


To Meet The Shell

by WindyRen



Series: Becoming Whole Again [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Ghostly shenannigans, Humor, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRen/pseuds/WindyRen
Summary: It's been many years since Calamity and the fall of the champions. Since Zora's Domain had lost their princess and Sidon's sister. In that time he's managed to well cope and live a fulfilling life as best he can...but the emotional hole made all those years ago has begun to grow again as he takes to adulthood and aids his father's rule over Zora's Domain.In a time where he fears the growing emptiness will swallow him whole, he is drawn to the Eastern Reservoir during the night of a storm by Vah Ruta's cry. Guided by a spectral light he thinks is his sister and spirits making themselves visible to light his way, he finds another whose damaged heart has just suffered a devastating loss. Pulling them from the depths of the Eastern Reservoir, he is disturbed by the first words he hears. Determined to save and convince them of taking a second chance at life before they recover and leave, he must break through the barbed walls they have built around them before it is too late.





	1. Prologue: The heart which forms a hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788405) by [ZeldaHijinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks). 
  * Inspired by [Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750116) by [ObakeAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri). 



> Sooooooo, I'm an artist, not a writer. Aha, I tried writing and posting stuff before but that was like back in my tweens and I'm a legal adult now. I have a tumblr by the same name but also my art tumblr which I would be most happy if you take a looksie. (please? please? pretty please? ) >>> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So in a way I guess you could say this is my first fic? If you exclude stuff that I do with my bestie. (Big wave to all those in the Transformers Fandom) It sucks though cuz she's not interested in botw and even if she played the game I know her interest in it wouldn't go so far as mine and so....I have no one to play with or talk to about this story I got going on in my head here and it's driving me crazy not to share it. And I reallllly wanna share it. I've scraped courage here and there to poke folks but get too intimidated to really do anything accept metaphorically wave and try to point at myself (I suck at making friends, I'm such a recluse but then I suck at talking to people too. I get tired so easily and always want to go do my own thing. ) ANYWAYS...
> 
> I don't know how many renditions of the Zora's heartbreak are out there, as I've not put near enough time to reading all the stuff that's out there but I hope that for those who have read those like mine as well. Technically I had originally planned the start off point somewhere else but...I felt this was the better move. THERE WILL BE HAPPY FUNNIES, I PROMISE. Not in this chapter but it's not all angst, I swear! I can't guarantee I'll get that far as it is farrrr VERY FAR, not even in this arc of the series BUT the champions will have their revival. I look to you readers to help motivate me, so please! Comment and poke me and stuff! Especially you fellow writers! ( I said I'm a recluse but do it anyways! )
> 
> Also, I was really just trying to grind through the beginning here so I apologize in advance for the areas that read more like a movie script, especially this one part with the kids, I'm embarrassed. I think it improves toward the last half of the chapter but yeah...Please bear with me on that. I'll improve as I go, I think.

_ Your sister has gone to aid the Hero in his fight and fulfill her duty as Champion. You will cheer for her, won’t you? Let us pray that she returns safely to us, my son." _

 

Sidon had readily nodded his head and told his father ‘yes’ with a smile even though he didn’t fully understand everything. But he knew his sister needed him, and how important it was to cheer her on. 

It had been almost four days now.

The first night before bed, Seggin and most of the royal guard had gathered up, leaving in a hurry. The young prince didn’t know what was happening. Seggin didn’t have an answer for him when he asked. They didn’t know either, but were leaving to help Mipha just in case.

The next day, there was still no news. Nor the day after that. No one knew anything when he asked. Not about Mipha. Or the guards.

So here he was, making another prayer to the goddess statue.

“ ...And thank you, Miss Hylia, for all the times you bring her home safe. Please do it again so I can give my sister big warm hugs. “ Sidon clapped his hands, bowing his head to the statue as he finished his prayer.

The prince’s head snapped up at the sound of his name being called in the distance, recognizing it as Muzu’s. He shook his head, knowing it was time for bed. Sidon ran on his little legs away from the voice, making himself scarce. He knew the guards would tell where he went but he wasn’t ready for bed. Not yet. He just wanted to stay up and wait for Mipha a little longer, that’s all!

Sidon ran down towards the central plaza, hiding behind the fountain as he watched Muzu begin down the stairs when one of the guard called for him. The prince watched nervously as they spoke before the two hurried back the way they came, likely called away for other business. He gave a sigh of relief. It would be easier avoiding whoever Muzu sent after him instead.

“ Prince Sidon? “

Sidon squeaked surprise, falling on his bottom. The toddler prince looked up from where he sat, a young black zora standing over him.

“ I’m sorry! Are you okay? “ He said helping him up.

“ Bazz? “ He said, recognizing him as two more older kids came up beside him.

“Yeah, and the Big Bad Bazz Brigade! “ He said smiling before tilting his head. “ So what are you doing out here? “

“ Shouldn’t he be at the palace or something…? “ Rivan asked.

“ He snuck out like the rest of us, obviously.“ Gaddison said, Sidon quickly ducking his head.

“ Are...are you gonna tell...? “

Gaddison and Rivan looked to Bazz who scratched his head, weighing the situation in his mind.

“ He’s even smaller than us, just a toddler. For Hylia’s sake he’s the Prince!  If something were to happen to him...I’m not sure the King would be so kind. We could get in really big trouble for not saying anything. “ Rivan said wearily, sharp teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“ Yeaaahh….” Bazz let out, much to a startled Sidon’s dismay. “ But...you’re waiting for Lady Mipha to come back, aren’t you? Just like me and Rivan are waiting for our folks…”

The prince hopefully bobbed his head. “ Please don’t tell...? Just a little longer, please? “

“ Okay, just a little bit…” He conceded. “ Stay with us, okay? “

Gaddison gave a shushing noise, gaining the group’s attention. She pointed towards the group of zora who started running down the staircase. Bazz nudged Rivan, the two quickly standing to hide the prince from view.

“ Please hurry! Many of them are in terrible shape, some will not survive the night without proper treatment! “ Said the guard leading them.

“ We’ll see what can be done for them, just keep moving! “

The young group watched as the adults rushed through the plaza, heading in the direction of the Domain’s entrance.

“ They didn’t even notice us, they were running so fast...Are they back? “ Sidon asked, peeking past Bazz’s leg.

“ I think so...That was Lady Finia just now with her med kit, as well as the other palace doctors. Most of them anyways. Father is always visiting their med ward, with all the cuts and bruises he gets from training so much. “ Bazz said. “ Come on, let’s follow them! I bet Lady Mipha’s there too. Bazz Brigade, march! “

Sidon kept up as best he could on his shorter legs, Bazz holding his hand to make sure they didn’t lose him to the groups of zora that started to become more and more frequent towards the entrance of the Domain. The extended run began to make his feet ache and slow, despite himself. He inevitably stumbled, the three stopping to make sure he was alright. Gaddison scooped him up into his arms before the others could attempt to.

“ You sure? I don’t mind carrying him. I’m the leader, after all. Actually, it should be me.“ The taller of the black zora said.

“ It’s fine, he’s cute. “ Gaddison said, emphasizing her point by tickling the young Prince’s belly, the sweet laughter from him warming all of their panicked hearts. Despite how red flushed along his cheeks, making the little one all shy. “ Besides, neither of my parents are in the guard. I can look after him while you two find your dads. “

“ Okay, but I’m next if you get tired. That’s an order. “ Bazz said and Gaddison couldn’t help but smile. 

“ Sir, yes sir. “

The prince clung to Gaddison’s lavender frame as they began their trek again in earnest. Going much faster than before, he watched curiously at the other zora that went by, not even trying to hide the fear painted on their faces. His heart raced when they finally drew near the Domain’s entrance. The soldiers who had left were back, now battered and weary. Struggling to carry their wounded. Bystanders rushed to their aid, lending their shoulders or backs to those unable to walk.

And then there were the wagons, the pale almost gray lavender of Finia seen climbing down one of the carts.

“ I need an extra pair of hands! And bring me some extra linens! We don’t have near enough as it is! “ She barked out, one of the physicians hopping off another cart to assist. They were moving too fast for comfort. Too fast to not be afraid. Too fast. 

But where was Mipha?

Sidon tugged at Gaddison’s head fins to be put down, finding himself, for the first  (and far from last time), at a loss for words. Tugging down Gaddison’s hand he squeezed it in a death grip, what was happening?

His attention was stolen from the racing medics to Bazz as he pointed towards the dark blue soldier approaching the royal family’s physician.

“ Rivan, look! It’s your father, Trello! “ He shouted, Rivan’s shoulders sagging as he sighed in relief.

Sidon looked towards the various cliffs surrounding the Domain, looking for the familiar silhouette of his sister’s Divine Beast. “ …I-I don’t see Ruta anywhere close. Did my sister not come back with them…? “

Bazz hummed as he eyes scanned the soldiers “ I don’t see my father either…”

“ Come on, let’s go ask my dad! He probably knows where they are!  “ Rivan said bouncing in place before finally running ahead of them, Bazz trailing after him with Sidon and Gaddison in tow.

Sidon watched the surprised expressions of the nearby adults as they saw them, turning their heads. Their eyes only widened in shock when they saw him unescorted with the other children.  Trello nearly fell over when Rivan ran into him, hugging him for all he was worth. “ Rivan…!? “

“ Father! Welcome back! I’m so glad you’re alright, I-I was so worried that— “ He couldn’t even finish as he choked back tears, eyes shining as he looked at his beloved father.

“ Listen to me, my son...I’m happy to see you as well but you all need to go home now, alright? “ He said, kneeling down to his height to regard him and his friends. “ You all need to…Prince Sidon…? “

The young prince immediately obscured himself behind Gaddison as Trello stared, Finia frowning as her gaze fell on him.

“ Trello! Now is not the time to lose focus. Few enough are keeping together as it is! “ She scolded as the dark blue soldier’s grip tightened on his son’s shoulders.

Sidon didn’t quite understand what she meant, only that when he looked around, he noticed many starting to cry and hide their faces.

“...Y-you should not have brought him here…” Trello let out, failing to keep his voice even as he stared right through them.

Rivan’s expression quickly fell, shrinking in place. “...Papa…? “

“ W-wait, it’s not his fault, sir! Please don’t be angry! It was my idea! “

He broke from his trance on Sidon, instead looking to Bazz as though for the first time. A haunting expression taking over his features.

“ Bazz…”  Trello quickly straightened, only for his name to be called by the zora soldiers behind him.

“ We need help getting Seggin in the wagon! “ One of them shouted, the struggle to keep it together clear as their voice cracked.

Finia cursed. It was too late.

“ Father…? “

Bazz’s expression quickly turned frantic as he saw the state of his father while they carried him, ice impaled into his skin at grotesque angles, bandages dyed a deep, saturated red. Gaddison managed to shove the Prince behind her in time, blocking the view before he too beheld his injuries, her own gaze one of shock.

Trello quickly moved, catching Bazz’s arm before he could get near. Trying to ignore how this child’s shouts and cries for his father tore at his soul. This could have been Rivan, had the hell they had went through had not paid in Trello’s favor.  Fruitlessly clutching to the world of living whilst the entirety of The Domain pays witness. Trello can’t look away as Finia assists getting the limp zora onto the wagon.  Bazz pulls with all that strength he likes to brag so much about as they unchocked the wheels and readied the horses. Trello holds on tighter, letting a tear fall into the dirt.

“ Finia, wait! Please, take me with you! Please! He needs me! I-I need to be with him! He’s all I have! “ He pleaded, taking Trello with him as he falls to his knees as the sight and implications finally settle heavy in his heart.

“ Listen to me, Bazz. There’s no room in the wagon for you, it’s cramped enough as it is. I NEED everyone that isn’t hurt, to save your father. Do you understand? I’ve done what I can but I need to take him to the palace now.“ The doctor told him before climbing back onto the wagon. “ Trello, have someone walk these children home and escort the Prince safely back to the palace. Take Bazz with you, I’ll have someone take him to the medical ward once you arrive. Be strong, they need you! “

Trello swallowed and blinked back his tears, grip tightening on Bazz as the horses took off, the wagon in tow. The young boy watched helplessly as Finia shouted at the zora ahead to clear a path, quickly departing from view.

“ What h-happened? He’s gonna be okay, right? “ He asked when he was finally let go. Unable to break his gaze from the path.

“...Finia is the best doctor there is, Bazz...He couldn’t be in better hands. “ Trello managed to get out, perhaps saying the words more for himself than the boy.

“ ...A-and Lady Mipha? Sh-she’d never leave him like that…” Bazz said, making him flinch. “ She’ll be here soon, a-and when she comes she’ll heal him...She’ll heal everyone, like she always does, right? “

Trello didn’t meet his eyes, sucking in air. “...We should not tarry here. Come along...I think I saw Kapson around. Rivan, you and Gaddison will go with him while I take...take Prince Sidon back to the palace. “

His son nodded his head quietly and that was that. Trello left to find the priest, thanking him for his help before departing with the Prince and a distraught Bazz in tow. The trip back to the palace was entirely silent, save for Bazz’s quiet sniffles. Carried in his arms, Sidon could feel just how unhappy Trello was. The prince wanted to ask for his sister, but was afraid he might become angry and yell at him. He knew already he was in trouble, he didn’t want to make it worse.

At least he thought he was in trouble. No one said anything when they arrived, one of the handmaidens simply took him and brought him to his room to sleep.

Not that he could, the young boy sitting up in his water berth as soon as the doors had closed. Hearing voices outside his room, he climbed back out and snuck over to the door. He pressed his ear to its surface, trying to make out what the servants were saying.

Unfortunately, the voices were too quiet, he could only make out that they weren’t happy. It was too soon for him to try and sneak out, so he went back to the water berth to wait.

Despite difficulty sleeping, he eventually dozed off for a time. It was a shallow sleep. One that was broken by the sound of crying. Sidon rubbed his eyes, water dripping everywhere as he hurried off his bed again. He dared a peek outside his room, spying the guard posted at his door trying to console one of the servants.

“ Come now...y-you mustn’t be so loud, the Prince will hear. “ the guard said in a broken tone.

As the prince looked closer, he saw that the guard was also crying. As he led the other zora away, Sidon took the chance to escape his room. Shutting the door quietly, he disappeared down the opposite side.

It was only a few corridors later that he was spotted, squeaking at the sound of his name. The guard that spotted him only stared some moments before coming to kneel beside him.

“...Your father is in the throne room, I’m-...I’m sure he wants to see you…” the smile she forced getting lost in her hiccuping sobs. “ G-go on...the guards won’t stop you…”

Sidon hesitated at first, watching her for a couple steps before turning around and sprinting on his little legs. True to her word, the guard didn’t come after him. Neither did the others when they saw him. Sidon couldn’t feel glad of it. Not when he kept seeing people crying and sad everywhere he went. It only confused and worried him.

Reaching the outside staircases to the throne room, it only seemed to get worse as he listened to the voices inside.

“ —Thieves! Wretches! Curse them...Curse them all! Curse  _ HIM  _ ! She would have never accepted if it weren’t for that hylian! “ He heard as he reached the top of the left staircase, keeping out of view as he saw Muzu and his father.

“ That is not true, Muzu. She loved Ruta the moment she laid eyes on him. Moreover, it was not just for him.  It was for our people, she did it as her duty to protect them... “ King Dorephan spoke quietly, his gaze to the floor.

Muzu’s tears ran full stream, hands clenching as he shouted. “  _ And  _ he was supposed to protect her! He and Hyrule’s princess! Instead they failed us!  _ HE _ failed us! He could not even fulfill the destiny he was chosen for! At least Princess Zelda was able to repent her failure in the end by trapping that beast! ....Though it both her and the kings fault for even—“

King Dorephan’s claws scraped his throne as he stood, voice raised loud in lost composure. “ I will hear no more from you, Muzu! Hyrule Kingdom lays burning and in ruins! How many families and their loved ones lay dead on the ground!? How many are still fighting for their lives while they flee to safety...?! They have lost everything while we have lost...I have lost... “

The King's advisor became contrite under as the king’s gaze turned to pain. “ …My king, I…Forgive me...Forgive me, I...”

“ Do you not think I feel the same…? I feel all that and a thousand times more…” Sidon watched his father hide his face under a hand, sinking back down on his throne. “ Please leave, Muzu...I...I need some time to myself right now…”

Muzu grimaced, wiping his own eyes as he bowed in earnest. “ …Yes, your majesty…”

Sidon watched him drag his feet, head and shoulders hung low as he left through the opposite staircase. The little prince kept hidden until he reached the bottom, then peeking back into the throne room.

“...My beloved wife, please forgive me...I should never have let this happen…”  He heard as his father quietly shed tears.

A hollow pit began to form in Sidon’s stomach as he came out of hiding, walking into the throne room. “ Papa? “

His father immediately stilled, looking to meet his eyes. “ ...Sidon…You’re still up…”

“ Papa, why are you sad? I don’t like it. I don’t like you to be sad. “ He said as softly padded up to him. “......Papa, where is Mipha? Why isn’t she back yet? “

“ Oh, Sidon...Come here. Come here, my son. Come here…”

King Dorephan leant forward and picked him up, his large hands making the Prince appear far smaller than he was. His Father held him closely, pressing his face against him while his tiny arms tried to wrap around his neck. The kings form began to tremble, Sidon feeling every little tremor sync with his own.

Sidon didn’t like it.

He didn’t like seeing his father this way one bit. “ Papa…? Papa, what’s wrong? Please tell me…! “

“ Your sister…She’s not coming back this time...” King Dorephan let out, breath hitching. “ ...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Sidon…”

“ But Papa...I don’t get it. Why not? Mipha always comes back…She promised. ” He said looking up at his father.

“ ...Mipha is gone, Sidon...She’s with your mother now…” His father choked out, regretting every word the moment they left his mouth, the shock falling on his son—his only child’s face more than he could bear.

 

_ Mipha is gone. _

 

The words wrapped around Sidon’s heart and began to squeeze. They continued to dig in until a piece of him chipped and fell away, forming a hole within.

“...But why? Why did she leave too…? I cheered really hard this time...A-and I prayed lots. “ His eyes began to water. “ Did….Did I do something wrong…?

King Dorephan immediately hugged him tighter to himself, even as his tears fell onto Sidon.

“ No, Sidon!  None of this is your fault…It’s no one’s fault. You did everything right. But sometimes....Sometimes bad things still happen. “ He told him with a broken sigh. “ We just have to keep doing our best, yes…? That’s all we can do...Please, please, do not blame yourself, alright…? “

The Prince sniffled, his lips quivering as he nodded his head. “...O-okay…”

A quiet sob finally escaped his father as he rocks his Son back and forth. “ Oh, my boy...My sweet sweet boy, I-I’m so glad you’re here…! I am. I’m so grateful you’re here...I’m sorry for you to see me l-like this...I promise to be strong for you...Just let me hold you like this a w-while longer...”

Sidon hated it. Hated his father’s grief, the sobs he kept trying to hold back. Hated his own tears, the pain growing inside him, the pain around the palace and the domain.

 

_ Mipha is gone. _

 

He clutched his father and hugged as hard as he could, trying to console him as well as himself.

 

_ Mipha is gone. _

 

The young prince’s sobs ripped out of him, joining with his father’s.

 

_ Mipha is gone. _

 

They overpowered his father’s, filling the throne room and echoed into the air outside. A chime that would continue to ring for the next one hundred years.

 


	2. Prologue 2: Her family, Her people, Her home: one final message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate myself. I could've easily chopped this into two chapters and given myself more buffer time to make more chapters but noooo...;w;
> 
> Hrrnnngh, I really can't wait to get to lighter parts of the story, it's hard on my psyche having to put myself in the angst zone. I like drama but not sad sad, ya know? Anyways, I think this chapter turned out a whole lot better then the first, let's see if I can keep it up, yeah? Remember to like and kudos! My art tumblr is [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

King Dorephan tried not to sigh as Muzu finished reading the reports that had come in.

“ ...What is the status of food and supplies since the refugees started arriving? “ He asked, looking to his council.

“ As things stand now, we are doing just fine. The Domain had always been bountiful and prosperous, I am thankful to say…” One of them said before making a face, his tone lowering to something of disdain. “ But with the rate and number of refugees increasing each day, we cannot continue to support them in the long term...Not if we’re to look after our own people.

Their king frowned. “ Are you suggesting we turn them away in their time of need? “

“ N-not at all, your majesty...However I would advise we begin making plans to relocate them elsewhere. “

King Dorephan’s gaze bore down on him and the rest. “ And where, Brine, would you suggest they go? Hateno? Lurelin? They are no better off then we are. Worse, I should think. Our location provides far greater safety to them then most. “

“ Yes, your majesty...B-but...there are other factors we must consider as well. “ Brine said, minding his tone now.

“ Do tell.”

The members of the council looked to each other nervously. Muzu regarded them with annoyance, giving a heavy breath of air.

“ King Dorephan, with exception to any Rito or Gorons...as well as the occasional Gerudo, I’m afraid there have been some...tensions...forming between the refugees and our people. “ He informed him.

This did little to assuage the king, a scowl now forming on his face. “ Why was I not informed of this sooner? “

“ There have been no incidents yet to report, sire... “ Muzu answered “ I saw no reason to burden you with it until now.

King Dorephan tried not to let his frustration grow.“ And to what degree are said _tensions_ right now…? “

“ The unrest lies mostly within the guard...On the whole, they remain disciplined so as not to abuse their authority and harm the refugees…” His advisor explained, then trying not to frown. “...But there have still been complaints...The hylians do not believe we are taking their plight seriously...And those arriving from Akkala are just making it worse.”

King Dorephan immediately stiffened upon mention of their neighboring province, closing his eyes in shame. “ Their anger is justified...We did not answer their call for aid. “

Muzu was about to argue, only to be silenced as the king rose his hand. The king of zoras rose from his throne to look outside.

“ Even in grief, there was no excuse for it....Instead I let my fear rule me. Rather than fight for all those in this land as the other races have, I have kept my people to myself for fear of losing more... “ He spoke gently, a hand raising over his heart. “...But perhaps after today, I can finally find some peace and regain my courage...How are preparations for the funeral coming along…?"

The throne room was silent as the quiet sorrow bared down on it’s occupants, bringing tears. The sound of one clearing their throat had them turn their heads. At the left staircase, the king’s royal physician stood.

Her presence known, she proceeded inside to bow to the king. “ King Dorephan. “

The large zora king nodded his head. “ Finia. “

“  Everything seems to be in order, last I heard. With one minor setback. “

“ I see. “ He gestured for her to continue. “...What is the setback? “

The doctor offered him a soft smile. “ Dento is a little behind schedule tending the finishing touches to the Lightscale Trident. Young Prince Sidon insisted on ‘helping’ and he did not have the heart to turn him down. “

At that revelation, he could not help a wistful chuckle. “ Far better he have his help then the alternative...I did not think we would ever convince him to let it go when he learned it was to be sent down river…”

“ I was more surprised that he could lift and drag the thing at all while still so small. He’s going to be strong, that one. “ She said, patting Muzu on the back when he began to cry further still. “ My goodness, Muzu....As one so closely married to professional conduct, you really worry me with these rampant tears in front of the king….”

“ It is fine. We were just finishing…” King Dorephan said, resting a large hand on his advisors shoulder. “ Go, Muzu. Try to get some rest before today’s event. Sleep has eluded many here these days and I know you are not unaffected, my friend. “

“ Y-yes, sire...Forgive m-my weakness. “ He let out, unable to argue him.

Lifting his head, the king spoke to the rest of his subjects. “ That goes for the rest of the council. I know times are hard. But please, remember to take care of yourselves. I will see you all once the funeral processions begin. “

The council chorused back in affirmation, low and croaky despite efforts to keep an even voice. Finia hung an arm around Muzu’s shoulder. Bidding the king a silent farewell, she guided him away and began to discuss options for sleep aid.

It wasn’t until after he was alone that he found the physician’s appearance strange. Why would she come if not to speak with him? He quickly decided that must have been the intention, until seeing the state of her colleague.

It spoke to him a lack of immediate urgency, yet important enough to come find him.

While he desired to also take some time for himself, he found himself making his way towards the palace’s medical ward. Arriving just at it’s doors, Finia appeared not long behind him.

“ Here for medicine, or just to talk? “

“ Ah, Finia. That was quick. I was certain your care of Muzu would take a while longer. “ He said.

“ I already carried sleep medicine on me, so it was a simple matter of walking him to his room after explaining its use. I offered to look at other options with him, but he decided to take the tablets at least for now. “ She told him. “ Now what can I do for you, my king? “

“ An inquiry I was about to give you, actually. I was under the impression there was something you wished to speak with me over? “ He asked.

Finia’s mouth quirked to the side, keeping her gaze level with him as she let out a rush of air. “ Ah. Well, let us not make a scene by entering the ward, shall we? We are up to our neck in patient refugees. I would have you leave only room for the impression of a caring King and I am not sure how they would view you only visiting to idly chat with one of our own.“

King Dorephan’s face fell somewhat, concern underlying his tone. “ Muzu was right about tensions if you are erring the side of caution like that... “

“ I’m afraid so. “ She said as they moved along, steering towards the ward’s nearby study. Once confirming it’s vacancy and the two settled, she gave a long breath of air. “ It’s Seggin. As you know, our guard has been without a captain for some time...Which is why you and the others had been poking him to take the position. I know he was starting to come around but...This is no longer something we should push for. Perhaps not indefinitely, but certainly not at present. “

King Dorephan didn’t respond immediately. He knew well that Seggin’s grief was among the worst, out powering even Muzu’s. The acting-captain, Trello, had recounted the demon sergeants desperate attempts to climb on and board Vah Ruta. Even after the others fell back, he would not stop. Not even as his body suffered critical injury, taking a hit from Ruta’s flying ice blocks.

Howling for Mipha over the roars of the Divine Beast, it took Trello and two others to finally subdue and drag him away. 

After they returned, Finia had only just finished saving his life operating on him when he awoke in another frenzy. Seggin had re-opened his wounds falling out from his bed, determined to go find and board Ruta once again, to bring his king’s daughter back to them…

Seggin had since become cold and reclusive. Even when greeted by the King, he kept his words to a minimum and excused himself at the first opportunity.

And then Vah Ruta came back. Calm but vicious to those who drew too close at the Eastern Reservoir. And in it’s time emerging and submerging from the reservoir’s depths, the Lightscale Trident had washed out from it’s inner chambers.

Seggin had locked himself away inside the palace’s training hall for the remainder of that day. The Zora King recalled how utterly trashed it was once he finally stepped out, the splinters of broken weapons and butchered dummies covering the floor.

“ I had to talk him down when Ruta came back. It wasn’t pretty...Were it not for his son, he’d have gone and gotten himself killed. “ Finia said, reading his thoughts.

He frowned deep, worry digging creases into his features at the thought of Seggin’s son. “ How has his son been? “

The physician grimaced, folding her arms around herself as she looked to the floor. “ I regret not having Trello send him to stay at his home until morning…”

“ Ah, that’s right...He was there when Seggin awoke. The sight of his father hurting himself like that must still haunt him…” He said sombre.

Finia shook her head emphatically. “ No, my king...It was his _words_. Seggin’s _words_ as he broke down when forced to acknowledge the reality of the situation...Every word of bitter anger as he began to curse towards Master Link...”

His words...

The king’s stomach gave a sickly turn as he quickly understood what she was saying. “ ...Mipha spoke of how he would give him and his friends sword lessons. He was even made a member of their little club....”

“ The Big Bad Bazz Brigade, yes.... ” She said with a smile only for her face to fall.

“...Trello’s son tells him he won’t have anything to do with a sword now...He’s lost all confidence in who he is because he is convinced that that is someone he can no longer be. His desires, his ambitions, they were all influenced by Master Link...But Seggin hates the Hylian Champion now. Bazz does not want Seggin to hate him as well if he does not already...“

King Dorephan felt dread creep up his neck as he thought about his own son and how Sidon might have turned out the same way. He had been adamant that Mipha’s death wasn’t his fault the moment the question had left his son’s mouth. Since that time, King Dorephan had been paying careful attention and ensured spending time with him each day.

Sidon would continue to struggle over Mipha’s death as he began to truly understand the hole it left behind with his people while he grew up; He did not need to blame himself for it too.

Being with his son also did well to soothe King Dorephan’s own aching heart. He was certain that without his son to love and to hold that he would have made far greater mistakes than withholding his troops from Akkala Fortress. But unlike King Dorephan, Seggin did not look to his son for mutual support and comfort...Instead the demon sergeant only closed himself further in, keeping everyone else away.

Just the idea of how it would hurt Sidon if King Dorephan had kept him at arms length filled him with concern of just what young Bazz must be going through.

“ Send word to Trello. I want Seggin taken off-duty for the remainder of the week. Divide his shifts amongst the rest of our guard. “ The king told her.

“ Mm, he’s not going to like that. He’s already cross about being kept on light-duty for his injuries, rebelling through his intense little training regimens. “ Finia snorted.

“ Yes, I know. Hence only the week, not indefinitely. You tell him that the moment he starts yelling. “ King Dorephan said. “ You should also inform him that he’ll only be serving half his usual shifts when he returns to duty. “

The royal physician gave him a flat look, though her tone carried some amusement. “ Oh, so _I’m_ the one that’s going to tell him? “

He lifted a brow at her. “ Well, who other than our great Lady Finia to humble and tame our dear Seggin even in the midst of his flaring temper? “

She clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth. “ Flattery will get you nowhere, your majesty. But he is my favorite patient, albeit the most frustrating. “

King Dorephan smiled. Confident that his physician was willing and up to the task, he began to take his leave. “ You do like the insufferable ones, don’t you? “

“ Only the good kind, your majesty. “ She said non-chalant. “ Also, regarding our original topic…”

“ It is as you said. I will inform Trello later that his status as acting-captain of the guard may continue for a while yet... “ he reassured as he pushed the study’s door open.

Finia’s posture relaxed, nodding her head. “ Perhaps we might convince him to just permanently take the position instead of waiting for poor Seggin or another to take it. “

“ Oh, I very much doubt that. Trello’s desperately been trying to find someone else qualified to take Captain for a very long time. “ King Dorephan spoke lightly as he entered the hall. “ He’d had his hopes set on convincing Seggin. But desperate as he is, even he would still agree that it would not do well for our Demon Sergeant right now, and thus the state of our guard...Now then, I am off to see how my son is doing. “

The royal physician bowed, bidding him farewell as she too took her own leave. She had her orders and a Demon Sergeant to find...

 

* * *

 

 

 

To say he was displeased with the king’s orders would have been the understatement of the century.

Finia’s desk creaked loudly in her office as Seggin’s fist slammed down on it’s surface, the physician tsking annoyance at the crack that formed. “ I, Seggin the Demon Sergeant, am more then able to perform my duties! I have not stumbled nor hesitated in my work! You do not see me crying in the hallways, falling apart at the slightest breeze like Muzu and those pruning council members! I am _FINE_! What I need is to do my job, not—not sit around twitching my fins! “

“ Grief comes in many different forms. And as I said, it is only for the remainder of the week. “ Finia said evenly, neither frightened or impressed even as the towering black zora gave his deepest growl.

“ Only to return with HALF my shifts taken from me! I can accept the fact that I am only able to perform light-duties right now, but THIS? This is too much! “ He snarled, his balled fist tightening, muscles tensing all the way up to his shoulder.

She shook her head at him. “ This is for your own well-being, Seggin. He is worried about you. As am I, and Trello. You are NOT doing well. I suggest you use your time off finding a much healthier way to cope then decorating the training hall with broken training equipment. Surely you can at least think of _one_ thing with your newfound free time...“

“ I am not a broken tea cup! I am coping just fine! And doing a far better job at it then most! “ He spat, pushing off her desk to pace in frustration like a trapped animal. His hands clenched, pointing at her accusingly. “ You did this, Finia...You said something to him, _didn’t you..._? You convinced him to do this, didn’t you?! “

Finia rose from her chair, matching his fire with steel in her gaze even as he used his greater height to loom over from across the desk. “ I only said it would be best not to add to your workload and burden by insisting you take captain. It’s not like you wanted the position anyways, and you certainly don’t want it now. The rest he decided on his own, without my telling him to. “

“ LIAR! “ Seggin’s claws swiped over her desk, knocking over it’s contents. “ Meddlesome bitch! You cannot just mind your own business! What the hell am I even supposed to do with all that free time?!“

As Seggin began turning away to pace again, Finia’s hand reached across her desk to pull him back by his tail. Bridging the gap in height as he fell back, she struck him upside the head. The force of it was enough to make him stumble all over again, vision going white for a moment until the doctor had stepped around her desk into his face.

“ You mind your damn words, you foul-mouthed oaf! Goddess, but you are a thick-skulled bullshark! You don’t even realize the damage you’ve done to your son with that tongue of yours! “ She growled at him, baring her fangs. “ ...Or have you forgotten that poor Bazz was there when you swore to hell and back the damnation of his dear friend?! Whether you like it or not, he looked up to that boy and now he thinks you hate him too! “

Seggin scowled with teeth just as sharp until her words found purchase, his temper dying to a smolder. “ Bazz…? “

“ _Yes_ , you idiot! And you certainly have not done anything to convince him otherwise! You haven’t spoken to him at all, have you? “ She said jabbing him in the chest with her finger. “ You’re barely ever home—You’ve completely buried yourself in the job so you don’t have to experience your feelings while completely ignoring his own! THAT is why King Dorephan wants you off-duty! So you can be with your SON and do your job as a FATHER, you twit! “

The room turned quiet after that, Seggin remaining silent as his face turned blank. She regarded him carefully, watching the manner of his eyes as they fell to the floor. His gaze darted back and forth in thought. Seggin was at a loss as he contemplated what he was told.

His shoulders fell as the guilt began to take hold, making Seggin frown. He then pushed Finia aside, heading out the door.

Her eyes narrowed. “ ...Where are you going? “

“ ...Home. “ He answered promptly, shutting the door behind him.

Finia remained where she stood for a moment, looking to the spilled contents of her desk before simply going back to her chair. She drew in a deep breath of air and sighed. “ Well, it’s a start…“

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was drawing close to noon when King Dorephan finished helping to groom his son, the time when the ceremonies were about to start.

“ Papa...I don’t like my crown. And the glue. It’s itches and keeps falling off. “ Sidon said with a pout as it slid.

King Dorephan gave a soft smile as he removed his crown and wiped the skin adhesive clean. He pet Sidon encouragingly, leaning down to reapply the glue and set his crown in place. His large hands working on something so small made it quite the task, but he didn’t mind.

“ There...It’s important you don’t touch it or move much while it sets. The glue is supposed to be soft and gentle to your skin, but in return it mustn’t be bothered while it dries. “ He spoke kindly to him.

Sidon’s young face became sad, eyes casting downwards. “ ...Mipha said the same thing...She used to help me…”

His father grimaced a moment, brushing the pad of his thumb gently against the prince’s cheek. “ I know, my son...Oh but tell me, how did things go with Master Dento? I hear you were a very good assistant...What did he have you do? “

Sidon became distracted from his thoughts as he was forced to think of an answer, brightening a little. “ I got to hold tools. I would get to pass it to him when he asked. I also got to polish, I’m a really good polisher! “

King Dorephan gave a chuckle as he mimicked scrubbing with a cloth, picking his son up carefully so as not to disturb his setting crown. “ Very good, Sidon. That’s so nice to hear, my boy...I’m glad. “

“ But Papa...do we have to send Mipha’s Trident down river…? “ He asked sadly.

“ It is to give her peace, Sidon. To her and our people by way saying a proper goodbye…” His father tried to explain as he left the prince’s quarters.

“ But what if a stranger finds it? What if it’s a bad guy? I don’t want them touching Mipha’s trident! It’s hers, not theirs! “ Sidon said, worry in his face.

“ Ssshh….Sidon. We already talked about this. Our guards will ensure it makes its way safely down river…” The king told him.

The prince’s face only lowered again. “ ...It feels wrong. “

King Dorephan did his best to console the boy on their way to the throne room. While he continued to remain sombre, he at least seemed to finally accept the situation.

For now, at least.

At the throne room, King Dorephan’s advisors and Council waited on either side, bowing to both him and his son as they entered. He greeted them in kind as he walked towards his throne and sat upon it. With a gentleness uncharacteristic of his size, he set the prince down upon his leg, cupping his back for support. He watched his son look around the room curiously at the others, pressing shyly against him as Muzu went to stand by him.

“ Your Majesty...at your word, we can officially begin…” Muzu said, bowing his head.

King Dorephan nodded before lifting his head to Trello and his guards standing by. “ Have the casket brought out to the plaza. “

They all kneeled before rising up to full height. “ Yes, King Dorephan. “

He tried to ignore his own sadness forming at the pit of his stomach as they left. The king would not admit it to his son, but he also did not wish to part with Mipha’s precious Lightscale Trident. 

“ Papa, what now…? “ The prince asked, disturbing him from his thoughts.

“ Well, my boy...For the next few hours, the Lightscale Trident is going to be on display for everyone to come pay their respects. During that time, they will also be visiting to the throne room to do the same for us…” He answered gently. “ At the fourth hour, you and I finally go pay our respects where everyone will gather below at the Domain’s base pillars to send it down river.”

The prince bounced his legs, restless at the idea of sending the Lightscale Trident down river. “ I...I want to go be with Mipha’s Trident...I can go, right? Please? “

His father gave a soft chuckle. “ Patience, my son. Remain here a while first. Then you may go.“

Muzu looked to him uncertain. “ King Dorephan, is that really alright…? “

“ In truth, I would much rather do the same. This way, at least one of us can. “ He said, petting the boys back. “ Would you escort him at that time, Muzu? “

His advisor bowed his head. “ Yes, of course your majesty…”

King Dorephan smiled to him in gratitude before turning his attention at the first visitors to the throne room. The Prince followed his gaze to them, blinking curiously.

It took him a moment without the zora’s issued armor, but King Dorephan quickly recognized Seggin as he entered, scars and all while he towered over the rest of his kin save for the king himself. A timid Bazz walked along at his side, the boy also standing taller of those his age, hand held by his father’s.

“ King Dorephan, Prince Sidon...” He greeted, kneeling to him and the Prince. Bazz nervously followed suit, glancing to his father.

The king’s soft smile grew as he watched Seggin’s pat his head in reassurance. “ Hello, Seggin. And young Bazz. “

The Demon Sergeant quickly showed his ability to look sheepish as he rose to his feet with his son. Prince Sidon waved to Bazz in silent greeting, receiving a tiny wave back. Seggin cleared his throat, not quite making eye-contact with King Dorephan as he made to speak, gaze repeatedly darting away.

“ I...Thank you for...for the time off…” He said bowing his head, bringing Bazz closer to him.

“ You had me worried, dear Seggin. But it would seem your eyes are no longer as clouded as before and for that I am most relieved…” King Dorephan told him in earnest, looking down to his own son. “ Remember, you are not alone. Please, come speak with me if you ever need it...I cannot say I know what I am doing, but I will try my best to be of guidance. “

Seggin’s head only lowered further, eyes shut tight. “...You humble me, my king...Lady Mipha was yours but I am the one who is being consoled…Forgive me...”

“ No, Seggin, you need not apologize. It certainly is more difficult this time but I have been through this before…” The Zora King told him. “ Though I had known well beforehand the time with my beloved queen would be cut short, it still brought great anguish. It was family and friends that carried me and through. Including yourself. Thank you, Seggin. ”

The Demon Sergeant's head raised, taken somewhat aback by the last part.

His king's eyes were soft but firm, “ Do not think I have forgotten the comfort you were for my daughter when her mother’s time came. ”

Seggin’s brow knitted together.  “ King Dorephan, I…” He bowed again, humble. “ ...I will endeavor to be that person for your family once more…”

King Dorephan leaned forward carefully with Sidon, resting a hand on his Demon Sergeant as he thanked him yet again. “ Thank you, Seggin...It pains me that I had not gone myself, but knowing that you did all you could in my place, how hard you tried...I am grateful. Now go, give your prayers at the Lightscale Trident and be with your son. “

“ ...Yes, my king. “

The king continued to see and meet with more visitors after the Sergeant, the encounters differing from being uplifting like Seggin’s to leaving one heavy-hearted. He listened and spoke to everyone that came by, accepting their condolences and offering his own. He could not blame his son’s eagerness to leave for the Lightscale Trident once the second hour had ticked by. Sidon was still terribly young after all. Much of the conversation that was had went over his head that the boy felt he was doing nothing.

“ Be good and stay close to Muzu, my boy. “ King Dorephan told him as he was passed to Muzu.

“ I will stay vigil, your majesty…” His advisor said, wiping his tear-stained eyes before taking hold of Sidon.

Muzu carried him all the way down the steps from the throne room before finally setting him down, holding his hand as they walked the rest of the way. The path was quick to clear for them, Sidon looking this way and that as he took in not just his fellow Zora but a few of the other races as well.

In front of the plaza fountain lay an open silver casket, the Silverscale Trident laid delicately within. As Muzu lifted Sidon so he could rest his hand on the trident, his eyes blinked at the dried white leaves scattered in the coffin. Muzu noticed this as well, quickly frowning until he recognized the plant matter.

“ Moon kelp…? ”  He said identifying it for the prince before he could ask.

Though the advisor seemed taken aback by the plant-matter’s presence and even began to question the nearby guards about who put it there, Sidon didn’t pay attention beyond that.

Instead he wrapped his hand around the tridents pole and squeezed.

“ Mipha...I don’t like this, Papa says you won’t but I really hope you come back soon...And maybe bring Mama too? ...I don’t remember her...“ He whispered quietly.

Sidon watched the Lightscale Trident closely, eyes tearing up as he bit his lip.

“ ...Please…? I miss you...Papa misses you...I can’t sleep well if you’re not here...I get really s-sad and m-make lots of tears a-and…” Sidon tried not to sniffle. “ I-I don’t want to float your trident down river…but e-everyone is s-sad and it’s going to make them feel better and I don’t get it...I just feel more sad...”

 

_Sidon..._

 

The little prince paused in his sniffling. His eyes grew as he glimpsed a white reflection on the weapons sharpened edges...one that resembled his sister. As soon as he blinked, it was gone. He immediately looked around then back.

At the risk of falling into the open casket, Sidon leant his head closer to the trident. “...Mipha…?“

To his dismay, Muzu chose that time to lift him away and set him down on the ground.

“ My prince, we are not the only ones who wish to pay respects. “ He reminded gently when he tried to climb back on. “ Do not fret, you will have plenty of turns before the ceremony is through…”

That seemed to be enough to assuage the prince, allowing himself to be guided off to the side of the casket to await his next turn.

He’d talk to the trident again in hushed whispers during his next turns but with no effect. Sidon didn’t hear nor see anything, despite how hard he looked or listened. As time continued to dwindle by, he became more anxious and impatient to try again. Enough that Muzu had to start carrying him in his arms rather then set him down. Sidon practically wiggled like a fish out of water when Muzu finally returned to the front of the casket with him, both his tiny hands grasping the trident.

“...Mipha..? Can you hear me…? “ He let out as Muzu struggled not to let him fall in. When nothing happened, Sidon leaned in and squeezed the trident again. “...I miss you, please come back…”

The prince was met with silence again. He didn’t stop, repeating himself over and over like a prayer. Repeating until a large shadow cast over him and the casket.

Looking over, he saw it was the tall imposing form of his father. How he’d managed to approach him without noticing was a mystery. Sidon’s eyes grew big as he knew what the appearance of his father meant and King Dorephan made a wistful smile when his lips began to quiver.

“ Papa…”

“ It’s time, Sidon. I’m sorry…” King Dorephan said empathetic, “...Are you done praying for Mipha? ...May I have the chance to speak to her? “

Sidon gave a sad whine, hiccuping as he looked at Mipha’s trident. His eyes filled with tears as he reluctantly let go, his hands tingling as Muzu pulled him away for the last time.

“...Thank you, my son. “ His father said, voice going soft as a whisper.

Muzu held Sidon closely as he began to quietly cry in his arms, the advisor quickly descending into tears like all those around them as King Dorephan approached the casket and knelt.

King Dorephan rested his hand on the trident. His jaw clenched as his pain bared to the surface, lowering his head as he too began to cry.

“ ...Mipha, my sweet Mipha...I promised your mother I would take care of you and your brother...You were so much like her and being named after her, it always felt like she was there too whenever you walked in the room...” He said in a hushed voice. “ ...I remember those first few weeks after she’d passed, how much of a comfort you were...Sidon was only a year old...To think, only a few years later that you would...I love you, daughter. I love you and it hurts…”

Amongst the crowd, Seggin covered his face with a hand as he leant heavily on Trello, Bazz and Rivan watching helplessly beside them while other members of the guard fell to their knees in sorrow. Finia wore a silent grimace, and though her eyes did not shed tears like the rest, they remained misty-eyed. Muzu’s sobs constantly fluxed in and out of control.

King Dorephan’s hand trembled as his Zora subjects audibly cried around him, his own tears falling into the casket onto the silver of the trident.  “ ...Mipha...Daughter...I-it hurts us all so much that you’re not here, you were taken from us too soon...”

 

_Father...!_

 

Not realizing he’d closed them, the zora king’s eyes snapped open. His gaze cast down at the trident in shock, the metal warming as Sidon shouted.

“ Papa, it’s Mipha! It’s Mipha’s voice! “ His son yelled from a confused and distraught Muzu’s arm.

“ Prince Sidon, please! “ Muzu scolded half-heartedly.

King Dorephan watched his advisor and son suddenly stop struggling with each other, the crowd becoming silent with a gasp.  
  
He soon found out why...

Looking towards the source of their attention, he too was struck with awe as the Lightscale Trident glowed silver under his hand. As his hand drew away, it lifted from the casket. King Dorephan’s eyes widened as it only became brighter,  it’s light strengthening for all to witness.

“...Mipha...? “

Sidon’s hands stretched high into the air after it. “ Mipha! “

 

_The Lightscale Trident and I are one…! Abandon your grief and know joy once again! Do not cry... just remember._

 

The air filled with gasps, others shouting their princess’ name as they heard Mipha’s voice passionately call out to them.

King Dorephan and his subjects watched the Lightscale Trident remain afloat in the air, the tendrils of silver glow reaching out like sunlight reflecting off water as it began to fade. Once it’s light had completely fled, the trident only hung in the air a few moments more before it began it’s descent.

The King’s hands moved on impulse as it fell, snatching it from the air before it could hit the ground. His heart beat loudly inside his chest as he stared at the silver gleam of his daughter’s prized weapon, his mind abuzz and racing over what just happened.

Only two things he could be certain of in that moment.

The first: His Mipha had just spoken, reaching beyond the grave to give him and his people a message to uplift them.

The second…

King Dorephan looked back to his son, Sidon’s eyes big and still wet with tears. “ We’re keeping the Lightscale Trident. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put-ith the Moon Kelp in Mipha's coffin? stay tunnned (comment and kudos, por favor?) [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	3. Prologue 3: To soothe a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's episode, we feature two fathers: Dorephan and Seggin. Both having a grand ole' time as daddies. (hint: they're not )
> 
> Leave a kudos and share? Clickie and check out my art [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/) <<(it has my botw oc art )

Muzu cleared his throat uneasily as King Dorephan stared off into space, his thoughts elsewhere rather than with his council as they continued with their proposals.

When he failed to get his attention, he discretely murmured through the side of his mouth. “ Your Majesty, please focus...Your Majesty...? “

“ King Dorephan. “

The king of Zora’s finally blinked, eyes re-focusing as they glanced to Finia. “ What? Ah, yes. I agree with what I’ve heard so far. My apologies, please continue…”

The royal physician hummed, lifting a brow. “ Are you sure...? Because you just agreed that all must pass gas before cutting cheese. “

King Dorephan’s eyes rounded, quickly straightening. “ Wait, what? “

Muzu gave Finia a dirty look from where she sat in the council chamber. “ She jests, my king.  We still talk of the renovations to the palace, specifically combining the two staircases as they lead to the throne room.“

The king quickly deflated, palming his face. “ Oh, thank Hylia…”

Finia gave another low hum before addressing the elders in the room. “ Perhaps the Council would like to take a brief recess and continue with their proposal at that time? With the king’s approval, of course.“

As the council looked towards him for confirmation, King Dorephan nodded his head. “ Yes, I believe that would be prudent. “

The occupants of the room quickly bowed their heads, rising from their seats and filtering out the room save for Muzu and Finia. As soon as the door shut, Muzu immediately turned on the royal court physician.

“ What was THAT? “ He hissed.

Finia rolled her eyes at him. “ Oh, come off it. Just a little humor to catch his attention. Besides, I thought it was funny the way he balked.“

“ Not the joke—I mean, yes, but no! “ Muzu said palming his face. “ ...The way you addressed the council like that! Have you any idea how you undermine the king’s authority with that behavior of yours...!? “

“ Ugh...I swear, it’s like you’re already a withered trout like the rest of those old biddies. “ She said before patting his shoulder. “ Don’t misunderstand, it is good to see your old self beginning to return. I just forgot how uptight you are, Muzu. “

Before King Dorephan’s right-hand could voice a proper rebuttel, he waved his hand. “ It is quite alright, Muzu...Thank you, Finia. I...needed that, my mind was elsewhere.”

“ As it has clearly been this whole meeting. “ She said folding her arms, Muzu’s silence a reluctant agreement.

“ I know...One would assume it because of what happened at the funeral but the reality is… “ He trailed off, grimacing.

“ It is Prince Sidon... “ Muzu finished for him, his expression filled with utmost sympathy.

King Dorephan’s hands wove together in his lap, webbings pressing against each other as he nodded.

“ He has never done this before, not even when he was told the first time. He was sad, of course. Devastated. But this…? I could not think of anything other than to hold him and even then... ” He trailed off, thinking over what happened not for the first time.

Once everything had settled down, Mipha’s funeral had continued as planned. The casket had still been delivered to float down river, filled with all the offerings of her people but without the Lightscale Trident. Everyone still grieved the Zora Princess’ death, though her message raised their hearts and strengthened them.

Sidon had been overjoyed when he had told him they were going to keep the Lightscale Trident—Mipha’s Trident. That he had gotten to hear his sister’s voice again had filled him with endless joy. Once the funeral had ended, he’d spent all his time with her trident. Sidon would speak to it excitedly non-stop, hoping his sister would speak back to him.

But the young prince’s joy quickly began to wane after the first day. With Mipha’s voice remaining silent no matter what he tried, he became distraught and went to his father for help. King Dorephan had tried his best to explain: While his sister might still hear him, it was unlikely that Mipha would speak back again. He could not say or explain why. He himself did not fully understand the forces at work which had allowed his daughter to offer them final words, but he felt it to be so.

 

_" But she’s still coming back, right? “_

 

Sidon’s eyes had been so full of hope when he’d asked him that, King Dorephan’s heart broke all over again. The prince was still so young...barely seven. Still an infant for a Zora. He still did not yet truly grasp what death was. And as he understood it, Mipha’s words meant that she was alive and would return.

King Dorephan turned what had happened next over and over in his head. Analyzing his every word and action, what he could have done better or if he should have avoided answering at all. He had thought it best to be honest, as he did not want to give his son false hope. Every effort had been made to put the boy down gently.

The king swore that something had broken in Sidon’s eyes when he looked at him then. The prince became so angry.,,He’d shouted at his father, screaming frustrated at the Lightscale Trident while he cried, a behavior his sweet little boy had never before displayed.

It frightened King Dorephan in all honesty, to see his son explode into a full blown tantrum like that. Sidon was hurting all over again, but this time with a frustration and anger the boy didn’t know what to do with.

He couldn’t yet understand nor appreciate the small miracle like the others did; Sidon didn’t want a parting message, he wanted Mipha to come back.

So while his father knew it was the furthest thing from his sister’s intention, her little brother felt betrayed rather than uplifted. Betrayed and bitter, to a point he started to beat Mipha’s Trident with his tiny fists and shook it until King Dorephan pried it away from him. He’d shrieked when he picked him up, pushing and striking at him until he’d finally tired himself out, sobbing into his father’s powerful embrace.

“ You mustn’t blame yourself. Give him time, and continue as you have been doing with him. “ Finia said gently.

King Dorephan shook his head, his features uncertain. “ I do not know, Finia... You did not see the look in his eyes… “

“ No, but I know it well enough from what you told me. It is a look no different then Seggin’s. “ His physician said, grabbing their attention. “ Surely you can see it. The similarities in the two’s behavior. One is a babe and the other an adult, yes, but there are key elements that are the same. “

“ I...I’m afraid I would not really know what you’re talking about. “ Muzu said guiltily, implying his own absorption in grief.

“ I do, however…” King Dorephan said sighing worriedly.

Finia gave a hum. “ The little prince needs love and a steady hand. Something to focus on that isn’t what he’s lost. “

A loud bang sounded through the room as one of the servants burst through Council Room chamber’s door, making them jump.

“ Y-Your Majesty! Prince Sidon has gone missing! W-we can’t find him anywhere in the palace! “ The zora said in dismay, two other maids joining him.

The king's heart froze.

“ How could you possibly have lost track of him!? He’s not one of the sheikah, surely at least one of the guard or staff have seen him around the palace grounds! “ Muzu admonished.

King Dorephan raised his hand at Muzu. “ Blaming will not help us. Please...tell me he has not been kidnapped. When was he seen last?“

“ A-almost three hours ago. When we put him to nap...But when we went to check on him, h-he wasn’t in his room! I-I’m sorry! “ The servant told him as he and his fellow staff bowed profusely. “ We looked everywhere after that! Some of the guards said they saw the prince about, so we believe he had just left his room...But even then with their help, we still couldn’t find him! I’m sorry, I don’t know how we lost him! “

“ Just...Just keep searching. Go, now. ” He ordered before turning to his advisor and Finia. “ Muzu, alert Trello. Have him assemble a team and start searching for Prince Sidon outside the palace grounds…And have another specifically sent to the Eastern Reservoir. “

“ At once, Your Majesty. “ Muzu bowed, hurrying out with the rest of the servants.

King Dorephan rose from his chair, Finia side-stepping out of his way as he left for the door behind them to begin searching himself.

“ It is as you said, Finia. His manner is like Seggin’s right now. And what did Seggin try to do when Ruta returned...? “

“ Even without that as a guideline, it is not hard to guess his actions based on the innocent thinking of a child. “ She said with a grimace.

“ No, it isn’t.“ The king said shaking his head, his heart heavy.

 “...Sidon wants his sister back. So he is going to Vah Ruta to go get her…”

 

* * *

 

 

Below at the Domain’s base pillars, Seggin meticulously inspected his silver bow as a young Bazz sat and watched him reservedly at his side. Unaware of the Prince’s disappearance or any current events happening at the palace since Mipha’s funeral, the Demon Sergeant had decided to take his son out hunting fish for the day.

Before his spat with Finia, he’d dismissed any uncharacteristic behavior of the boy as the result of concern for his injuries and sadness over Mipha.

Now he knew better.

Especially when he’d gone to pick up his son from Trello’s. Whenever Seggin returned home early or received extra time off, Bazz had always been overjoyed, eyes bright and full of life as he ran circles around him. Instead, Bazz’s eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. Even Rivan and his mother seemed concerned, offering to have them stay over. That they felt the need to protect Bazz from him at all left Seggin in pieces inside. It grated his scales that even then, he did not say a word to comfort his son.

Fortunately, where words failed him, Seggin could at least begin to express himself through actions. It had confused Bazz when he’d held him close in his strong arms, but he at least knew then he was not about to be rejected by his father. Seggin would beckon him over to just sit and be held in his arms the past few evenings just to reassure him of that.

But though it had been a couple days now,  Seggin still had yet to properly speak with Bazz. Seggin was terrible at expressing himself in words, at speaking from the heart outside the bounds of his anger and pride. The Demon Sergeant would also be lying if he said he hadn’t been distracted since the funeral, leaving him in a sort of daze; a factor that also set Bazz on edge. The boy remained on-guard and tense, lacking confidence in every little action he’d make. As a result, he’d try to refrain from doing anything at all unless prompted.

 Seggin hoped he might try to rectify that while they were down here today, turning to regard his son as he finished his inspection.

“ Bazz, have you ever used a bow before? “ He asked him.

The young black Zora shook his head. “ N-not really. I mean, no, Father. “

Seggin grunted, nodding as he stood and beckoned his son close. Bazz watched him a moment before he stood as well, eyes wide when Seggin passed him his Silver Bow.

“ Hold it steady, with a firm hand. “ His father said as he started positioning him.

“ Papa? I-I thought you were going to shoot the fish? A-and then I go collect them. “ Bazz said nervously.

“ I thought you might like to try shooting a few arrows yourself first... “ Seggin said as he looked down at him. “ ...Does that sound like fun to you? “

Bazz’s eyes lit up with excitement before he bowed his head. “ ...It does...If you’re okay with it.”

“ Good. Let me help you then, my bow is too heavy and tough to draw on your own. “ Seggin told him. “ You’ll have a proper bow of your own next time. I put an order to have one made. “

His son looked up to him in shock. “ You...you did? “

Seggin nodded before sharpening his gaze on the water nearby, sighting movement of fish beneath it’s surface. “ Focus now…We have our prey in sight. Listen closely.“

Bazz quickly snapped back to attention as Seggin began to coach him through the basics, starting with his posture. His hands trembled slightly as he began going over the importance of one’s draw and release, though began to relax as Seggin guided their motions with his own.

After drawing the bowstring a number of times for practice, Bazz soon found himself taking aim with an arrow under the aid of his father.

“ You’re shaking like a leaf...Breathe and relax. You’re doing well, Bazz. “ Seggin told him when he felt his son’s hands tremoring once more.

Bazz swallowed, taking a deep breath and exhaling. “ ...Okay. “

He focused on the group of fish in the water, the young black zora’s eyes zeroing in on the Staminoka Bass. Watching it swirl about, his arrow whistled through the air the moment it stilled. Bazz gasped in surprise when the arrow struck true, looking up to his father.

“ Well done, Bazz. I may not even need to fire a shot myself at this rate. “ He praised, eyeing the catch as it floated to the surface. Seggin hummed as he assessed the water nearby.  “...It seems not all the fish have run off scared yet. Would you like to try and see if we can hit a few more before collecting them? “

Bazz’s face lit up, nodding eagerly. “ Yes, Father...! “

Two Hyrule Bass and one voltfin trout later, Bazz was cheerfully swimming in the water. Though still reserved, Seggin could tell he was in much better spirits as he watched him reclaim the arrows they’d missed with.

“ That’s all of them, I think…” He said as he resurfaced, placing them beside their catch. “ I mean, I did double-check b-but I can look again—“

“ No, that’s all of them. “ Seggin said, helping him out of the water before inspecting the arrows. “ ...Still in good shape. I’ll only need to replace the arrowheads on a couple of them...You did well, Bazz. That Staminoka was a great first catch. “

Bazz lowered his head bashfully. “ ...heheh…You helped too. “

“ Only a little. “ Seggin removed the arrow from the staminoka bass. “ Now how did you want to eat this? Raw, of course, but I also brought other supplies if you’d like some soup with it as well.“

Seggin smiled as Bazz began to salivate. He knew how much Bazz enjoyed dipping his raw fish into soup for that extra flavor. He’d rather wait patiently then eat his fish right away unlike most children.

“ ...Soup sounds good. “ His son said shyly.

Seggin nodded and went over to his pack.  “ I’ll get a fire started then. “

Pleased it’s water-proof material still kept its contents dry, he promptly got to work. Bazz helped by setting up the cooking pot while Seggin arranged the wood and tinder beneath it. Once it was set aflame and water put to boil, the two worked together in chopping vegetables and herbs, putting very little salt before adding them to the water. Seggin then took the hyrule bass meant for himself and cut into an artery, making it bleed fresh into the pot and leaving Bazz to drool at the sight and smell.

With nothing left to do but wait, Seggin encouraged the boy to go for a swim. Bazz did, remaining close and popped his head out of the water every so often. The Demon Sergeant would smile a little and nod his head to him, continuing to keep an eye on both son and soup.

“ Remember not to splash, it’ll harm the fire!  “ He called when it was finally done. Upon seeing a bright-eyed crab crawling nearby, he frowned. “ And be mindful where you step, there’s a crab here! “

He really couldn’t blame Bazz for what happened next.

Swimming back to him, the young zora had climbed up onto the edge of the black rock they and the domain’s base pillars were situated at. And just as he was told, he did not splash and looked out for the crab.

However, it was the crab who was looking for trouble.

Darting straight towards him, Bazz slipped while avoiding it. He’d quickly fallen back into the water after that. As Bazz instinctively righted himself and checked to see if the resulting splash hit their fire, the bright-eyed crab went after him again.

Seggin shouted as he rushed to his side.“ Look out! Move! “

The harshness and gravel of his voice only froze the boy, Bazz's eyes dilating in panic.

Seggin blocked the damned pest from hurting his son, getting his right hand caught in it’s painful grip. The Demon Sergeant scowled death as he grabbed the claw back, lifting Bazz from the water with his other arm. After setting him down, his son watched with terrified eyes as he went over and grabbed his butchers knife. With a vicious snarl, he plunged it clean through the animal’s carapace.

Seggin grunted as the grip on his hand eventually released, frowning a little as he flexed it open and closed. It hurt of course, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Shaking his head at himself, he looked to Bazz.

The boy immediately shrank, watching him panicked as he came over. “...I’m sorry…I-I know you told me to watch out...”

“ Are you hurt? “ He asked.

“ I didn’t mean to, I-I swear…! “

“ Enough about that! “ Seggin snapped, quickly regretting it as the boys eyes only dilated further in distress. He took a deep breath, keeping his voice gentle. “ ...Are you hurt, Bazz? “

The young black zora’s eyes began to tear as he lowered his head. Not trusting his voice in that moment, the boy shook his head instead. Seggin sighed, taking him in his arms and sitting them down by the still burning campfire. He glared towards the dead crab, vowing it would be used in their next meal.

“ ...I’m sorry, father…” His son let out again.

Seggin grimaced. “ It wasn’t your fault, Bazz. You don’t need to apologize. “

Bazz’s voice remained faint and small. “...Okay…”

The Demon Sergeant gave another sigh, eyes turning to their raw fish and empty bowls beside them. Handing Bazz’s Staminoka to him and filling his bowl, he swore he could hear Finia’s voice start to yell at him in the back of his mind.

 _‘ Get your head out your arse and SAY SOMETHING, you git! '_ He imagined her saying. The real Finia would probably swat at him for good measure.

Curse that woman. Even absent, she still managed to wrangle him. He had to wonder when exactly she'd somehow become one of his inner voices...

Seggin’s hand tightened on the ladle, remaining idle instead of filling his own bowl. Looking down to see Bazz not touching his food, he made an agitated grunt. His son startled as he dropped the ladle back in the pot, setting down his bowl and taking Bazz’s to put aside as well.

The black zora child gave a confused noise as his father held him close.They continued like that for a while, his father remaining silent. Bazz didn’t dare speak himself. As his soup began to cool, Bazz did eventually relax in his arms...A little. Still, he remained contrite as he chanced a glance up at his father whose gaze kept stern on the fire.

“ ...I don’t hate you. “ He heard when the steam from his soup was finally gone.

Bazz’s eyes grew uncertainly, head lifting to stare at Seggin.

“ I don’t, Bazz... “ The Demon’s Sergeants gaze turned from the fire after a moment, meeting his son’s eyes as he spoke again. He did his best to convey his guilt and apology in those hardened eyes of his. The affection and pride he had in his son...and the shame he held for breaking him. “ I don’t hate you. “

His father wanted to say more, but to his frustration, it remained caught in his throat. Bazz understood what he was trying to say though...That was what mattered. He began to hiccup, no longer afraid to cry in front of his father. Seggin brought him closer to his chest as he gave a mute sob, rubbing circles in the boy’s back as he quietly sniffled.

The damage was still done, and Seggin doubted it would repair itself quickly. But at least his son now knew he wasn’t going to be rejected by his father for just being himself...

 

* * *

 

 

So while the Sergeant continued to make amends with his son, the royal guard and palace staff continued their search throughout the domain and palace for Prince Sidon. 

...Little did they know that the little prince was alone in some bushes near Veiled Falls, quietly sobbing for some time now. He had indeed left for the Eastern Reservoir, to go see Ruta and get his sister back…But he had gotten confused and went the wrong way...crossing the western bridge in the opposite direction, the guards had been distracted talking to some wandering refugees. Sidon didn’t know that until he’d already made it across, his chubby legs and tiny feet already aching and tired.

He couldn’t go back either, the guards were now looking for him. Sidon had barely hid from them when they swept the area, camouflaging in a bush that was more red like his skin then pink.

There was no getting to Ruta from here though, and he knew that. He also knew going back would get him caught, and he didn’t want that either. He didn’t want to go back to his father or the palace.

Not without Mipha.

The thought of his sister brought a new bout of crying, the hole in his heart growing bigger as it crumbled.

“ Why won’t you come back? You heard me...I miss you. You have to come back, this isn’t nice Mipha...Not nice at all…” He hiccuped, hating the emptiness in his chest.

Sidon eventually got up and looked around, remembering how Mipha would walk with him to Veiled Falls all the way to Ralis Pond from time to time. Not knowing what else to do, he made his way towards the falls for a swim. His skin was uncomfortably dry and itchy from the bushes and grass. Dirt and leaves clung to his scales despite him trying to bat them off. The Prince’s shoulders and head hung low, his feet dragging miserably with every step.

As the sounds of Veiled Falls’ rushing water became less distant, he became aware of another sound. One that did not naturally accompany the soundscape of the area. It was a song being whistled on the wind.

He lifted his gaze from his feet, steps slowing. While it wasn’t one of the guard, the prince was weary at first of the brown cloaked person sitting at the water’s edge.

This person was _big_.

While not near enormous like his father, he knew the stranger would stand easily taller than the rest of the adults. They weren’t Zora either, from what he could tell. Hylians couldn’t get that big. Gorons definitely could. Bigger, from how tall Mipha’s friend had been... But they were rounder, like potatoes. Mipha’s other friend was the only rito he’d seen up close. He wasn’t near that big. Gerudo were tall though, they could get really tall.

But what currently had his attention was how the nearby animals reacted to the song.

Frogs were croaking in rhythm to his whistled tune. The fish gathered in the water in front of him while the ducks bobbed their heads. When the melody looped, the fish began to swim in a chain that formed a circle while the frogs began to hop through. Sidon had never seen or heard about anything like this before.

...And then the whistling stopped, the spell broken as the frogs and fish fled. Even the ducks on the other side flew off, bright-eyed crabs going back to their hidey holes.

The prince flinched as the hooded stranger turned his head and saw him, humming curiously, pale yellow beak protruding out from under his cloak’s hood. 

The sides of his beak raised in a welcoming smile. “ Well hey there, little buddy. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the whistled tune of the stranger is supposed to be the Breman's March. 
> 
> Thoughts? comments? Please share. *blinks prettily* (Talk to me, I'm a lonely hermit who doesn't like talking to people but kind of wants to! D'8)


	4. Prologue 4: Meeting the Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to breman's march for like the first part of writing this and then Revali's theme for rest. =w=
> 
> You guys, I know it's silly but I've been dying to get to this part. I mean I've had it ready for a while but I wanted to keep my chapter buffer, you know? For the few of you reading, please let me know what you think and reblog on tumblr or something? I really want to share my story with as many people as possible but I can barely get myself to poke at fellow fans who also art or write...
> 
> Actually, I'm probably shooting myself in the foot here but I feel it best to be honest. You know those pushy self-entitled people who make you uncomfortable? People who like to get in your face and be like 'you should do this and LOOK LOOK LOOK' even as you continue to drop hints at them you're not interested until you just finally have to tell them up straight to knock it off? I'm not proud of it but I have that in me and while I try to be careful and constantly ask if I'm being annoying, it still can get out of hand if I'm super-charged enough about the subject. I can at least say in the handful of times it's happened that I have indeed backed off and apologized. Before disappearing into the abyss I came from. Still, I feel really ashamed of it.
> 
> As a result I fear so badly to get in people's faces unless they come to me first and are interested in me speaking...Which makes it really hard to approach a person who's work and ideas I'm interested in because I wanna talk and share my stuff with them but I'm just a random stranger. So instead I drop breadcrumbs and cross my fingers. 
> 
> Okay enough of that, getting back on topic of the story...It scares me to do so cuz I don't want it to impede my output making chapters, would you guys like to see a doodle or two every so often with chapter scenes? [Simple things like this.](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/162907094278/teba-you-stand-next-to-him-this-oblong-chicken) I can't guarantee it'll be consistent as I have a lot of trouble with multi-tasking and it causes me stress but I'm willing to give it a shot?
> 
>  
> 
> Check out mi Tumbly, por favor? [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Sidon remained quiet as the stranger greeted him, watching the large cloaked man nervously despite his friendly airs. The hooded stranger didn’t seem to mind, continuing to speak after some moments.

“ I came out here to just relax and stop thinking for a while. Started whistling before I knew it. Heh, didn’t know I was entertaining an audience...hm? “

Curious eyes blinked beneath the hood as they got a better look at the young boy, then shifting. As the stranger began to stand, Sidon’s own eyes grew big as his head.

Large gold feet rose and met the ground, black talons lightly digging into the dirt and grass with each step. They were big enough that only one was needed to easily snatch and carry the boy off if he wanted...Sidon made a low squeak as he craned his head up towards the man, realizing just how tall he truly was now that he stood in front of him. Even as he knelt, he continued to tower over the boy.

It had quickly become very apparent to our young prince that this stranger was most definitely _NOT_ a Gerudo and was, in fact, a very very big _Rito_.

Now that he was closer, the prince could see a pair of jagged lines along pale gold that told of the man having split his beak sometime in his life. As he continued to look beneath his cloak’s hood, Sidon could make out the plain off-white plumage of his aged face. His friendly eyes were a sunset gold, the right carrying two speckles of dirt red in it’s iris, resembling blue dotting of his own baby golds which prince found most peculiar.

“ ...That crown...those adornments…You must be…” He said as his eyes lit up in recognition.

A giant feathered hand left the rito's cloak, the prince taking a step back with a frightened squeak as it suddenly pointed at him.  

“ _C_ _aptain_ of the guard!! His Majesty’s lead defender of Zora’s Domain and it’s people! The young guys and gals secretly hope you’ll take them for a date and make them your honey! “

Sidon’s fear of the tall rito stranger immediately took a dive and was lost down river, the man tilting his head at his blank stare.

“ No? Then I guess that means you’re…” He hummed, making a show of deep thought before his eyes lit up again. “ _Seggin_ the Demon Sergeant! Goddesses have mercy on those who go up against your fearsome temper and the end of your spear! Evildoers tremble at the sight of your mighty skills and reckless bravery! “

The prince blinked at him again, staring some more before slowly shaking his head.

“ Still no? “ The rito said, raising his thick brows. His feathered hand came back out to scratch his head. “ Then… _Muzu_! The king’s right-hand advisor! Yes, that’s the one! “

The little boy made a low noise as he shook his head again.

“ That’s not it either…? “ The stranger’s eyes widened, so shocked to have gotten it wrong once again. “ …The head royal physician, Finia...? “

Once again, a head shake.

“...Then...maybe just another member of the guard? “

Another head shake.

“ One of the palace staff…? “

_Shake, shake_

“ ...You are from the palace, though. Right? “

The hooded rito brightened a little to see him finally nod only to quirk his beak to the side, remaining positively stumped. “ Who then? Who…? No...Could it be? Are you... _King Dorephan_?! “

“ ...I’m Sidon. “ Prince Sidon finally said with a little voice, taking the stranger aback with a gasp.

“ Sidon...? THE Prince Sidon?! Are you _sure_? “ When the little prince nodded his head, the tall rito gave a hearty laugh. “ Ahaha, mystery solved then! Hm, you’re a bit too small to be anyone else, now that I think of it. Sorry for getting it wrong so many times, little highness. Oh, but I’m sure I’d have gotten it right eventually! “

Sidon only ducked his head, mumbling reservedly. “ ...It’s okay.”

The hooded rito knelt there some moments, smiling down at him warmly before he finally straightened to full towering height. His voice was soft and kind when he spoke to him next. “ So…Prince Sidon. Heh. That’s a fine name you’ve got, little highness. Real strong sounding...Your mother wouldn’t have happened to pick it for you, did she? “

“ She did…” He said nodding again.

The stranger’s smile broadened with a twinkle in his eyes. “ ...She’s got good taste in names. “

“ ...I don’t remember her. I was too small. ” Sidon said, then lowering his gaze as he remembered why he was so sad and upset. Tears started to fill his heartbroken eyes, running down his cheeks as he hiccuped. “ She’s not here anymore…A-and now Mipha’s not here either...I-I thought she was coming back b-but Papa said she won’t…It’s n-not nice, though! She heard me! “

The rito man watched as the prince began to cry all over again, sniffling loudly. His smile quickly turned empathetic as he knelt down once more. “ ...I know. I was there too. She definitely heard you a couple days ago. I think she heard everyone.“

The prince sobbed as he nodded his head. “ She did! And I told her to come back but she’s not l-listening and she won’t talk to me! It’s not nice! She’s being very very not nice...I miss her badly, why won’t she come back…? “

“ Hey, now…you’ll see her again someday. ” The rito said using his large hand to raise his chin and wipe his tears, his soft feathers tickling his skin.

Sidon’s lip continued to quiver as he looked up at him morose. “ But when? “

“ Wellll…” The rito’s eyes darted from side to side cautiously, his wing brought close to his beak as he leaned in to speak secretively. “ ...Between you and me, little highness, it can be a pretty long time. I would know. See, I’ve been waiting for my Mama and Papa for a while now and BOY has it been forever. Don’t quote me on it but I’m _pretty sure_ there’s a huge line to get back, kinda like you see at the market place when things are busy. “

The prince’s eyes grew as he listened. “ Th-there is…? H-how long have you been waiting…? “

A low hum came from the rito as he made a thinking face. “ Huh...well, I can’t remember but I know it’s been a REALLY long time. And no cutsies either, or they send you back to the end of the line! Not even for The Chosen Hero! Can you believe that? That’s why it’s been 10,000 years before he last showed up, cuz he kept trying to cut in line! “

Prince Sidon’s tears picked up again as he became more distraught. “ B-but I want Mipha NOW…Can’t I-I do something? ”

The hooded rito shook his head reluctantly, giving a melancholic sigh. “ I’m afraid not, little buddy…I’m sorry, I know that’s not what you wanna hear. ”

No, it wasn’t the answer Sidon wanted to hear....

 

_Mipha is gone._

 

He sobbed loudly, an uncontrolled and frustrated cry, not caring if it was in front of some stranger.

“ But I miss her! It’s not fair! I feel so bad without her! “

The soft feathered hand returned, mindful of his crown as he stroked him atop the head. “ I know you do, little highness. I know exactly what you’re going through...I’m going through it right now. And so are a lot of others...“

“ I-I hate it…! “ Sidon let out as tiny hands rested over his chest where the hollow ache persisted.

“ It’s not an easy ride, no…Especially alone. ” The hooded rito hummed low, nodding solemnly. The aged bird’s smile then came back. “ You know, little highness...Whenever I feel bad like you do and things are really tough, I like to meet and help people…”

The reddish pink leaves and blades of grass that had remained stuck to the prince’s skin were brushed off, the little prince finally looking up again into the kind stranger’s eyes.

“ It’s usually easier to make another person happy, and it feels good to know you helped. If everyone around me is cheered up, I start to feel better too. And if that doesn’t help with the pain...Well, maybe one of them can. “ He explained to him, then straightening with a bright look. “ Actually, there is someone I’m trying to help out right now...but I’ve been having a little trouble...I also have this letter I need to give to someone in the palace...Maybe...you’d like to help me? “

Before Sidon could ask any questions, there came a high-pitched whine and from underneath the rito’s cloak which startled him. He blinked as the rito chuckled and parted his cloak, revealing a yawning gold ball of fur carried in his other wing.

“ Looks like someone finally woke from their nap…The little fella refuses to sleep unless I hold him close like this and when he finally does, bam, he’s out like a light for hours…” he said, snapping a feathered finger. “...Unless I stop holding him, then he gets cranky and starts crying, heheh....“

“ Is that...a doggy? “ He’d seen the animal before, traveling amongst visiting Hylians in the Domain. But he’d never got to see one up close and never had they been so small.

Sidon gave a surprised squeak as the waking pup was given to him to hold, making it look big in his tiny arms. The prince was quickly enchanted by its fluffy gold coat, so soft and warm that he held him closer to his chest. Looking up at him groggily, the golden pup yawned and gave Sidon a direct whiff of it’s puppy-breath. Sidon’s face scrunched up at the smell, smoothing out when he began to lick his face.

“ He’s still a puppy. Little, like you. Sweet handsome fella, isn’t he? He’s a pretty unique guy too, and it’s not just his coat. Here, lemme show you... “ The bird man delicately thumbed between the toes of the puppy’s chubby paw, exposing the web of skin between. Sidon’s eyes grew in fascination. “ Webbed paws, like your hands, see? He’s gonna be a serious swimmer, this guy. Best doggy swimmer you’ll ever see, I guarantee, little highness. No other dog has paws like these and there hasn’t been one for a long time that I know of. If he had a pair of gills, he could follow a zora underwater even to the lost Water Temple of Lake Hylia! “

The boy’s expression was one of pure awe. “ Is that deep? “

“ Hahah, pretty deep, yeah. I’ve been calling him Nugget for now, like a gold nugget? But you can call him something else if you like. I found him all by his lonesome on my way here from Akkala…I searched high and low for his family but I couldn’t find them.  ” The rito told him as he scratched Nugget’s head, the puppy’s bottom swaying at the force of it’s wagging tail. “ ...And in these hard times, I haven’t had much luck finding someone who can take him. Taking care of a puppy, or any animal friend, is a big responsibility after all...But maybe you can find him a home at the royal palace, little highness. I’m sure people would line up to take him home with them if you asked. “

“...So he’s kinda like me...His family isn’t coming back... “ Sidon let out before making a face. “ But...why? Why don’t you take him? “

The hooded rito’s smile lost some of it’s brightness. “ I’d love to keep him, I really would...but I can’t stay and it’d be too dangerous to take him with me…”

That got the prince’s attention.

He had literally just met the cloaked bird, but the way he talked and comforted him...the way he listened and responded to what he had to say had made him feel less sad and alone. He was kind and funny. If Sidon hadn’t been so sad over Mipha, he would have tripped over laughing at how he kept guessing who he was wrong all those times.

“ You’re leaving…? “

The hooded rito nodded. “ I’m afraid so, little highness. I was only visiting for Lady Mipha’s funeral and now I need to get back to my daughter. I would’ve brought her with me, but I only heard about it last minute and there really wasn’t time...I couldn’t carry her AND also make the funeral in time…I almost missed it with all the time I spent looking for Nugget’s family.“

“ But...but after you get her, will you come back? “ The prince asked hopeful, hugging Nugget close to himself.

The rito brightened, his voice picking up again as he pet the boy’s head. “ Hah! For you? Of course, little highness! You bet! ...But there’s a lotta things we gotta do first, so it might be a while before we see each other again. See, me and my daughter are going to go fight the bad guys and help make Hyrule safe again. “

“ You fight bad guys? “ Sidon asked, making the Rito squawk a laugh.

He straightened with pride, beating his fist to his chest with a wide smile. “ That’s right, little highness! I’m a traveling warrior! Can you tell how good I am? You’re a person who’s got an eye for talent, I’m sure! You are the zora’s royal prince, after all! “

The prince’s gaze dropped to the side, little fingers stroking through Nugget’s fur. “ I-I don’t know...Maybe my eyes are broken. “

This made the Rito give an exaggerated balk, Sidon startling as his big white feathered hands took his shoulders. “ Hey, now! Be confident, little highness! You have a gift, I can tell! “

Dipping his head, he mumbled out shyly. “ Well...I...I do think you’re special...“

The hooded rito took a moment to understand the quiet words, his split beak grinning humbly from ear to ear. “ Heh...Thank you, Sidon...I think you’re special too. Really special...“

The weight and pain Sidon felt somehow became lighter seeing the strangers serene expression. His eyes were full of endearment. They were warm and happy, and that same warmth seemed to pass over to him.

A tiny smile formed on his face before he even realized it, the rito’s eyes twinkling with glee as he gave a firm pat to his head.

“ Atta boy! There’s that smile! Looks good on you! “ He praised, making the boy blush.

“ ...Thank you... “ the prince murmured, adjusting his hold on little Nugget.

The hooded rito gave him some more strokes to the head. “ You're welcome, little highness. You know, there’s still some time before I gotta leave. You’ll have to get home before dark but until then...would you and Nugget like to play with me? “

“ Yes! “ Sidon exclaimed, surprising himself with the strength of his enthusiasm. He really did want to spend as much time as he could with the stranger before he left though.

The prince suddenly remembered then, that the guards were looking for him. If they caught him, he’d be taken home and then wouldn’t get to play with the stranger again before he left.

The rito quickly honed in on his distress the moment his posture slackened. “ What’s wrong, little highness? “

“ They’re still looking for me…” Sidon told him, his lip starting to quiver once more. “ I-I really want to play with you...but if they find me, they’ll make me go home! A-and then I won’t get to play with you! “

The big bird blinked before giving an amused snort. “ I see. Yeah, I figured they would be...Welp, I guess we better not get caught then, huh? Don’t worry, you and Nugget can hide in my cloak if they show up.”

“ So I can still play with you? “ Sidon asked, his shoulders immediately sagging in relief when the hooded rito nodded.

“ Come on, then. Want me to teach you that song you heard? Can’t say I remember where it’s from or the name, but the little critters all seem to perk up and gather to it. No one else has gotten it to work besides me, but maybe that's about to change. “ He asked beckoning him to the pond.

“ Okay! ” The prince said lighting up before pausing suddenly. “ ...What’s your name…? “

The question seemed to take the rito off guard, the man pausing. “ My name? “

Sidon nodded. " You never said. "

“ Ah, well…” The rito took a moment answer him, scratching his head before smiling again.

“ Call me Big Bird. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, that's not a Golden Retriever pup he just gave him, it's the future _Zorana Goldscale Retriever _breed! It is also my firm belief that Sidon is in fact, a dog person. (Also, don't sharks also like being pet like dogs?)__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Also, I feel really bad for King Dorephan. What the hell are you thinking, Big Bird?! You're not gonna even send them a freaking note? (Although that would probably scare them even more.) You're supposed to be the responsible adult here!_  
> 


	5. Prologue 5: The Tale and Gift of a Friendly Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse us as we experiment here and there with formatting how we write, especially with scene changes. I was trying to transition it in previous chapters without the bars but I think it'd be easier/better to just do cut offs? 
> 
> HEY GUYS HOW YA DOIN? At the present time I am posting this, it is currently my birthday. How old am I? Why, a quarter century old, to be exact. Ahahaha... ALso oh my gawd, my first comment and it's from [SEPA'S](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10750116/chapters/23834682) [ObakeAri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri) which is one of the main inspirations I look to for doing baby sidon and Bazz. Plus her lore building with the Zoras. very nice.
> 
> Go read her stuff! It's heart-warming. And funny. I like funny. I want to get to the funnies in my story already. nyer Dx
> 
> Please! Leave kudos and check out my art tumblr!! [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

King Dorephan couldn’t say it was the worst day of his life. That was the day he learned that he lost his dear Mipha. And prior to that, it was the day he’d lost his beloved wife. So he couldn’t say it was THE worst day of his life when his son went missing and no one could find him. Not before the day had even finished, at least.

What he COULD say was that it was _among_ the worst days of his life.

The Zora King had been so certain his son would show up at the Eastern Reservoir, coming to try and reclaim his sister from Ruta...He himself had gone to search there for him. When combing near and around the area failed to produce him, Trello had made sure to leave extra guards patrolling the area just in case. They’d also checked the western bridge to Veiled Falls in the chance the Prince had gotten confused.

When Prince Sidon was still not found, King Dorephan had Trello prioritize his search to locations he knew he and Mipha often spent time together, then going through the whole of Zora’s Domain. When their efforts still did not meet with success, he had them perform the search all over again, this time extending out all the way to Inogo Bridge.

As the hours continued to go by without any sign of his beloved son, King Dorephan swore he felt years of his life slipping away by the decade. Besieged with guilt and worry, he had broken down more than once during the rare moments he was alone, cursing himself for his failure as a father.

After the sun had set and darkness had fallen, he truly began to fear the worst. Like any father or parent, his mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened.

It had been while he was contemplating a possible kidnapping and murder by the Yiga Clan that Muzu sprinted into the throne room, gasping for air as he told him that the prince had returned all by himself.

...So now here King Dorephan stood in the throne room, dumbstruck and mouth hanging open alongside Muzu and Trello. Prince Sidon stared back at them with big eyes, the muddy pup he’d got who-knows-where. It wagged it’s tail innocently while it curiously watched Finia look the prince over for injuries.

“ Well, it’s not a military physical, but aside from minor scrapes and bruise, everything looks fine. You’re sure you’re not hurting anywhere, Prince Sidon? “ Finia asked as she stepped away.

The prince shook his head, holding Nugget closer to himself as he lowered his head. “ I’m sorry...Please don’t be mad, Papa…”

Muzu frowned deeply, about to say something but quickly thought better of it. Especially when Finia gave a low warning noise and shook her head.  
Prince Sidon felt guilty of course, he knew he’d done wrong. But being so young, he still was completely clueless as to the century of years they’d lost to worry and his apology reflected that.

King Dorephan grimaced, cupping the prince in his large hands. “ ...Sidon, please don’t ever do this again. I was so frightened when we couldn’t find you. Terrified. I thought.... I thought I’d lost you.“

Sidon’s became alarmed as he saw his father's eyes begin to mist, repeating his apology with far greater feeling and sincerity. “ I’m sorry, Papa! “

Well, it seemed the little prince understood what he’d put them through at least a little bit now.

The king gave a long-winded sigh, blinking away any tears. He couldn’t be angry with Sidon. There would certainly be punishment and scolding come the morn, but right now he was just relieved to have his son back.

That and he had other pressing questions. “ Where were you, my son? “

Blinking up at him for some moments, Sidon’s shoulders and head sank down low. “...Mipha. I tried to see Ruta to find her and went the wrong way…I-I got really sad, and had lots of tears...”

Though it was as expected, the throne room had gone silent as the adults quietly lamented with guilt, King Dorephan’s heart aching the most.

Sidon then raised his head high, shocking them all with a tiny smile. “ But then I met Big Bird, and he made me feel better! “

King Dorephan and the others stared.

“ Big Bird…? “ Muzu repeated lamely, then eyeing the golden pup in his arms like the rest of them.

Sidon gave a big nod, holding the puppy up.“ He’s the one who gave me Nugget! “

King Dorephan and the others raised their brow as the toddler then eagerly started to tell about a rito whose whistled tune could charm the hearts of animals and whose size far surpassed any zora save for his father. A very very silly, confused rito who was very bad at guessing who he was, and thought he was his father. That he wiped away his tears and got him to smile.

The boy would dart back and forth about how Big Bird showed him how he whistled with his beak and about all the different noises the rito could make. He’d try to mimic all the different sounds he’d made for him, voicing a small giggle as he recounted the funny bird man pretending to be a puppy with Nugget one moment and a frog in a pond the next. The prince’s voice became high and exhilarated as he excitedly chattered next about Big Bird taking him and Nugget flying, showing them Zora’s Domain by air and how he could see the palace, the domain and it’s people moving as tiny dots. At the part where Nugget had taken his first swim at Ruto Lake, the puppy was lifted up high in the air with pride to mimic his and Big Bird’s triumphant reaction.

King Dorephan was silent, taken aback by how bright his son’s eyes became as he told about his day playing with a complete stranger. As he continued to hear Sidon’s tale—as his son’s face repeatedly lit up and kept smiling just a little bigger than last time, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity to the situation.

Meeting this stranger was the best thing that could have happened for Sidon right now…

And it was that thought which had King Dorephan’s eyes grow in realization of _who_ this stranger might actually be, though they had never met personally.

“ Sidon? Where is Big Bird now? “ King Dorephan asked once Sidon finished his story, his voice kept sweet and gentle. “ He seems like a very nice person. I would very much like to meet him. “

Muzu snorted at this, grumbling to Trello and Finia. “ Taking the prince when all of the royal guard is looking for him without so much as a note, letting us worry our scales away. Tantamount to kidnapping. Hmph, ‘very nice’ indeed. “

“ I am much more disturbed at how we completely missed them. They couldn’t have just gotten lucky…” Trello murmured, rubbing at the headache forming in his skull. “ Hylia, I just want to retire. Let someone else play Captain. I can’t deal with all this stress... “

Finia shushed them before the prince could notice their banter.

“ Big Bird...Big Bird couldn’t stay. He left already. “ Sidon said, expression saddening as baby golds started to water. He shook his head quickly, looking back up to his father. “ But he said he’d come back! He said he has a kid that’s a girl and they have to go fight bad guys. “

“ So he wasn’t a refugee then. “ Trello concluded.

“ An escort for them, more like. I’ve got a few of those down at the medical ward right now, wanting to rush themselves back out there and help. “ Finia nodded.

King Dorephan’s brow furrowed slightly. “ My son, did he happen to say anything else? “

Sidon blinked and tilted his head in thought before pulling a folded paper out from Nugget’s scarf. The golden pup wiggled at the attention, craning his neck up to lick Sidon’s face. He gave the paper to his father and went for the bag Big Bird had apparently given him by Muzu and the other two.

Setting Nugget down, the little prince then pulled another piece of paper, followed by a small parcel. King Dorephan’s heart stilled when his son unwrapped it, Muzu and Finia snapping to attention at bouquet of dried seakelp, it’s white pearl leaves attached to a vine of silver.

“ Moon Kelp…” Muzu said as Sidon went back to his father.

“ ...I...I don’t know who it’s for....He said to ask you for help. “ He said as his father gingerly took the items from him.

King Dorephan fought off a wave of dizziness as he unfolded the first note, hand trembling slightly as he held the slip of paper up between his thumb and index finger.

 

_-I found him all alone. Poor guy really needed a friend. We had lots of fun. Sorry I kidnapped him -_

 

The zora king gave a loud snort. “ ‘Sorry’ indeed. “

 With a wry grin he then went to the next letter. Unlike the first, this one wasn’t wrinkled. It was folded neatly and had a wax seal. Glancing down to an anxious Sidon, he gave a quick smile before he opened the seal.

The King’s servants turned their heads back and forth to each other as King Dorephan silently read. His eyes squinted in focus as they usually did while reading, wearing a neutral expression. Then King Dorephan’s expression loosened, the trio filling with all the more suspense as the king’s brow began to rise the further along he read.

“ ...Papa? “ Sidon called worriedly, Nugget making himself comfortable in his arms once more.

King Dorephan didn’t answer for a moment until he finished reading, wiping the tears that had begun to form in his eyes before smiling down cheerfully to his son. “ Don’t worry, my son. I know who this is for. I’ll make sure they get it. “

The little prince blinked at him confused.“ You’re okay, Papa? “

His father chuckled softly with a nod. “ Yes, my boy. I’m feeling quite well actually…And it appears you are doing better as well. You had quite the adventure with Big Bird today, didn’t you? “

Sidon quickly relaxed, then holding up his puppy. “ Nugget too! “

King Dorephan hummed. “ Indeed...So, Big Bird asked you to help him find Nugget a new family? “

Sidon nodded his head firmly, a determination to help his new friend and the puppy shown burning in his eyes.

Witnessing the king’s intent look, Muzu’s expression quickly became alarmed. “ …Oh no…”

“ ...Did he say anything about you keeping Nugget? “

Prince Sidon’s eyes promptly grew, double-teaming with Nugget as he gave his father the most intense puppy-dog stare. “...He said I had to ask first. “ 

King Dorephan’s face split in wide grin as he tried not to laugh, forced to pause before he spoke again. “ Well, Sidon…Would you like to be his new family? “

The throne room filled with the boy’s ecstatic squeal as he glued himself to his father’s leg, Nugget complaining as he was squished in between.

Finia snickered while Muzu’s face held the greatest disbelief. “ No, no, no…It’s not house broken! It’s going to shed and defecate all over the palace! I-Is the King serious? What in Hylia’s name was written in that note…? “

“ Look at it this way, Muzu. The prince now has something else to focus on. “ The royal physician said.

Muzu straightened as he recalled their conversation from this morning, groaning. “ I...I suppose…”

“...He’d make a fine guard-dog. Properly trained of course. He’ll be a fine companion for the prince, regardless.“ Trello mused.

The King’s right-hand advisor gave a dissatisfied noise as his expression grew more concerned.“ ...Would it not be better to get him a turtle instead then? The lifespan of a dog is much too short next to a Zora. He will have to say good-bye before long. “

“ Well then, I guess we best ensure Nugget’s bloodline continues. He’s not the only dog in Zora’s Domain, he’ll find a girlfriend before long, I’m sure. “ Finia said, making him balk. “ That way, he can continue to soothe the prince’s heart in spirit through his descendents. “

In that moment, King Dorephan called for Muzu, the advisor quickly standing at attention.

“ Y-yes, your Majesty…? “

“ Sidon tells me that aside from Big Bird’s letters and gift, he also left instructions for Nugget’s care as well as a ‘care package’ of sorts in his bag. Items to help settle him into his new home. “ King Dorephan informed him while Sidon busied himself celebrating with his new puppy. “ Would you please have them arranged in Sidon’s quarters along with some bedding while I take them to get cleaned up? “

“ Er...Of course, my king…” He let out, bowing his head.

“ Thank you, my friend. “ King Dorephan said. He then glanced a moment to see his son still distracted, lowering his voice as he spoke next. “ ...And please deliver these to my chambers on your way. “

Muzu’s brow rose as the king handed the letters and bouquet of moon kelp to him. He then called for his son, affectionately picking up the prince and his pup with his massive hands. As the king and his son began to leave, the advisors eyes subconsciously drew towards the neater of the two letters before his sense of propriety stopped him. Stomping on his curiousity, he quickly made to fold the papers back up.

It did not stop him from catching the name left at the bottom.

 

* * *

 

 

While the zora were left to ponder the letter left by Prince Sidon’s mystery friend and likely would continue to do so the next following days, the rito had traveled his way northwest of the Domain.

Really, it was a very brash and foolish thing for a rito to be flying alone in the night. Especially while Hyrule was in ruins and continued to burn, laid to waste by rogue ancient mechanisms that still ran amock. But this one was in a hurry to reunite with who he’d left behind, and his eyes better adjusted to the dark then most would his kin.

Guided by moonlight and the fires left in the wake of the corrupted guardians, it still took him hours to navigate from Lanayru to the edge of Eldin province without catching half the eyes of the machina still roaming around. Even then, he still found himself being chased by the occasional red light beam, prompting him to land and take care of the problem rather then take it home with him. By the time he’d reached what was the Foothill Stable, now functioning as a refugee camp, the sun had begun to slowly peak out in the horizon.

Tents which surrounded the front of the stable spilled onto the uneven ground of Trillby Valley on the otherside of the dirt path. Even with all the makeshift shelters, it still wasn’t enough for the sheer amount of people there. Gorons could be seen pulling wagons full of the injured and weary towards the hot springs, pitching tents and going out on patrols alongside able-bodied hylians.

The tall rito had barely been present a few minutes before volunteering his worn cloak to a family trying to warm themselves by a fire. With the state of the camp, few bothered to take notice that the rito’s chestplate bore the symbol of the gerudo instead of his kin’s, as well bearing the desert people’s voe pauldron armor and waist guard. Secured on his back and behind his waist was a pair of twin blades that _did_ invoke some stares from those ill-at-ease, given how they shared the aesthetics of old sheikah technology.

After asking around from those in charge, the rito made his way around the stable’s main tent to Cephla Lake outback. On a higher ridge of risen ground surrounding the lake sat a hylian girl of copper skin. A breeze came, blowing long black hair that was tangled and messy from a battle now almost a week ago. It spilled out past a teal sash that wrapped around the back of her head, tied off at the end by some loose string. The black shirt she wore beneath a chest guard of rito design was tattered and burnt, navy trousers that frayed. Both carried blood stains. Her back to the camp, icey blue eyes gave a hardened stare past Cephla lake to the Akkala Span and the ruined fortress further in the distance.

Her head turned at his approach.

“ [Nayu](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/163422317533/windyren-initializing-hyrule-compendium-loading)...Heya, kiddo. I made it. Glad to see you made it here safe and sound…” He said smiling softly before turning apologetic. “ I’m sorry I wasn’t here to meet you. “

“ I told you to take a couple days there anyway…” She said rising to her feet. “...Did you make it in time?“

“ I did, actually. Despite getting side-tracked along the way…There was this pup and after everything that’s been going on, even with the funeral, I had to try and look for his...Well, he’s set up good now. “ The rito said, taking a deep breath as his fatigue finally started to kick in. Fortunate that he had taken some stamina elixirs before his flight, else he’d have collapsed long before his destination.

The hylian girl blinked, though her hardened expression remained. “ Sounds like a story. “

“ Oh yeah.“ He said lightly, his expression turning to concern when Nayu’s gaze turned towards Hyrule castle, her hands closing into a tight fist. “ Nayu…Have you been sitting out here the whole night?”

“ I couldn’t sleep...How can I when everything’s gone to hell…? “ She let out, gritting her jaw as her expression darkened, turmoil and frustration dripping from her voice. “ ...They’re calling this the Age of Burning Fields. “

His eyes turned solemn, saddened to see his best friend and daughter this way. When he had found little Sidon, the same grief he had been exhibiting hadn’t quite fully matured. The nature of a child’s heart made them more vulnerable to heartbreak, but it also made it more possible to reach out and soothe them. It made the process of comforting them a lot easier, once one found the right approach.

But unlike the cute baby Sidon, he had yet to even get Nayu’s eyes light up.

The rito in voe armor wouldn’t give up however, the time he’d spent with Prince Sidon and Nugget lighting the smile he brought to his face. “ So let’s fix that. Help put an end to the 'Age of Burning Fields'...Right? That was the plan. We should make Kakariko our next destination, see if the sheikah can equip us with something more suited to fighting these hunks of metal. Aside from my swords, these things like to wear through our weapons quicker then a lizalfos on haste elixirs…”

Nayu turned her head. Though she knew well how the bird never remained weighed down by a heavy heart for long, it still confounded and even annoyed her at times.

“...Well...at the very least it should prove informative...Their leader Impa can tell us more about what happened. If we can get her to talk. “ She mused.

The rito hummed in agreement, taking a loose feather of his and sticking it in her hair. “ Let’s rest up first, then we’ll head out...I can tell you a story along the way.“

The hylian’s attention perked up on instinct, before her face finally softened. “ ...I’d like that. “

Nayu watched his smile grow, the bird quietly overjoyed just to hear those simple words. Before she knew it, the rito was knelt down, wrapping her up in his arms. Her eyes closed, resting her head against the soft plumage of his neck as she met him with her own embrace.

“ Atta girl, Nayu. “

Letting themselves fall over on the ground, the tall rito made himself comfortable there on the dirt. Nayu snorted but had no protest in sleeping right there when there was no bed for them to rest in at camp anyways. Eldin wasn’t a cold place, and she wouldn’t chill as she slept when wrapped in his large wings. The only issue was the rising sun coming up in the sky, though she could just hide her face from the suns rays against him.

“ You’ll like this one a lot, I think. It’s got a miracle, hope, a puppy and the cutest most adorable baby zora prince in it. “ He grinned with his eyes closed.

The faintest of curves formed on her lips. “ Yet another epic tale of [Marco the Rito](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/162789672023/initializing-hyrule-compendium-loading). “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the prologue. Oh boy...You know, I originally was going to start off with next chapter instead of writing this prologue? But then I though to myself, it probably wouldn't grab your interest as well if I just threw my Ocs at you and expected you to latch right on to them, ya know?
> 
> Questions, comments? Talk to me, children. Speak-ith to me. LET ME KNOW YOUR THERE AS I SHOUT INTO THE VOID!
> 
> And Please! Leave kudos and check out my art tumblr!! [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	6. Seventy Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRINCE SIDON ALL GROWN THIS CHAPTER WHOO but WAHH cause I do like baby Sidon as well.
> 
> I'm...also kinda frustrated with this chapter cuz I don't feel like a lot happens but I feel like it's also necessary?
> 
> Also, feel free to correct me on how I handle the guard and rankings and whatever because as much as I would like to say otherwise, I really don't know wut teh fudge I'mma doin'. I mean, perhaps a bit more then most but yeaaahhhh ahahaha. 
> 
> Please, kudos then comment! Then check out mi Tumbly, por favor? [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Prince Sidon was silent, his expression remaining even as he stood at attention in front of his father within the throne room. While King Dorephan continued over his son’s written report, Muzu eyed him for any cracks in his composure.

“ ...Well, everything seems to be in order. Every question I might have about the mission put forward to you and Seggin eliminating our ocotorok problem has been answered in finite detail. “ King Dorephan hummed, looking up to his son approvingly. “ Well done, my boy. I can’t tell you how pleased I was when you and the others returned in success. And without incident of injury, no less. “

Sidon bowed his head. “ Thank you, Father. But it was a routine mission from what I understand, nothing to brag over. “

“ Perhaps, though it is normally associated with one or two reckless individuals having to pay a visit to Finia’s med ward afterwards.” His father said grinning.

“ I hesitate to claim that my leading the mission was directly related to us returning without harm but I can assure you everyone on the team performed admirably. “ He told himsimply.

Muzu gave a long heavy sigh. “ Routine or no, it is still quite vexing that you go participating in these ventures at all, my prince. There is plenty for you to do that serves your people without endangering yourself. Take King Dorephan, for instance. He hasn’t once ever lifted a spear and yet still earns the confidence and love of his people. “

The prince canted his head slightly, unperturbed. This was not the first time Muzu complained over Sidon’s working alongside the guard. “ You forget that my father is also a strong pacifist by nature, Muzu. The only time in which he has ever raised a hand to commit violence was to a machine, not another living soul.“

King Dorephan gave a laugh, a hand brushing over the scar from that incident. “ He is right, my friend. Between the two of us, I am actually the odd one. Unlike my father, and his father before him, I have never even _learned_ to wield a spear, let alone _any_ weapon.  I daresay violence comes as naturally for me as a goron swimming through water…”

Prince Sidon smiled to see his father in good spirits. “ Well, Father, it certainly does you no favors that our weapons don’t come in your size in the first place. Though it was because of the sheer strength accompanying your size that Grandfather let you get away with never learning a weapon. “

“ Hah! Too true! Swatting my enemy with a hand is just as effective if not more as being struck with a lynel’s club. Sweet mercy, I can send people to the infirmary from just bumping into them!  And so could your Grandfather! “ The king laughed heartily, Sidon joining along with him. “ Goodness though, you’ve seen his old sword hanging as decoration in the guards’ mess hall. The way other’s eyes would bulge when he wielded it…Even Mipha was not immune to dropping her jaw when I first showed it to her! “

Sidon’s laughter died down as his sister’s name drew an ache from his chest, though he made sure to keep up his smile. Thankfully, Muzu then cleared his throat. A gentle nudge to get back on task.

Nodding his head, he looked back to his father. “ Well, Father...Was there anything more you wanted to discuss? “

“ Ah, well...How have you been keeping up with your other duties, my son? “ His father asked gently.

“ Quite well. Thus far, the time I spend out in the field helping with patrol and the Domain’s security has not kept me from completing my other tasks in a timely manner. “ He answered, Muzu giving a low hum.

“ Rito Village’s Elder Kaneli. You were responsible for sending the king’s message of condolences for the passing of Elder Heveli as well as congratulating Elder Kaneli’s new position as leader.“

“ It has been sent with an assortment of gifts as well as medicines to help with the recent outbreak of flu they’ve reportedly been struggling with. “ Sidon said automatically.

“ Gerudo Town’s drought crisis? “

“ A caravan was sent carrying barrels of freshwater along with food and supplies before I left. “ He said not missing a beat.

Muzu continued to question him some more, the prince answering him in promptness without stammering. When he had nothing left to ask him of, the adviser grunted and looked up to King Dorephan.

“ It would seem you are well on top of things. “ The King praised. “ Well done, Sidon. Go and have the rest of the day to yourself. “

Sidon hesitated. “ Father...? Are you sure? I’m sure there is still plenty for me to help you with. “

The king gave a soft chuckle, nodding his head.

“ Seggin and the rest of the squad you took are already enjoying some time off. Besides, Laflat is a very good secretary. “ His father told him.

The prince blinked a moment,  then lowering his head to regard the floor as he mused over just what to do with his sudden off time. “ I see...Very well. Do be sure to call if you need me. “

King Dorephan hummed before waving his hand to dismiss him. “ Off with you then. “

Prince Sidon bowed to his father before making his leave, glancing over his shoulder to him one last time before exiting the open chamber down the staircase. King Dorephan continued to smile at him reassuringly until he was gone. Once out of sight however, a worried expression dawned his face.

The sudden change was quick to grab Muzu’s attention, body doing a full turn to face him. “ My king? “

King Dorephan didn't speak immediately, gold eyes flitted to the floor in thought before they closed.  “ Tell me, Muzu...Did you sense anything off about him? “

His advisor blinked, quiet for some moments before answering. “ ...No, Your Majesty. I cannot say that I did. Though...if His Majesty felt that something is wrong, then it might very well be so. You are his father after all. “

“ ...Ever since he began to take on his royal duties full-time, I have felt the darkness of old scars beginning to return. Though I had not realized at the time what it was. Sidon had hid it so well it was difficult to tell when he is struggling or not until recent years. “ The king said rubbing his temple.

“ ...That would explain some changes in his behavior since then. “ Muzu said looking back towards the staircase.

“ Indeed...Sidon has always been very adamant about helping others but nowadays it’s to restless degree. Laflat tells me he’s always looking, and if he can’t find work in the palace, he searches out in the domain…” King Dorephan told him.

“ I’m beginning to regret him deciding not to take on another pup after Toto passed, now... “ Muzu said, hand raising to his chin. “ He did just fine then, and Toto didn’t mind at all when he was busy after he started taking on his new responsibilities. “

King Dorephan chuckled, raising a brow at his friend. “ I see your opinion of canines has improved these last few decades, Muzu. “

“ I have never disliked dogs, per say..." His advisor said, looking off to the side. " I suppose it depends on whether or not they are trained. “ 

“ He is not without plenty of exposure to Nugget’s progeny however. After all, who better then my son, the Master dog trainer to teach our youth how to discipline and care for their own Goldscale pup?“ The King said smiling before letting out a sigh.

Kind Dorephan missed the days when his son was accompanied by his faithful canines wherever he went. But it was Sidon’s own decision not to take another. “ Now that he is a grown man making his own decisions, I can no longer coddle my son as I once did. All I can do is keep reaching out to him now...I hope that it’s enough. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the throne room and down the stairway to the right, Sidon made his way down towards the guards barracks and out to the courtyard where the newest recruits could be seen sparring with each other. As he searched the courtyard, he quickly spotted the bright lavender that was Gaddison’s scales sitting off in one corner. She smiled as soon as she caught his gaze, getting up and walking over to greet him.

“ Prince Sidon, I see the king gave you the day off as well.” She greeted easily with a bow of her head, then giving her spear a twirl. “ Seggin’s not here, but I’m free to spar if you like. “

Sidon smiled as he regarded her. “ Gaddison, hello to you as well. I’m surprised he’s not here to scare the new blood and show them how it’s done. Wherever did he go? “

“ Chiropractic adjustment, he said. To keep him in as top shape as possible. “ She answered him, smirking when the prince grabbed a spear from one of the racks.

“ Ah. So the medical ward. With Finia. “ He said as the two quickly began to trade thrusts of their spear in a friendly bout. “ I also can’t help but notice a certain someone is not actually amongst the new recruits here. I thought you and Rivan finally convinced him this time. “

“ Bazz? I’ve told you how insecure he is. It’s a good thing Rivan and I didn’t wait on him, or we’d be hopping jobs just like him…” She said while sidestepping his spear.

“ You don’t seem near as frustrated about it as last time, however. “ He said noting her smile.

“ You’re right, I’m not. “ She said as her smile grew. “ He’s still getting in, albeit as late entry. Bazz just doesn’t know it yet. “  
  
“ Gaddison, what did you two do? “ Sidon asked, their fight quickly drawing to a pause.

The guardswoman leaned on her spear, giving a smug look. “ Not us. Seggin.“  
  
Sidon’s brow rose. “...Oh dear. He is in going to be in for quite a shock…”  
  
Gaddison nodded, looking up towards the sky. The prince did as well, noting how the clouds above were starting to move in. By the time night came, the sky would be hidden and likely storm as the weather was prone to doing of late.  
  
“ Rivan is lucky he’s got a kid, otherwise I never would’ve agreed to take his shift at the east bridge tonight...After he’d agreed to take it from someone else, no less. “ she said wryly, looking towards the prince. “ Feel free to come join me tonight while on your midnight stroll, Prince Sidon. Should you have one, that is. “  
  
Gaddison watched as Sidon’s gaze snapped away from the sky, his stare darkening a moment at her before schooling his features.

She snorted, giving him a plain look. “ I like strolling around in the dark every so often. And I’ve seen you, just standing in front of Lady Mipha’s statue...Coming back from the Eastern Reservoir...Even though it’s not allowed when Ruta is there.“

The Zora guardswoman blinked as Prince Sidon stepped into her space, his eyes lacking humor.

“ I would appreciate it if you didn’t spread that around, Gaddison... “ He said quietly to her, his tone carrying no threat but stern all the same.

Her hand rose to flick one of the fins that framed her face, brow furrowing slightly in worry before smoothing out. “ Relax, your highness. I haven’t told anyone anything. In fact, I’ve actually covered for you a few times...But you really should think of finding healthier ways to deal with...what you're dealing with. Because it’s not working. “

Sidon quietly sucked in a breath of air, his expression remaining blank as he inwardly wrestled with himself not to snap at her. Gaddison was only expressing concern after all.

He already knew though.

He knew very well just how much his ‘midnight strolls’ weren’t working. At least when he could find nothing to do.

“ As I said, I like strolling around in the dark every so often. You’re also welcome to knock on my door when you’re having one of those nights…” Gaddison stepped away from him, stretching out with a yawn. “ Anyways, the mood for sparring is clearly over. I’m off to go catnap for a while. “  
  
Prince Sidon watched her bow to him loosely. He barely acknowledged it with a slight nod before she went off inside, leaving him to stew in his own thoughts. Or rather, the hollow ache that ran persistently in his chest of late.

Putting his borrowed spear back in it’s wrack, he quickly left the guards courtyard in search of something to do. No one in the palace seemed to be in particular trouble of getting their work done. He left the palace grounds to go patrol the Domain for anyone who could use the extra-hand of assistance as he tried to ignore the hollow in his chest.

...It was a feeling not unfamiliar to him, coming and going throughout the past decades. Unlike now however, it came only occasionally and never lasted longer than a day or two. A week at most. Whenever he felt it creeping up on him, Sidon usually overcame it by aiding those around him, their happiness and content washing over him and filling the hole.

Until the dreams started happening.Bits and pieces of his early childhood stitched together followed by the night where news of Mipha’s death had come home except saturated with the macab.

While they left him waking disconcerted, it didn’t really bother him at first....But over time, they began to worsen and take it’s toll. Suddenly helping Fronk and Ledo take inventory of the palace’ food and supply or carrying a senior home after throwing out their back wasn’t enough to shake off the feeling.

It also left him just that much more aware and sensitive of the changes his sister’s death had in everyone else and how it still affected them.

Sidon would try to find different ways of combating this growing emptiness of course, switch things up in his routine, try to read and do paperwork in a different room, train with Seggin. It all worked to some degree, but the effectiveness of these changes would wear off.

Lost in his thoughts as he helped a merchant unload his cargo from a wagon, he hadn’t realized when dusk finally approached until a strong gust of wind blew throughout the domain.

The Prince sighed, knowing he’d have to return to the palace. Otherwise his father would question him again why he hadn’t been at dinner. He knew King Dorephan at least suspected that he left the palace in the middle of night, he did not need to give him an excuse to question him about it.

Sidon just hoped tonight he might get a reprieve from his dreams...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nayu eyed Marco quietly as he sharpened the knight’s claymore in his hands. If he knew she was watching him and not the campfire, he made no indication of it. Instead he just continued to sharpen and inspect the blade.The young woman ran a hand through her hair stiffly as the fire crackled. It’s obsidian color now a faded black, carrying streams of gray. Nayu looked over herself idly.The tattered shirt and trousers she'd worn back then long since replaced with a new pair, she now also wore over them a single shouldered tunic of pale blue, black stripes on the side mimicking the gills of a Zora. Over that was a traditional rito sash at her waist, black with their insignia stitched in white, finished off with one of their belts around her waist. 

Minutes continued to tick by…until he finally finished maintenance of the sword, setting it aside with the rest of their salvaged equipment.

She picked at her archers gloves, adjusting them.“ ...We could set traps. Pick off their numbers little by little until we aren’t outnumbered, then we could—“

“ There's not enough time, Nayu. We barely have a lead on them as it is…” Marco said, his inspection moving on to their dwindling stock of arrows, pausing a moment to give her a empathetic smile.  
  
It did little to comfort her, not with how physically worn down she knew him to be.  
  
Her mouth pressed into a thin line. “……Which will be gone soon because we’ve just been loafing here around a campfire instead of moving. “

“ We all gotta take a rest some time. “ He told her simply, voice still gentle.

“…You could fly ahead. Send for help. “ She said next.  
  
His smile faded, replacing itself with a light frown.

“ We've been over this. They wouldn't be able to get here in time. “ The aged rito responded while he traced an arrow head. " Besides, even by myself, I can barely stay off the ground for more then a few minutes. "

Her lips pursed. “ So take our stamina elixirs then! I can hold out, Marco. I can still climb the mountainside. “  
  
The rito let out a breath, looking back to her with that calm smile of his again, meant to reassure, understand, empathize.

“ Not without a distraction. " Marco told her. " It’ll take hours for you to climb high enough where they can’t follow, where their arrows don’t reach. I’ll keep them busy until the storm winds hit. I may not be strong enough to carry you up a cliff-side that high with my injuries, but I CAN follow after you once the air starts howling. I’m not leaving you behind, kiddo. “ 

The girls gaze fell to her lap, hands clenching. Of course not. Oh, but how she wished he would in this instance.  
  
“ I’m the one they’re after…” She said when he went back to their arrows.

“ This time, maybe. It's usually me...Always been me, really. It doesn't matter though, at some point, they would have come after us anyways. You don’t hunt guardians without getting their attention, much less themselves. Which we’ve done, along the way...Quite a bit, actually.“ The rito said, then lifting his gaze to her once again. “ You’ve never been to Zora’s Domain, you know. Not since we met, anyway.“

Nayu blinked at the change in subject, breathing softly. “ I know. You’ve told me. “

“ You’ve barely ever been to the Lanayru region, now that I think of it. ” He said stroking his chin.

“ There were a couple times where a job almost took us to the Domain…You know, before Castle Town went up in smoke…” The hylian girl said.

“ True, true…Though we always ended up passing, let someone else take the work...for obvious reasons... “ Marco nodded before smiling amusedly. “ Lots of water there. Probably not going to be your favorite place in the world.“

Her eyes rolled. “ So long as we’re safe there, I could care less. I’ll take Zora’s Domain any day. And...you did tell the prince you’d come back. ”

“Hah, yeah...He...probably thinks I’m dead…” The bird said, smile losing some of it's light, saddening while looking to the fire. “ ...I hate that I left him hanging.”

Nayu drew her brows together. “...There were plenty of opportunities you could’ve visited...Obviously you couldn’t show yourself after that first time. But you could’ve at least left a clue or message that you were there. You’ve done it before...Marco, why didn’t you? “

He shook his head, sunset eyes keeping to their fire. “ ...It’s not what I wanted. “

The hylian raised a brow in confusion, shaking her head. “ That makes no sense. What do you mean? “

“  Nothing, just that. “ the voe-armored rito said shrugging.

Nayu frowned at how the rito still didn’t meet her gaze. He was well aware she knew there was more to the statement and yet still remained unforthcoming.

Still, she let it go for now, the two watching the campfire as they descended into silence once more.

Eventually Nayu broke the quiet again, as blood and bodies in the back of her mind drifted to the surface.

She grimaced, trying to force the past few days from her head. “ …Things really went to shit quick, didn’t they…? Zima, Nolan, Kresce…”

The rito sighed, his eyes closing. “ I know. I'm sorry…It’s just the two of us now, kiddo.”

“ …Yeah…It always has been…” She lowered her head.

The tall rito was quiet for some moments, before opening his eyes to watch his charge, beak pressing closed before he made the decision to speak again. “ Nayu, you know when these things happen... it likes to boot up soon after...like the Calamity...Nayu, if it starts, please don’t fight it this time. I know I’ve said it before and then we manage to avoid it but please...“

Her gaze at the fire immediately turned hard, hands clenching, agitated that he would  _that_ bring it up.

“ Well then I guess you better not die on me. “

“ Nayu…“ Marco’s stare became strict though his voice was gentle as he spoke her name. “ Our pact still stands, even if I’m not here anymore. “

“ Well, you can’t exactly enforce it if you’re dead, can you…? Doesn’t amount to squat if you’re dead…I won’t do it, Marco. I’ll get over their deaths…I always do. Our old friends, our new friends…The places we’ve called home…loved ones...But...if I lose you too… “ She trailed off, her shoulders slumping. “ Just promise you’ll come back to me ALIVE and it won’t matter what happens. “

The bird only persisted, his thick brows furrowing.“ …Remember what Terra told us...And then her sisters after her. “

She scowled. “ That applies to you as well. So I guess we both better keep our promise and not die, huh? “

It was clear he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel yet on the subject. Despite the front she put, he easily could break through it and make her concede if he wanted. Although it would not have been genuine, even if she tried to be.  
  
Her bird was well aware of that last part, and were their situation not what it was now, he would've kept poking her until she finally was sincere. As it was, he didn't want to risk further upsetting her then the subject had, not with how important it was to keep a clear head now...

Nayu was already a mess as it was, his calm, his presence being the only thing to level her out.

“ Well…We have survived worse. I suppose if we survived Calamity Ganon’s rise, we can probably weasel out of this one too. “ He said instead. Marco stretched, rubbing his neck while his tone went more playful. “ Besides, I’ll go bald before getting killed against Yiga trash. “

Nayu let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She nodded her head with a tiny smile, crawling over to his side of the campfire where he took her in his lap.

“ …How long until we gotta move…? “ She asked while she got comfortable, closing her eyes as he pet her back.

“ Hm…’bout an hour. Long enough to get in a power nap. You’re gonna need it. “ He said.

Nayu pressed herself further against his torso.“ …What about yourself? “

He snorted. “ I got my energy, kiddo. That’s why I let you take first watch. I sleep like a rock, unlike you. Even in the worst times. I know how ta put it aside and relax. You’re the one who's awake when she should be catching z’s.“

“ I know...I’ll… “ She sighed, his calm energies dissipating the storm inside her for the time being. “ …I’ll sleep better if I’m like this with you…. “

Marco smile grew quietly as he let her drift off. Reaching at the fairer part of his plumage around his neck, he took a couple of his feathers and placed them in her hair for good luck. Just as he always had. She murmured softly before completely falling under, the aged rito giving a affectionate chuckle.

“ …I love you too, kiddo…” He whispered, embracing his daughter closely. “ Sweet dreams, Nayu…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said last chapter that I was originally gonna start with this chapter? Did you know this chapter was originally just Nayu and Marco's bit? hahaha....
> 
> Oh wait, you're all probably wondering wtf Marco and Nayu aren't old biddies? What the hell is that about? Well...I guess you better keep reading my story, huh? CB
> 
> Once again, don't forget to kudos and comment! Check out mi Tumbly [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	7. Enduring: On Smoke and Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one guys...Mostly Marco and Nayu but don't worry, we got Sidon in there too. ;) I could've cut this into at least two chapters but I wanted to get you guys through these oc-only events as quick as possible so we can get back to Sidon and the zoras. Actually, fun fact, the Sidon scene and the one after was typed up in the next chapter but I decided to put it in this one instead. That way you at least have some Sidon goodness, and that way the next chapter isn't an even longer read...
> 
> Also, while I know it doesn't compare to say, sidlink fics, I am a happy child to be reaching the 200 hits mark as well as having past 10 kudos. <3
> 
> Please! Leave kudos and check out my art tumblr!! >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

“ Alright you, finish your Staminoka first. I don’t care how good a climber you are, you’re gonna want all the energy you can get. “ Marco said lightly as he helped Nayu adjust her equipment.

“ I’m not the one who’s gonna play cucoo scrap with the Yiga. “ She pointed out, even as she stuffed the last of the fish in her mouth.

“ Ah, but you are the one who’s gotten less sleep of us two. “ He said flicking her nose with a chuckle. “ I might be an old buzzard, but I keep up just fine with you and the youthful. Better, even. "  
  
The hylian gave him snort, brows flattening. " That's because you're like a child yourself most of the time. Calling me 'kiddo' doesn't stop people from thinking you're  _at least_  a decade younger then fifty once they see what a toddler you can be. Until they see you throw out your back, that is."

The rito gave an amused titter, flicking her nose again. " Hey now, I haven't thrown my back out in decades! "

“ …Except for that one time you did on purpose. ” Nayu pointed out.

Marco’s beak went even more crooked in a snicker, shaking his head.

“ Okay, yeah. Except for that one time I did it on purpose. “ He repeated with nod, grinning sheepish as he scratched his head. “ I had to! Needed to get that rito lady to lose interest somehow…”

Nayu smirked. “ She was actually pretty hot. And nice...if a bit forwards. “

“ Maybe you should’ve hit on her then. Might’ve saved your studly old pop the trouble. “ He said lightly.

“ Why? Those moments where the bold ones start inviting you for a drink and dinner? They're the only moments I get to see you squirm. " Nayu said, managing to feel some smugness. "The rest of the time you're either calm like still-water or laughing like an idiot, which can get annoying. “

Her smile grew just a bit more to hear his chuckling turn shy, feathers fluffing a bit.

" Hylia, you're such a mean little bean...And to your own papa too." Marco whined amusedly, shaking his head before he became more serious. “ Alright...It’s bright enough to see right now but it won’t be like that forever. Not with the storm clouds coming in...”

Nayu's heart ached a little as the lighter moment passed, not quite ready for it to be over.

She stuffed the feeling down, nodding as her features set in resolution towards the rock wall. “ I climb by feel just as well as sight, Marco. Don’t worry, I’ll be up top before the rains have a chance to slow me down. “

The tall rito cupped the side of her head, leaning down to peck her forehead lightly with his beak in a mimicked kiss, nuzzling his face to hers affectionately. “ Atta girl…I believe in you, kiddo. Drink those stamina elixirs sparingly, though. ”

Nayu pressed against the aged rito’s touch, her voice anxious. “ …You have the fairy tonics, right? You had some to help with your wounds? “

“ Yeah but you know the efficacy in these ones isn’t all that great. Still, I feel a lot better than without those few sips. ” He said, pulling her in for a good hug.  
  
The hylian wrapped her arms around the big bird, squeezing gently. If he wasn't so sore from bruises he'd been accumulating over the past week, she would've squeezed harder. She kept her face hidden against him until Marco pulled away, nudging her towards the towering rock wall with a pat on her shoulder.  
  
“ Time get up there, kiddo. I’m off to shit some fierce droppings on those Yiga and give them a good misdirection.“ The voe-armored rito said with a wink.

“ You better come back to me after…” She said wearily.

Marco lingered to give her a reassuring smile, fixing the feathers he’d stuck in her hair before he took off flapping his wings, his muscles no doubt singing with the effort. “ I’ll meet you at the top later!“

The hylian wasted no time watching him, immediately beginning her climb after that.

Some hours and a good height up later, Nayu had finally neared the small perchable ledge she had scouted out as a rest point before hand. Her mouth swallowing dry, she grabbed the next crack in the rock before throwing herself up in a leap, her calloused hands latching onto the flat edge above. She sighed, pulling herself up and took a moment to sit, looking out at the world beyond her. From the direction she faced, she had a clear view of Death Mountain beyond Akkala woods and fields to her left.

Though her mind was more preoccupied with Ulria grotto to her right. Where a flicker of light could be seen every so often. Nayu did her best to ignore it, to ignore the fight she knew was taking place there.

She swallowed again, parched. Pulling out her canteen, she twisted the top off it and took a large swig. Nayu checked her equipment, taking stock of the elixirs she had. So far she’d only taken half of the first bottle. Her brow knitted together, squinting upwards to see how much further she had left to climb.

By her estimates, she was more than halfway there.

A breeze blew against her, cooling her down and her face set with determination towards that wind. The half-full bottle of elixir was brought to her lips, it contents draining into her mouth. Nayu unceremoniously swallowed the bitter liquid, wiping the sweat from her brow.

The wind blew again, calloused hands gripping the rock surfaces as she resumed her challenge up the mountain cliff.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Down at Ulria Grotto, Marco sprinted as arrows came from his right and whistled by him, his large talons scraping the ground. His eyes narrowed as one grazed his paldron from behind, sparks flying from his sword as he turned to deflect another. Hearing the sound of bowstrings being drawn once again, he clicked his beak in a frown, taking a breath just as the arrows fired. His pupils fluxed, growing dilated to becoming thin slits. Gold sunset eyes took in whatever light there was as everything slowed down in his focus, observing the faint shimmer of arrowheads coming towards him. His grip tightened on the knight's claymore he wielded, the rito using his body with no more movement and force then he had to.

The anger and frustration of the lower ranked clansmen as they cursed was palpable as the rito struck down two arrows and side-stepped the rest.

"-Fucks sake, he's a damned mountain! HOW?! The bird should be a pin cushion! "  
  
Marco bit back a grin, giving a snicker as he ran. It was a grievance heard so often from bandits and other simple thugs, only variating in words. For a trained yiga to say it—to become so irate and lose their composure to a degree that they express such confoundment...Well, it just tickled the bird all the more.

“ Enough! Don’t waste your arrows! It’s too dark and the winds are picking up! “ The yiga lieutenant ordered from their place of high ground, the aged rito quickly losing his humor at the voice.

Despite the order, one of the more brash clansmen drew his bowstring. He zeroed in on where their target's sword had sparked moments earlier, firing. Marco had wisely already moved from the location though, despite hearing the order they’d been given.

He was most glad of it too in that moment when the explosion behind came, the shockwaves knocking him off his feet, the bird giving a low noise as his worn frame hit the ground.

Back behind him the lieutenant snarled as his subordinate. “  You! I said to cease fire! “

“ But, sir! Look! “ the yiga archer argued, fatigue and nerves grating the edges of his tone as he gestured ahead beyond the dying flames that lit up Marco’s position on the ground.

The aged bird grunted as he rolled off his front to look back, low-light vision seeing the disobedient yiga notching another bomb arrow.

“ Just one more arrow…” the archer said, wanting once and for all to be done with this hunt.

Marco schooled his expression as the bowman took aim. He sat up, only watching them until the arrow fired, oxygen passing through his lungs once more. His right hand moved quicker than a phantom. It closed around air, catching the stem of the arrow, halting it’s explosive impact. His attackers watched with stunned eyes behind their masks. The voe-armored rito then rolled and took a knee to aim, revealing his left hand carrying the short bow from his back moments ago.

Stunned amazement quickly turned to horror, Marco smirking as he returned fire to their location. The night lit up once more with an explosion. The foolish archer and two others tumbled dead off the ridge they’d gathered on while the rest scattered.

“ Never pick a fight with a Rito and a bow... ” Marco snorted as he got to his feet.

Although he’d be lying if he said luck had no part in his executing the maneuver, particularly with the volatile bomb arrow. He wasn’t about to say that part aloud. Instead he picked up his dropped weapon and continued moving.

As Marco picked up speed, a flash of red above had him twisting out from under a crescent spear, used talismans falling to their feet. Even having been embedded in the stone ground, it’s wielder was swift in dislodging it and commencing a flurry of thrusts.

“ Dang, you almost had me there…” Marco said giving his back muscles a work out as he bent every which ways to avoid being impaled.

If the other yiga played like this one, he might legitimately end up throwing out his back...just like he and his daughter mentioned earlier. Hopefully, he didn't jinx it.

He kept his eyes focused on the spearmen, strafing aside the moment he relented. A yiga blade cut the air where he’d been, and he didn’t hesitate to parry the second clansman’s sword.

“ Excuse you, your friend engaged me first. “ The towering bird said kicking him off his feet, large talons piercing through the scout’s fabric into his gut.

More jumped into the fray, quickly suffering similar footwork from the Rito as he danced left and right around their blades, legs bending him low as he moved in dizzying round patterns. He hadn't even bothered swinging his sword, only keeping it low and at the ready as one by one, more yiga were caught or torn by his pedes. Their movements were tired and strained, unused to being pushed so beyond their limits in a mission whereas Marco had often lived at that point for days,weeks, even years at a time. 

He heard an enraged roar, no doubt coming from the Yiga Lieutenant. “ Fall back to my position! "

The aged rito smirked as the surviving clansmen scraped themselves up off the ground, backing away, holding crushed limbs or covering gashes. “ Sounds like someone’s starting to get a little frustrated. “

“ Keep boasting, Rito. At some point you’ll be too tired to fight back. “ The lieutenant said as he stepped forwards.  
  
The voe-armored rito clicked his beak in a tsk, shaking his head at the man as he wiped his bloodied feet on the ground.

“ We’re way past that point actually. Thing is, so are you guys...Hence the significant lack of magic tricks the last couple of days...“ Marco said, then gesturing to his beaten clansmen. “ But unlike you all, I’m used to running on smoke and embers a thousand times over. “

The Yiga Lieutenant drew his lengthy blade, magic traveling along it as a wavy current. “ We’ll see about that. “

The aged rito snorted. “ Windcleaver. Nice. “

His enemy charged the next moment, blade cleaving the air much like it's namesake and sending sharpened wind currents out in front of him.

Marco stepped and bent around the lit airwaves in swift order. He blocked the lieutenant’s thrust with his sword as it came. The yiga lieutenant retreated back before the Rito’s talons could take a slice at him, careful not to stray into their range. Their blades repeatedly crashed against the other, the lieutenants once again having a strength greater then normal hylian, as he'd proven the first time they'd briefly crossed blades. 

“ Keeping your distance. Accounting for size and patterns as you move in...You're definitely smarter then the rest of these bums. “ The bird said as his talons were evaded again.  
  
“I pieced together you and the girl’s little secret, is it really that surprising? “ The lieutenant sneered.  
  
“ Oh, yeah? Would’ve been smarter if you’d backed off altogether...I think your soldiers and I can at least agree on what a FUBAR operation this has been. “ Marco shrugged, ducking his sword's airwaves. “ They’re gonna be pretty pissed at you when all’s said and done. “  
  
“ Pah! I’m no fool...I know you’re just buying time for her to disappear! “ The Yiga said laughing through his mask.  
  
“ And yet, here we are. All accounted for too, including the dead bodies.  “ Marco gestured calmly. “ Now maybe a couple of your guys could’ve slipped away without my noticing...But only a couple guys won’t be enough to keep her from getting loose before delivery, and I think you know that. “

The lieutenant scoffed, his voice falling a touch deeper. “ Even if we lose her trail, it won’t matter. I still have resources to find and locate her again... “

Marco's brow furrowed. Something about the yiga's tone...To his instincts, it alluded to more then the standard practices he was familiar with. Given how they'd gotten here, it wasn't an unlikely theory.

The rito snorted as their blades clashed again. “ Well, thanks for the heads up, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for later. “

The low sound of disdain after the briefest of pauses only proved his suspicions. The bird only smirked down at him as he felt the lieutenant scowl over how he'd caught on to his slipped tone.  Marco's taloned foot was stomped on, making his feathers bristle just before a flying knee had him crashing and rolling across the ground.

“ Except you are never going to have a later. You’ve long proven yourself as too much of a threat to keep alive, even as leverage for the girl. “ The man hissed at him.

More sharp winds lashed across the air. Even quick to get back on his feet to engage him, Marco felt the piercing sting as one caught his left shoulder.  
  
He grimaced, white feathers quickly dying red from blood. “ Oof...that hurts real good, doesn’t it? “  
  
Marco didn’t have time to inspect the gash, quickly set on the defensive as his opponent gave no chance to counter.  
  
“ Hmph...Even as a Rito, the magic in those airwaves should have passed straight through your shoulder. I suppose I should be impressed at your resistance to magic. “ the lieutenant said, each swing carrying a punishing force. “ No matter. You’re already weakening. “  
  
He was right, unfortunately. Having to use the strength of both arms to block the heavy blows, it was quickly taking it’s toll on the rito’s left arm. Marco remained composed however, even as he was forced to keep his distance and back away.  
  
“  Technically, so are you. Putting out all those heavy hits. “ He said parkouring amongst more blades of air.

His large foot grabbed and threw out a rock to disturb the other’s flurry. Proceeding to grab what other rocks and stones lay near him by his talons, he began chucking them one by one. One managed to smack right into the lieutenant's mask, and the bird couldn't help the loud snicker that left him.

It was perhaps not the wisest thing to do, laughing at him. In response, the yiga lieutenant pierced the ground with his windcleaver with a livid roar. An explosion of wind erupted from around the lieutenant, Marco caught off-guard as he was struck clean off his feet.

The impact felt like running straight into a rock wall. Twice. The second time quite literally as he crashed against the side of one of the plateaued hills surrounding them in the grotto, making it crack. Marco coughed, grunting as he fell forward onto the ground as pain sang of the pummeling he’d just received. His head felt like it'd been split open, and the injuries he'd been healing from the past few days stung and shocked him alongside the new pains.  
  
If it had been anyone else besides a goron, they probably would've been splattered.

Marco slowly craned his neck up, willing his vision to focus towards the light emanating off the windcleaver, making out the form of his opponent.The yiga lieutenant was leaning on his sword to keep upright, panting heavily. The attack he’d just performed clearly paid a heavy tax for it’s use.

A shame that he hadn’t missed. He might’ve stood a chance again.

It was a thought Marco quickly let go in favor of trying to get up and move himself, weary of the other remaining able-bodied yiga that leered over their fight. Seeing him strain to move back on his feet, they naturally began to feel less threatened of being cut down.  
  
If their lieutenant should have further difficulty executing their target, they would have no fear to step in.  
  
Marco sighed, then breathed again slower, heartbeat leveling back to it’s serene rhythm. Focusing his strength, he pushed hard to get back on his feet. He swayed, taking only two steps to the side before he fell over again where grass met with the rocky terrain.  
  
“ …It’s over now…You’re done. “ The Yiga Lieutenant said between breaths, pulling his sword from the ground.

The Rito’s brow knitted together looking his way briefly before ignoring him. He got on shaking hands and knees, blood dripping from his wounds and staining his feathers. Marco grimaced at his current state when through the heavy winds he heard a familiar noise. A noise that delightedly lit up his eyes, the twinkling sound like sweet music to his hears.  
  
The lieutenant watched bemused as the rito dug his sword in the ground and began to drag himself away from him now in desperate vigor.  
  
“ Really now…? ” He said, walking in slow heavy steps after him. “ How pitiful. “  
  
Marco only dragged himself faster into the grass surrounding the face of the hill he’d crashed into, following his ears. His beak knowingly grinned wide at the pink light hiding within the grass.  
  
His feathers cradled it, speaking softly. “ ...Hey there, little friend. Was wondering if one of you would show up…”  
  
“ No more stalling, rito. It’s time you met your precious Hylia like the others…” The yiga lieutenant said, having caught his breath.

Five paces away from his sword reaching the downed rito, he saw the light of the fairy in his hands.

“ No! “ he snarled, making his final charge.

Three paces from him, Marco sat up. His fairy friend circled around him at two. Then one.

His windcleaver came down, meeting the Rito’s sword while the bird cupped the brave fairy in his other hand. His talons quickly swiped out at the lieutenant’s legs, forcing him to evade. Getting to his feet, Marco grunted disapproval at the other trying to cut down the pure creature. He set it free to be carried along by the strengthening winds away from the conflict.

“ My thanks, little friend. Couldn’t’ve been easy showing up, not when it’s so close to the Blood Moon.... “ He said, turning his attention back to his opponent as the winds howled. “  Anyways, time’s up I think. Better get while the getting’s good. I’m off, lieutenant. “

“ If you think I’m going to let a single fairy undermine me, you are gravely mistaken, rito! You may be back on your feet, but you are still far from restored as you’d have us believe! “ the masked man snarled, gesturing to his subordinates. “ Ready your arrows! Shoot him down if he takes to the sky. “

“ Pitch dark storm clouds blocking the night sky, howling winds to deter the perfect shot... " The aged rito said, humming in mock thought. " They’re going to be wasting a lot of arrows. “

“ I’ll make sure to cut out a piece of that girl’s face for each one they miss if it comes to that. I need her alive, I don’t need her pretty. “ The lieutenant promised as he launched forwards. “ Do you hear me, rito?! I will make that girl into a living cadaver, locked in a room with nothing but your head to stare at in her walls! “

Now that...well. The rito may not have been one for doing angry, it just wasn't him...but his words certainly gave Marco little reservation to fight messy, if he had any left at this point. 

Marco’s knees bent in a squat, moving as a serpent to meet the other. The other yiga watched as the following moments seemed to slow to a crawl.

Their blades clashed and scraped together like before, the two seemingly in deadlock.

One spark. Two sparks. Three…

They watched Marco reach behind underneath his red sash, unable to warn their superior as the knife came out. The lieutenant saw it, punching up at the rito’s half-healed shoulder. He then countered with a wide slash to force the rito further away. He realized too little too late that that was the birds play, leaving him wide open. Marco ducked all the way to the ground under the horizontal swipe, the glint of his own blade trailing upwards.

The knife piercing near the lieutenants spine didn’t register to him. Not when he saw his right arm fall to the ground still with his windcleaver, cut clean from his body. Everything had been silent and still save for the storming gusts.

It didn't last.

The howls of the wind were buried beneath the yiga lieutenant's, the man roaring shock and agony as blood fell and spattered across the ground he stood on.

“ What...have you done...?! “ He shouted in blind fury and shock, shaking as he turned his gaze to Marco.

The bird’s face remained even as he held his wounded shoulder, letting out a puff of air. “ You’ve got your blind ambition to thank. “

“  _You_ —! “ The lieutenant collapsed as feeling fled from his legs, then remembering the knife in his back as the rito drew it out.  
  
Arrows flew just before Marco’s blade could make it’s plunge, the rito making a break for it before one of yiga scouts could make a lucky shot. Sheathing his sword, he ran towards the nearby cliff, spreading his wings to catch the updraft. He flinched as the air bit as his wounds, wings aching as they kept spread out.

Behind him, their leader shouted in raw anger while he was quickly surrounded, unheeding of his subordinates pleads while they tried to stave off his bloodloss. Marco ignored the voices, more concerned with flying in the dark. For the couple yiga who did try to shoot arrows at him, their aim was poor in the strong winds like predicted.

It wasn’t long before the wind’s roar overtook the shouting behind him, though the rito remained alert. He gave a large puff of air, feeling the strain of flight begin weighing on his body. Even letting the wind do most of the work as time ticked away, both he and his tired frame were relieved at the first sight of silent mushrooms. They lit up the side of Ploymus mountain, giving him a place to land. Making his descent, Marco’s eyes did their best to take stock of what was around.

Quickly catching onto movement some distance away, he smiled at the silhouette waving more silent mushrooms.

Having seen the rito’s trajectory edit itself to land closer, Nayu simply tossed the fungi in her mouth and swallowed. Heedless of just how tired she was, she ran hurriedly to the aged bird. Marco chuckled as she came to light under the luminous stones and mushrooms, meeting her in an embrace.  
  
“ Heya, kiddo. “ He greeted, petting her head. " Get a good look at the pretty lights here? "  
  
“ I heard screaming on the wind. It was faint but I heard it...I knew it wasn’t your voice, but…” Nayu said, ignoring his banter to hug him tighter.  
  
“ Damn, that yiga lieutenants voice can carry, huh? “ He snorted lightly, shifting a little so he didn't ache as much under her hug.  
  
Nayu lifted her face to look at him. “ Marco, what did you do...? ”  
  
He let out a breath, quirking his beak a little as he gave a light noise.

“ Well...I miiight have taken an arm off...And paralyzed him from waist down, I think. “ He said, musing the last part.  
  
“ Permanently? “ She asked as he took a moment to sit down and rest. Marco only shrugged, to which she grimaced. “ You should’ve just killed him. A bastard like him, he’ll probably survive his injuries. If he does...it’ll be even worse. Paralyzed or not.“

“ His buddies started firing arrows, I didn’t want to risk a hit. Plus it made good for keeping them occupied. “ He told her, stretching his arms. “ No point worrying on it now. We still gotta make the final stretch...to…ugh, hmm...”

His beak pressed closed as his eyes became distracted, a feathered hand moving to rest just below his chestplate. 

" ...To Zora's Domain. " He finished after a moment, giving a breath as he rubbed at the spot.

 Nayu pursed her lips, knowing the behavior all too well, dropping to her knees beside him. Her blue eyes flooded with concern again. “ Marco…? “  
  
“ It’s fine, kiddo. Scar is just doin’ it’s usual thing. Just feels more uncomfortable since I'm all achey to.“ He said smiling to her. “ We can’t stay here though. Too dangerous. Gotta keep moving...We’ll take a few minutes to catch our breath, then go. “

Nayu nodded her head, reaching into her bag. Marco hummed curiosity as she flitted through it and lifted an eyebrow as she brought out a full bottle of stamina elixir.

“ Here. Drink up. “ She said smiling lightly, proud to have not needed it.  
  
Her smile faltered when the rito only stared at the bottle.

“ ...Nayu, you still had a whole bottle of elixir left? I know I said drink them sparingly, but not THAT sparingly…” He told her.   
  
The hylians lips pursed into a thin line, holding it out to him anyways.  
  
Marco smiled in appreciation, but pushed the bottle back to her nonetheless. “ Nah, kid. You have it. Thank you, though. “

Her expression quickly turned hard. “ I saved it for  _you,_ Marco. “

The white bird only shook his head, nudging the bottle for her to take for the second time.

“ You need it more. “ He told her, once again adopting that soft tone back from the campfire.

Her hands tightened on the bottle in frustration, her long bangs flitting about as she shook her head.

“ No. I don’t...And I’m guessing you don’t have any fairy tonics left. “ She said annoyed, tossing it lightly in the air as she stood and turned from him, Marco's eyes widening in alarm. 

The bird quickly caught the bottle before it could hit the ground, his brow knitting. “ Nayu, come on. “

“ Fighting gravity going up a cliff-side is tiring, yes....But not near as active and draining as fighting tooth and nail against dozens of yiga.“ She told him, her tone becoming clipped as she turned to glare at him.

The tone and glare only slid right off him, the bird canting his head in a pleading gesture.  “ At least share this with me. “  
  
Nayu frowned further in annoyance, snatching the bottle back. Uncorking it, she touched her tongue to the liquid clinging to the lip of the bottle before sealing it closed.  
  
“ There, I had some. Now drink. “ She said petulantly, tossing it back to him.

Marco let out a breath, scratching his head with a hum as she turned away. " Alright...Now Nayu, that's not what I meant and you know it. "  
  
The hylians ears twitched beneath her hair as she heard the giant bird stand, her shoulders turning rigid as he rested a large hand on one of them so she'd face him.

" No."

He thumbed her cheek, smiling with a coaxing look that only had Nayu scowl more stubbornly. " Come onnnn~...Nayuuu~..."

Bending his knees closer to her height, he nuzzled his face to hers even as his daughter began to growl like a cat. He began crooning sweetly and blinking at her just so, all in order to soften her. 

Which she put a stop to by shoving him away, her voice cracking as she became more irate with him. “ Dammit, I’m serious, Marco! You’re being dumb! What is with you!? "  
  
" I know...I know. You went through a lot of trouble saving this and it feels like I'm throwing it back in your face. And I'm sorry for that...But Nayu, please, just trust me on this..." He said holding the bottle out to her, only for her to smack his hand.  
  
Her nerves only became more aggitated, frustration building tears in her eyes. " Why are you being like this!? Did you bust your skull?! You just came out of a fucking fight with the Yiga! I'm  _fine_!! If you'd just use your fucking head for a second and you'd know that it's smart—smarter..."   
  
Marco's beak closed into a thin line as she grew quiet without her even realizing it, letting out a wistful breath.

He moved the moment her eyes unfocused, catching her as vertigo took over. Confusion painted her face at the sudden weakness that washed over her, gripping him feebly as her vision swam.The voe-armored Rito gently sat down with her, Nayu’s grip tightening as the movement made her feel ill. In the next few moments it passed, realization quick to follow as she sank into his hold.

Marco gave a soft smile, petting her hair as she came out of the episode. “ Hey, Nayu. “  
  
“...It’s coming, isn’t it…? The Blood Moon. “ She asked, to which he nodded apologetically.  
  
“ Soon. If not tomorrow then definitely the day after that. “ He said, petting her some more as he shielded her from the winds. He glanced up towards the hidden sky, angry storm clouds still looming above.  “ I thought about telling you, but I was worried just knowing would make the spells come quicker. You were already so scared with what’s happening.... “

Nayu’s eyes fell to the bottle he still held with her.

“ Also why you’re being an ass about the elixir...You’re the better fighter, but far more tired and injured. The tonic would at least give you the energy to evade so you wouldn’t get hurt. I’m tired too but not near as banged up, Taking a few hits wouldn’t keep me down…I thought...” She said giving a heavy breath, pressing her face against him. “ ...I thought I was being strategic while you were just being overprotective…But with the Blood Moon...It...It is better that I take it... ”

“ Yeah...Can’t have you keeling over mid-step. “ He said, uncorking the bottle with her still in his lap. “ Especially if we’re caught in another fight. “  
  
Nayu grimaced as he held the elixir out for her to take. Her hand raised for it, slowing as she looked up to him conflicted. The rito chuckled, conceding to take a sip from the bottle before putting it in her hands.

Smiling when she then felt comfortable taking the rest, he sighed pleasantly as he felt some more of his vigor return.“ Whew, that’s the strong stuff…”  
  
“ Yeah. “ She let out, smiling a little until the distant rumbling of thunder was heard.  
  
“ Was wondering when it’d start up. “ Marco said, quickly adjusting her as it began to drizzle.  
  
Nayu shuddered as the droplets and wind made it colder than even her high-tolerance could handle. “ And of course I don’t have a cloak for this weather. I miss our stuff, dammit. “  
  
She blinked when the rito fished in her pack, ruby pendant glinting in the dark as he tied it around her neck. Nayu’s shoulders relaxed as warmth came back to her frame.  
  
“ That should help with the cold protection. “ He said, ruffling her hair, his cheek then rubbing against hers.  
  
The sky rang loud again with thunder, the two quickly getting to their feet.  
  
“ Which way? If we’re going to find shelter, we should try to find it on the way. “ Nayu said, brushing wet bangs from her face.  
  
Marco nodded, pointing off in the direction that would take them westward, following the silent shrooms. “ We’re going to want to circle around the remaining mountainside near Shatterback Point, which should take us close to Lulu lake. From there we... “

The girl’s breath tightened when Marco went silent, frowning as he looked opposite of where he’d pointed. She squinted her eyes, watching as the dirt began to upheave itself...A skeletal hand breaking to the surface.

“ We need to move. “ He said, the two retreating before they could be noticed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ Oh! Oh, look! Look, my prince! Your sister returns! “

An infant Sidon looked from his spot at the dock at the Eastern Reservoir, a giant mechanical beast emerging from the lake, water splashing high in a grand display. The zora around him gasped and whispered in awe as his sister Mipha gracefully stood atop Vah Ruta’s head, waving out to them.

The little prince squealed and jumped ecstatically, scrambling with the other younglings to go greet her. He startled when all the other children began to pass him with ease. Prince Sidon struggled on his short chubby legs to keep up with them, becoming distressed when he fell behind.

He ran even harder, despite the call of warnings behind him. The small boy inevitably tripped, squeaking as his hands flailed out and hit his face on the ground.  
  
Puddles formed in Prince Sidon’s eyes when he lifted his head and started wailing. Not only were all the other children already at the end of the dock, but now his face and knees hurt really really bad.

Mipha was at his side in a matter of moments, scooping him up as he sobbed her name. The prince clutched his little arms around her neck as she rocked him back and forth.  
  
“ I don’t like owies, Mipha! It hurts! It hurts really very much! “ He told her.

 

_“ Do not cry...Just remember. “_

 

Sidon blinked in confusion, now standing in front of an open casket.

He startled when someone picked him up from behind, lifting his head to see young Gaddison carrying him. Bazz and Rivan stood next to her, the leader of the brigade smirking.

“ Come on! Let’s go see if Lady Mipha’s back! “ Bazz said giving him the thumbs up.  
  
An unsettled feeling began to form in Sidon’s gut. The sense of familiarity coming alongside dread. “ W...Wait.”

The trio began to start running through the domain, it’s front gate already in sight, soldiers walking through battered and beaten.

Sidon’s eyes grew, grabbing Gaddison’s shoulder to try and get her attention. “ Please wait. “

Bazz nudged him encouragingly, pointing out ahead of them. “ Look! There’s Rivan’s father! Trello! “ 

Young Rivan immediately perked up. “ Papa?! “

 Prince Sidon panicked, no longer an infant as he stood and watched young Rivan run to approach his father.

“ Wait!! “

The prince immediately reared back when Trello turned, eyes missing. Dark abysses lay in their places, streaming blood and dark ichor. Sidon’s breath shook as everything began to darken, stumbling further back. He looked around, seeing more faces without eyes, shedding tears of red.

  
  
_“ I...I was able to manage when she was still here to encourage me…Afterwards I...I just got so tired...”_

 

_“ Nonono, I saw what taking greater responsibility did to my father. I don’t want to be in charge of anyone. “_

 

_“ Join...the guard…? I...Excuse me, your highness...I just remembered I have something to do...Er, don’t tell my father about this? “_

 

_“ ...The Big Bad Bazz Brigade fell apart a long time ago...I’m the only one who hasn’t really changed since then and sometimes I wonder if that’s a good thing..._

 

Sidon covered his ears, shutting his eyes as he tried to block out the voices.

 

_“ In the past, one would never see the Medical Ward this full...Your sister would...W-well...Finia will hit me if I say more... “_

 

_“ Overworked? Nonsense, your highness! I am head royal physician. I may not have healing powers, but I’ll see every one of these men back on their feet...You just worry about getting to bed, poor Nugget looks like he’s ready to sleep himself. “_

 

_“ —It doesn’t matter how strong you are, Prince Sidon!! There will come a time where you still fail! …You’ll still fail...A lesson I learned the hard way...“_

 

_“ ...Your sister, Mipha...She...She would be proud to see the man you’ve become, my son…”_

 

“ Enough!! “ Sidon shouted, the world around him shattering.

He found himself back at the Eastern Reservoir’s dock, a dark fog covering the lake where Ruta floated, it’s eyes boring down on him.

“ Enough, I said! “ Sidon shouted, now lucid to the dream world around him. “ How many times must I have this dream before I am free of it altogether!? My sister is gone, I know that!! I—”

Sidon’s hand shot to cover his mouth, a loud sob threatening to escape as tears fell from his face.

 

_Mipha is gone._

 

The prince fell to his knees, striking the dock with his fist. When the hollow in his chest flared, he only proceeded to strike it more until his shoulders sank.

“ Damn it...Damn it all, I thought I was over this...So Why? Why is this happening now?! “ He hissed out in frustration, palming his face in shame and self-reproach. “...What’s wrong with me…? “

A nearby howl startled him, wiping his eyes quickly as he turned. At the start of the dock, a goldscale retriever stood wagging it’s tail, a white scarf worn like his cravat. Sidon’s eyes widened a little when the dog sat on it’s two back legs, waving it’s front paws.

Sidon instantly recognized the furry friend before him. His other dogs never waved their paws when taught to ‘Sit Pretty’.

“...Nugget? “

The zora prince watched confused as the dog bounded to him, whining excitedly as he stood on his paws to lick his face, nuzzling and bumping against him as he always did when the prince needed consoling. Sidon blankly pet his beloved late companion, happy of course, but still surprised to see him here in his dream.

It had never happened before…then again, he’d never become lucid enough to lash out in his dreams either…

“...Is this just my mind’s dream or has your spirit truly come to visit upon me in my time of need, dear friend? “ Sidon asked while combing his fingers through his coat.

His breath stilled to see them no longer at the dock...Instead the pair stood near Veiled Falls.

 A cloaked person sat at the water’s edge.

 Sidon stared, knowing yet not knowing this stranger, nostalgic of their short time playing together. It saddened him deeply that Big Bird never came back...Likely claimed by the dangers he'd set out to rid the land of. Or perhaps he'd simply passed on over the years.

“...I wish you were really here, old friend. I would not be who I am today were it not for the time we spent together…” He said as he knelt by Nugget to pet him some more, forming a lamenting grimace. “ ...I wish you’d told me your real name. Perhaps then I could’ve tracked you down. I could have at least tracked down your daughter and know more about you through her...if she’s still alive. “

The hooded rito half-turned his head.  _“ If everyone around me is cheered up, I start to feel better too...“_

Sidon’s face wrinkled as he gave an aggitated look. “ ...It’s  _not working_ , though. No matter how hard I try. I still feel empty...even though I’ve helped so many. “

Nugget headbutt his hand, looking up to him with those sweet brown eyes. “  _If that doesn’t help with the pain_...  _Well, maybe one of them can. “_

The dreamscape faded before Sidon could even startle at Nugget’s sudden gift of speech. His eyes fluttered open to find himself back in his quarters, water sloshing as he rose from his water berth. As soon as he deduced that he was finally awake, he fell back onto the sea-sponge material covering the bottom with a splash. Despite having ended on a better note this time, he felt emotionally drained from the experience.

The howling wind and rain outside his windows did not help either, the prince groaning tiredly as the windows shuttered. Lifting himself out of his water berth, he walked over to the pool at the center of his room and just dropped in.

Really, it didn’t matter where he slept, be it the lounge/sleeping pool or the water berth. He’d still be plagued by dreams. Still, he needed the change as he finished coming down from his nightmare. As he let himself sink to the bottom head first, the sound of the night’s storm muffled beneath the water, Prince Sidon tried focusing on the end of his dream rather than the upsetting parts before it.

 

 _If that doesn’t help with the pain_...  _Well, maybe one of them can._

 

Sidon’s gills flared as he took in a good amount of water, letting it out slowly before he surfaced.

Talking Nugget aside, he didn’t believe those words came from the void. It had to have come from Big Bird. As much as he loathed to admit, Sidon couldn’t remember everything from that one single day. He remembered his day with Big Bird best picturing the stranger in the abstract, as just a heart-warming pleasant feeling.

Sidon glanced out his windows as a flash of lightning momentarily lit his room, then recalling how Gaddison had a night shift and the offer to keep her company.

Perhaps this was a sign he should take her up on that? That things might start changing for the better if he reached out, tried to be more open with others. That they were already starting to change.

In all the different little variants of this dream, he’d never had Big Bird or Nugget appear before. Moreover, their appearance wasn’t another transition to a horrid scene in his nightmare. It was the opposite, in fact. His dreams always ended with him being stared down by Ruta until everything else faded, until eventually Sidon was consumed by the darkness.

The prince sighed as he rubbed his temples, making a face towards his window. Despite the fact he was not keen on trying for more sleep, he still wasn’t looking forward to the weather outside…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stalkoblin, Stalizalfos, Stalmoblins.

As soon as Marco and Nayu managed to avoid one group of undead, they found themselves scrambling to hide themselves from another. Normally, the pair did not have issues dealing with such a problem. But they needed to conserve their energy. Marco had used up their dwindling stock of arrows while distracting the Yiga clan, so picking them off from a safe spot wasn’t an option either.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
Marco watched from his position behind a fallen log, feathers clinging together uncomfortably from the rain as Nayu predatorily eyed a Stalkoblin that had wandered beneath the tree she’d climbed.

A stalkoblin who had a quiver of at least twenty or more arrows.

Her hand quietly undoing the coil of rope that was from her pack, Nayu was quick to tie a noose. Tossing it over a higher branch, she caught it and began to take aim with her lassoing skills. Marco wearily turned his eye towards the other Stalkoblins walking nearby, crossing his feathered fingers as the swine skeleton under the tree abruptly disappeared up into it’s branches. Wiping the rain from his eyes, he squinted to try and make out what was happening in the tree’s boughs when one of the other stalkoblins became suspicious of his hiding spot.

Taking a deep breath as it stalked closer, he pressed himself against the large rotting trunk of wood. As a feathered hand readied itself around the hilt of his sword, he heard a whistle and crack. At the sound of a weight thumping itself against the other side of the log, he dared to peek over and see it’s skeleton fallen apart. The eery light from the skull’s eye sockets dissipated into black smoke, the bone cracking apart from where an arrow had punctured through.

Marco’s gaze flittered about, quickly observing the surrounding Stalkoblins. One by one, their brittle skulls were split by an arrow shot from the tree nearby. He smirked, quickly hopping from his cover and grabbing the arrow from this one’s skull.

“ Check the others, pretty sure he wasn’t the only one with a bow. “ Nayu said as he went to check on her, the hylian girl hanging her filched bow on her shoulder as she made to deal with her original prey, still flailing by her noose.

Taking out a short blade, she plunged it into it’s skull, it’s boney frame falling apart and to the ground leaving only the rope in the tree with her. Quickly reclaiming the rope from it’s branches, Nayu coiled it back up and hopped down.

“ Oho! Dump that flimsy wood and string you got there, this one over here’s got one of those good lizal bows. “ Marco called over to her as the winds started to pick up again.

The sky flashed bright, both of them startling as lightning struck the tree she’d been in not a moment later, the sound of thunder deafening their hearing some moments.

“ FUCK!! ” Nayu let out running to Marco, her heart pounding madly in her chest while the flaming tree began to collapse and fall.  
  
Marco broke into a hearty laugh as she ran into his arms. “ Pfff...WELP, can’t use that as a hiding place anymore...BfffhaHAHA!!"  
  
" Shut up, it's not funny. " She spat at him, though clung more to his frame.  
  
" Pfffheheh....It really is, though! " He said laughing a little quieter as he fixed the feathers in her hair again. " How you doing, kiddo? “  
  
“...I’m cold, wet, and I almost got struck by lightning...“ She said unamused before looking to her quiver. “ ...But we have some arrows now. “  
  
He ruffled her soaked hair, brushing aside her bangs. “ That we do. And hey, check this out. “

Nayu blinked as he pulled away, showing a second quiver by the bones he’d been picking through. Blue eyes lit up as he pulled out an ice arrow, watching as he pulled out another and then another. Fifteen in total.

“ I managed to get a few regular arrows from another pile of pig bones so keep the ones you got plus these. “ Marco said as he handed them to her along with the steel lizal bow.

Nayu tossed the cheap bow she’d taken for the new one after slipping the ice arrows into her quiver. “ Alright. Let’s try not to use them.“

Their progress towards Zora’s Domain resumed, the voe-armored rito and hylian leaving the light of the burning tree. Despite now being armed with arrows, the two continued to avoid the glowing eyes of undead. In the times they did however, they were careful not to miss, making sure to account for the wind that only seemed to intensify the further they went. After such an encounter where they were forced to engage, they made sure to search their downed enemies. It was after such an engagement that they had the luck of finding another handful of arrows to replace the ones they’d lost, along with a pair of fire arrows.

Such luck did not stay with them as the undead stal-creatures began to increase in numbers, an occurrence that began to make Nayu’s skin crawl with dread. Every time they managed to slip away, five or six more rose from the ground near them.

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore, speaking up once they were no longer near one of the wandering groups. “ Marco…Marco, something’s wrong. There’s too many of them…”

“ Breathe, kiddo...I know. Probably from the blood moon coming soon. Makes them strong, like Ganon. Trust me, I’d know. “ He said peeking out from their rock, the rito’s head turning when the young hylian girl started to cough. “ ...Nayu...? Nayu, you having another spell? “

“ No...But I  _am_ getting a cold...Let’s get to the Domain before it kicks in. “ She said plainly as she tried to warm herself, ruby pendant barely keeping the shivers away.

Marco tsked concern, looking back over their rock to make sure the area ahead was clear. “Hang in there, kiddo...”

Nayu lifted her head, her body feeling like ice as she looked back from where they came. She flinched as the sky lit up again, thunder crackling loudly and making her head pound.

Then Marco suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled the girl to her feet without warning, his feathered hand tense in it’s grip. Nayu’s attention snapped back ahead to see what the matter was. Icy blue eyes squinted until she saw the faint glow of luminous stone, the Domain barely visible in the distance while not far ahead of them stood a tall imposing four-legged silhouette.

The hylian felt the beat of her heart raise to her ears as the sky flashed, showing the fangs and red eyes of the beast staring at them.

“...Lynel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to hear your thoughts guys. I still haven't gotten any comments since ObakeAri. XD;;;
> 
> Please! Leave kudos and check out(or talk to me at) my art tumblr!! >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	8. Lament of a Faded Curse: A Soul Crying Plea, The Heart Which Becomes a Shell, A Ghost who Seeks a Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the horrible formatting, the writer doesn't know what the fuck she's doing.
> 
> Buckle up guys, it's another long one, and it's a flippin doozy. 
> 
> Listened to Twilight Princess ost on loop a whole lot on this one, specifically ['Meet Ganondorf'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mijZCTKqF3Y), ['Ganondorf'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr-I76OxsVg), ['A Light Spirit Appears'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2o0xHnookY&index=35&list=PLF6FC95426946F1A5). And then for like the last half of the chapter I was listening to Warframe's ['Your Decisions Make You'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxLSfY_1M3k&pbjreload=10) while bawling my fucking eyes out. It's not actually a sad track, actually mystic and emotional I'd say but can be interpreted as melancholic. It's melody and variations in the soundtrack  are actually what I consider as Nayu's theme more or less. 
> 
> Anyways, I'd love it if you used said tunes along with any of your own to help immerse yourself while reading this chapter, especially the last one. 
> 
> Please! Leave kudos/Comment and check out my art tumblr! >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

On any other day, Nayu wouldn’t be near so distraught. They hunted guardians on a routine basis, they could handle Lynels. Even the rare silver ones like the one in front of them.Even the rarer gold.

 But they were tired, ill-equipped. They didn’t have their regular gear. It was all back in Akkala. Marco, the heavy hitter of the two, was exhausted.

 The rito squeezed her arm, bringing her back to her senses, the bird’s eyes never leaving the Lynels.

“ Whatever happens, be ready to move. “ He told her, keeping his gaze steady.

She turned her head to look at him. “ ...Marco…”

The aged rito gave his best smile, looking to her from the side of his eye a moment to wink before focusing back ahead.

“ We’re of no threat to you. “ He called to the lynel over the howling winds. “…Just let us pass and we’ll be on our way. “

 Talking with a Lynel, reasoning with it...It wasn’t completely insane. It’d worked a few times in the past. Enough that it was actually worth a shot.

 ...But Nayu could see the dark taint of Ganon in it’s red eyes, like other silver lynels before it. And as lightning struck out along the sky to show the feral demeanor of it’s fanged smile, Nayu and Marco knew this one would not be letting them walk away freely.

The three abruptly pulled out their weapons, Nayu and the Lynel taking out their bows while Marco charged with his blade.

Nayu was the quicker shot.

The lynel snarled as an ice arrow struck the hand wielding his bow, ice engulfing up it’s arm as it dropped it’s weapon. Marco was quick to snatch it up as he reached him, the tall rito swiftly backing away as the lynel’s maw lit up and released it’s molten fire.  
  
Nayu quickly moved out of the fire’s trajectory. The right side of her warmed as the flames turned the water soaking the wet grass to steam as it burned.  
  
“ I have his bow, he can’t fire at us, come on! We need to take this to uneven ground! “ Marco shouted as he ran back to her, passing the beast's bow to her while the two fled quickly towards where the ground began to incline.

The hylian girl looked back, watching the Lynel flex his frozen arm and break free of the ice before it started it’s charge. She narrowed her eyes, hanging the lizal bow and taking the lynel's. She knocked back another pair of ice arrows and fired them at the puddling dirt and grass. Unlike the magic-resistant Lynel, the ice magic’s effects were potent and widespread on the rainwater that pooled everywhere on the ground.

Despite putting on the breaks, the Lynel couldn’t stop in time.

In a better situation, Marco would’ve laughed his beak off at the resulting dance and crash right then and there.

“ Careful, he’ll be expecting that now. “ The voe-armored rito said instead.  
  
Nayu hummed agreement, inwardly lamenting that they couldn’t just shoot the beast full of arrows...Not with these bows at least. It wouldn’t do much to hinder him, the arrowheads would barely punch through that hide. Not for the first time, she wished that they had their gear.  
  
The frozen ground behind them didn’t stall their foe for too long, not when it could spit fireballs from it’s jaw.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, taking the fight to uneven ground. While it put the beast who was made for the open flat plains at a disadvantage, it didn’t mean they themselves were immune to the dangers. Especially as the rain kept pounding over their heads. Were it not for the luminous stone and silent mushrooms about, they’d be running blind save for the fires unleashed from the Lynel.

“ Nayu, I'm gonna need you to help me push! “ Marco said as they came by some large boulders that rested where the traversable ground started to incline north along the mountain.

Seeing the lynel coming up behind them, the hylian girl wasted no time assisting the rito. Between the both of them, they managed to get the first boulder moving in short order, followed shortly by the second. Nayu and Marco panted as they watched the lynel maneuver out of the way of the first boulder, only to be caught by the next one. It wasn’t a direct hit but it managed to knock it on it’s side, sliding down the incline through the mud.

As Marco began pushing the final and largest boulder, Nayu froze the ground around the lynel with another pair of ice arrows. The lynel glared from where it slipped and struggled in the frozen ground, it’s glowing blood eyes meeting with Nayu’s icy blue ones while it drew it’s blade up in the air. The hylian rushed behind the boulder, helping Marco give that last bit of force needed before it started to roll.

The lynel’s blade impaled itself on the ground, roaring out as the air around it grew hot and combusted. Marco kept Nayu from falling over, his talons digging into the wet ground for support as the explosion sent tremors through the mountain side and destroyed the falling boulder.

Nayu’s teeth ground against themselves to see the Lynel slowly rise to it’s feet, her sense of unease gripping the back of her neck like a cold hand until the mountain’s continued rumbling drew it’s attention upwards. She and Marco turned their heads to see the landslide of rocks that started to come crashing down on the Lynel, shaken loose by it’s attack.  
  
The silver lynel gave a deep howl that rose over the noise of the landslide just before it was completely buried. With the way back down blocked off, the traveling pair had no choice but to continue their path leading upwards when stones and boulders threatened to crush them as well.

 ...Nayu didn’t realize when exactly she’d fallen over in another weak spell, only that it was shortly after the rocks had ceased falling.

 Her eyes stared blankly out at nothing, gasping for air as the world kept spinning around her, unable to lift herself from the tiny lake she laid in. She wasn’t even aware she’d fallen into the puddle.

Wet wings slowly came and lifted her from the ground as the hylian remained incapacitated, Marco holding her close as he sat with her on less wet ground and shielded her from the wind and rain. After some painstakingly long minutes, Nayu finally began to make out the rito’s voice saying her name.

“ Hey there. “ Nayu said after a moment.  
  
Marco let out a breath, smiling warmly as her eyes met his. “ Hey, Nayu...You still with me, kiddo? “

She smiled tiredly and nodded, adjusting herself in his arms as her strength started coming back to her. “ Yeah…”  
  
“ Lucky you keeled over _after_   we were done running for our lives, eh? “ He said feeling her cheek, his smile turning more worried. “ Flip, but you’re really starting to feel cold…”  
  
“ So let’s get moving. “ Nayu said holding his wing to her face a bit longer before she got to her feet.  
  
Marco chuckled. “ About that, kiddo…I don’t think we’re going to be able to go back the way we came.”  
  
She wasn’t surprised, though as she looked to see the boulders and rocks blocking their safe path back down the hylian couldn’t help feeling worried.  
  
“...It’s too dangerous to try climbing down in this weather…And this is _me_  , the rock climber saying it. ” Nayu said, then looking to Marco.  
  
“ No way I’m leaving you behind to glide down, either…” He said then looking up the path ahead of them. “ So much for going around Ploymus Mountain...Not like we had much choice with that Lynel though...Can’t believe we ended up climbing it all the way. “  
  
The hylian blinked curiously, walking up the slope until the ground flattened into a grass field with shallow ponds and trees, small plateaus of rock jutting up here and there. Marco came up behind her as she took in the dirt path leading up the sharp incline on the other side.  
  
“ That right there ahead of us is Shatterback point. “ He told her, giving another wry chuckle. “ ...And possibly our only way down. "

Before Nayu could question what he meant, a flash of light from behind one of the rocks caught their attention, the sound accompanying it had Marco pushing her behind him

 “ You gotta be kidding me…” he said, eyes widening in shock at the broken and disfigured creature that hobbled into view.

 Nayu’s stomach turned as she saw the pitiful beast, unrecognizable to her save for the single remaining red eye it had to stare them down with. “ That _can’t_ be who I think it is…”  
  
“ Lynels have the magic to warp. Not far, and only ever do so when caught in a tough spot of terrain which doesn’t exactly happen often...He must’ve done it before the weight of the boulders did him in…” Marco said while the Lynel continued to slink towards them. “ Not that it did him any good...He’s still going to die...By all accounts, he already should be dead. “

Suddenly the beast stopped in it’s tracks, the two frowning as it forced it’s broken jaw to form a twisted smile, it’s teeth stained red as blood flowed down it’s chin. An eery rumbling noise left it’s throat, mixed with the gurgling of his blood. It wasn’t until the sound started to get louder that they began to realize it was the Lynel actually laughing.

Marco’s wing slowly rose and pressed against the spot below his chest, his brow knitting together. “ ...Nayu, I think I’m starting to realize why all those Stal-folk were up and about…They were reacting to this guy.”  
  
At the birds lower tone, the hylian’s eyes turned distraught. “...Marco…? “

The Lynel’s rumbling grew louder, deafening as the thunder pounded against their eardrums. Nayu’s breath caught in her throat as the decrepit beast’s form started to blacken, it’s bones crunching audibly as it forced it’s limbs back into proper position, broken skin hissing as it sealed closed.

“ We can’t have this thing following us to the Domain...“ Marco said, drawing his sword. “ Keep your distance and have your bow ready, Nayu. “

“ ...I don’t suppose you have a plan because I sure as hell don’t. “ She said knocking an arrow.  
  
“ Din’s fire, kiddo. We’re gonna get a bit reckless. “ Marco winked to her.  
  
Nayu cringed. “ …Are we luring him off the cliff or something? “  
  
“ Hah, no...Thaaat might lead to much bigger problems if he gets into it with the bigger beasty next door. He tends to overreact these days. “ He said pointing with his blade over the undead creature to Shatterback point. “ Right off that cliff is the Eastern Reservoir, where Vah Ruta is settled…A couple of shots with the ice or fire arrows should be enough annoy him and make the big fella honk his horn. That’s our signal for Zora’s Domain to come investigate. “

Putting aside her shock that they were actually right next to one of the sacred Divine Beasts, her exasperation accompanied by the idea of _provoking_ said Divine Beast, Nayu considered Marco’s plan.

It was unlikely that they could hold out until help arrived. Still in the event that they did...at least the zora guard would be here to come collect their tired asses. And if they lost...Then the zora guard would know about the dark threat looming near their domain and finish what they started.

Nayu wouldn’t get any more time to think on it, the demonic creature had begun it’s charge across the field, sword and shield in hand.  
  
The hylian girl quickly separated from Marco, the voe-armored rito standing his full height as he gave a long breath of air. Gold eyes opened, serene as the dark lynel drew near.

 Nayu stiffened. “ MARCO! “

As the lynel’s sword swung to remove his head while it passed, Marco slid into a wide stance at the final moment, bringing his height lower than the beast’s blade. In the same moment, he dug his talons into the ground while he held his own sword out to meet with it’s hide.

The result was a long deep gash that opened up along it’s side as it ran past him, made using the dark lynels own speed and momentum. The shade beast howled as this off-red ichor spilled from the gaping wound, crashing to the ground.

Marco was on it the next moment later, about to plunge his sword into the dark lynels slumping back before he was thrown off by it’s tossing and turning. He grunted as his back hit the ground, his half-healed shoulder aching as he picked himself back up. The dark lynel was on it’s side when he engaged it again, it’s powerful hooves kicking out at him while it’s wound began to heal, shuffling and turning with a vicious snarl when he tried to circle around it.  
  
Nearly being kicked in the face, the rito pooled his strength as he caught and held it’s front right leg with his left wing. It came clean off in a downward chop of his blade, followed by a decisive cut along the underside of the beasts lower half. The rito grimaced at the feel of it’s strange blood hitting him, the foul ichor causing a burning sensation where it met skin beneath his plummage before washing off in the rain.  
  
A high-pitched roar that pierced the thundering sky had Nayu looking over her shoulder again as she ran around the field towards Shatterback Point. The hylian girl saw as Marco was grabbed and thrown back a ways. With a livid roar, the dark lynel’s maw lit up as it shot out a virile stream of fire to keep him back while it stood. The field lit up in flames as it followed the rito with it’s dragon’s breath.

Nayu forced herself into a full sprint, coughing as she reached the edge of steep slope. Her lungs screamed for air, leg muscles pushing past their limit as she continued up the path full speed. Reaching into her quiver as she neared the top of the slope, she began to ready another ice arrow.  
  
Marco’s shouting stopped the girl in her tracks. “ Nayu, shock arrow from above!! “  
  
Icy blue eyes shot up to the sky to see the crackling projectile. Nayu threw herself down the hill, barely escaping the shock arrows enhanced field of electricity as she rolled violently down to the hill’s bottom. She groaned haggardly at the pain in her right shoulder and hip, idly noting how she’d hit both on rocks during her tumble. Instinctively grabbing bow and arrow where they fell near her, she looked back at the field.

Nayu saw Marco bloodied on one side, fallen to one knee....And that the dark lynel had taken _his_ bow, just as he'd done to it.

Taking aim at her with the few shock arrows that survived with him in the landslide, Nayu shot up to her feet and attempted to run for one of the plateaued boulders. It was the only cover that would possibly shield from the electric fields the arrows made in this rain. As she ran, Marco charged the demon beast from it’s left flank and gave a daring leap onto it’s back. Massive black talons dug and ripped into thick skin as he wrestled and repeatedly stabbed the dark lynel,  utterly ruining it’s shot. The shock arrow ended up flying clean over the hylian girl, high up into one of the near tree pines instead, not even catching her with it’s electrical field.  
  
As Nayu was about to reach cover, the lynel breathed another bout of flames, setting light to the ground in front of her. Her breath hitched as she backed away, the flames far too hot to go near despite all the rain and cold. Bursts of flame wildly shot in the air, Nayu ducking low.

She looked for Marco, watching the rito warrior pull the demon fiend’s head back while it tried to wrestle him off, bucking and attempting to give him a face full of fire. Marco only dug his talons deeper into it’s sides, grabbing both the broken and undamaged shock arrows from it’s quiver. He tossed them into the nearby fires to burn just as his strength gave out, the dark lynel finally tearing him from his back.

Marco cried out when the dark lynel threw him to the ground, landing on his wounded side. The beast then threw away the bow it’d taken from him, growling low. It reached behind itself to painfully extract the sword Marco left lodged in it’s back, red eyes glaring at him intently as he neared.

Nayu moved on automatic, gritting through the pain of her shoulder. With a fierce roar, she knocked the ice arrow in her hand and fired at it’s healing back. As the ice spread through it’s back while it jerked, she drew another and fired. Then another. Then another after that. And so on.  
  
She didn’t pay attention to the burning pine behind her. She didn’t notice as it popped and creaked, warning it was about to fall. Not until the last moment, the hylian narrowly escaping from being caught under.

 She didn’t know it was the one that had the shock arrow lodged in it.

 Nayu’s vision went white when the residual magic from the arrow as it went off. Caught in the small electrical field it produced, she dropped the lynel's bow and shrieked as the current burned through her frame, wreaking havoc with her senses. The field dispersing after a few moments, the hylian collapsed.  
  
Her body trembled, muscles randomly contracting. Nayu’s hands dug into the ground as she tried to get up, unconsciousness starting to creep up on her. She fought against it tooth and nail, drawing blood as she bit her lip to keep awake.

Across the plain, Marco was pushing to stand up even as he continued to grow faint from bloodloss. “ Nayu…Hold on, kiddo... “

The demon beast’s large hoof stomped in front of him, the same one the rito had cut off, grown back anew. Marco didn’t flinch as he looked up to stare down those eery red eyes, not even while he was grabbed by the throat. Despite how futile it was, the bird took an arrow from his own quiver and stabbed it in the monster’s hand. The dark lynel bared it’s fangs and snarled, confounded how the bird still fought back even now.

Nayu’s breath stilled when she saw Marco lifted clean off the ground. The storm, winds, and flames went silent in the background as Marco’s sword was raised against him.

 “...No…Please...No...” She breathed.

 The blade plunged straight through Marco’s abdomen, making him jerk. He gasped out, beak agape and coughing blood as the lynel twisted the weapon. Nayu’s heart stopped, her entire body going cold in terror. Blue eyes welled with tears as her vision finally started to go black against her wishes.

 Nayu whimpered when all she wanted to do was _scream_.

 “...Help…” Nayu let out when her eyes slowly fell closed, her voice falling to a silent whisper as she went unconscious. “ ...Help…”

The Dark Lynel looked over his shoulder to where the Hylian lay across the field, grunting as he flexed off the glaives of ice that had formed on his back. At the flaring sting in his hand, he turned back to see Marco weakly digging the arrow deeper in his hand. Bloodstained wings continued to pry at his solid grip of the bird, the undead beast watching as those feathered fingers began to weaken and slow, delighting in how the light began to fade from the damned rito’s golden eyes.

Then...the birds hands stopped.

The claymore was roughly pulled out from his torso, Marco’s arms falling to his sides as he now hung lifeless in the Dark Lynel’s hand. He dropped the dead body with a satisfied grunt, throwing down the mediocre weapon he’d used as well.

With a chuff, he turned towards the young hylian girl, night rain pouring even harder now as he began to make his way over. The dark lynel rumbled, shielding his face from the fierce gust that came, turning the air even colder despite the fires that still burned. As the wind grew stronger, he was forced to brace his hooves against the ground.

And in that moment, the orange and red low lit glow of the burning field faded, reigniting in a sea of blues.

The lynel’s blade and shield was drawn as it looked about in alarm, stilling as it became suddenly face to face with a pair of gold luminescent eyes. Slowly, a dragon serpent became more and more visible, crowned with ice and blue swirling patterns traveling along it’s non-corporeal form as it floated in the air in front of him.

The dark creature’s eyes widened as the spirit continued to stare, blinking it’s long soft blue eyelashes. As soon as the dark beast recovered from his shock, he immediately brandished his sword. The spirit’s blank expression twisted in a snarl just as quickly, it’s patterns lighting up. It lunged forwards, the dark lynel shielding itself as the dragon spirit flew straight through him at blinding speeds. As the dark beast underwent a sudden vertigo, he began to stumble.

...It was gone after that. Just as suddenly as it came.

Instead, other strange creatures carrying similar patterns began to appear, holding the semblance of wildlife. They scattered as the beast charged at one of them. He swung his blade at another. It’s form dispersed only to reappear elsewhere. They all continued to stare him down, just like the first one had.  
  
One of the smaller spirits resembling a hare appeared next to Nayu, getting close to her face as it regarded her curiously.  
  
The dark lynel scowled as other spirits began to gather with it. He threw his sword at the ground near her, the spirits quickly retreating away. He charged and retrieved his sword, continued to swing at the ethereal creatures that tried to come back. When the pests ceased trying to come close, he snorted, finally turning to the unconscious hylian. He reached out his claws, kneeling his front legs as he bent over beside her.  
  
Movement was caught in the corner of his eyes, the dark creature barely launching back on it’s feet when a sharp sting met it’s thigh. Snarling, it looked back to see the hilt of a knife protruding out from the affected area.  
  
At the sound of haggard coughing, it’s gaze turned and paused…Marco stood just a few gallops away with his knights sword in hand.

 

_Alive._

 

“ Forgot I had that knife…” Marco wheezed while hunched over, clutching his abdomen as he started coughing more blood.

The voe-armored rito straightened with a gasp, shocking the dark lynel with eyes which matched his glowing red orbs. The tall bird panted towards the air, left wing uncovering his abdomen where his lethal wound blackened and hissed closed. Marco gave a disheveled sound. Red lit eyes closed as he gave a strong shake of his head. Blinking slowly, they faded back to their normal rich gold.

“ Whew…Pretty sure I felt my soul start to leave on that one...” He let out, scarred beak forming a lopsided smirk as he met his enemy’s stare. “ Yeah, I have that same party trick you do...more or less...Just doesn’t work too well these days, as you probably noticed... “  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on the beast, it’s voice gravelly and deep as it finally spoke.

“... _The_ _Cursed Seed. “_

 “ Hylia, he finally talks…” Marco snorted amused. “ So, I actually have a name amongst your depraved community...I’m flattered. “  
  
The dark lynel expression darkened. “ _...The_ ** _Failed_** _Seed. “_

“ And rather damn proud of it, too. “ the aged rito said as the beast extracted the knife from his thigh.

Marco lifted an eyebrow, the smirk never leaving his face. The dark lynel scowled and glanced back towards the wound after the rito canted his head interestedly to it. It took him some moments to notice what the bird had, but when it did, it’s brow rose incredulously.  
  
“ ...Looks like your party trick’s not working right either…” Marco said as the wound didn’t heal. Not near the rate it had before,. He looked knowingly towards the spirits amongst the blue burning fires. “ ...Now how did that happen, I wonder…? “

Recollection of the dragon apparition played through the dark lynel’s eyes, quickly piecing together what had been done when the spirit passed through him. Marco didn’t bat an eye as white hot rage echoed loudly in the air, sword and shield held out promising to visit it’s wrath on the voe-armored rito.

Taking a deep breath, Marco glanced serenely to where Nayu still lay unconscious before focusing his attention to his opponent.

Marco spread his feet in a wide stance and readied his wearing blade. “ ...I’ll be taking that front leg of yours back now, horse-ass....Don’t expect it to grow back this time. “

Unknown to them, down below at the Eastern Reservoir, floating just above the water’s surface...Ruta turned it’s head.

The blight infecting it looked through it’s eyes, awakened by the sudden and brief presence of one of the three dragon spirits. Even now, the Waterblight continued to sense the mass spectral gathering atop the mountain, becoming more and more agitated with each passing moment…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ Damn it, Rivan, this is the last time you guilt me into taking your shifts…” Gaddison murmured as she looked up towards the angry stormclouds.  
  
With how strong the winds were suddenly blowing and the drop of temperature that came with it, she _shivered_. ACTUALLY shivered. Zora may not handle extreme cold like Rito but they still held out pretty damn well against the lower temperatures. They’re home wasn’t exactly the warmest of places.

Gaddison looked over her shoulder back to the domain, pleasantly surprised when she saw Prince Sidon approaching.  
  
“ Prince Sidon, I see you decided to join me after all. “ She said waving him over.

“ So it would seem...despite my better judgment telling me to head back inside. “ Sidon said as he regarded the leather armor she wore, not to mention the wooden spear. “...Afraid to be struck by lightning, Gaddison? “

“ Why yes, I am. Though perhaps a little less now that I’ll have something taller standing next to me. “ Gaddison said as they both leaned against the railing.

The prince grinned a little. “ So I’m to be your lightning rod then? Don’t tell me that was your plan all along? What blatant disregard to the safety of your prince. Shame on you, Gaddison. “  
  
The guard shrugged. “ I won’t tell if you won’t. “

The two of them shared a chuckle amongst of the storming winds, Prince Sidon looking off in the direction of the Eastern Reservoir. He tried to hide his awkwardness while he attempted to continue their conversation but Gaddison gently waved it off.

“ You don’t have to chat it up with me, your highness. Not unless you want to. I just thought you’d like some company where you don’t have to pretend at being perky all the time. “ Gaddison reassured him.

“ ...That’s...going to take some getting used to. “ He said scratching his head. “ ...Thank you, Gaddison. “

The zora guardswoman nodded her head, pressing off the railings. “ Well, it’s not patrolling if I just stand around. Shall we? “

As Prince Sidon straightened to join her, a powerful cry met their ears.

It grew louder, reverberating throughout the domain while the ground beneath them shook.

The prince’s eyes were wide, Gaddison looking to him with the same shocked expression. “ That was…”

 “ ...Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. “ 

The two of them immediately broke into a run across the eastern bridge. They had no need to report and call for backup. Not when all of Zora’s Domain had surely been woken from the noise. 

As they reached the other side, a blue light appeared in front of them. Both Sidon and Gaddison slid as they came to a stop, the guard instinctively pointing her spear out while the prince drew his sword.

They stood cautiously as the light took form, resembling that of a fox. The creature tilted it's head, staring a moment before it ran away from them towards the reservoir. It quickly faded away as another strange creature took it’s place some ways ahead, this one shaped like a boar.

“ Prince Sidon...You’re...seeing all this, right? “ Gaddison wearily asked, receiving a silent nod.

“ ...Spirits…They have to be. “ Sidon said as the boar-creature faded and another took its place. Face growing stern, he sheathed his sword and took off at a more urgent speed. “ Come, Gaddison! Whatever is happening at the Reservoir, we need to be there _NOW_! “

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the cold she noticed first when she awoke.

Nayu shivered under the rain and wind, staring dazedly at the spectral flames that lit the surrounding landscape. Blue eyes slowly came to focus as her mind recollected the recent events.

“ ...Marco! “

The hylian sat up, splashing mud and water while doing so. She looked to where she’d last saw Marco and the dark lynel, finding only blood being washed out by the rain. Her head whipped around, looking back and forth for her precious rito father and friend until she saw his knife laying on the ground near her.

Nayu snatched it up, taxed and aching limbs screaming as she got to her feet.

“ Marco?! “ She screamed frantically, startling horribly at the loud cry that shook the air.

Her attention drew towards the direction of the noise, up towards Shatterback Point. Eyes immediately caught onto the figure of the rito, once again caught in the dark Lynel’s grasp, striking the ground with him repeatedly in what looked like frustration.

She ran towards them, falling over more than once as she reached the steep incline. More than half-way, the hylian girl slipped and hit the ground once more. She propped herself up, moving to rise…Except now that she had a closer look, Nayu could clearly see now that something was wrong.

...something terribly, horribly very _wrong…_

Nayu got up as her mind turned blank, everything becoming static. Her insides hollowed, leering at the mangled three-legged creature. As it angrily tried to pry off the body that trapped it’s hand and arm, unaware to her presence, she drew her short-blade.

The rito’s knife in her other hand, she charged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco tried to understand where he was.

He’d been grappling with the Dark Lynel on Shatterback Point, the beast trying and failing to extract its claws from inside his chest while he pinned it’s arm and stabbed away…a display only the undead could ever hope to perform. Even when Ruta had started pelting the cliff with ice, he’d kept focus on digging his bloody talons, pecking his beak, slicing his sword wherever they could reach. If he’d noticed how his senses began to flux between feeling grounded and weightless, it had been quickly stowed in the back of his head for later.

...Then it felt like he’d been caught in a whirlwind, one of epic proportions, leaving him unable to tell what was up from down and left from right.

Even as the disorientation wore off, he still wasn’t quite sure what exactly he was looking at or where he was.

It _looked_ like he was staring up at Shatterback Point from below...but something about the view didn’t make sense to him.

Ruta’s cry while it rammed the cliffside had him frown and turn his head over his shoulder.

The rito flailed when he saw how far above the lake he still was. It took him some moments of flapping his wings to realize he was actually _floating_ rather than falling, the movement only causing him to spin uncontrollably.

The voe-armored rito looked around with wide eyes before turning his attention upwards back to Shatterback Point. Kicking his legs and waving his arms, his ascent upwards was abrupt and less than graceful while he flew higher than intended.

His attempts to correct himself did not fair any better.

Worse, in fact.

He overshot himself all the way back down. He didn’t even get the chance to process and register the fact that he’d glimpsed himself on the way down. Not when he was about to crash straight into Ruta’s face.

Marco squawked and braced himself for impact, shutting his eyes tight.

Moments had passed, long enough for it to be abundantly clear that he had avoided the pain of a nasty collision. Slowly, Marco peeked his eyes open, looking around dazed as he found himself floating in a strange chamber.

“ _...Where…?_ “ He let out, trailing off when he finally recognized the room’s aesthetics.

Ruta. He was inside Ruta. Somehow, someway, he’d ended up inside one of it’s inner chambers rather than splattered on his face like a run-over cucco...Marco had a long list of questions he wanted to ask.

But not right now. Not when Nayu was still in danger. He needed to--

 

_...Who’s there?_

 

Spectral lights floated in the air in front of the sheikah terminal. Whatever had been going through Marco’s mind slowed to a complete halt at the lovely form appearing before him. A beautiful zora, petite in her size, scales bright red whose face held a gentle delicate countenance that belied the true skills he knew her to have in battle.

Marco’s eyes were wide, his voice gone leaving him only to stare in awe.

Golden eyes looked back to him before disappointment creeped in. “ _You’re...not who I was expecting. When Ruta began acting out, I thought...I thought perhaps it might be him..._ ”

Finally he remembered his voice

“ _...Princess…? Lady Mipha…?_ ”

Mipha was quiet a moment, blinking up at him before she nodded. “ _It has been a long time since I have spoken to anyone like this...A long time since I’ve heard my name so directly…_ ”

The rito’s brow slowly rose and knit together, taking another few moments to speak. “ _……Lady Mipha, have you...been here this whole time…?_ “

Her eyes lowered to the floor of the chamber. “ _…The Divine Beasts functionality is tethered to the soul of it’s pilot. After I was slain, my soul was trapped within Vah Ruta’s terminal…Much like the other champions, I assume._ “

When Mipha’s gaze lifted, she had not expected the rito’s eyes to fill with such sadness, with such guilt the way they did.

Marco’s voice was soft as he spoke.“ _…I’m sorry, your highness…_ “

Mipha’s eyes grew slightly at the weight of compassion she felt hearing him speak that simple phrase, filled with the utmost of sincerity.

She formed a wistful smile. “ _It is alright. I have long come to terms with it, kind one…It is I who should be consoling you…_ “

The rito blinked at her when he didn’t immediately understand what she meant. A moment later, however, and his eyes grew. He pat himself down, looking himself over in realization.

No wounds...not even the slightest of pains…He wasn’t tired…Suddenly Marco remembered.

He’d seen himself with the lynel when he’d lost control and overshot himself on the way down.

…And Nayu.

Mipha took a step, raising her hand towards him as he grew quiet, his expression turning distressed. “ _...I realize it is difficult to accept—_ “

“ — _It_ _’s not that...It’s Nayu._ “ Marco said while he fumbled towards the chamber’s windows. He looked back imploringly to Mipha. “ _Princess, if you still yet have any sway over this divine beast...Please, get Ruta as far from the cliffside as possible...Make him calm again._ “

Despite the questions she had, the zora champion picked up on the situation well enough. “ _...I will do what I can._ “

The rito bowed his head in gratitude. “ _Thank you, your highness... Depending on how things go...We’re in for a delicate situation later..._ “

Marco shot outside, twisting and turning awkwardly without control but determined nonetheless as he tried to float closer towards the top of the cliff…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ Hylia above, _WHY_ didn’t our ancestors and the hylians implement a swifter method up this dam then but a _simple BLOODY staircase_!? “ Sidon snarled as he and Gaddison continued to climb the last steps of said staircase.

“ I haven’t the slightest thought, but I share your sentiment twice over. “ Gaddison said breathlessly as she tried to keep up with his longer strides.

Upon reaching the top, the guardswoman leant on her spear a moment to catch her breath while Sidon looked to their people’s Divine Beast in the water. He watched as Ruta aggressively rammed against the mountainside to their left, masses of ice materializing. They launched towards the higher points of the cliff, rocks and debris raining down into the lake.

The prince could only frown in confoundment as to why the Divine Beast suddenly had a grudge against Ploymus Mountain. He looked back and forth for any sign of the spirits from earlier, hoping they might lead to some answers.

All appeared to be absent. Sidon was about to curse when a light from the corner of his eye drew him back to Ruta. Gaddison startled when he took off running towards the dock without a word, straightening as she followed behind him.

Though she followed his line of sight, the guardswoman didn’t see the phantom silhouette that he did.

“ What is it, your highness? What do you see? “ She asked while looking outwards, thinking he’d found the source of Ruta’s outrage.

Sidon didn’t answer, his eyes wide as he stared breathlessly out towards the ghost in the distance, it's shape vague even as it stood out in the dark.

“ Mipha...? “ He let out, Gaddison’s attention snapping back to him.  
  
Her voice of concern went unheard as he stepped closer to the edge of the dock. Shielding his eyes from bothersome rain, his breath hitched when he saw the figure move, stilling as it saw him and then urgently pointing towards Shatterback Point.

Ruta strangely began to grow quiet then, red eyes dimming. Though the beast still remained agitated, it backed away from the mountainside, sinking back into the lake water with a low rumble.

And then...beneath the sounds of the virile lightning and harsh winds, a vicious cry and a monster’s roar could faintly be heard.

Gaddison quieted as she too picked up the faint sounds.

Two figures were suddenly spotted falling onto one of the cliffs lower outcroppings, one form much smaller than the other. They slid down off the left side of the smooth rock spire, plunging into the waters far below them.

Sidon didn’t hesitate as he leapt from the dock, leaving Gaddison behind as he swam at full speed to where they fell.

At the thick scent in the water, Sidon’s eyes dilated. Gills sputtered and flared as they tried to expel the red mist and...whatever else he’d breathed in, much like coughing. The prince’s jaw clenched at the uncomfortable burn his gills felt, feeling it in his eyes as well. It didn’t matter, he swam deeper in the water. He was forced to rely on his sight, his olfactory gland overwhelmed by the foul scent mixed in with the blood. A predicament that infuriated him when all he could see below was pitch black in this abhorrent storm.

Soft lights appeared around and below him, the prince raising his brow at the spectral fish that shot by his head. Were it not that he was in the middle of a rescue, he would have spent more time in awe of the spirits as they formed a trail into the water’s depths...

In no time at all, he’d followed it to the end and spotted the subject of their plight. Sidon didn’t pause as he caught the unconscious hylian girl’s hand, pulling Nayu towards him away from the dark. Securing an arm around her, he startled when something latched onto one of his legs.

Sidon’s eyes widened when he beheld the dark creature grabbing him, leering up at him. The prince scowled, baring his sharpened teeth as he freed himself with a single kick, the glow of it’s red eyes fading as it soon died.

Gaddison was there to help when Sidon reached the surface, the two of them swimming to the nearby bank of ground. She climbed up first, taking the limp girl from his arms before he leapt from the water. 

“ There’s a pulse but she’s not breathing.” she told him.

Sidon looked on anxiously as Gaddison quickly started to breathe air into the hylian’s lungs, holding his own breath in suspense. It was a small relief when Nayu burst into a fit of coughs, Gaddison holding her battered frame steady.

“ That’s it, girl. Breathe. “ The guard encouraged.

Sidon smiled briefly until he saw new blood begin to replace what had been washed off from her wounds in the lake.

“ We need to hurry, she’s already lost a great deal of blood…” He said, frowning when he saw the way the bottom right corner of her chest plate was dented inwards. “...And has assuredly broken her ribs…Goddess, what were you doing up there? ”

The prince touched his hand to her frozen cheek, grimacing further at how her paled skin felt like ice. Nayu shifted away weakly, gold eyes quickly meeting icy blue ones, their gaze unfocused. Her lips started moving, only for her voice to give out. Sidon’s brow knitted, leaning in close as she tried again.

The words coming out in a soft whisper...the zora prince reared back from them, looking as though he’d been struck.  
  
He stared at the girl, at a loss for words, stiffly shaking his head.

“ Your highness, what is it? What did she say? “ Gaddison asked, becoming alarmed at how horrified he became.

“ She—” Sidon shut his mouth closed as his voice cut out.

The hollowness in his chest flared, dread crawling up his neck and wrapping around it. His breaths turned shallow, the edges of his own darkness starting to creep in.

...It was too upsetting for him. Those three words…He couldn’t repeat it. Just thinking about it—

 ** _No_**...No, he wasn’t going to let this feeling consume him as it did her.

As though in response to his resolve, a rush of hot air filled him in his next breath, making him gasp. It dissipated the cold dread choking him around his neck...A golden warmth making it’s way toward his damaged heart. It filled in the hole and cracks that was there, flooding out the dry, grating hollowness he fought against in that moment.

He spaced out, suddenly feeling far more calm than before. His darker thoughts wholly dominated by this strange warm serenity that formed inside him...A weight had come upon his shoulders, but it only steadied him, making him refocus.

Sidon’s face set in a resolute expression, then cupping the hylian’s cheeks.

“ Listen to me, it can’t end here. You need to live. Do you understand? “ He told her firmly over the howling rain, looking into her desolate eyes.

Gaddison’s blinked rapidly at him, the lids of her eyes raising as she saw the faint light casted on the Prince behind him as he spoke. Nayu only continued to gaze at him dismally, hooded eyes becoming more unfocused.

Sidon frowned, a teal glow forming in his pupils as he spoke again with fiercer tenacity.

“ You have to live! Do yo _u hear me?! Don’t let your story end like this, promise me! ..._ ** _Swear_** _it to me! Swear it now!_ “

The hylian girl’s eyelids lifted ever so slightly at him, the sound of a restrained whimper leaving her throat. His heart quietly twisted at the sound.

Sidon took her from Gaddison’s arms, cradling her close to his chest. He began to make soft comforting noises while he stroked her cheek.

“ _I know...I know, this isn’t fair._ ** _None_** _of this is fair...I-I...I… “_ Sidon trailed off, losing his train of thought.

 

_I love you, Nayu...and—_

 

“ ... _It breaks my heart that this happened. I’m sorry...But please..._ ”

 

_Please, Nayu…Swear to him—_

 

“ _—to me. “_

 

_They’ll—_

 

“ _—We’ll take good care of you, I promise…_ ”

 

Sidon didn’t know when he’d started to nuzzle his face against Nayu’s soaked hair...But it felt like the right thing to do as he continued to gently rock her in his arms.  
  
“...You have my word. “ He said, a smile then coming to his face that wasn’t his own.

 

_Thank you, Sidon_

 

Nayu didn’t respond as she looked up to their eyes, a single tear falling from her cheek... Instead, she left their demand for her word unanswered...unfulfilled as her blurred vision finally went dark.  
  
As the teal light faded from Sidon’s eyes, he was briefly left with a strong sense of disappointment and worry. Far more than he felt was natural. The prince shook it off and rose himself to his feet, the injured hylian held delicately in his arms.

“ ...Gaddison, let’s go. We’ve lingered here too long already. “ He spoke to the other zora suddenly.

The guardswoman hesitated at suddenly being addressed, though quickly straightened as they started to run up the hill of the bank they were on back towards the dock area. “ R-right, of course...Prince Sidon? “

The prince turned his head. “ What is it, my friend? “

Gaddison took a moment to consider her words. “ Are you...feeling like your normal self? “

“ Indeed, I do. Quite so. “ He said returning his gaze forwards. “ Why do you ask? “

The guardswoman gave a sidelong glimpse towards the hylian in his arms before shaking her head. “ ...Nothing for now. Forget I asked. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all questions and complaints towards the comments section below. (I cannot guarantee your questions will be answered because of spoilers but I might tease some stuff. )
> 
> My fucking heart, augh! Dx Also, I'm just going say it right here, no, Nayu isn't a sage or goddess figure. (Bet you guys were suspicious with her name spelling being so close to Nayru's though. )
> 
> Leave kudos/Comment and check out my art tumblr! >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	9. Claws, fairies, and a Needle and Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, sometimes I really wish I had someone to RP some of this out with. Or someone to talk shop with at least. It would help during the times where I'm losing steam and the part I'm at is a bit more tedious...
> 
> Sorry I've been slower at posting lately. Admittedly life gets in the way plus I may have also been writing some Sidon/reader stuff on the side to tide me over since uh *cough* it'll be a while before any steamy goodness happen...Yeaaah, stay tuned for when that goes up. 
> 
> This chapter was intended to end further then where it does but since I had enough written for a chap and it's been longer then a week, I decided I wouldn't keep you guys waiting.
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

King Dorephan’s hand tightened where it covered over his mouth. Even though Finia assured him his son would be fine, it still put him ill at ease to see him floating there unconscious in the healing pool. He found himself silently praying as the four zoras in the pool continued to release their healing energies over the Prince, not wishing for the first time that his daughter was here with them.

It was no fault of his subjects, but they’re healing ability was so limited, a bare fraction of his daughter’s...and of his beloved wife’s where it was inherited from.

“...Forgive me, King Dorephan. It should’ve been me to swim through those poisoned mists...“

The zora king looked down to where Gaddison sat being looked after another of the healers, presenting the same symptoms of weakness, though far less severe.

She bowed her head, giving a listless breath. “ Your son...He moves as lightning in the water. By the time I’d caught up with him, he had already rose back to the surface with her…”

“ Please, Gaddison. I do not blame you in this. In fact, I am quite grateful you had been there with him…” He told her.

Gaddison flinched, her eyes stuck to the ground. “ Your Majesty, I...I was the one to invite him out there to join me in the first place…”

The silence that followed left her throat dry, and the back of her neck prickled. She swallowed nervously, keeping her head low.

“ Raise your head, Gaddison. I know you only had good intentions...I’ve suspected for a while that my son has been sneaking out of the palace during the late hours of the night…I know not what he’s been doing or where he’s been going as I believe you do, but I know it has not been doing him well. ” King Dorephan finally spoke, the guardswoman lifting her gaze in surprise. “ If he is to continue sneaking out like this, I would rather it to be with friends like yourself then what he normally does out alone. Please, keep looking out for him... “

Gaddison straightened, nodding her head in confidence. “ Yes, my king. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ So that’s basically what happened after I went to check in with you. Nayu’s stable for now but she’s not out of the woods yet. Your brother though, he’ll be fine...Gotta admit though, even I got a heart attack when he keeled over so suddenly. “ Marco said, then smiling guilty. “ I felt so bad for your father. He got so distraught when he saw him being rushed to the medical ward with Nayu. I really wanted to say something to him, put him at ease, you know? I mean, I tried and maybe there might’ve been little things here and there but overall I wasn’t getting through to anyone at that point...I checked in on him right before I left and he was doing a lot better by then, so that’s good. Still worried, but you know...not like before. ”

Mipha nodded her head, having been silent as she listened to the rito, her hands folded over her chest. “ I see…I’m glad. Thank you, Marco. For being so considerate. Through my trident I am able to reach out and sense what is happening around it, but my window to the outside world is limited to the living room of my father’s chambers where it is displayed....”

The rito gave her a welcome look, bowing mid-air to her.

“ Please, you’re more then welcome to ask if there’s ever anything else you’d like me to check in on. It’s the least I can do, your highness…” He said then sighing contently as he turned on his back. “ It was nice to see Zora’s Domain again…You know, they actually replaced the fountain in the central plaza with a statue of you. “

She tilted her head.  “ ...Did they? “

The rito hummed as he nodded, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

“   Oh yeah...It’s likeness of you is spot on as well. Master craftsmanship all the way through. It’s gorgeous, almost as beautiful as the real princess before me. And the prince! Sweet hams, did he turn out to be a handsome fella! And I’m not just saying cuz he’s a tall guy like me. Hah, Nayu would be attracted to him under better circumstances, not that she’d admit to it when all the other girls must be head-over-heels. “ Marco folded his wings behind his head, smiling while he kicked his feet.  “...You know, I think I’ve got the hang of this floating thing now...“

Mipha’s head turned with her gaze as it followed the rito paddling along with his taloned-feet , giving the appearance of swimming on his back while he floated through the air in front of her.

“ It would certainly appear so…” She said quietly.

The bird opened his eyes, looking down from where she sat near the terminal. “ Hey...Everything alright?  “  
  
Again this bird continued to surprise her, inquiring after her well-being as though she was the new ghost in the room.

“ I am just surprised, Marco. Despite what has happened, you are doing...well. Remarkably so. I was so sure at first you had been acting... But after having closely observed you, it seems that is not the case. “ The zora champion admitted, regarding him curiously.

“ Ah, well...I’ve been waiting for my time to come for a while now, so being dead doesn’t bother me much. It’s the circumstances and timing that I feel not so great about. Hah, bet everyone says that. It's true though.” The rito said as he righted himself in the air. “...Still, I agree with you. I do feel like I should be more shaken up right now...Eheh, more than likely it just hasn’t sunk in yet. That and...I’m still in that mindset, you know? Where you hold off on falling apart until _after_ you’ve dealt with a crisis? “

Mipha’s gold eyes blinked at his, tilting her head in question. “ ...Is that not now? “

He shook his head.

“ ...It’s still in the air whether or not Nayu’s going to make it. Remember what I said earlier...that depending on what happens, we’re in for a delicate situation? “ Marco said as he looked towards the chamber ceiling. “ ...If she does, it’ll be then. “

Mipha’s brow rose in dismay, forming a look of consternation. “ Marco— “

“ I know, I know how that sounds. Believe me, I want her to pull through…But while I don't value it even close to my top choice, especially now with the emotional damage it would do to your brother...her dying, it still takes second preference to the third outcome placed on the table should Nayu make it.” The rito palmed his face, letting out a worn chuckle. “ I really hoped I could hustle Nayu with your brother while she was still out of it. Avoid this altogether…”

“ You’ve lost me, Marco…” The zora champion said.

“ A pact. With me dead, she’s pactless. I tried getting her to make a pact with the prince. Cheating and underhanded I know, especially since I’m also dragging your brother into this but I don’t think he’d mind, plus it’s...It’s for her own good…” Marco said, only giving rise to more questions. Mipha didn’t interrupt him though, letting him continue as he laughed both amusement and frustration. “ Ah, but that stubborn girl! Even half-passed out she wouldn’t have any of it...Your poor brother is really going to be in for it when she makes it...Bless his soul, I’m really counting on him though...“

“...You are really beginning to make me worry, Marco.  “ Mipha told him, her brow knitting curiously. “ What in the world have you gotten my brother into? “

The rito snapped his attention back to her, scratching his head guiltily. “ Ah, yeah, I’m not being straight am I? ...Sorry, princess.”

Mipha shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “ It is alright. Though a proper explanation would be much appreciated...And please, you needn’t address me by titles...Just Mipha will do. “

Marco’s eyes grew a little, the princess watching as the request of all things made the tall rito fidget and become sheepish.

“ I, uh, heh—” He cleared his throat, straightening. “ Whew, ‘scuse me...Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable with that...? I myself prefer just being called by my first name but that’s just cuz I’ve always felt weird being called ‘Mr.’ and the like...You don’t have to make that leap for someone you’ve just met. “

“ I’m sure...There is little point in such a formality these days, and if we are going to be seeing each other more often as I suspect, we will not long be strangers.  “ The zora champion told him, then canting her head. “ That is unless...it would make _you_ uncomfortable, Marco? “

The rito raised his thick brows, smiling as he shook his head.

“ There’d be an adjustment period while getting used to it, but no. No, I’m not uncomfortable with that.…Though I wouldn’t want to do away with it completely. It’s not just the formality, I actually _like_ to call you ‘your highness’ or ‘ princess ‘...” he admitted, then laughing. “ Not to sound like a creepy old man, of course! It sounds odd coming from someone that is not of your people but I’m proud to call you princess, in the same way they do...They love the person behind the crown and not because you were born to it. You’ve earned it like the first in your line originally did. “

Mipha lifted a brow and shook her head amusedly, forming a modest smile. “ What a peculiar one you are. In a positive way, of course...Very well, if that is your wish, you need not drop my title altogether. Just remember to call me by ‘Mipha’ as well. “

The voe-armored rito smiled gold and gave a theatrical bow.

“ As you wish...Mipha. “ He straightened, floating down to sit cross-legged in front of her though remained a couple inches in the air. “ Now then...Let’s get started with that explanation, shall we? "

 

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes had slowly opened to a ceiling that did not belong to his room, idly hearing voices in the background. They quickly snapped wide open when he recalled last night’s events.

Sidon sat up with a jolt, startling the occupants of the room as he looked about. He found himself in one of the larger private rooms belonging to the medical ward, laid on a waterbed with his royal adornments removed.

“ Sidon, my son! “

The Prince turned to see his large father suddenly approaching him, heavy footsteps shaking the ground as the large zora king hurried to his bedside. His brow rose in confusion as King Dorephan knelt low by the bed, wrapping his arms around him carefully. He didn’t pull away but the behavior was still concerning.

King Dorephan gave a heavy sigh of relief, stroking his son’s head like when he was a boy. “ I’m so relieved you’re finally awake. Hylia, but you gave us a real fright last night...You’re going to wear out your poor father’s heart if you keep this up, my boy! “

“ Father…What am I doing here? What happened? “ The prince asked him once he’d finally pulled away.

Sidon turned his head at the sound of another clearing their throat. It was Finia, the head royal physician making her way to the other side of his bed, wearing a flat expression.

“ Not long after you and Gaddison met with Seggin and the squad of troops headed your way, you collapsed half-dead. Such is only natural when one goes for a late night swim in waters poisoned by Malice, I suppose.“ She explained dryly, then narrowing her eyes. “  Particularly if said individual kept breathing and swimming in it. “

The prince’s eyes grew, only to wince and rub at them when they burned. “ I...I didn’t know...It burned and stung, yes, but I felt no such symptoms of weakness. “

“ Mm. For Gaddison it was much the same, so I suspect there was a delay in effect. Or perhaps it acted as a silent symptom while sapping your energy. “ She said, taking the opportunity to examine his eyes. “ It was not in the typically observed form, so more likely it behaves differently as well...Although I somehow doubt knowing any of this would’ve stopped you from jumping in. ”

“ Gaddison was effected as well…? Is she alright? What aboOOWAaaAAAUGH! “

King Dorephan cringed in sympathy as Finia poked near his sons inflamed gills, the prince’s eyes watering as his sides flared and stung like the wrath of a thousand bees while his voice sang out like a wounded puppy.

“ Ah, Yes. That would be what Gaddison’s pain level was. Now imagine how that would feel _without_ pain killers. “ The head royal physician said after she finished her examination. “ Do be more careful from now on, yes? I’ve been noticing how you slink off to one of the nurses to patch you up whenever I happen to be tending the Demon Sergeant. It would be tragic to learn you’ve started picking up on his bad habits. “

Sidon gave her the stink eye, made all the more potent from how puffy and red his baby golds were.

“ ...Seggin was right about you...." He said in a low tone. " You have the bedside manner of a cat’s claws—AAHAHAOW!! PAWS!! I meant paws!! Soft, _sweet_ , **_tender_ ** paws!! ”

Finia smiled as she refrained from poking his side a third time. “ That’s better. Behave like a good little patient, and you won’t have to see my claws...Unless I feel you need a gentle reminder not to be stupid or reckless. “

King Dorephan gave a weary smile. “ Ah, Finia...Do go easy on my son, won’t you? This is his first infraction after all...He has never been on the receiving end of the tender loving care you so regularly bestow upon Seggin and the others... “

“ Oh, but I am, your Majesty!  Alas, if I’m too nice, they won’t take me seriously. “ The doctor said lightly, tugging the prince’s tear-stained face close and prodding his mouth open. “ Show me those gorgeous pearly whites, dear. I need to check the color of your gums. “

The prince gave a self-conscious noise as he kept his mouth open for her, grunting as his eyes began to sting again.

“ Ironic that your eyes aren’t suffering anything like your gills, isn’t it? That’s because the process of flushing them clean and applying eye medication was a far more effective and immediate treatment then what we could do for your gills.“ She said poking around with a glass rod. “ ...Fortunate, because I fear your eyesight would have been damaged otherwise, maybe even blinded. Instead, you have the irritation of a mild eye infection. “  
  
Sidon frowned, glancing to his father who only nodded grimly. He tried not to think too hard about it, about the drastic life-changes that would occur if he had actually lost his sight. Still, the few thoughts that did make it through left him shuddering. 

“ Alright, everything seems in order. Your tongue and gums are no longer that unsightly purple from last night. “ Finia said as she finished peeking down his throat, reaching into the pack of her belt. “ And to answer your earlier question, Gaddison is just fine, aside from the cold she developed. She was released not long ago from the medical ward and is taking the day off to rest, as per my instructions. “

“ Thank goodness...” Sidon’s shoulders sagged in relief, his stinging eyes growing in surprise when he was handed a bottle of elixir, recognizing the sparkling liquid. “ This is...fairy elixir…?

“ Yes, I was able to gather just enough of the necessary components earlier. It’s lack of real potency won’t heal the damage entirely but it is better than nothing. You can’t even sleep in your own pool or berth while your gills remain so inflamed and swollen.  “ The physician said, then letting out a soft breath. “ ...Also, as a precaution, I will be keeping you here in the medical ward under observation for the remainder of the day and night. We don’t know if the Malice in your system was cleansed entirely. It could be some portion remains and that you collapse again later. “

Well, that was quite understandable. He did almost die last night without even knowing.

“...So that creature’s blood was actually Malice…” He mused, thinking over last night. “ It was completely dark, like an eery shadow, save for it’s eyes...Like staring at a demon, that foul creature...I’m not even certain what it was, I was too busy—“

Nagging the back of his mind, he finally remembered his most pressing query, cursing himself for it ever slipping his mind.

Sidon’s eyes grew just as he had started putting his lips to the bottle, almost spilling elixir all over himself.

Needless to say, the doctor and his father became startled at his sudden unrest, King Dorephan steadying him with a hand covering his shoulder. “ Sidon, what’s wrong? “

“ The girl! The young hylian woman! What about her? Is she alright? “ He asked him with wide eyes.

King Dorephan’s brow rose before he calmed, his hand relaxing on the prince though his expression was sober as he looked to a sighing Finia. 

“ Your little hylian is still lives, but it’s not certain whether or not she will actually make it. “ She explained to him. “ She’s alive, but only just, walking on threads as her condition fluxes between improvement and declining...“

The prince’s gaze hardened, looking over to the nightstand where his adornments were neatly arranged. He traded the elixir in his hand for his choker. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he began dressing himself, forgoing the rope and sashes so they would only irritate his gills.

“ I want to see her. “

Finia shook her head at him. “ You still haven’t drank the elixir. At least do so before you start moving around. “

“ Well it’s not actually necessary that I do, is it? “ He said frowning at her as he set his ankle braces. Taking hold of the bottle once more, his face grew into a scowl. “ If anything, this should be going to her! She’s the one who needs it, Finia!”

Finia snorted, giving a low hum. “ ...And just where do you think I even got the ingredients to make it? “

The prince’s brow knitted softly in confusion.

The head royal physician was leading him out of the patient room after that. King Dorephan had to reluctantly bid his leave. There were other matters to attend to surrounding last night’s events.

Finia led the prince through the med ward towards the hall where they kept their critical patients, Sidon watching as one of the other doctors stepped out the hylian’s room to dispose of some used bandages. They stopped, wearing a sympathetic look as they bowed their head before continuing on. Sidon watched them leave a moment longer before hurrying to the door ahead, entering inside.

His gold eyes grew when he saw the pink lights.

Nestled with the unconscious hylian girl in her bed, there were three of them. Three fairies meekly tinkling where they nested. One at her feet, another in the gap between her waist and hand and the last beside her head. Their wings hung low, unmoving save for a soft twitch once in while.

Sidon cautiously walked up to the young hylian woman’s bedside, careful not to disturb the pure creatures resting with her. The clothes she’d worn from last night had since been removed for a thin gown, likely made and kept from a time when the ward had been filled with refugees after the Calamity. The ruby pendant she’d worn was all that remained from her garments. Her skin was pale, soaking with sweat that made her storm streaked hair cling to face and neck like her gown did to her body beneath the sheets.

“ Her lowest right rib was in pieces inside her. There was no leaving it either, it had to be removed. We’d done all we could to strengthen her vitals beforehand, but even then the outcome of her surgery remained grim…We needed a miracle. “ Finia said as she arrived, the prince looking over his shoulder to see her standing at the doorframe.

The sound of twinkling brought his attention back forwards and Sidon startled as the fairy resting at her head began to flutter it’s wings. He watched as it struggled into the air, raining more fairy dust as it flew a slow imperfect circle above her. It quickly fell limp on her shoulder, too weak to move.

Sidon stared in shock, blinking then when some of the color in the unconscious hylian’s face returned. Finia grimaced, saddened to see the pure creatures pushing themselves into such a state. She walked by on the other side of the patient’s bed as Sidon delicately scooped up the poor thing, brushing a thumb against it’s paper-thin wings.

“ ...That’s when they appeared, found in the operating room fluttering around her. They were able to heal the internal damage. We still had to go in and remove the broken pieces of bone, but she was given a fighting chance…” She told him.

The prince lifted his gaze to her. “...And they haven’t left her side since. “

Finia nodded, taking the fairy from his hands to lay back comfortably on the pillow beside Nayu’s head to rest. “ ...This girl was severely exposed to Malice as you were. She’d lost a great deal of blood from her wounds _and_ from the surgery I had to perform. Worse, she was already ill from the storm. It’s because of them that she’s even made it this far...They’ve been keeping her stable but I don’t know for how long...She just keeps getting weaker. And so do they, despite our healers bolstering them with their magic. I fear it is the remaining Malice in her system. Fairies do not do well in the presence of such dark vile energies, they avoid it...“

“...But they came. They stayed...It’s the same as the spirits from last night. They want her to live.” Sidon said, clenching his fists. “ Finia, we _cannot_ let her die. “

“ I share your sentiment but there is nothing more we can do than what we already have been, your highness... “ the doctor said, moving to clean the girl’s face with a rag. “ We’ve been giving her enhanced recovery elixirs in an effort to give the fairies more time to rest, but she’s been having episodes where her temperature suddenly drops to freezing, her breaths shallow and non-existent…We can only wait at this point and see if she pulls through. ”

Sidon scowled, growling as he turned away in frustration. “ All this and she’s still at death’s door…”

“ Gaddison said the same. Breathe, my prince. Your anger at the situation will not make it better.”   
  
The zora prince huffed but conceded a nod. He made to sit himself in one of the chairs set in the room, watching Finia a moment before his eyes began to wander, falling onto the hylian’s clothes.

“...Where is she from, do you think? “ He asked.

Finia hummed. “ I wonder about that. Her oddity of her hair certainly leaves no clues, however...Based on her skin-tone and tunic, I would say Lurelin. But then much of her garb is Rito…There are also the feathers we found tangled in her hair. As soon as we removed them, her hand shot out to grab the nurse holding them. ”

On cue, Sidon noticed the pair of white worn feathers held in the hylian’s right hand.

At the thought they might belong to a rito, he quickly experienced a sinking feeling. The hylian’s words last night echoed in his head, and Sidon felt sick as he fit those two puzzle pieces together.

“...Finia, have they scouted the mountain yet?...Was there anyone else up there? “ The prince asked quietly.

The doctor gave a tired exhale, shaking her head with a grimace. “ Unfortunately, Seggin tells me our men can’t even _get_ to Shatterback Point so they can investigate up there. The paths are covered in boulders and mud thanks to Ruta and last night’s weather, and the mountain is still treacherous while it continues to shed rubble knocked loose from last night. ”

Sidon gave another vent of frustration, rubbing the sides of his temples.

Based on a similar previous incident with landslides, removing the debree would be a slow going process. It would be a couple months at least before they were able to clear away a safe path back up the mountain. By then, any bodies up there would have long since rotted and soiled most of what could possibly be salvaged as mementos for the poor hylian…

“ Prince Sidon. “

He quickly smoothed over his expression, looking up to the doctor. “ Yes, Finia? “

“ Your little hylian has done a number on our supplies and medicine, like our recovery elixirs. “ The old woman lifted her brow. “ Since you cannot leave the med ward anyways, perhaps you would like to go and assist my herbalists in preparing more? It is far more productive than you brooding at her bedside. “

Sidon blinked at her curiously some moments before he was suddenly on his feet.

“ You’re serious? Few are the ones you allow to assist in the Med Ward that isn’t one of your staff, Lady Finia. None of which haven’t been extensively trained on the rules and protocol you demand beforehand.  ”

He would know, Finia had pulled him out the med ward by the head fin more than once in his bid to be helpful. He understood the reasoning for it, of course. A single mistake somewhere in her line of work could be fatal to another. Finia had a tight ship to run, her staff was only mortal, she didn’t need to deal with the mistakes of well-meaning but clueless individuals on top of their own.

“ Yes. So you best follow everything you’re told, not more, not less...And you are here under observation so I’ll be sending someone to keep an eye on you. Now go before I change my mind. “ The physician said, the prince practically shooting out the door. “ And drink that elixir I gave you!“

Sidon pretended not to hear that last part as he gingerly walked down the hall.

Besides, he may or may not have conveniently left it back in the hylian’s room, ready to use in a pinch.

Turning the corner, his eyes widened when he was about to walk into one of the only two zoras that neared his height. Even startled, the black zora quickly sidestepped him with the small basket he carried, leaving the prince to only stumble before he came to a stop.  
  
Sidon sighed in relief, the collision likely to have been painful to his gills. Not mention he would have surely knocked the other down flat on his back like in previous instances when they were younger, taking the brunt of the force instead so Sidon wouldn't fall over.

“ My apologies, Bazz! Lucky that you have such good reflexes, or my carelessness would have us on the floor! “ He said smiling repentant.

“ I-It’s quite alright, your highness. Really. It’s good to see you finally awake, as well. We were all very worried. “ Bazz said, quickly bowing his head.

“ Yes, well, as you can see, I am quite alright now. “

Bazz noted the state of his eyes and his gills, giving him a dubious look. Sidon cleared his throat self-consciously.

“ ...More or less. “ The prince said smiling sheepish. “ SO...What have you got there, Bazz? “

The black zora blinked, lowering his gaze to the small basket Sidon pointed to. “ Well, as you know, I’ve been working here as an assistant....Mostly I just clean tools and take inventory but I also fulfill a number of odd-jobs as well...In this case, Finia sent me to the armor shop for needles and thread. “

The prince’s expression turned blank, Bazz shifting uncomfortably under his stare.

“...To the armor shop... “ Sidon repeated after some moments. “...For needles and thread?  “

“ I could have gone to Dento but as a blacksmith it was unlikely he would have any thread, much less in the variety needed. “ Bazz said shrugging.

Sidon frowned bafflement.

“ And she couldn’t have had you procure some here in the palace? I know we do not wear clothes, but that does not mean we are without such commonplace tools here in Zora’s Domain! They’re used to make plenty of other everyday items! “ He said, only more befuddled. “…The _armor_ shop? “

“ Well...It because of the Hylian’s clothes. They weren’t able to cut through the materials and remove them because of how they’ve been blessed and augmented by the great fairies. “ The black zora explained. “ ...So I’m assuming that a regular needle and thread would not mend them as well as those used in making enchanted clothing, if at all. Laflat’s father is the only one who makes such items these days, so Finia knew he would have them. “

The prince’s eyes quickly lit with understanding.

“ Oh...Yes, yes, you’re errand makes far more sense now…Yet again this hylian surprises me. You almost never find such enhanced clothing like that these days, certainly not by the Great Fairies. ” He said with wonder, only to pause after some moments. “ Bazz... _Why_ would they try to cut her clothes off instead of simply undressing her like normal in the first place? “

Bazz looked him square in his puffy irritated eyes, just to make sure he wasn’t trying to mess with him. “ Her internal injuries, your highness.  They wanted to move her as little as possible without causing more damage. With how soaked her clothes were, it would’ve made it even more difficult to undress normally. And more time consuming...Still, that is what they ended up doing in the end. “

“ Ah. “

Yes, that seemed a rather obvious logical thing to do now that he told him...

Well now Sidon just felt silly for asking.

He could have easily reached such a conclusion himself if he had bothered to think about it. Especially since he _knew_ the state of her injuries in the first place. Instead, he just got all flustered like a youngling through puberty.

“ So given the hallway you just came from, I take it you’ve already been to see the Hylian, Prince Sidon…? “ Bazz finally asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“ Hm? Oh! Indeed I have! In fact, dear Finia has just given me rare permission to assist here in the med ward and see to helping our herbalists prepare more elixir and medicines for our poor ailing guest! “ The prince said flashing his teeth in a smile, though it quickly softened to a more humble expression.  “ Ahaha...I realize she was probably just trying to get rid of me...but I am still greatful to be helping in some small capacity towards the young woman’s care.  “

Bazz canted his head, smiling a little. “ Well, I wouldn’t say Finia’s getting rid of you exactly...More like distracting you. If you’ve spoken to her then you know you are stuck here at least until tomorrow. A restless patient is a difficult patient. “

Sidon grinned. “ You mean like Seggin? “

“ Most assuredly, yes.” The dark zora laughed quietly.

The prince gave his own chuckle before his eyes went to the floor.

“ Ah, well...She’s right though. I could not bear to do nothing while the girl’s fate still hangs in the balance, it would drive me insane. “ He admitted. “ It is selfish of me to say, given the miracles we’ve been given so far, but I wish we had more fairies that would arrive to her aid...“

Bazz lifted a brow. “ You really are quite invested in saving this girl. “

There was a faint... _something_ in the black zora’s tone, that the prince never really heard from the reserved zora. Sidon wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“ Well of course, just as I’d be for anyone else. Surely it’s not that surprising? “ He said then frowning a little. “ Is it because she’s hylian? “

The dark zora quickly shook his head. “ Gaddison told me about how...tender and _affectionate_ you were when she became distressed. “

Sly, it was definitely slyness that had been in his tone earlier. Sly, smug amusement.

Sidon felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his mouth opening and closing a couple times like stupid fish until his voice finally worked.

“ Only to soothe her! Not because I-I…A-affectionate? Did she _actually_ use that word? “ The prince said, scowling haughtily when Bazz nodded. “ That Gaddison...I’m going to need to have a word with her...Please tell me you haven’t been spreading that around. “

“ Certainly not, Prince Sidon. The elders would spit boulders if they heard such a thing, even as a joke. “ His friend said in all seriousness. “ Much of the council still dislikes her on account of her association with Ruta’s upset. Being a hylian just means they’re much more determined to hold on to that. “

Ah, right. The _elders._

Sidon couldn’t help but scoff in annoyance and frustration. “ Those bitter old fools...Did they even hear the part where the spirits led us to her, or did Gaddison just leave that part out? Or perhaps they simply believed her mad and I must go and give my account of last night’s events?“

Bazz formed a sympathetic smile. He himself became angry and frustrated when he heard how the elders initially responded with doubt and skepticism towards his friend. He knew well Gaddison was no liar, and certainly not delusional.

“ Luckily you were able to at least communicate in some part about the spirits before collapsing, so my father was able to testify on your behalf that you had seen the same thing. However…Even though they believe you, they were skeptical as to your interpretation of what the spirits intended. ” He explained.

Sidon scowled incredulously, it was always something with those council members.“ What complete utter garbage! How could they claim to know better when they weren’t even there?! “

Bazz sighed. “ Well, that’s just it. They felt that the two of you may have been too caught up romanticizing what happened to consider...other possibilities. Between Ruta’s aggression and the creature bleeding malice into the reservoir, the spirits may not have been leading you to rescue someone so much as they were warning you of someone who’s a threat. ”

“ Muzu’s interpretation, I take it? “ The prince asked, feeling his stinging gills flare with irritation as he clenched his fists.

“ Not just his, but yes. To their credit, some were genuinely just being cautious. Like Trello and my father. Their grudge is only towards...towards the one, not all hylians. “ The black zora shook his head, then smiling reassuringly. “ It doesn’t matter though. I said they still _disliked_ her. Not _distrust_ . After all, how could they possibly see her as some villainous malcontent when there are _three fairies_ nesting in the room with her? “

Sidon blinked, Bazz’s smile growing as he caught on.

Fairies were pure, sacred creatures. And as Finia mentioned to him earlier, they did not do well in the presence of dark vile energies: The presence of evil.

The fact that these fae creatures remained at the Hylian’s side just proved how much she _wasn’t_ some dark threat. Fairies did not even like the negative energy a regular person carried as they lived on a day-to-day basis even if balanced out by their positive energy.

It’s why they did not normally linger on the rare occasions they do approach someone.

“ Muzu was quite humbled when Finia dragged him by the whisker all the way to the hylian’s room just so he could see for himself. “ Bazz continued amusedly, interrupting him from his thoughts. “ So much so that he is actually among those refraining from passing any real judgement of the girl, advocating on her behalf that others do the same...At least for the time-being. “

Sidon took a few moments to ponder that, smiling even. Muzu and he would disagree about a great deal of things, sometimes to a strained degree. The same could be said between he and his father, though the two were better about it then Sidon.  But in the end, Muzu would still make sure that all the facts of a situation were looked at and weighed upon, and acknowledge being wrong, even if reluctantly. His father would not have him as his right-hand advisor otherwise.

It just took some extra work to pull his head from his crack when it came to Hylians. Quite the extra work.

“ Well, it makes me proud to know he is not completely blinded by his hylian prejudice. It’s a shame I missed it all though, I would have so loved to at least seen the look on his face. “ Sidon said as his ire dissipated.

Bazz’s grin grew. “ At which point? Finia pulling his face through the halls or seeing the fairies napping with the hylian? “

Sidon’s eyes twinkled. “ Both, of course. “

The both of them laughed again. Both voices were subdued, Bazz for being reserved, and Sidon to avoid causing himself pain in his gills. Still, their amusement wasn’t lacking.

“ Well, I should get going and have these delivered to her room. I still have other tasks to complete after this one. “ Bazz told him, bowing his head to the prince. “ Unless you still have questions, your highness? “

Sidon shook his head. “ No, no, don’t let me keep you Bazz. I should be going myself. “

“ Of course. I’ll see you around, Prince Sidon. “ He bowed his head again.

The prince nodded, starting on his own way only to stop before the black zora even turned. “ Ah, actually Bazz…”

He tilted his head as Sidon gingerly walked some steps back to him. “ Yes, Prince Sidon? “

The prince pointed to him lightly as he spoke. “ Has Seggin spoken with you recently...? “

His tone left Bazz silent a moment, looking at him curiously. “ ...Not especially, he’s been busy...Why? “

Ah, Yes, Seggin most definitely hasn’t told him yet.

“ It’s nothing. Just wondering. “ Sidon hummed nonchalantly, shaking his head. “ Well, I’ll be on my way now. “  
  
Turning on his heel, Sidon left a confused and now slightly suspicious Bazz to stare at him in the hallway until he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys were wondering, yeah, you'll be seeing more ghost scenes of Mipha and Marco. This isn't the last you'll see of them
> 
> You know, in the beginnings when this story was just sprouting in my head, Finia was kinda just a cardboard piece assigned to fulfill a roll but then, like a lot of characters I've done the same with, she ended up really taking a life of her own... I hope you guys like her.
> 
> Makes sure to leave a comment and kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> And check out my art tumblr if you haven't seen that as well. [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	10. Finia's gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! Sorry this chappy is later then most (I lost my buffer ahah...^^; ). Actually, it might be a bit longer then the usual wait after this one. I'm having a minor surgery on Friday (I'm NOT dying, so we're clear so don't fear for me. really.) and while I'd like to think that the time I'm gonna have to take off of work to recover afterwards can be spent just writing, I have to be realistic and consider the agony I will be in as well.
> 
> Sooo in other news...if you didn't know, that Sid/reader fic was posted about a week ago. And not that I didn't already know but I still gotta say it: DAY-Ummm, ya'll are a bunch of thirsty people! (Okay, not ALL but you get me ) Seriously, I'm laughing so hard. XD That hit count and kudos shot past my main story here like nothing. Which is a good thing, because at least then more folks will be curious about my other stuff, yeah?
> 
> And to all the readers that have already fallen for my trap and flocked here from To Frustrate a Shark: WELCOME. *pulls out shackles* PLEASE, HAVE A SEAT. *cuffs you* STAY.*locks the door and throws away keys*
> 
> Shhhh, ssshhhhh, don't worry, there will be more shameless TFAS content, I promise...read my slow burn now.
> 
> cB
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Sidon turned away from the windows of the hylian’s room, the sky outside having since grown dark as it became night once more.

He’d managed to pass the time for some hours with the herbalists, grinding up plants or boiling them in water. But as the day came to a close, they’d sent him on his way, telling him to go rest for the night. With nothing left to do and unwilling to go back to his own patient room, Sidon had gone to the hylian’s instead. To his dismay, the young woman had not improved since earlier that day.

Finia was examining her again while the attending nurse, Luma, left to grab fresh bedsheets. She hovered a stick that glowed magic at it’s tip near the hylian’s eyes, holding them open.

Sidon felt his heart turn when the doctor’s expression turned heavy and grim.

The prince quickly stepped away from the windows, joining the hylian’s bedside. “ What’s wrong? “

“ Her eyes, they’re barely reacting to the light. And it’s not simply that. She’s becoming less responsive to outside stimuli. “ She told him, shaking her head as she looked at him. “ ...Your little hylian is going to slip into a coma, my prince. If she does, death will win over her far more easily. “

Not an answer he wanted to hear. The prince’s chest tightened, feeling that empty ache rear it’s head.

 

_Don’t fall apart yet. It’s not over._

 

Sidon took a slow inhale, letting it out quietly. “...Is there anything we can do to stop that? “

“ Your highness...No, we already tried all the different treatments and medicines we could safely administer to prevent this...And the fairies, bless them, they’ve long since exceeded their limits. They’re too weak to even move now, even with our healers having come to bolster them.“ Finia said, her eyes upset when they looked at the dim glow of the sweet creatures. “ ...At best, we could delay it. But we’d be putting an even greater strain to her body using such medicines on her. “

“ But she could also end up overcoming the coma herself in that time, couldn’t she? “ Sidon asked hopeful.

“ Even if she did win that fight, even if her body didn’t shut down first from the drugs, she’d immediately have to face a weakened immune system. “ She said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. “ Such a gamble would only be worth considering if she showed real improvement, but she has only declined. Nothing short of a guarantee that she will improve would have me take that risk while she is in such grave condition. “

Alarm bells went off in Sidon’s head, much in the same way someone knows they’re forgetting something. Something important. And for whatever reason it was triggered by what Finia said, like he knew something she didn’t.

The prince frowned when he couldn’t place it.

 

_Look outside._

 

Sidon dismissed the distracting thought, having nothing to do with the situation. His attention instead fell towards the fairy elixir he’d left behind.

Perhaps now was a good time to use it. It wouldn’t strain her body like regular drugs.

Sidon turned his head, pausing at how ragged Finia looked in that moment. He watched the doctor brush aside her head fins, rubbing at her forehead. He felt bad then, only now truly realizing the stress she must be feeling. Not only was she struggling to keep a life from slipping out of her hands, it also came with the added pressure of knowing he was looking to her to save said life.

The fact that he almost died the previous night certainly must not have helped. Had she even slept at all since then?

“ Finia...Would my fairy elixir help at all? “ He asked.  
  
Finia gave a tired look, sighing towards the bottle left at her patient’s bedside table. “ You were supposed to drink that ages ago…I hope you realize you’ll be sleeping in a dry bed again, my prince. ”   
  
Sidon smiled softly. “ A bed which sounds far more luxurious to me than both a sleeping pool or water berth right now. In fact, I might be inclined to switch over entirely. “

The doctor snorted amusement, her features relaxing somewhat as she took the elixir from it’s place. She was gentle as she handled the hylian, carefully dripping the contents into her mouth little by little. Finia sighed again when she was finished, checking the young woman’s skin and lip color.

“ Better? “ Sidon asked hopeful.

The doctor nodded, feeling her forehead . “ For now. But unless she starts improving on her own, it will only be delaying that coma like everything else we could give her...“

The hylian’s fever suddenly dropped, Finia frowning as her skin went cold as ice.  
  
“ Shit…“ She growled, looking towards the tray of supplies at one of the side-tables. “ Your highness, grab me that tonic. Red bottle. “   
  
Sidon stood there in alarm a moment before he finally moved, hurrying over towards the tray.   
  
“ What’s wrong? What’s happening? “ He asked when he brought it over.

“ Another one of her spells. The ones I mentioned this afternoon. “ She said, once again having to pour more medicine down the poor girl’s throat. “ It’ll pass soon enough, but they really don’t do the body favors. None of the tests I’ve run so far have provided any answers to what causes them either...“

 

 _Look outside!_   


Sidon idly glanced towards the windows from where he was when Finia lifted her head.  
  
“ Prince Sidon, would you check the hall? “ She asked. “ I think I hear Luma coming back. About time. “

The prince blinked, heading towards the door when it opened on it’s own. Luma, the cream colored nurse, stepped breathlessly through the door with Bazz in tow.

“ Forgive my delay, Lady Finia. There was a commotion on the way. Dr.Lido was just leaving with his son for the day when he nearly collapsed, feeling dizzy. “ She said finding a place to set the folded bedsheets down.

“ I see...I’d say he was overworked from last night but then he’s just one of the psychologists. The man does have an iron deficiency though. “ She hummed, her gaze softening as she looked to Bazz. “ And what business do you have, dear? Please don’t tell me your father hurt himself again. “  
  
The dark zora shook his head. “ No, Finia. Father is fine. I was sent to let you know Dr.Lido hasn’t been the only incident, Kapson was just brought in. He suddenly became too weak to stand. “

The doctor became silent, her expression going blank. 

“ Kapson? “ She repeated.

Bazz nodded his head, frowning slightly. “ It wasn’t explained why, but they said you were to be informed whenever that happens? He’s doing better now but it’s been happening on and off. “

The doctor’s gaze lit up, snapping her eyes back towards the hylian, the gears of thought quickly turning.

Sidon blinked as Finia stopped what she was doing, gently setting down the hylian’s head. The three other zora watched with confusion as she strode over to the windows, tossing them open to look outside.

To look outside…Like Sidon felt compelled to do earlier.

The prince quickly joined her, carefully leaning around her and following her gaze.

“ Kapson does _not_ get sick. The man has been present to help in _every_ epidemic the Domain has had during the one and a half centuries I’ve run this ward and he’s never so much has gotten dry scales. Every flu season, without fail, he’s the only one ever left standing. He’s even been bitten by poisonous vermin, and that’s only ever ailed him for a day or two at worst. “ She said leaning further out the windowsill with him. “ No, what makes him fall is something else entirely…Something that only started occurring some time after the Calamity. ”

He saw it then, unlike before from where he’d simply glanced. From where the room was, you couldn’t get a right angle to see unless you leaned out the window.

Sidon’s eyes were wide, filling with a sense of dread as they took in the clear night sky, tinting crimson from the red moon starting to rise along the east horizon.

“ And tonight, that pattern still holds true...We’re having a blood moon tonight. “ Finia said, retreating back from the window. “ Thank Hylia for that priest...I wouldn’t have figured it out without him, not until it was too late to act. “  
  
At the risen spirit of her tone, the prince pulled himself back inside as well. “ Figured what out, Finia? “

The doctor’s expression set firm towards the hylian.

“ The blood moon isn’t just some eerie fixture in the sky, you know that. We’ve learned how monsters become bolder and stronger in it’s light. It also makes fairies become meek and weakened. But it is not only them, there are people who are affected as well. Kapson is one of them. “ The head royal physician turned, facing the prince with a finality and sureness. “ And your little hylian, Prince Sidon? She is another. “ 

The prince’s brow pinched, looking to the hylian. “ ...You’re certain of this? “

Despite Finia’s boost in morale, Sidon couldn’t help but feel more worried than before. What could they possibly do if it is the _moon_ they are up against?

“ The signs were there, your highness, I just didn’t correlate them because of the Malice and her wounded condition. “ She said, then folding her arms. “ And how was _I_ to know there was a blood moon approaching? “

“ She’s right. The Blood Moon has no established pattern of occurrence. None besides it’s increasing frequency and strength these past 70 years... “ Bazz said.

Finia nodded. “ Kapson is the only reliable indicator I have, and his symptoms only begin at dusk the night of. This hylian however, she’s been having symptoms since we got her, most notably her weak spells. I daresay they were happening even before that.  “  
  
“ I don’t understand, Finia. This tells us she will only get worse but your manner suggests something more positive...What does her affliction mean for us? “ Sidon asked wearily.   
  
Finia gave him a hopeful smile.   
  
“ It means I have my guarantee. We’re going to roll the dice and delay that coma of hers. “ She said, moving to relocate the fairies into Luma’s arms. “ We just have to keep her going until the red finally breaks and the moon returns back to it’s true self. If she’s able to make it until then, her health _will_ start to come back. “

The prince found himself releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, the building dread and worry ceasing for the time being as hope was allowed to grow.

“ So she’ll survive then? If she is able to win this gambit? “ He asked anxiously.

“ No, Prince Sidon. I’m sorry, but I can’t claim that she will. Something could still go wrong. Her immune system will still be weakened, we only know now that it is not a certain death sentence.  “ Finia told him. “ What I _can_ claim, is that her chances of survival will start favoring her over death. “   
  
“ One would hope so, especially since the fairies will no longer be weakened themselves. “ Bazz mused, scratching his chin.   
  
Finia hummed in agreement, moving to take the covers off the girl. “ Luma, go get our healers. We’re taking this girl to a healing pool. Bazz, inform our staff that Dento’s son and grandchildren are going to be dropping him off sometime in the next hour. Kapson and this girl aren’t the only ones that suffer malaise under this damn moon. “   
  
The dark zora stood at attention, bowing his head. “ Yes, Finia. “   
  
“ Oh, and Bazz? Go home. Your shift ended hours ago. “ She told him, making him fidget.

 

 

* * *

  


It was surreal watching the healers come in not long afterwards, being comprised of other nurses and doctors. A team of four helped to relocate the hylian onto a stretcher, the prince quietly following after the group while they made their way towards one of the four healing pool chambers.   
  
Sidon didn’t even get to watch them work. Once Finia had finished administering a myriad of tonics and elixirs, she’d ordered the prince kicked out.

“ She can’t be wearing her gown while she’s in the pool and you are _not_ one of my staff. Off with you. You have your own rest and recovery to be doing. “ She’d told him.

Luma had escorted him back to his room just to make sure he wouldn’t stand outside the door waiting like a sad puppy.

It had taken all of the prince’s skill in persuasion and negotiations in order to get Luma to agree to let him wait in the Hylian’s room instead. Even with the pain-killers the cream-colored nurse had forced him to swallow, it barely did anything to make him drowsy as he tried to get comfy in his chair and sleep as he’d promised. Luma watching him like a hawk as per instructions was just an added deterrence towards slumber.

That and the bloody red moon which climbed higher and higher in the sky, casting its light through the window and turning the soft blues of the room into a malignant red.

When the door to the hylian’s room opens, Sidon doesn’t have to pretend at being startled awake. At least not the startled part.  
  
It’s a whole different set of nurses and doctors that bring the Hylian girl back in, setting the young woman down in her bed, the three fairies placed back with her like before. They can’t even be bothered by the fact the prince is there. Finia herself just shakes her head in tired resignation as she dismisses Luma from her watch.

“ I did not think you would have her back in here before the moon peaked…” He said, anxiously looking over the hylian.  
  
She looked no better than before, in fact she looked worse. Despite the fact he’d told himself to expect it, the sight still plagued him with concern.   
  
“ Our healers have all spent themselves trying to stem her decline... “ She said simply, taking a seat in another chair with a sigh. “ …One more hour. Let’s hope she can make it. “   
  
“ Can _you_ ? “ Sidon asked, frowning at the heavy lines beneath the head royal physician’s eyes.   
  
“ Mm, I took the opportunity to sleep some while the healers did their work. “ She said, then snorting at him. “ Unlike a certain prince I know. “   
  
The prince allowed himself to smile a little before turning serious. “ ...So just one more hour? “   
  
The doctor hummed and nodded, casting her gaze towards the window to glare at the blood moon. “ The greatest trial will be during it’s last moments, when the air outside becomes sick with embers of it’s foul light. “

Sidon nodded, looking back to the moon himself.

He thought back to the first time the Blood Moon had appeared in the sky. It had been three years after the Calamity. Though he was still young, he could still remember Nuggets howling and whimpering, practically herding him to his bedroom to take shelter. Nugget wouldn’t even let him sleep anywhere but his own doggy-bed that night, curling around him protectively. When he’d left to watch the moon through the window, the canine friend bumped and headbutt his side until he finally returned to bed.

He’d known quickly it wasn’t anything good thanks to the pup, unlike other children who wondered in awe and thought it’s light and color something pretty. And it was, but in a dark fashion.

Back then it’s effects weren’t so noticeable, and it only occurred once every few years. But as Bazz had said earlier, it’s rate of occurrence and strength gradually started to increase over these past decades, with no real pattern of when. And the embers...the embers had only started appearing during the last five years.  
  
“ The Blood Moon getting stronger...What do you think it means? “ He found himself asking when the hour had begun to dwindle.   
  
Finia didn’t answer immediately, looking back to the hylian. “ …Calamity Ganon. He’s gaining his strength back, slowly but surely. At some point someone is going to have to come along and finish the job. “   
  
A chill ran down Sidon’s spine, giving Finia an unsettled look.   
  
“ You asked. “ She snorted.   
  
“ It’s no laughing matter, Finia. ” The prince said frowning. “ If that is true—”   
  
“ Focus on your little hylian, Prince Sidon. Saving the world is not your task right now. “ Finia told him. “ When he returns, the Hero will be there to meet him. That is what Hyrule’s Princess sacrificed herself for. To buy us time until his return to this world, where then the rest of us will truly be able aid in his fight. That’s this old woman’s theory anyways. “ 

Sidon heaved an exhale only to snap to attention as he looked out the window.

“ Finia, it’s starting. “

“ I know, I see it. “ The doctor hummed, brow furrowing as the embers began forming outside.  
  
They soon started appearing around them, materializing from the red light cast in the room.   
  
A gasp of air had Sidon turning his head.   
  
Golden eyes watched the Hylian as she gave another quick shallow breath, making his heart skip a beat. Finia was at her side, ready to act in a moments notice.   
  
Another short hoarse breath.

“ Finia…”  
  
“ She’s not suffocating. “ The doctor told him as he got out of his chair.   
  
Goddess, it sounded like she was...

Sidon’s own breath remained held in his lungs, watching her push and pull out quiet bursts of air. The sounds brought him back to the Eastern Reservoir, to the sounds of her whispering in his ear.

 

_Help her, please..._

 

His hand wrapped itself around the Hylian’s, giving it a light squeeze. His eyes glanced to her other hand, which remained fisted around her pair of feathers. More embers filled the air outside and within the room, the sound of the hylian’s faint breathing becoming more and more labored.

“ Come now, just a little longer…Remember what I told you, you still need to live…” He coaxed, cupping her palm between both hands now.

“ Nn…”

The blood moon’s glow started to brighten, Finia and Sidon startling as the hylian’s voice let out clipped gasps and noises. As the sky filled with red, blue eyes shot open. The hylian arched off the bed as she cried out unseeingly. There was a flash somewhere just below the base of her neck, a sound like ice cracking then meeting their ears.

The hylian’s face twisted as she tossed her head back.

The sound came again louder this time and her voice immediately grew into a shriek. It was harsh like gravel as she screeched, Finia and Sidon trying to hold her still. She thrashed, snarling viciously as she arched again. Her eyes clenched shut with her teeth, howling resistance at the crackling noise that came once again.

Small dots of blood began to form on her gown at the right of her ribcage, appearing as pitch-black within the red lit room.  
  
Sidon’s heart skipped as he panicked. “ Finia!? “   
  
“ It’s the wound from her surgery! Just keep her still! “ She said, snatching one of the fairies before the hylian smacked it with the side of her head.   
  
The young woman’s breaths came out like grating stones as the other two were swiftly taken from the bed and left on the bedside table with the first. A hoarse growl began to form, abruptly cutting out.   
  
The prince and Finia watched her body still, turning their heads when the embers around them ceased to form.

Sidon’s gaze quickly darted out the window. Crimson red started to fade, the prince’s breath stilling as he watched the corrupted lunar glow dim.The air in the room became lighter, no longer heavy and suffocating while the moon washed clean of the blood it wore. The hylian’s body trembled in it’s tense position as the red further retreated from the sky, frame going limp when moonlight finally gleamed silver once again.  
  
Finia immediately checked the hylian girl’s pulse, the nervous tension never leaving Sidon’s frame.

“...She’s still here, your highness. “ She told him, forming a tired smile. “ Her pulse is strengthening as well, and I can feel the chill already starting to leave her. “

The prince’s body sagged, heaving air. He nearly let himself drop on the bed right there across the hylian’s legs. As it was, he let himself sink down to his knees instead, resting his chin where he was near the hylian’s feet.

“ Thank Hylia…” He let out, feeling just as worn out as the trio of fairies laid on the night table.

Well, perhaps not _that_ worn out but it felt pretty close.   
  
“ Don’t get too comfortable over there, I’ll be kicking you out in a moment so I can check her stitches. “ The doctor warned him, prompting him to look over curiously.

Finia took off the lampshade from one of the nearby glowstone lamps for some extra light. Brow knitting, she carefully turned the hylian on her left side, moving her grey streaked hair to expose her neck. Sidon lifted his head from the bed as Finia adjusted the collar of her gown, catching part of a dark shape below the base of her neck at the start of her back. His gold eyes blinked heavily when Finia pulled the collar back and down to reveal it entirely, the woman frowning with a puzzled look.  
  
“ What is that? “ Sidon asked, getting back to his feet so he could take a better look.   
  
The head royal physician blinked, frown growing when turning her attention on him.   
  
Ah, right, she wanted him out.   
  
Sidon cleared his throat, about to voice an apology and excuse himself when Finia raised her hand.

“ Stop. What did you mean? “ 

The prince hesitated at her tone, glancing idly at the diamond shape on the hylian’s skin. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“ ...You see something. “ The doctor said, her eyes growing a moment before she quickly gestured him over. “ Get over here. Where is it, Prince Sidon? Describe what you see. “

Sidon looked to her in confusion. “ I don’t understand, why—”  
  
“ I don’t see it. “

The prince fell silent.

Finia’s eyesight was keener than most, despite her age. And she couldn’t see it…?

“ But then...how do you know it’s there? “

“  I only know what I saw from the flash and noise. And because Bazz and one of the nurses, Kohji, asked the same until they believed themselves mistaken. You however, you still see it.  “ She said, passing her hand over the area and frowning. “ Whatever you’re seeing, Prince Sidon, it hides by magic...I need you to be my eyes. “

Sidon’s brow knit together, stepping beside her and kneeling down for a better look. His eyes grew a little, staring in shock to see it wasn’t just a diamond-shaped mark but some sort of gem embedded into the skin along her spine. It was an ominous black, carrying a purple shine. Neat cracks could be seen along it’s four surface planes, continuing to the edges where it met skin.  
  
He quickly relayed his observations to Finia.   
  
“ ...Do you see any damage to the area? “ She asked.   
  
The prince shook his head. “ No. The cracks themselves do not look fresh...Do you know what it is? “   
  
The doctor sighed. “ Not in the least. I’ve come a across a couple of individuals cursed before by some apparition or another but this is a first for me as well. “   
  
He canted his head wearily. “ So...you really don’t see it, Finia? You felt it though, surely. Your hand touched right over it. “

“ No, Prince Sidon. At best, I can barely perceive it, like a person standing at the edge of my vision. “ She said, before resetting the collar of the hylian’s gown. “ Yet another mystery. But for a later time. I really should check on this girl’s stitches. “

Another mystery indeed. The hylian seemed to be chock-full of them.

Sidon nodded, rising to his feet. “ I’ll head outside then. “

Exiting through the door, he leaned against the wall beside it. He gave an exhausted sigh, shutting his eyes as he let his mind go over the last few minutes.

Sidon remembered the flash, the noise Finia was talking about. Everything was happening so quickly though, and neither could ponder over it. Not when the young woman had started to seize and thrash…She hadn’t simply been in pain though.

The prince shuddered as the sound of her first shriek played in his mind. It was after that gem flashed that some part of her seemed to awaken, awaken and fight.

But what had it been doing?

The fact this had occurred during the blood moon’s peak, during it’s strongest moment did not sit well with him.

He began to consider the possibility of having the object extracted when the door opened.

“ Are her stitches intact? “  
  
“ I had to redo a section of them, but otherwise, yes. I’m pleased to see her breathing much easier now. “ Finia hummed. “ We cannot afford to let our guard down however, so I’ll be having our nurses continue to observe her…”

Sidon nodded. “ Of course. “

A period of silence fell between them, Finia watching the Prince as he just continued to stand there.  
  
“ No. “

Sidon canted his head, folding his hands together. “ Please? The nurses would be there, I wouldn’t be alone. “

Finia scowled flatly at his batting baby golds.  “ You have your own room to sleep in, boy.“

“ Please, Finia?  “ He asked again, only turning more earnest. “ You know me. I would never do anything untoward. And I promise to stay out of the way should something happen. “

The head royal physician groaned in annoyance, palming her face. “ You’re out as soon as it ticks early morning. Do _not_ think I will keep humoring you after this. “

The prince broke out in smile. “ Thank you, Finia. “ 

The old woman stifled a yawn, huffing at him. “ I’m serious, young man. Early morning sharp, I’m having them throw you out. And I mean from the Med Ward entirely. “

Sidon’s smile fell a little. “ Ah, right...My observation does finish at that point...But I can still visit her, yes? “

Finia gave a low hum, squinting at him some moments before turning away. “ I’m getting the nurses now. Wait here. “

The prince’s eyes grew a little. “ Finia? I can still visit, right? “

“ Don’t even think of setting foot in her room meanwhile. “ She said as she went to fetch the nurses.

“ Finia...? Finia?? You still haven’t answered! “  
  
Sidon balked as she left him behind with a light snort, leaving him to fret over what that meant and if he’d be allowed back into the med ward again anytime soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco smiled softly by the two nurses. They watched the three fairies twinkling over Nayu, bobbing in the air as they flew circles over her. He looked to where the Zora Prince slept in his claimed chair.

“ _Things got real scary for a moment back there, huh?_ “ He said, feathered hands folding behind his head as he floated to Sidon’s side.

There was no response of course.

“ _Ah, but I know you heard me earlier! I saw you look towards the windows. “_ The rito cooed at him.   
  
He poked playfully at Sidon’s face, or at least he pretended he could. The tip of a feathered finger clipping against his cheek made the act less convincing.

The rito paused when the prince murmured a soft noise and tilted away from the offending pokes. Blinking his honey gold eyes curiously, Marco did it again. Sidon unconsciously rose a hand to scratch his cheek. He hummed interest, poking the prince some more.

Nothing. The rito failed to garner another response, even when he waved his arm through him. Marco’s head dropped with sigh.

“ What’s wrong? “

The rito startled as he looked towards the first nurse, Kohji, who spoke.  
  
“ Her bruises from the surgery. I was certain those at least would have been gone after the fairies healed her just now. “ The other nurse, Ima, told him.   
  
“ I wouldn’t worry about it. You saw how weak they were before. They have much recovering to do themselves. “ Kohji told her. “ Still, Doctor Aloe and Gilbert are on standby.“

“ ... _Corin_ and Gilbert, actually. “ Ima sighed. “ _All_ the healers spent themselves keeping her stable at the healing pools. Even those who only work the day-shift, Finia had them summoned in as well. “

“ Damn...we’re really working with a skeleton crew right now, aren’t we? “

So he wasn’t being talked to. Marco settled down, though still felt a little disappointed. Putting aside how inconvenient and troublesome it was for the situation, it could get pretty lonely not being able to communicate with others...

The thought brought him back to the Zora Champion left back at the Eastern Reservoir.

Marco gave a low hum, looking to Sidon. “ _I’ll be right back, Prince Sidon. Your sissy would probably like another report on how your father’s doing too when I see her later. Keep an eye on Nayu for me, eh?_ “   
  
Not expecting any response, he chuckled and left. Shooting up through the ceiling past the roof and into the open air outside, he flew back into a different part of the palace towards the general area the king’s chambers resided.   
  
He wouldn’t stay long. King Dorephan would only be sleeping after all.   
  
“ ... _Here we are…_ ” Marco murmured once he’d arrived at the living room of his chambers.

It was too dark to see the room properly in all it’s splendor. Still, the voe-armored rito took some moments to appreciate the decor that he could make out from moonlight coming through the windows lining the right wall from the entry door. He chuckled some at the oversized pieces of furniture, obviously meant to accommodate the king’s size.

Eventually his eyes caught on towards the display that hung upon the wall opposite the windows, trailing over the silver form of what he recognized as the Lightscale Trident.

The bird hovered over to the trident, speaking in a low voice. “ _Lady_ _Mipha...? Hello?? Your highness, can you hear me? “_

Marco canted his head, brows raised curiously as he watched for any kind of activity and hummed low when nothing happened.

Actually, he had been pretty quiet. Perhaps he should speak louder? He was a ghost now, no one would hear him if he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hands at the sides of his beak, he called out again.  “ _Hellooo? Mipha??_ “   
  
Marco quirked the side of his beak at the answering silence, waving his hand through the weapon some to see if it might produce some effect but ultimately did nothing. It was a response no different than what the living received. The bird had thought that as a ghost, things might work a bit differently.   
  
“ ... _I guess it’s only one-way communication, huh? ”_ He sighed, then straightening with a reassuring smile towards the weapon. “ _...Your highness, if you are listening in right now, I just want to let you know that Nayu made it through the Blood Moon. I’m gonna stick around at least until morning but I’ll be back to visit you soon. I’m about to check on your sleeping papa here, so just wait a bit and I’ll tell you a little what’s been going on, okay?_ “

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘ — _and I’ll tell you a little of what’s been going on, okay?_ ‘

 

She had gone dormant within the main terminal once the red finally broke...floating limp within the meta-space of Vah Ruta’s systems. Even with her mind gone still, she felt the pain and turmoil eating through her.

She still felt that _thing_ looming around her, watching her…

No amount of mental preparation was ever enough, it never ended differently, forced to experience the same thoughts and emotions of _then_ …to experience the same despair and more just knowing it would all repeat come the next blood moon. Ruta could do little for her, his existence itself strangled and plagued by the blight.

Her existence had trembled at the simple comfort of hearing Marco’s voice when she’d stirred to awareness.

Mipha sobbed quietly when the rito left. 

She wasn’t ready to be left alone yet. Even for only a few minutes, Mipha didn’t want to be left alone. She couldn’t even reach out and speak back right now, to stretch out those precious minutes of company. And she wouldn’t be able to do so when he returned from her father’s room, either...

Mipha cried, desperately wanting her father, her brother, her friends...

"...Link..." She sobbed. " Please...p-please come soon...please...?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaaaaaa, Mipha...WHY?! ;A; Don't worry sweety, it'll get better for you, I swear! :goes to sob in a corner:
> 
> Comment and kudos, por favor? Bookmarks are noice too.
> 
> And check out my art tumblr. [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	11. Red to Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I went into surgery last week perfectly fine. Afterwards it was like I got beaten by a pack of gorillas so it makes me cringe that there are folk who, you know, get caught in accidents and stuff that make them feel like they got beaten by the gorillas before the surgery. I'm doing better now but whew, yeah, updates still might kinda be on the slow side.
> 
> oh but hey, I'll have something to draw on for writing Nayu, eh? eh? eheh...Anyway, todays update is a little on the short-side to what we've been putting up lately so sorry. bear with me, I'll get back into it when I can. ;w;
> 
> For the record, I really have no bloomin' idea how medicine works so I wouldn't take notes ahaha.

 

... _wake up_.

 

The sound of unsettled voices stirred him ever so slightly, Sidon frowning in his sleep as he shifted into a more comfortable position in his chair. He quickly tuned out the banter, expression smoothing out as he went back into deeper slumber.

“ Ima. Go get Lady Finia. “

“ No. Let that woman sleep. I told you, we don’t need her. “

 

_Come on, buddy. Time to wake up now._

 

“ Like hell we don’t! LOOK at her, we don’t have a clue what this is! Ima, go get her! “

“ Ima, don’t you take a single step out that door! _I’m_ the senior physician here. “

 

_...Your highness, come on, wakey wakey. Up and at ‘em!_

 

“ Except Finia explicitly stated that ‘I’ was in charge, didn’t she? “  
  
“ ...I _suggest_ you get in line, Gilbert. You don’t want to cause our _beloved_ Finia problems, do you? “

 

_Sidon, wake up! We have a problem!_

 

Sidon’s eyes snapped open, straightening when he saw two of the med ward’s doctors arguing over the hylian. He recognized the dark grey one as Corin and the other lighter grey as Gilbert.

“ What’s wrong? “ He asked, looking out the window to see it was becoming light out.

The group startled into silence, somehow having forgotten he was there at all.

Gilbert, the much younger of the two doctors looked to him in earnest. “ Prince Sidon, we—”

“ Your highness, it’s already morning. “ Corin spoke up. “ I’m sorry, but you need to leave. Lady Finia’s orders. “

Sidon’s face molded into a dark scowl.

Perhaps it was the morning crankiness, but he _really_ did not like the elder doctor’s tone...Or maybe it was how he was purposely blocking his view of the hylian.  Or the pointed look he shot at his colleague. Or how weary he seemed to make Kohji and Ima, especially Ima.

“ ...You should have remembered that earlier then, doctor. _Before_ it was evident you were a problem.“ The prince said in low voice, getting to his feet. “ Now, I believe I asked... _what’s wrong_? “

The elder doctor immediately shrank as Sidon stood at his full height. He didn’t even wait for an answer, shoving Corin aside as he stepped over to the young woman’s bed.

The prince’s agitation bloomed into a silent anger. Gold eyes peered over the large patches of washed out blue forming along the hylian’s arms, across her neck and the edge of the left side of her jaw. They appeared like glittering ink stains on the hylian’s copper skin, and if he had to guess they were present beneath her gown as well.

Sidon grasped the hylian’s hand, the one not gripping her white feathers. His gaze narrowed, the very ends of her ring and little finger completely black. On her other hand it was much the same, only with her middle digit instead of her ring finger. He could see the other fingers starting to discolor at their ends as well.

“ ...How long has she been like this? “

“ ...The discolorations started appearing within the last two hours. And an hour before that, the fairies healing magic ceased having any effect to her wounds. “ Gilbert answered, looking to the fae sleeping at the patient’s neck.

Sidon set down the hylian girl’s hand, brushing away the hair from her face.

“...Ima, please go get Finia. “ He ordered, the nurse readily hurrying out the door.

Corin tensed, the prince’s gaze fixed wholly on him in the next moment. The blank mask he wore was far more unsettling than the scowl he’d made previous.

“ ...I’m curious, doctor...You’ve been with us almost four decades now, if I’m not mistaken? “ The prince spoke, carrying a leveled tone.

He waited, watching the dark grey zora flinch, posture becoming even more stiff. Corin’s hands clenched, unable to form his voice as he kept eye-contact with him.

The best he could manage was a short nod.

“ Well, now that is most interesting...So...what connections do you have that has prevented Lady Finia from terminating your employment here? “ Sidon asked, the blood fleeing from Corin’s face as he allowed his expression to darken ever so slightly. His voice dipped low again, tinted with the rage quietly lurking in his eyes. “...Because whether it is ego or discrimination that led you to so grossly mishandle the situation, Finia suffers neither from her staff and weeds them out without hesitation if they get out of line…”

The doctor’s eyes widened in alarm and distress. For good reason. Finia’s reputation was more than just her bedside manners and being able to wrangle difficult personalities like the Demon Sergeant. It was more than her being the Domain’s best, or one of King Dorephan’s personal confidants. Being exorcised from the Palace’s medical ward as a doctor or nurse was a badge of ultimate shame and disgrace. People _knew_ it was because the leading court doctor believed you would endanger a patient at some point (if it hadn’t happened already) and deemed  _incapable_ of changing in your ways.

One would often have to make a change in career after that, if not quit the field of medicine entirely. Even then, people would still look upon them with distrust.

The prince stepped closer, looming over him.“ I’m sure you’ve witnessed it plenty, have you not? While you watch from your rat hole, out of the mouser’s reach...How confident you must be after all this time, that you would slip out so foolishly while the master is present. As they carry a magnifying glass, no less. You must have felt _very_ safe…But how safe are you from _me_ , I wonder? “

Corin looked ready to faint, his voice tiny and hoarse. “ Y-your highness, please…”

“  As a courtesy to any family you support, I will not make this any worse for you than necessary. I would never cause you or any other person such damage that they are unable to find the simplest of work and feed themselves, much less their kin. That is _not_ how I was raised. ” Sidon’s eyes narrowed, his teeth showing a little as he continued. “ ...So I give you two options, Corin. Hang up your sash, your belt, all regalia labeling you as one of the med ward and walk away entirely...or you may stay, step down as doctor and commit yourself to washing bedpans and whatever lowest grunt work Finia sees fit to give you. If you choose to do neither, I _will_ ensure your termination comes in swift order and that you suffer every disgrace known to come with it. “

The doctor’s breath hitched, keeping his head low. “ ...I-I...I will tender my resignation. “

The anger in Sidon’s face quelled slightly, before it was hidden out of view. “ Very well...I suggest that you leave now, lest Finia arrives. You do not want to be here when she does, do you? “

Corin shook his head, staying small under the prince’s gaze. Sidon watched him bow shakily, his steps uneven as he excused himself and fled from the room, away from the prince’s scrutiny.   
  
“ ...Doctor Gilbert. Nurse Kohji. “

The two zora men flinched. Both were timid and weary, despite not even being on the receiving end of Sidon’s contempt. The prince closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“ Please do not gossip what happened here to others. I meant what I said and I intend to keep to my word. “ He told them, keeping his voice soft.  
  
“ Y-yes, of course, your highness… “ Doctor Gilbert said, he and Kohji bowing heavily.   
  
“ Thank you. “ He knelt down by the hylian’s bedside, taking her hand again.

After some long minutes he finally spoke again.

“ ...You said...the fairies magic is no longer working? “  
  
“...Not...Not precisely. Her color returns when they heal her, so we know they still have an effect...but the bruising from the surgical incision, as well the incision itself...They do not heal like her original wounds did. “ The doctor answered him.   
  
Sidon’s brow knitted, taking in the black on her fingers once more, face wrinkling at the odor.  “ ...Doctor...Her fingers smell like rot. “   
  
“ ...That’s because they’re going necrotic. I imagine her feet are the same.“   
  
The prince turned his head with Gilbert and Kohji, Finia standing with Ima at the door. Sidon eyed the large tome in Ima’s arms as the head royal physician gestured him and the others to move away, baring her teeth when she inspected the girl’s hands.   
  
“ Corin best hope I have no diamond scalpels on my person when I see him next, or l might be tempted to give him a very personal refresher course on where the tendons of his hands are…” She seethed. “ Although that is nothing compared to what I will do should this girl end up losing more than the stubs of her fingers and toes…”   
  
“ Do you know what’s wrong with her? “ Sidon asked, not for the first time.

It wasn’t that he disagreed with her. The prince had half a mind to draw his sword and skewer the damned zora himself. He also had a number of questions regarding the problem doctor... _Former_ doctor. But even if that made him feel better, it wasn’t going to help the Hylian. Sidon was tired, and he’d much rather direct his energies towards finding out what was once again wrong with the poor young woman.

Finia seemed to agree with that notion, putting her anger aside as she heaved a breath of air.

“ Morpha’s Taint. “ She said as she motioned Ima to hand her the heavy tome she carried. Clearing the bedside table, Finia set it down as she began flipping through it’s pages. “ It’s a highly rare and obscure infection unique to Hylians and Gerudo that only comes from Zora’s Domain and it’s surrounding territory. The last person to contract it was the Hylian Champion’s own father...“

Sidon blinked in surprise. “ ...His father? “

“ Mm. The first known case in more than _six_ centuries. Fortunately for him, I recognized the affliction from the research thesis I did over it while studying to become a doctor...“ She said finally reaching the desired pages and pouring over it. “ Ima, Khoji, I have a loose paper here already listing the ingredients we need. If there is any we don’t have in stock, refer to their known substitutes...I’m going to need some Lurelin thorn weed, so one of you will need to go our sea garden. “

“ Lurelin thorn—That weed is poisonous! “ The prince said frowning.  
  
“ To us, my prince. Not the other races. “ Finia said, raising her head from the tome’s pages. “ Prince Sidon...There’s something I need you to get from your father. “   
  
Sidon straightened. “ From my father? “   
  
“ It’s the last ingredient I need for the medicine and like the thorn weed, there is no substituting for it. “ She explained to him. “ It’s a rare white seaweed, Moon kelp. I’m sure you’ve seen it often enough, he has his own little sea garden dedicated to the plant in his bedroom. “   
  
Well, that certainly explained why he never kept any fish or other plant besides in that tank.

Sidon nodded, following the lead of Ima and Kohji by leaving towards the door. “ I’ll be back as soon as I can. “

“ Give it straight to the herbalists. “ Finia instructed, going back to inspect the young woman’s hands. “ Doctor Gilbert and I will be busy...We have to remove the necrotic tissue lest they consume her fingers and toes before the first batch of medicine is even finished. “  
  
The prince cringed, nodding his head once more before he excused himself running down the med ward hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ Wha...what…? Sidon—Sidon slow down, my boy...I am not...near awake to...understand a word you’re saying...“

King Dorephan’s mouth gaped open while he yawned, blindly reaching for the edge of his massive sleeping pool where Sidon stood impatiently. The prince’s shoulders tried not to sag when the whale zora groaned and dropped his head on the edge sleepily.

“ Father, please...this is important. “ He said kneeling by his head.

“ I’m waking, I’m waking…” He said, brow furrowing as he groaned again. “...urgh, no, I’m not... “

Sidon’s face-palmed.  
  
Honestly, he’d just pick the darn moon kelp and take his leave but the king’s seaweed aquarium on the far side of his room was a point of touchiness. Anyone who so much as skimmed their hand in the water of the tank was promptly given the stink-eye and shooshed away, himself included.   
  
“ ...What...What was it you needed again? “ King Dorephan asked, a hand rubbing at his closed eyes.   
  
“ Moon Kelp. “ He said.   
  
His father’s hand stopped, eyes opening as he became more alert. “ Moon Kelp...? “   
  
Sidon nodded. “ For the hylian girl. Morpha’s Taint, Finia called it. “   
  
King Dorephan blinked some moments, Sidon backing away some steps to give him space when he moved. The water sloshed and splashed heavily as his massive father climbed out from his pool, the drains circling it collecting the water so it wouldn’t lake on the floor as it would otherwise.   
  
Sidon watched his father give another softer yawn, long tail swinging back and forth as he shook the sleep from his face. Admittedly, it was endearing to see the way his father pawed at his face, humming a little as he stretched his arms and back.   
  
Finally King Dorephan looked down to him. “ ...Did you know Master Link’s father had that? The Hylian Champion’s, I mean. “   
  
“ Finia told me. Although it’s the first I’ve heard about that. “ Sidon said nodding.   
  
“ Ah, well, most of my stories did mostly regard only the hylian champion and Mipha. This happened some years before he was born, you see...“ King Dorephan said stroking his chin. “ Wait just a few moments. “   
  
His son became bemused when rather than heading to his sea garden, he lumbered to the large alcove to the right that functioned as his personal study. Going over to his great-sized desk and opening one of the drawers, Sidon stared in confusion when he came back with an whole dried bouquet of the pearly white sea weed.

 

_Well ,that’s certainly familiar…_

 

Still, Sidon couldn’t place it...And from the looks of it, King Dorephan had been keeping it for a long time now.  
  
“ It would save the herbalists much time giving them kelp that’s already been dried out proper. “ His father said as he delicately passed the bouquet to him. “  I only ask that they just take a stalk or two rather than the whole thing. I leave it to them to choose which ones are best.“

“ I—Thank you, Father! Do not worry, I will make sure they are well informed of this. “ He said bowing his head in gratitude.  
  
King Dorephan gave an endearing smile, nodding softly.

“ I’ll trim some fresh stalks for you to take, of course. The herbalists are going to need it. ” He told him, Sidon blinking up at his face. “ Morpha’s Taint does not leave the body quickly, I’m afraid. Your new friend will be staying with us for many months until then. “

“ How long exactly, Father? Do you know? “ He asked as his father went to cut fresh moon kelp for him.

“ Well, in Sir Arin’s case, it took three months. His sickness was identified fairly early however, so I do not know if it applies to the girl as well. “ King Dorephan answered, grabbing his seaweed clippers from the set of drawers by the aquarium.  
  
Sidon tried not to frown.

“ Decidedly not.  There was...a delay in seeking Finia’s consult when the symptoms appeared. “ He said, his father immediately turning to raise his brow. ” The attending senior physician got a fat head from his self-perceived tenure due to Finia being unable to be rid of him like the rest of his kind. “

“ Doctor Corin. “ King Dorephan said, surprising the prince.

“ You knew about him? “  
  
“ Mm. A tale for another time. “ He said as he carefully began to select and cut the vines of white kelp in his aquarium to lay on the table it sat on. “ I imagine...he’s no longer under our employment? “   
  
“ His own choice. It was that or remain to clean vomit and whatever other unpleasant tasks Finia and others would grace him with...“ Sidon told him.   
  
“ I see…” King Dorephan said looking thoughtful a moment. “ Well, in any case, it sounds like the young lady will be present through the spring and summer months...We’ll want to inform any family she has so that they know she’s safe. ”

The prince grimaced. “...I’m not sure that she does, Father. I...I feel she may have lost them up at Shatterback Point. “  
  
King Dorephan’s hand paused where they were about to cut, his brow knitting. “ What makes you say that? “   
  
“ There were a pair of feathers the doctors found in her hair which she refuses to let go, even in deep sleep. We’re fairly certain that they came from a rito, given her clothes. “ Sidon lowered his head.   
  
With his head lowered, he didn’t see his father’s eyes widen. King Dorephan swallowed quietly, looking back to his work in cutting more of the Moon Kelp. “ ...Was there anything in her belongings that might give you her name? The...The name of the rito, perhaps? Any letters? “   
  
“ I...I don’t know. I personally didn’t check but I imagine not since Finia would have said something. “ Sidon said sighing. “ They were probably lost when she fell from Shatterback Point with the dark beast, along with her weaponry. “   
  
King Dorephan didn’t say anything more until he finished pruning his seagarden.

Gathering the moon kelp into a neat bundle, he turned to hand it to his son.“ Our investigative team is still waiting for the Malice in the reservoir to filter away more so we can pull the body of the monster from it’s depths. We cannot leave it to decompose and further poison our waters and fish after all...I will remind the guard to also search for anything that might belong to her. “

“ Thank you, Father...I’m sure it would mean a lot to her. “ Sidon said bowing his head, holding the dried bouquet and fresh kelp closely.  
  
His father nodded, patting his shoulder. “ Get going then, my boy. You can’t keep the young lady waiting on her medicine. “   
  
The prince nodded and hurried out to the door of his bedroom, looking over his shoulder. “ I’ll come back to return the bouquet once the herbalists have selected the best stalks! “   
  
King Dorephan smiled as he disappeared out the door, forgetting to close it.   
  
“ You better. Our friend ‘Big Bird’ gave me that…” he snorted as he spoke quietly to himself.

His face then fell, looking worriedly towards the large portrait of his queen above the sea garden, her face smiling beneath the crests Sidon inherited along with her red scales and fangs.

“ ...Could it have been him, my love…? Surely not, it’s been so long. But then, I _know_ it was him that played with our son. That came to our daughter’s funeral. “ He spoke aloud. “ ...Yet the rito Sidon depicted all those years ago also sounded like he was no older than the time you had first met so, so long ago…Perhaps...perhaps then I am wrong after all? Could it have been another acting in his stead? A descendent? ”

King Dorephan wouldn’t know anything until the hylian woke up...And though he felt guilty for it, he dearly hoped that the one she had lost was not the same rito his beloved knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. More confirmation that Marco's an old as funk bird. Also, the problem with Corin thing will come up again. I make it a rule to avoid making up conflict figures willy-nilly. Like the dark lynel, who wasn't randomly there for purposes of killing my fav mountain-sized rito. Or like that Yiga Lieutentant everyone's probably already forgotten about. ahahaha. He's due to come back as well. Eventually. Actually, I'd go back and re-read some of those things of what's been said between him and Marco but then again...maybe don't. In truth, I haven't given enough to connect a whole bunch of dots but...maaaybe a couple of things? 
> 
> CB


	12. A Vow of Companionship, and Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAugh, I'm so sorry it's been like a month's worth of time. Technically, TECHNICALLY I'd intended this chapter to go longer but it's been such a long wait already so...I chopped what I had typed up so ya'll had something to read meanwhile as I suffer through typing this one scene in the next chapter.
> 
> Oh, and TFAS people...I have technically started another chapter but since this main story gets the priority, it might be a while longer. Not too long hopefully!
> 
>  
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Mipha’s eyes were wide in bewilderment while Marco’s beak split in a huge grin from where they were near the main terminal.

“ No…” She said, the rito’s grin growing. “ You’re serious? ”

“ Ohohooo-yeah, I’m serious! Soon as that guardian was dead, FWOOM! They popped out the ground, like a field of din’s daisies!“ Marco said as he gestured with his hands, making popping noises for an added effect. “ Next...Aheh, next thing you know, the two of us are running down the hill like lizalfos on fire, screaming for our lives with a—fffhfhhehee...with a _ferocious_ army of...of waddling baby boulders trying to chase after us! “

The zora princess raised a hand to her mouth as she laughed not for the first time. Certainly not since Marco had decided to regale her with a story of his adventures. Her cheeks hurt as she kept on smiling, the rito floating in front of her. He hunched his form and mimicked the angry waddling stone talos, embellishing his impression with a gremlin noise many octaves higher than one would think him capable of. Mipha broke into a new fit of soft giggles, Marco brightening as he started laughing alongside her.

“ You know, actually, Nayu was the one doing the majority of the screaming—Mostly at me, I couldn’t stop laughing at the time either... “ He snickered, after regaining enough of his composure.

“ You were laughing then as well?! “ Mipha said in disbelief.

“ I couldn’t help it! And when one-by-one they started to trip and roll down the hillside...Sweet Hylia, I completely lost it, I was practically shrieking. Nayu wanted to strangle me. “ He told her, voice going all high as he gave a mock impression of his hylian daughter. “ ‘ This is serious, Marco! For goodness sake, you’ve a broken wing and a swarm of angry rocks are coming to mince our meat buns—Stop laughing!! Why are you laughing, you crazy bird!? You’re crazy! ‘ “

Tears formed in Mipha’s eyes as her laughter renewed, the zora champion shaking her head at him. When the last of her giggles began to subside, Marco was silently watching her. A soft warm expression was on his features, calm and serene unlike the hyper playful bird he was moments ago.

“ ...What is it? “ She asked, blinking.

Marco shook his head.

“ I’m just glad you’re feeling better, princess... “ The bird said, then scratching his head. “ When I came back the other day, you had me pretty worried when you didn’t show up at first...And I know you told me the blood moon wears you out but...I got the sense there was more to it? You’re a lot better than most at masking your emotions, so you make for a hard read when you really don’t want people looking. “

Mipha was quiet for some moments, looking down to her lap.

It wouldn’t be right to tell him the truth. The rito man had his own daughter to be concerned about during the blood moon. Besides...she didn’t think it was safe for him to be here during those times.

Marco knew something was wrong though. And while she didn’t think he would press upon it, he would only become more concerned if she lied about there being nothing. He’d already started to steadily spend more and more time with her these passing days now that she thought of it.

So she would tell him the truth, but a different one.

“ ...I’m just...still having trouble believing this is all actually happening...That you’re here, Marco. “

Marco’s brow rose curiously, sitting cross-legged from his spot in the air.

“ Is it really so strange? “ He asked canting his head, then ducking his head as he gave a worried expression. “ ...It’s not cuz I’m old, is it? “

The Zora Champion couldn’t help but smile and chuckle softly, Marco staring blankly a moment before smiling reassured.

“ No, Marco. Not at all...In fact, my impression thus far is that you are...quite youthful in how you carry yourself. “ She said, the rito blinking at her.

He laughed modestly, feathers ruffling slightly while turning away his gaze.

“ Yeeeah, I...I get that a lot...Lots of people tend to drop their jaw when they see some fifty-something year old looking man doing the same stunts as young people without so much as a cramp. “ The bird said, then meeting her eyes again. “ Still, I guess I must be one of your weirder visitors, huh? Who else comes by? I’m curious and I’ve yet to run into any fellow ghosts out in the Domain. It’s like a ghost town but in reverse. “

Mipha stared some moments only to shake her head. “ No one, Marco...You’d be the first. “

It took some moments for her words to sink in, but when they did, the bird’s expression quickly became dismayed.

“ That…That can’t be right. Not to sound dark, but people die all the time! It’s kinda how things work among the living, expiration dates and all that... “ He said, his brow knitting. “ ...No one, your highness? ...No one’s come here at all? “

The Zora champion smiled sadly, shaking her head again. “ The only other time I have seen another...it was King Rhoam’s ghost, calling out in the distance. “

“ The King of Hyrule…? “ Marco said.

Mipha nodded, a hand raising over her chest as she looked solemnly to the watered floor of the chamber.

“ Yes...But I could not make out what he was saying. He would not come near Ruta. I...I don’t think he could. Nor anyone else, I suspect...“ Her gaze lifted, turning back to the voe-armored rito. “ Yet for reasons I do not know, the forces that keep them away do not seem to affect you, Marco…“

Marco didn’t say anything as he glanced down at his feet, his eyes darting back and forth in thought. He didn’t linger in his head for long, though. His expression softened when he looked back to the Zora Princess, her hand starting to fall back to her lap.

Mipha stilled when he reached out to her, hesitating a moment before a large feathered hand grasped her small petite one.

He smiled, the bird warm and tranquil. “ ...So we _can_ touch. How ‘bout that, eh? “

The aged-rito gave her hand a comforting squeeze, looking up to her sincerely.

Mipha’s lips pressed into a thin line while she stared at him, a lump forming in her throat. Tears suddenly began to fall from her cheeks as loneliness bubbled up to the surface. Eyes clenching shut, the zora champion’s hand squeezed his with all her might, soaking up all the comfort she could. Comfort she had not had since her imprisonment. It did not flush out the pain entirely but she was soothed nonetheless, the chains of her captivity weighing far more lighter.

“ ...I’m good for hugs too. If you want. I’m told I’m quite cuddly, ‘specially with the down feathers and all. “ Marco offered lightly.

Mipha gave a soft laugh, sniffling as she began to wipe her face with her other hand. “ I-it’s alright, Marco. This, this is more than enough... “

The sides of the rito’s scarred beak curved into another smile, still holding her hand as he brushed the remaining tears from her face. “ The offer stands if you ever need it, your highness…”

“ ...Thank you. “ She said as he floated to sit beside her.

He gave low hum, then lifting an eyebrow as his form clipped against the floor. “ Hylia, that looks weird…”

Mipha smiled a little. “ It takes a bit of practice, going from weightless to walking on the floor...I’ll teach you what I can.  “

“ Really? Well, I’ll try to be a good student to you then. “ He said greatful.

The two then remained quiet as they held each other’s hand, Marco flicking away any stray tears that came to Mipha’s face.

Eventually Mipha broke the silence. “...You should probably go soon. “

Marco shook his head. “ It’s fine. Don’t worry about that. “

She smiled sweetly to him. “ Nayu is due to wake up any day now. It is important that you are there with my brother when she does. You said so yourself, did you not? “

“ Well, I...yeah. “ He conceded, dropping his shoulders with a sigh. Despite this, he grinned some. “ It’s still really early though...I think I can safely spend a couple more hours here with you.“

“ This is true. And I would like to hear what happens next in your tale. “ Mipha said, then tilting her head.

“ Ah, well, there’s not too much more to that one I’m afraid. But I have plenty more which I’d be happy to share, princess. “ Marco chuckled.

“ ...Actually, there was something else I had been meaning to bring up…When my brother and you had come to my father for the Moon Kelp, he had forgotten to close the door.” She said gently, the rito becoming curious the way she seemed to continue on delicately. “  I was able to overhear my father speak alone, as he sometimes does in conversation to myself or my mother and this time...this time my father had spoken some things to my mother which I believe were about you. ”

The Rito’s back marginally straightened, his hand faintly squeezing her own as Mipha watched him carefully, looking first into the right sunset eye, studying it’s dirt red flecks before switching over to his left.

“ ...Oh yeah? Nothing mean, I hope. “ Marco said lightly after what could barely be considered as a pause. “ Heh, I’d like to think he and I were on good terms, at least... “

“ ...So you did know my father. “ She said.

“ Ah, yes and no? He and I never met personally, though there was the few years we’d exchanged letters... “ He said, then smiling.

“ ...Then...You knew the rito my brother met. Big Bird? You are a relative? “

He was still nervous, she could feel it in the way he held her hand. Despite that, the rito purposely lowered his guard, allowing her to read him freely as he always did.

It’s how she knew the twinkle in his eyes was genuine along with his laugh.

“ Yes, but I’m not exactly a relative if we’re the same bird, are we? “

Mipha was stunned into silence. Long enough that Marco’s gaze started to get very acquainted towards the water on the floor of the chamber.

“ I...I did say I was old, your highness. “

“ But...That was seventy years ago, you don’t...” She shook her head, her form lifting from the ground to float so that her face was level with his, Marco self-consciously leaning his head back a little while her eyes looked at his features. “ To be the same rito my brother spoke of as a child...you look too young...I believed you younger than your appearance, even, given the manner in which I've seen you speak and carry yourself these past days... “

It was Marco’s turn to shake his head, giving a guilty chuckle. “ It’s the dead opposite, trust me. Pun not intended. “

As if the revelation was not shocking enough, another realization occurred to the zora princess, one that had her grow absolutely still.

“...Marco...Before I had been born. Was it you that had been at Lake Hylia? “

The voe-armored rito didn’t hesitate.

“ ...Not just me. Nayu too. “

The chamber was silent, Mipha staring.

“...You knew my mother. You were that friend of hers. The one she always wrote to…and then to my father when she passed. “ Suddenly Mipha’s hand was tightening on the rito’s again. “ ...You never visited. ”

Marco’s smile dissolved completely, replaced with the same sad expression of apology he’d made to her when they’d met.

“...Mipha...I’m sorry...”

“ You _never_ visited. “ She said again, as tears started to form in her eyes once more. “ Not once. Not once while I was alive. Mother always asked in her letters, Father as well...You never came...”

“ I know. I did visit...I...just never showed myself. ”

She sniffled, tears hot as they ran down her face, shaking her head as sadness and frustration mixed together. “ For every one of my birthdays, I always received some sort of gift from my mother’s stranger. For a-all our birthdays...And when my mother passed, y-you...you gave us her letters. Every one of them since the beginning...You...y-you’d kept them all...“

“ ...They were important to me. Your mother was a dear friend. And I’d written copies for myself as I got them. I...knew they’d be a comfort to you and the king when she passed, hearing her voice, even if only on paper...Your brother would be able to know her through them as well. “ He said quietly.

Mipha’s head lowered. “ Y-you made it to her funeral, at least? You did not say so in the note you left alongside her letters, but that they came on the exact same day...th-that...that could not have been a coincidence. ”

Marco smiled a little. “...I cried so hard that day, I kept having to go hide before I got noticed by all the guards your father had looking out for me…And before that I had cried even worse when I learned she was gone...It was the same for your funeral.“

“ I never got to meet you…” She let out shaking her head, sniffling.

“ I regret not having met you… ” He murmured quietly.

The rito cupped her cheek with his free wing, Mipha’s gold eyes lifting to meet his while he took in her face. He let out a soft breath, wistful that he was the source of all these new sad tears.

“ I’m here now though. And whichever way things go for Nayu, I promise I’ll still be here afterwards…” Marco told her as he started wiping her tears again.

When Mipha’s eyes grew, he gave her a reassuring smile. The zora champion hiccuped, her hand tightening on Marco’s as his efforts to dry her face came undone by a renewed flood of tears. His feathers tickled her face, brushing those away as well. Her cheeks heated self-consciously when the tears just kept coming, Marco chuckling softly as he relented to simply holding her cheek so they could fall.

“ All this time, I thought you were back with your mother...The two of you talking while you watched over us living down below. “ Marco murmured, his smile falling as he became sombre and apologetic. “ I hate what’s happened, what Nayu is going through...But I’m also glad to be at your side. Even when things do turn out okay with Nayu, I still couldn’t be at peace knowing you’re a prisoner like this...I’m not leaving you here alone by yourself...You’ve been waiting for that special friend of yours to come, right? Link?...We’ll wait together. “

A sob left the princess, Mipha’s free hand raising to rest over the feathered one on her cheek as she heavily leaned into it. She couldn’t even speak. Any words dissolved into hiccups and whimpers as she continously pet the wing cupping her face. Despite the vice grip she squeezed his hand with, Marco coaxed it to let go so he could hang his arm around her shoulders. The rito let go of her cheek as he gently drew her in at his side, Mipha readily leaning against his side as she squished her face against his larger frame. Left hand still free, it quickly occupied itself taking her hand again.

“ Here we go...That’s more comfortable, right? “ Marco said, smiling as he felt her nod. “ You sure? I’m not being a creeper, right? You tell me if the old man is giving you the heebie-jeebies, eh? I will put myself in time out, all you gotta do is pick the time out corner. “

Her body shook against him, giving a muffled giggle before she lifted her face from him. “...Y-you’re so silly...“

The rito chuckled lightly, eyes becoming warm and serene once again as he winked at her. “ Well. Maybe just a little...or a lot. ”

Mipha closed her eyes as she leant her head back against him, sniffling and clearing her throat. “ I...I-I have so many questions but...another time. I...I would like to hear another of your stories for now... A-after you finish the first one...“

“ Of course, princess... “ He let out softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning, the work day having just started when one of the palace attendants quietly reported to Laflat at the door during their council room meeting...Who then discretely spoke to Finia, followed by the head royal physician excusing herself soon after.

If there was a brief pause when the doors closed, Sidon pointedly ignored it as he kept to his seat and continued to progress through with the less than exciting topic of the ‘concerning’ population spike of restless frogs over the last week which may or may not have to do with the heavy rains that had taken place because they like the rain.

And if his father gave him a suspicious sidelong glance every so often, Prince Sidon ignored that too while visibly showing just how _comfortable_ he was in his chair and how _uninterested_ he was that Finia had just left. Yes, quite uninterested. If King Dorephan paid attention, he’d have seen his son hadn’t even bothered to watch Finia go out the door this time.

No, he’d long since learned his lesson after the first…four, five times? He certainly hoped it wasn’t the sixth time, that’d mean it’d been almost every morning since the blood moon…

The first time that had happened, Sidon had of course thought it meant the hylian girl had perhaps finally awoken. He’d scoured every corner of his mind for a possible valid excuse to rocket himself out of the room like sheikah tribe fireworks.

Except when he finally did manage to escape, it was to the crushing disappointment that Finia had only been needed to save some poor newbie soldier’s foot. Well, not ‘only’ but after attempting to ‘woo the ladies’ with his daring stupidity of making a hacky-sack of one of their guard-issued knives, Sidon’s pity for the lad was less than plentiful. Especially next to his dashed hopes. (The young man swore the blade was firmly secured in its sheathe the whole time. )

The second time had been much like the first, except it consisted of a misused silver bow, a fork, and two equally as bright, well-meaning individuals with a soup ladle and pot lid.

Sidon had sworn then after that not to jettison himself from the council room and waste another perfectly well-crafted excuse in his repertoire the next time Finia had to leave midway through a meeting.

A vow that had lasted all but ten minutes the third and fourth times once the voice in the back of his head spoke.

 

_What if she’s awake this time?_

_Shouldn’t we go? Real quick, just to make sure?_

_If she is awake, Finia probably won’t say anything until AFTER the meeting, and by then she’ll probably be asleep again!_  


Sidon tried not to twitch, inwardly annoyed with himself at how easily he’d cracked once those thought lines had come through. So simple and basic, yet he’d come apart as easily as clumps of sand. As the zora prince, he should’ve had better self-control as he normally did.

It didn’t matter though. That was in the past, and this time, for the _third_ time in a row he would get through todays meeting. Even with that constant nagging feeling in the back of his head. If he ignored it for long enough, it would eventually stop altogether.

And it did, with surprisingly little fight this time. It certainly made reaching the end of the meeting more bearable. Still, he made sure to keep himself attentive as discussions began drawing to a close. Best not to give anymore reason for the council not to respect and take him seriously as a young adult.

The nagging feeling came back with a vengeance, however. It practically knocked the wind out of him when for the second time, the doors opened and another palace attendant was whispering into Laflat’s ear. Sidon didn’t dare move from his chair until his father and the elders began to rise in that moment.

Until Laflat landed a meaningful glance his way, giving a nod when the prince’s brow rose in question.

All heads turned Sidon’s way when he accidentally screeched his chair away from the table to stand. His mouth opened a little as he squirmed at his loud fumble, embarrassment rendering him still for some moments before, finally, he unceremoniously launched himself out of the council chambers with the barest of farewells.

Laflat watched after him with the elders some moments before coming away from the door and bowing to King Dorephan, speaking up to him and the rest of the council.

“ Your majesty, the young hylian woman has awoken. “

“ Has she now? I hadn’t guessed. “ King Dorephan said lightly, noting the scratch marks of Sidon’s chair on the floor.

His son’s behavior was much the same to when the first litter of pups sired by Nugget was finally born, as well as the litters that came from the descendents that had become companion to him.

It was quite rude of him to compare the hylian girl to his son getting a new puppy though, so he made an effort not to.

At his side Muzu frowned. “ ...Awake and _Lucid_? “

“ I do not know. Though I presume so since Finia meant to inform the council as a whole. “ She said.

The king’s right hand advisor grunted, looking up to King Dorephan. “ Your Majesty, shall we send down one of our guard to her for questioning then? Our captain, preferrably? The sooner the better...I did not like what our people had salvaged from the depths of the Eastern Reservoir. As our ruler, I can’t imagine it was any less disconcerting, especially when looking upon the carcass of that decayed creature... “

King Dorephan frowned, shuddering at the memory of that dark lynel, laid out at dock of the eastern reservoir. That it had actually tried to grab and drag down his son in the waters before it drowned made his blood run cold.

“...I would feel more at ease knowing whether or not more of those lynels or any darkened creature like that is wandering anywhere near our domain. If so, the young lady might have insight on how to deal with these creatures...” He said, trying to push it’s image from his mind. “ There are many things we need ask her...But I do not believe it is appropriate to thrust her into an interrogation when she has just woken up after having escaped from the jaws of a nightmare…”

“ Your Majesty, with all due respect. “ The king looked over to see Trello, the dark blue zora giving a weary look. “ This isn’t only about her. It is the safety of our people. “

“ But will she answer our questions if she feels treated as a hostile? The young woman has gone through an ordeal, as his majesty has said. “ Kapson spoke up next.

“ We will be delicate. “ Trello snorted.

The pink scaled priest smiled and shook his head as he looked towards the lone elder black zora who’d remained silent towards the news. “ Well, I suppose if the Lady Finia is there...I doubt she would let the guard set foot near the girl unless her being present is otherwise agreed upon. Your thoughts, _Captain_? “

The zora grunted, brushing the dust off the chestplate that was his captain’s armor as he headed for the door. “ My thoughts, Kapson, is that Finia has already long beaten all of you in having this discussion. For little more than a week now, in fact. “

Trello’s eyes grew as many of the others did, though his friends was more in bewilderment. “ Seggin! Please tell me you’re not serious! “

The dark blue zora received a pointed grunt, Seggin turning to face him from where he now stood near the chamber’s door.

“ That would be ‘Captain’ to you, Lieutenant Trello. Do try to remember how in the end, even when the dust had long settled and the waters gone still, you still _begged_ me to take your job from you...You and all the other withered trouts here. “ He said gruffly.

Trello’s gaze fell to the floor as he gave an annoyed puff of air. “ ...So you love to constantly remind us all of. “

“ Only when you all start fussing like infants at a decision you delicate little beta fish are squeamish about. Perhaps you should have thought twice about stepping down from the position, Trello. “ Seggin snorted. “...You’re welcome to step up and take command again if you’re so inclined but I think we both know you’d cower from that. “

“ I have a son and granddaughter now! “ His lieutenant argued.

“ And I had my own son to think about, Trello. I didn’t want to spend less time with him any more than you did your own family. “ He told him, looking to the rest of the group. “ But you wanted me to take the position of Captain, to take on it’s responsibilities and now I am doing them. So, I don’t appreciate any complaining how to drive my wagon whenever there’s a bump or turn. “  
  
Trello gave him a flat look. “ Unless it’s from Finia. Letting her push you around like that, honestly.... “

“ _I_ have not let her budge me on anything I was not willing to negotiate in the first place. The woman’s realm is medicine and healing. Not the Domain’s security, she can sink her claws in me all she likes, I’m not going to let her tell me how to do _my_ job. “ Seggin said in a stern expression that showed a little of his teeth. As Muzu stepped up to give his opinion, the dark zora shot him a look. “ Oh, don’t you start crying at me, Muzu. King Dorephan already agreed to our middle ground. “

Muzu balked, turning an accusing look towards his king who smiled lightly. “ You missed tea time that day, my friend. I _did_ invite you.  “

“ And _what,_ pray tell, is this ‘middle ground’ that was agreed upon? “ Muzu growsed exasperatedly.

King Dorephan hummed. “ Well, he’s headed for the medical ward right now. “

Kapson quietly chuckled as the rest of the room balked, Seggin snorting at them.

“ You’re letting the PRINCE question her? “ Muzu let out.

“ Wouldn’t you say he’s a bit too close to this, Seggin? Who’s to say he’ll be too busy making friends then to ask questions? “ Trello asked, then frowning. “ You can’t say I’m complaining, the thought has surely crossed your mind. “  
  
“ It has. I suppose you might say that we’re testing him a little, see how he’s matured. I have no issue with him trying to befriend his stray, not so long as he also receives answers. “ The captain said, the others straightening.

“ When you put it that way...Yes, I suppose it would make for a good assessment. “ Muzu said though made a face looking back at the scratches on the floor their prince had just made. “ Although the indicators thus far leave me a bit skeptical. “

“ Then if you don’t mind, I shall be taking my leave now. I intend to listen in to at least part of this interrogation. “ Seggin said turning away from them again as he walked out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon practically slid on his feet down the halls of the med ward as he turned the corner, apologizing to the nurses who pressed to the walls to avoid getting trampled by their prince.

There might’ve been bounce and pep to his step under better circumstances. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what others had thought as he skid past them through the corridors of the palace.

But then the last time he’d spoken to the hylian...her words did not belong to someone who was in a good place. Something his brain so generously reminded him of the closer and closer he drew to the hall for critical patients the hylian had been a guest of. By the time he’d reached her door, he’d already slowed down to an anxious walk.

The entire time between rescuing the girl and now, Sidon had wondered whether or not she would remember anything when she awoke. It made him nervous. On the one hand, there was always the chance she felt different now than she did then in that moment. Bereft of course, but not near to the degree she would say those words again and still mean them. On the other hand, if she did still feel that way...he preferred that she didn’t remember telling him what she did at all.

But then, it didn’t matter whether or not she remembered. No, what really mattered was if the hylian’s state of heart remained the same as that night, wasn’t it?

Sidon took a deep breath, taking a moment to compose himself before he knocked on the door.

Opening the door a crack, Finia peeked through to see it was him before sighing and allowing him through. As he came in, he tried not to flinch at the faint stench of bile and vomit that hit him.

“ She’s already asleep. Has been since not long after I arrived to see her. “ The old woman said as he looked over to see her sleeping, her fairy companions long since left after the first couple days.

Disappointment and frustration picked at Sidon’s already salted nerves though he pushed it down, instead claiming his chair to sit beside the girl.

Apparently his annoying gut feeling turned out to be right, she had fallen asleep before he'd arrived.

“ Did she say anything? “

“ She was too busy emptying her stomach from all the food and drug we’d given her. Not surprising, though the stress of it drained her quite heavily. “ Finia told him. “ She wasn’t lucid at all after that, went out like a light the moment she rested her head back on the pillow. ”

Sidon nodded at this, sighing as he rested back in his chair.  
  
“ Prince Sidon. “

The prince jumped a little, looking back to see Finia’s eyeing his gills, the irritation from that first night having considerably lessened though still remained inflamed.

“ I’ve been putting the ointment. “ He said, already knowing her query.  
  
She lifted a brow. “ Did you put it _this morning_? “

“ I…” He dropped his head.. “ ...forgot.“

“ Mm, clearly not the pain medicine though. I remind you that this wouldn’t even be a problem in the first place if you’d taken one of the fairy elixirs we were able to make. “ She said gesturing with a finger for him to stand as she pulled the same ointment out from the pack of her belt.

“ This does not require fairy elixir though. And given the rarity and difficulty in acquiring the fairy dust to make them, I didn’t think it appropriate for me to be wasting it on myself for just the sake of convenience. I’d rather those be kept stocked for emergencies. “ He said.

“ This is true. Except Bazz tells me that he and others have recently spotted a fairy or two wandering about through the Domain. “ Finia told him as she uncorked the bottle of ointment, Sidon grunting uncomfortably as she spread the thick substance into the slits. “ Flex. “

Sidon reluctantly flared his gills to help spread the ointment around, giving a shudder at the strange unpleasant sensation.

“ Our guests’ former roommates, perhaps? “ He said, trying to distract from the icky feel.

“ Perhaps. But yesterday, a group of hatchlings actually set out to find one. And they did. “ The doctor said, making Sidon’s brow rise as he looked down to her. “ Rivan’s daughter made them bring it here so we could make some more fairy elixir. How many times have you or others set out looking for fairies when you were small and come out successful? “

“ Never. At least, not without Nugget or Lulu to track the scent of fairy dust.“ He said easily as Finia put the ointment away, looking back to the hylian. “  Even then, we’d usually only find where a fairy had _been_. Not a fairy itself…”

“ Which is still useful if you’re just needing a small pinch of their glitter but that doesn’t cut it if you’re looking for high potency in your elixir. “ She said before shaking her head. “ Anyway, my point is that our local fairy population seems to have grown if children are finding them in an aimless search for their afternoon play. That or the fae have suddenly decided to be a lot more social. Either way, Kapson’s started bringing me tiny jars of the glow dust he keeps finding at one of the chapel’s windowsills so our stock of...“

The doctor never one to trail off in her words, Sidon lifted his brow as he turned his head back to her. Except she was watching the Hylian as well, forming an unreadable look.

…Then the girl’s bandaged fingers twitched, followed by a small noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you hate me for putting it at cliffhanger but regarding Mipha and Marco...what sort of, um, vibes did you all get? Or is it too soon for me to be asking that? No, please don't throw things at me just answer the question!
> 
> Remember to comment and kudos, they like my bread and butter!
> 
>  
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	13. Meeting the Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit it's been an entire month -_- This should've come out a lot sooner, but the main scene was a butt and getting in the right mindset was hard for me cuz I hath got to get into state of inner darkness and then even though I finished it, I needed to do the first scene and the last two scenes would've been weird to put into the next chapter which I still haven't started on. And then I got caught up in Animal Crossing phone app and then of course the BOTW DLC 2 came out {Baby Sidon I adore you even without lines and Mipha MIPHAAAA (watching bro play it cuz I hadn't even started my new file on my own nintendo switch yet, my old one was on my sisters who moved out, ;w; )} I apologize for making you wait guys. On the bright side it's a fairly decent length chapter?
> 
> TFAS people I swear I haven't forgotten you. I'm working on another dealio. It'll get there I swear.
> 
> For the main scene in this chapter, which is of course what you've all been waiting for, listened to Spice and Wolf Ost (a series which I have only seen bits and parts of and need to get off my ass and watch)  
> ['Kagen no Tsuki'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OquXG0bt6gM&list=PL97AB2E4164073FDA&index=7)  
> ['Henka'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlj7UzeijmY&index=28&list=PL97AB2E4164073FDA) (I'm gonna put a ** for when you should start/stop listening to this one if you choose too. )
> 
>  
> 
> Please! Leave kudos/Comment and check out my art tumblr! >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

“ You enlisted me for the guard. “

Without stopping his brisk walk towards the nearing med ward, Seggin turned his head over his shoulder. Following along behind him in the palace halls was Bazz, his son promptly adjusting his pace to walk beside his father.  
  
“ Finally found out about that, did you? “ He snorted lightly.

Bazz immediately turned mortified. “ So you admit it! You did! Father!!“

Seggin smirked, giving him a sidelong glance. “ ...So what tipped you off? “

He watched amusedly as his son’s face turned to a haughty frown.

“ The day after Ruta’s outburst, Prince Sidon asked if you’d spoken with me. When I asked why, he played it off as nothing and scampered away. “ Bazz said quietly. “ Which may not have seemed odd in context of the situation, except it was when his highness had already been in the middle of rushing off that he suddenly stopped and asked...“

“ So from that encounter, you automatically knew your father had signed you up for military? “ 

Seggin knew he didn’t, but he enjoyed seeing the cleverness Bazz so rarely got to show. The skills of perception and instinct he knew he had gotten from himself.

“ Of course not. But I knew _something_ was going on. You failed to bring up any such topic in the following days that would explain the strange behavior. Then I remembered Gaddison and Rivan. “ He narrowed his eyes. “  This past enlistment season, they weren’t quite as bothersome as is usual of them...I’ve been busy with errands and other tasks in the med ward since the girl arrived but I made time and did some poking around where I could. My name was on the list of late entries that start next week in a few days. Rivan and Gaddison couldn’t have done it, so it had to have been you. “

“ Guilty as charged. “ Seggin smirked. “ Well done, my son. Even with Finia keeping you pre-occupied, you still caught on. “

His son’s eyes grew.

“ You have her in on this too?! “ He immediately palmed his face. “ No, no, _of course_ she would be, how could she not?! “

Seggin hummed quietly, the young man squirming inwardly as he growled in frustration.

“ ...Are you angry? “

“ Yes! No! I...I don’t know! “ Bazz let out, turning bewildered as he clutched his head. “ Father, why would you and Finia meddle in the first place? “

The captain of the guard smirked, shaking his head with a snort.

“ Why, he asks me...Why? Because I’ve been paying attention this whole time, Bazz. Don’t think I don’t know about your solo training sessions at Ralis Pond on your days off. Or how you secretly tutor and advise the rookies on their technique and footwork when you think no one’s looking. “ Seggin said, watching his son’s eyes bulge and his mouth fall open. “...I know that restless look in your eyes when you spy the guards doing their drills, that excitement and longing you have to get in there and join them. Even just seeing a weapon is enough to make your hand itch and move…Especially the sword. ”

Bazz’s mouth immediately closed, his head lowering as he became pensive when Seggin’s hand came down on his shoulder. It made him jump, looking back up to his father who held a firm expression

“ Bazz, you want this. You always have and if it weren’t for me, you’d have sworn yourself into service with Rivan and Gaddison when you came of age. I’ve kept quiet because I wanted to give you time, whether it was to find a different calling or to build-up the confidence to join...After what I did, I was afraid to push you, afraid I would cause more harm. “ Seggin told him, only to become stern. “...But you’re already ninety-eight, almost a hundred. I won’t let you waste anymore of your youth. You need this push. Content as you are working in the med ward with Finia, she and I know it’s not what you really want. I want you to be happy. I want you to regain the confidence you had in your identity as a child, and that won’t happen unless you finally take this step. “

Bazz swallowed, his hands clenching at his sides. “ ...Father, you’re Captain of the guard. Seggin the Demon Sergeant. Everyone’s going to have their eyes on me…”  
  
“ But it’s not their eyes you’re actually scared of, boy, is it? “ Seggin asked quietly. At his son’s silence, he grunted. “ I needn’t be around to watch you anyway, I already know you’ll be excellent. Though given who your drill sergeant is, I’m not likely to hear about it for a while. “  
  
Bazz’s brow knitted in confusion a moment before realization dawned on him, his eyes widening in horror. “ No. Hylia, no…You stuck me with  _Sergeant Marsh_?! He’s a horrible teacher! Everyone hates him—YOU hate him! ”

The captain couldn't help but give a low chuckle.

“ That I certainly do. And he hates me...Which means he’s probably going to make your life difficult. I can’t go easy on you just because your my son, boy. You’d breeze through basic training otherwise, this way you actually gain something from it. ” Seggin smirked, patting his son’s shoulder before leaving him for the med ward’s doors as it came in sight. “  Your physical exam is tomorrow morning, Bazz. I suggest you don’t miss it or Finia will give you her claws. Now I really must be off, but if you have more questions, feel free to talk to Trello. “

Bazz just stared after him, left reeling to his new reality that suddenly fell on him...He hadn’t held any real expectations as to how confronting his father would go but Bazz was fairly certain this was not it...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon’s gaze slowly grew, catching the hylian girl’s eyes slowly drift open. He stared like some caught deer out in an open plain as icy blue eyes blinked back to his gold ones, sleepy and muddled. The hylian did not remain that way for long, her gaze becoming clear and lucid as her eyelids fluttered open and closed a second time.  
  
“ Goddess, you’re actually awake… “ He let out, his expression brightening as he shook off his stupor. He quickly offered a friendly smile. “ How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Perhaps some water? You must be parched at least.“  
  
Nayu was silent to him and the smile on Sidon’s face decidedly fell flat against the hardened stone mask that she wore. Finia cleared her throat, the gesture as well as her stern gaze prompting Sidon to get out of her way so she could reach the girl’s bedside.

“ Young lady, my name is Finia. I am the doctor who has been overseeing your care since receiving you under our charge. “ The doctor informed her. “ You may or may not remember but I would like to apologize again for not being present sooner at the time you originally woke. I was in a meeting.  “

Nayu was quiet again regarding Finia, eyes glancing to Sidon before giving the lead court physician a short nod.

“ I remember. “ She said, her voice dry and raspy.

The prince straightened some. The timing of when she’d looked at him just before answering...was she saying that to him, referring to what happened when he pulled her from the Eastern Reservoir...?

“ Very good. And how are you feeling? “ Finia then asked.

“ About as well as I look, doctor. “ Nayu deadpanned, achingly lifting a hand to look at her bandaged fingers, noting how the first section of her ring finger and the end of her pinky was gone, the tip of her middle and little finger also gone on her right. “ Still...I’m not dead. “

Sidon blinked...That was a good sign. It seemed like she meant it? No. It was too soon to tell, he needed to keep observing her.

“ ...I can’t say I remember having the ends of my fingers bitten off, though… ” She said next.

“ Your brush with death did not come with just injuries, dear. You’ve contracted a rather nasty illness as well. Morpha’s Taint. “ The doctor said matter-of-factly. “ Symptoms include fever, nausea, rheumatism, physical weakness, blue discolorations of the skin and a necrosis which starts at the fingers and toes. “

At the news, Nayu became quiet once more. She lifted her head to look at herself beneath the bedsheets, pulling up her gown a bit to see her legs with her feet and sighed as she let her head lay back on the pillow. She didn’t remain that way however, the hylian weakly sitting herself up as she looked back at her wrapped hand and fingers.

Finia let her be, taking a pitcher of water left at the night table and filling a cup. “ Here. Chatty as he might be, he’s right about you being parched. “

Nayu grunted, the physician having to help her as she took some sips. She flinched at first at the doctor’s touch but quickly relaxed.

“...It appears you’ve put quite a bit of work into keeping me alive, Doctor. “

“ Among others. “ Finia replied curtly, setting the cup aside.  
  
“ How long have I been out? ...And how long before I am recovered enough to leave? “ She asked, making Sidon stiffen.

The girl had only just woken up and she _already_ was thinking of leaving?

The physician shook her head. “ Ten days now. But you best set aside your travel plans altogether, dear. You’re going to be in our care for quite some time. “

 

_Damn right, you are._

 

Wait, what?

Sidon discretely pretended to be looking out the window as the thought rang vividly in his head, inwardly bewildered at himself. Yes, he was against her leaving, especially given the circumstances but that...Well, it just didn’t sound like him at all. At least he preferred to think so.

While the prince busied himself looking out the window, the hylian just shook her head.

“ I can’t pay you. For any of this. I don’t have any money on me, I don’t even have my wallet. It was all left back in Akkala. ” She said, making Finia’s brow rise.

Sidon outright balked.

“ Money?! “ he let out, the hylian’s gaze snapping towards him when he rushed up beside the doctor at the side of her bed. “ No, no, no, dear friend, please! Do not worry yourself over payment! Hear me, you will not be charged a single rupee nor will you find anyone here asking for it! “  
  
Nayu leveled him with a hard stare. “ Really? Because I imagine this was all pretty expensive. “

Sidon gave her his best smile, pumping his fist in the air. “ Really! It is all taken care of, Zora’s Domain pays for it’s own medical treatments, including those of it’s visitors! “

It was there for a fleeting moment, something other than the hylian’s tacit expression before she looked to Finia.

“ Is this actually true?  “ She asked her plainly.

At the sting of his word being ignored, Sidon’s posture sagged.

“ Yes, it’s all true. “ The physician reassured.

Nayu gave a puff of air, closing her eyes as she set her hand back down. “ Okay...One less thing to worry over then…”

“ Yes, indeed. “ Sidon said kindly, determined to try again with her. He canted his head with another smile, softer this time. “ I’m...actually quite surprised to see you’re able to sit up. Are you sure you’re not in any pain? “

The hylian’s eyes opened again, though she didn’t look his way. “ ...Are you the doctor? “

“ I...no.”

Nayu grunted. “ ...one of the nurses? “

The prince sank a bit more, this wasn’t going so well. “...er, no. ”

“ Neither doctor nor nurse…” The hylian gave a low hum, as though turning over his answers and judging them from some high perch. “...Then it isn’t any business of yours to ask then, is it?“  
  
Finia cleared her throat. “ Let’s not give in to our morning crankiness, shall we? “

“ Well, I suppose if you can get him to lower his voice. Or just not talk at all, that would be preferable. “ Nayu said dryly, making Sidon balk once more.

The prince’s brow knitted helplessly in confusion. “ I...I’m sorry, I only meant—”

“ Again, loud. “ She said waving at him while giving Finia a sidelong glance. “ I don’t suppose you have a way to make it leave? “

Oh, what a kicked puppy the prince looked in that moment.

The physician hummed lightly. “ Careful, dear. Before you start really jabbing at this young man, you should know that he’s—”  
  
“ I know who he is. “ Nayu said, letting out another puff of air. “ Prince Sidon Araphan Zora, son and heir to King Dorephan Leviathanos Zora, current ruler of Zora’s Domain. Second child of the crown, 77 years old, a valiant brave individual who greatly enjoys spending time in the company of his people and happily assisting any he may find in need, earning their love and respect. He is especially popular amongst the younger generations, particularly the female demographic. You also like dogs. “

Sidon and Finia stared as the hylian gave what was essentially a biographical summary of the young zora prince, her voice a complete deadpan by the end of it.

“ You...certainly are very well informed. “ He said. “ Which is awfully rare for a visitor these days.”

“  There was a crazy fanboy outside the domain that I happened to be friends with. “ She said simply, her brow then knitting.

 

_Was. She slipped._

 

Sidon blinked, not understanding his own thought until his eyes caught onto the white feathers still on the bed by her right hand.

Was...As in—

“ What I _don’t_ know... ” Nayu began, interrupting his thoughts as she looked to him with narrowed eyes. “ ...is why you’re here. “

“ Don’t act too surprised, miss. He _is_ the one who pulled you out from our waters. Finia said tilting her chin up as the girl frowned slightly. “ More to the point, your arrival has caused quite the stir around here. The events which have surrounded it have left the king and council nervous and scratching their heads. “  
  
“ And so they want to question me. “ Nayu concluded, looking to Sidon.

The prince took a moment to realize she was waiting for his confirmation this time, quickly nodding his head. “ ...Yes, that would be correct. “

“ And so they send their prince in? “ She asked wryly. “ Shouldn’t it be one of the guard here instead? Is that not part of their job? Their Captain’s? “

“ Ah, well…” Sidon scratched his head as Finia snorted.

Nayu’s brow furrowed slightly as he pulled up a chair to her bedside.

“ We felt it would make the process more comfortable with a friendly face. Talking to our esteemed captain can make for a rather...intimidating experience for those who don’t know him. He is gifted in combat, not social grace which even he will attest to. “ He told her lightly as he sat down, his expression softening. “ We want to avoid putting you through any stress than is absolutely necessary, it would not be good for your current condition...On a less formal note, this gives me the opportunity to talk to you and see how you’re doing. ”

As he said the last part, there was another fleeting moment of emotion that passed through Nayu’s face. A brief lapse in her mask, but even though it had been too quick for Sidon to discern what it specifically was, he easily knew the darkness that he’d suspected was beneath.

It made his smile fall a moment before picking it back up, the hylian’s expression only proceeding to harden further.

“ Well then...Let’s get started, shall we? “ The prince said, keeping his voice light.

“ Your highness, if you and the young miss don’t mind, I’d like to do some quick examinations while you talk. “ Finia said.

Sidon looked to Nayu, who merely shrugged.

“ Whatever. “

“ Alright then. Why don’t we start off with something simple? Like your name and where you’re from. “ He asked, canting his head in a friendly warm manner.

Nayu only shook her head as Finia silently maneuvered around her. “ I’m not from _anywhere_. I’m a traveler. Have been long before I could ever remember. “

Sidon brightened. It was a clear evasion around her name but she still answered him partly. He could work with this, ease her into it.

“ Not just a traveler. A traveling _warrior_. Those gown and bandages cover you now but I saw firm muscle in those arms when my friend and I pulled you out from the water. “ He said pumping his own arm for emphasis.

Nayu grunted, letting Finia take her pulse, eyeing the blue stains on her copper skin as the bandages began to come off. “ So now you’re saying there was two of you. “

The prince nodded. “ One of the guard, yes. Gaddison. She helped me pull you onto land after reaching the surface. Unfortunately, she’s still sick, her cold turning to flu...But I imagine she’ll drop by to say hello herself once she’s better. “

“ I’m afflicted with what seems to be a lethal disease, should I really be having visitors? “ She asked dryly.

“ Morpha’s Taint only afflicts Hylians and Gerudo...And it is not easily passed on besides. Unless you plan on having either eating entire bites of your flesh–and I mean that quite literally–you won’t be causing an epidemic. “ Finia input in casually.

Sidon smiled while holding his hands out in a wide fan despite the gruesome cannibal scenario Finia just brought forth. “ See? Nothing to worry about. “

“ Well, I didn’t say that. “ The physician said lightly. “ Lurelin thorn weed _is_ an active component to her medicine, which _is_ poisonous to us Zora. But it should be fine so long as we’re clean and refrain from licking any stray blood of hers like it belongs to hearty salmon. “

“ _ALMOST_ nothing to worry about. “ Sidon corrected, giving a nervous laugh.  
  
“ No, you got it right the first time. _I_ don’t have to worry about anything. Not if the local predators will die if they try taking a bite. And you guys _do_ like to nibble from what I hear. “ Nayu said, then giving him a flat look. “...You haven’t thought about taking a bite yourself, have you? “  
  
The prince’s eyes grew in bewilderment, “ Wha...I, I would never!  “

“ You sure, princey? Cuz you been eye-ballin’ me something fierce…” The hylian said, snorting as Sidon sputtered and grew red. “ Then again, I _do_ look like I climbed out of an fresh grave. Kind of hard not to stare at all the bandages…“  
  
Words caught in his throat merely by Nayu lifting a brow at him, making him shrink back a little as more heat came to his face.

 

_Stop it. Focus...You’re being played! She’s playing you!_

 

The thought hit him like winter stream water, snapping him out of his flushed stupor. Blinking, he finally noticed the subtle warning look Finia was giving him, pointed as it trailed from him to Nayu in a scolding manner while she continued slowly changing bandages.

Goddess, he _was_ being played. Like a fool. In his bid to get her to talk more, she’d managed to take the reins and completely derail the conversation in little to no time at all. True, perhaps Finia’s own quips might not have helped but she had been following _his_ lead. _He_ was the one in charge.

Or was supposed to be at least.

His eyes looked back to Nayu’s, the hylian lifting her chin at him unimpressed like some surly tomcat sitting from up high, blue eyes claiming far more experience than he and having no compunctions against showing how much of a _boy_ he was if he didn’t step up.

“ You alright there, prince? “ She asked lightly, lifting her brow again.

“ Just fine, miss.... “ Sidon said, schooling his features. “  ...But let’s focus back on task, shall we? You came here from Akkala? I believe you mentioned it earlier. “

“ I did...Got to enjoy a taste of the past seeing the ruined fortress and it’s parade grounds. Among other pleasant memories. “ She said. Her eyes then seemed to light up a bit. “ You and the others were also around back then too, if I’m not mistaken...“

The prince saw it this time, the hylian already pivoting the conversation away.

“ Indeed, I was. Though very young at the time. “ He said. “ What were you doing in Akkala, if I may ask? The region is still rather dangerous, wrought with more guardians than most provinces save Central Hyrule. “

“ It is, isn’t it? Stragglers that remained after the battle at...hm..." The was quiet a moment as if musing, before pointing her eyes at him. "...The zora never actually came to aid in the battle at Akkala fortress like the other races, did they? “ 

It was an outright jab, one that struck a nerve in both he and Finia as a charged tension wrought the air.  It wasn't like before where he’d yet to catch on to her toying with him. Now that he was determined not to be led off course, the hylian allowed for her eyes to take on a soft cynical edge, warning of what really laid beneath.

“ What would Akkala Fortress be like now if we’d succeeded then? A town would have grown out of it, surely. With all refugees flocking in from across the ruined kingdom. Bustling and full of people as Castle Town once was perhaps?  ” She continued to muse.

 

_Stay the course. Focus on her._

 

He quickly pushed down the charged feelings she’d invoked over the event, guilt that had been passed on from his father for not answering the hylian’s call for help back then. It was a distraction. It was a distraction and he needed to set it aside.

“ Perhaps…” Sidon said quietly. “ ...Though I’m afraid you did not answer my question. “

There was a moment of silence as their gazes interlocked with each other, the edges of Nayu’s eyes sharpening while Sidon remained steadfast, waiting for her answer.

“ I came there for work, hired as security for the stable association to finally set up shop again in the region. “ Nayu finally said before the moment became too long.

The prince nodded. “ Yes, I remember hearing news of that. You’ve been there for a while then, haven’t you? That was three years ago. “

“ Well, the job isn’t done just because you finish putting up a structure. You have to secure the land around it, the travel routes as well... “ The hylian told him easily . “ Which takes _time_ if you want to get the job done _right_ …Even then, it’s not a guarantee things won’t go to shit when you leave.“

 

_There. An opening._

 

Sidon was quiet a moment. “ ...Is that what happened? “  
  
“ No. The stables are fine. “ She said dismissively.  
  
“ I was referring to you, miss. “

Her eyes narrowed, the prince remaining cool as he waited for an answer.

When she spoke, her voice carried a heavy weight to it. “...I’m here in this bed, aren’t I? “

“ You are. ” He said, leaning forwards. “ ...You said you left your wallet in Akkala...Which gives me the impression you were in a hurry to leave...What were you running from? “

“ ...It was a tactical retreat. “ The hylian said curtly, that cynical edge to her eyes growing. “ It’s not just bands of monsters out there I contend with, it’s the countless factions of bandits that popped up after the Calamity. Our forces were caught off-guard while out in the field, and I was apart from the main group. “

Sidon’s brow knitted. “ ...And who else was with you? “

“ I was _apart_ from the main group. “ She repeated tersely.

“ That’s not an answer, Miss. “

Nayu grunted as she looked away to watch Finia start taking the wrappings off her fingers. “ Isn’t it? You should try looking up what context clues are.“

“ Miss… “ Sidon’s frown grew in concern, looking down then towards her feathers. He sighed and let it go for now. “ Let’s go back to something easier then...What’s your name? “

Still nothing.

This wouldn’t do, he needed to get her to keep talking—

“ ...It’s Tela. “ The young woman said before he could speak.

 

_She’s lying._

 

The gut feeling cut short any sort of relief and celebration he had.

Sidon pressed his lips into a thin line. “ ...Your _real_ name. “

Nayu blinked, her brow furrowing towards him. She frowned, Sidon's face remaining even as she tried to piece together how he'd caught her fib.

After some moments of being seemingly unsuccessful, she scoffed and looked away. “ ...Lana. “

 

_Another lie._

 

“ Try again.” The prince told her, the hylian’s eyes lighting up sharply in annoyance. 

“ ...Corrin. “

 

_That’s not it either._

 

His brow furrowed. “ Once more. Your _real_ name. “

“ Mar…” she frowned, looking away once more. “ Mavis…”

 

_...No. But remember that._

 

He canted his head, giving her an earnest look. “ Come now, you have me at a disadvantage, Miss. You know my name. My _full_ name. Surely you might tell me yours...? I’m sure it’s a wonderful name. “

The young woman remained unmoved, refusing to answer.

 

_...You can’t keep going easy on her._

 

He knew that...even so he wanted to walk through this gently with her rather than barrel right through. The prince was not being given any choice _but_ to corner her though.

Sidon shifted in his chair, closing his eyes a moment as he gave a breath of air before he opened them again.

“ ...I must say, your accent is quite interesting..." He said, Nayu barely sparing a moment to glance his way. "...It’s clearly Rito, yet you can still hear slight traces of central hylian from it…”

“ I grew up with accents that constantly changed all around me, the fact that mine sounds like Rito is more coincidence than anything else. “ The hylian snorted while Finia finished re-wrapping her left fingers.

“ You do favor them though, don’t you? The rito. After all, much of your garb does come from the children of Farore. “ He said.

Nayu only formed a bored look, her tone dismissive. “ Technically they’re descended from Zora. They just swim through air now instead of the water…But then, I suppose being adopted by her is what began their transition from fish to birds. Really, they’re children of both her and Lanayru though...“

Sidon kept his gaze level as he spoke next. “ ...Your companion was also a Rito. “

The hylian’s silence was thick in the air as her face traded it’s aloofness back to cold and hard. Her eyes turned to meet his in sidelong look, then slowly turning her head. The prince was silent, watching her, waiting for her to say anything and sighed when she failed to.

“ We haven’t just been sitting around waiting for you to wake up, Miss. We’ve done our utmost to find answers on our own in the meantime. The mountain top is unreachable right now due to the landslides, but we know you weren’t alone up there.“ Sidon told her, the points to her gaze beginning to protrude further out. “ The body of that creature you fought, the lynel, it had an extensive amount of wounds that were made by claws...or rather, talons. Feathers were also found, on the body and in the water. The same as the ones on your bed. ”

As if he’d just threatened to take them away, her right hand instinctively grabbed the white feathers.

Finally the mask was starting to lapse away entirely, Nayu’s face darkening.

Her voice dropping low, the hylians eyes were sharp and jagged as they coldly leered at him. “ Well...you were really beating around the fucking bush, weren’t you? You could’ve saved yourself time, started straight with that instead of circling around, _prince_. “

Sidon’s expression became sombre, hearing how he spoke his title like an insult. “ I had hoped to make you come around and tell me yourself…”

“ As in confide in you. Start crying my woes out on your shoulder, is that it? “ She scoffed harshly, indignant to the very idea.

“ I just want to help you... “ He told her earnestly.  
  
The darkness in her expression flared as something passed through her eyes, gone again in the next moment as she let off a tsk.

“ His name was Marco. “

Sidon blinked while Finia’s hands slowed where they were a moment. The hylian gave him a look of cold detachment, done talking in circles.

The prince took a moment to process the new information, his gut and the back of his mind silent when he considered the name unlike before.

She was...telling the truth then...?

It made no sense. 

“...You refuse tell me your name, yet you’re so easily giving his? “ He said skeptic, and when a satisfied gleam met her eyes he couldn't help but reconsider her truth.

Yet there it was again, a lack of feeling in his gut. She was telling the truth...but to what end?

“ The fucking old bird is dead now. And since you know I wasn’t alone, sure, why not?“ Nayu told him callously as though answering the thought.

Sidon's lids fluttered a moment before he felt his heart sink at hearing the words, especially while the girl became even more darkened. Even though he’d been well certain of it, a part of him had still hoped he was wrong…He couldn’t help but think of his own rito friend, which made his chest turn and ache even more.

Big Bird never came back either...

He was about to voice an apology, try to offer some sort of comfort when the hylian spoke over him.

“ That thing. It appeared as a silver lynel when we first ran into it, at a cliff right by Lulu Lake. We weren’t keen on taking on the lynel as we were, so after a quick moment where we managed to take it’s bow, we fled for uneven ground, up the mountain. It got crushed in a landslide caused by it’s own attack, and we thought that was it. We couldn’t go back the way we came though so the plan was to jump Shatterback point.“

Sidon looked to her in confusion, receiving coldness in her hard blank eyes.

Her words, her voice was even more so. “ What’s wrong? You wanted to know what happened so badly, I’m telling you. “

It wasn’t her confiding. It was all to shut him up. Or rather, she wouldn’t be obligated to keep speaking to him once she fulfilled the purpose of his questioning.

“ ...And then we ran into it again, having used some magic to get itself out. It was disfigured, about to die, we thought ...Then it started to laugh...turning black like paper in ink, twisting itself like a mannequin back to proper shape as it wounds healed closed like nothing…Turns out you had some kind of undead demon wandering in your backyard while we were passing through.“ The hylian continued on, shrugging Finia’s hands off when she tried to start removing the bandages on her right arm. “ We were already pushing way past our limits, beyond smoke and embers, we had almost none of our original gear or supplies...We needed help. Marco came up with the brilliant idea of annoying your divine beast with a few ice arrows, just enough to make him cry so you’d all come running and hope for the best…”

Sidon spared Finia an apologetic look for a moment, the physician waving it off as she made to put aside the used bandages for disposal later.

“ Evidently you succeeded... “ He said turning his attention back on the hylian. “ When Gaddison and I started for the reservoir, spirits appeared and we ended up being led by them. Did you see any then? “

Nayu immediately became more dour.

“ No. We never got that far. Sometime right before I reached the cliff, the lynel got Marco’s bow, started firing it’s shock arrows. The ones that hadn’t broken from the landslide anyways. I ended up tumbling back down the path to escape the electric field from the rains, the stupid buzzard starts playing ride the pony and…” she trailed off, her jaw tightening a moment. “ ....Well, I’m sure you can guess. I ended up knocked out. So I don’t know when the spirits showed up exactly, and honestly I didn’t care to pay attention to them afterwards....I know they’re responsible for interfering with the creature’s regenerative ability. Prior to being knocked out, the fucking thing certainly had no difficulty healing itself when Marco managed to gut and cut it’s leg off the first time...Their presence is probably also what agitated your divine beast. “

Sidon was quiet, straightening as he tried not to look grim, his tone soft. “...When you were knocked out, is that when Marco…? “

Her reaction was immediate: A bitter scowl, glaring down at her hands as they clenched on her bedsheets, with a force her injured hands shouldn't have been using.

“ ...Asshole died with his corpse still holding tight on the lynel’s arm and wouldn’t come off. I started attacking, nothing else mattered. He made it easier for me until the fucking thing decided to rip it’s own arm off so he wasn’t in the way…Heh...He always did have that charm on his enemies.” She let out quietly. Shaking her head, the hylian’s dark gaze lifted towards Sidon. “ Anyways...you now know what happened that night. And if you're wondering if there are more of those things around, the answer is 'I don't know'... Happy now? “

His brow knit. “ You want me gone, I understand. But you still haven’t given me your real name.“

“ And you’re not going to get it, so you’re just going to have to settle for picking your favorite from the ones I told you. I gave you Marco’s name. That should be more than enough. “ Nayu told him. “ ...Or did you want me to give you the more gory details? I’d be _delighted_ write up a detailed account for you later. I got a _very_ good look at my stupid old bird’s corpse.”

The prince couldn’t help frowning further. He knew she was upset...that she was angry but even then, the pained feeling in his gut…

“ ...You shouldn’t speak of him like that. “ Sidon told her, Nayu only glowering at him.

“ I’m _pissed_ off. “ she spat, showing her teeth as her words came out clipped.  “ I’ll talk about him however I damn like. I _told_ him. I _told_ him not to die on me. And of course that fucking buzzard  _has_ to get killed. “

“ I know, and I’m sorry...I really mean that, I do. “ He said, solemnly raising a hand to his chest, trying, hoping to reach out to her. “...And I know what you’re going through, I know that pain very well…”

The very phrase, his empathy agitated her, offended her.

“ Don't. Even.... _You._ You still have your _father_ , your _friends_ , your  _people_   AND your  _home_. “ The hylian’s voice rasped under her glare. “  Marco was all of that...My best friend, my _family_ . In every sense of the word—every role it carries platonically...He was everything, all I had and all that mattered. And now he’s gone. I have **_nothing_**. “

Sidon struggled for a response. It hurt. Even angered him for her to kick his own pains aside like nothing. But he knew her words to be true.

And what could he say to that?

Then he remembered, the promise he'd made to her...That they would take care of her. A promise she no doubt refused.  
  
He shook his head, persisting anyways. “ ...It doesn’t have to be that way, Miss. Truly, it doesn't. You don’t have to go through this alone...I’m certain Marco wouldn’t want you to either.“  
  
Nayu closed her eyes, lips tightening into a thin line before puffing air.

“ He’s dead. The bird has no say. “  
  
“ Please...I know you’re angry with him...I’m sure it was never Marco’s intention to die. " The prince only continued, her eyes falling towards her feathers. " He tried his best, but he wanted to protect you. He gave his life so that you would have yours...He protected you. Because of that, we were able to save—”

A quiet chuckle.

Sidon became silent, stunned as it met his ears. He watched her in confusion while Finia turned from where she’d been reorganizing the girls medicine at her bedside table. Nayu’s grey streaked hair fell over her face as another chuckle left her, shoulders trembling from the movement it caused. The prince startled when her voice grew into a laugh, Finia forming an unsettled frown.

“ ... _Save_? ” Nayu’s tone was light and airy, yet dripped with every bit as much a poison.

At a loss for words, it took him some time to realize that up until now the word had somehow never been used. And now that it had...

**Sidon stared as the hylian began laughing again, a black and hollow sound mixed into the harmonics of her worn voice. It only grew louder, becoming more manic. His eyes slowly widened when Nayu clutched her sides and threw her head back, her darkness set on full display as she descended into a deafening fit of hysteric laughter.

Finia immediately set upon her, grabbing her by the shoulders to try and still her. The hylian visibly shuddered and flinched at the contact and slapping her away, even as she continued belting out manic chuckles.

“ Stop that right now, child! You’re hurting yourself! “ The doctor ordered harshly, grabbing her again, only this time the girl not flinching as hard.

Sidon couldn’t tell if it was because she actually listened, but the hylian’s laughter started to calm. It wasn’t before blood from her surgical wound had wept through it’s bandages to her gown…

…And it wasn’t minor spottings like the night of the blood moon...Despite having healed more over the week, there was now a small damp red patch where they’d cut in to remove the pieces of broken rib.

A simple laugh would’ve been more than enough to hurt, to make one clutch their wound and stop...And yet this hylian had only laughed harder, not so much as a flinch or wince. Not until Finia had touched her, for reasons he suspected unrelated to pain. She didn’t even look faint, which in her ill condition should have been more than the case…Either she didn’t feel it or she was just too far gone in that moment to care…

Perhaps both.

“...And what is it you ‘saved’ exactly? Besides an empty shell made of bitterness and anger? “ Nayu suddenly asked, Sidon’s blood running cold as he took in her eyes while she sneered.

Contempt. Scorn. Repulsion. They are what had been hiding at the very back of the girls eyes burning coldly and quietly. The emotions that had been too fleeting for him to catch...invoked at the presence of his kindness and compassion as if they were acid to her skin, gaining only resentment.

And yet still those icy blue eyes were like two completely hollow voids...Far emptier then anything he’d seen from his own when looking at his reflection in the water in his most hollowed moments.

“ Poor naive little pup, you seem to have this notion that I would become  _friends_ with you when I awoke...But I’m not interested in making friends...And I hope you weren’t looking for a ‘thank you’ because I am _not_ greatful...“ She said narrowing her gaze, eyes piercing him with spite. “ Stupid prince, I told you back then in no unclear terms, didn’t I? ...You should have listened.“

...She remembered.

Sidon felt his chest constrict, his heart emptying and his stomach sinking as those words played in his mind.

 

 _"...Let me die…"_  


Where her voice now poured with rage and virulence now, it had been listless, hopeless and broken. Desperate for her release from living in the mortal world, done standing up against the unfairness it ran rampant with.

Finia straightened, brow knitting as she looked to Sidon. He hadn’t told her or anyone about it. He hadn’t wanted to. He wanted the hylian saved and he hadn’t wanted to give anyone any reason to hesitate in doing so...that and he had no stomach to bring it up, dread crawled up his neck whenever he thought about it, just like now.  
  
“ But I’m here and there’s nothing for it now. The doctor has put a lot of work in keeping me alive...I’m not going to disrespect that effort by slitting my throat. Besides, much of you Zora, your elders in charge still have distaste for hylians. “ Nayu grunted in annoyance. “  I kill myself now, I’ll doubt they’ll much care for putting near the same effort in keeping the next dying hylian they find on their doorstep alive. I might be a husk now but I’m not going to drag others down with me because of it. I still have some faint echoes of decency left. As soon as I recover though, I’ll be on my way. ”

Sidon’s hands clenched.  
  
“ And go where...? Do what, hm? “ He asked in a short tone, rising from his seat.

Her eyes turned towards her feathers with a hard look. “ I’m not dead. So Marco’s death has left me with some things I need to do. “

He tried not to grit his teeth as he loomed closer to her. “  And after you’ve finished said tasks? What then? “

Blue eyes darkened, her voice low as she looked up at him. “...Well, I _am_ a mercenary...I intend to go back to work and get on with my life. “  
  
Go back to work so she can get herself killed on the job, more like.

The idea left his stomach twisting, another part of him starting to burn, defensive of the rito whom he'd not even met. He'd given his life for her and all she wanted to do was throw it away, let her grief and anger consume her.

“ Don’t do this....Your friend wouldn’t want this. _Marco_ wouldn’t want this. “ Sidon told her.

After all, wasn't it because she'd loved this Rito so dearly that she was in this state? Surely deep down she would've cared, wanted to try and upheld what she wanted.

Her eyes quickly told otherwise.

“ You’re right, it’s not. It’s what _I_ want. “ She scowled. “ Not that it’s your business what I do once I’m back on my feet and leave. “

The prince’s eyes turned severe, his temper fraying. “ It is if you intend to get yourself killed! He meant for you to live! Not just him, the spirits—”

“ The spirits can go  _fuck_ themselves. “ Nayu spoke in a raised voice with no small amount of vitriol. “ ...I’m a package deal. They _knew_ that. You don’t save me without saving Marco...And they _didn’t_ save him, so they shouldn’t have even bothered showing up in the first place. "

“ ...But they did, miss! And they guided me to you in the water when it was too dark to see. “ He persisted, gesturing out fiercely with his hands. 

Her features twisted into a sneer, gesturing widely towards the door. “ Well, what a wondrous experience it must have been for you, prince. So exciting, yes. I'm sure you enjoyed it's grandeur, like a little boy out on an adventure. What a wonderful memory for you...Why don’t you go and share it with someone who  _actually_ cares? “

A little boy out on an adventure...The words easily rang in his head, making him think of the giant rito who'd dried his tears and taken him out to play, her mockery spitting on the dream-like memory and dragging it through the muck.

The threads holding his temper snapped.

Sidon bared his teeth, voice practically snarling. “ Don’t you see?! You can’t just recklessly throw your life away, the spirits wanted you to live and there _must_ have been a reason for it! “

Her face blackened, canting her head low as her eyes coldly gleamed up at him, not even having flinched when his towering height had stepped closer to her bedside.

“ Well, I should certainly hope not...or they’ve got some real fucked priorities, don’t you think…? After all, what _divine_ reason would they have to save a _nobody_ and not the goddess’ own chosen hero? “ Nayu said, her voice sharp and low.  
  
The question bit into him, paralyzing him just as quickly as he'd set aflame. His face grew blank in confusion as it brought more questions unbidden...questions that he himself had never thought or would dare to ask.  
  
When he remained silent, she only continued, giving voice to those questions. “ ...What about Hyrule’s Princess, one who shares the blood of Hylia herself? What were they doing when Ganon took over the guardians and Divine Beasts, sealing their _champions_ inside, the ones chosen to protect hyrule and stop the Calamity...? “

The hylian watched as Sidon’s scowl immediately fell, the fire burning inside going up in smoke, leaving him shaken.

“ ...Divine infallibility is a lie, Prince. Our gods are not all powerful, all mighty, they make mistakes. They let  _good_ people die while evil gets to thrive and fester. The children of Lanayru should know that first hand. _You_ should know that first hand... “ She said piercing him further with her eyes, her words dipping into the hole of his heart and lighting up it’s growing cracks. **

“ That is quite enough! “ Finia finally spoke up, remaining silent no longer as she took the reigns of this encounter.  
  
Sidon blinked, looking numbly to the doctor while the hylian turned her head, meeting Finia with disinterest as she bared down on the girl with a firm steel gaze.  
  
The head royal physician spoke low, each syllable sharp and reprimanding. “ ...Young lady, you will _not_ use his own loss as a means to slash him across the cheek. “

The hylian snorted, the old woman's words being shrugged right off. “ Ignore the growl and you will receive the bite. He did his job, he should have left. Instead he chose to linger. Besides, he tried using _my_ loss first. “  
  
“ Perhaps, but with intentions far opposite to yours. To heal whereas yours is to hurt. “ The royal physician’s eyes narrowed. “ Truly, you’re full of shit, child. You say you don’t intend to drag anyone down with you? To not disrespect our efforts? Start by knowing _his_ efforts.”

Sidon grimaced uncomfortably, raising a placating hand. “ Finia, that’s—“

“ Make no mistake, Zora’s Domain was almost robbed of their prince, and a widowed father his sole remaining child. “ Finia said, pointedly speaking over him. “  He swam in water thick with malice that was the creature’s cursed blood, _breathing_ it into his own body in order to get to you...Just have a look, a mind so sharp that to wield words as you have after waking must surely be observant as well,  certainly you noticed the damage on his person... As someone so traveled, I’m sure you’re well aware of what malice is, what it does. “

He expected a mockery or dismissal. The Hylian certainly seemed ready to do so until that moment, blue eyes shuttering as the darkness briefly lifted from her eyes. Glancing to the prince, her brow quickly knit and looked away to the feathers in her lap.

“...Yet for one whose efforts nearly cost him his life, all you have done is spit in his face...Your dear friend Marco must be _so_ _proud_. “

The prince straightened. “ Finia! Stop. “

Enough had been said on both sides. Well more than enough, to escalate things further would not make it better....It shouldn't have reached this point in the first place.

The doctor grunted, folding her arms as she watched the young woman’s face turn into a deep frown. Nayu only remained silent as Sidon turned his gaze on her, the prince letting out a heavy breath of air.  
  
“ Well, I suppose it best I take my leave now...I’ve gotten the information I was sent for, save your name. A guard will come to try and get that from you later. “ he said quietly.  
  
His lips pressing into a thin line...Despite everything, a piece of him still wanted to try and make things right. This talk had gone so horribly...   
  
“ If it vexes you that much...I won’t mention the list of false names you gave me. I suggest you be convincing when you lie to them. “ Sidon relucantly said, hoping the hylian might accept the olive branch.

Finia frowned at him, but didn’t comment as he waited for some sort of acknowledgment or response from the hylian. Not even bothering to give him a nod or side-glance, Sidon refrained from looking wistful as he let out another sigh and turned away.

_...Sidon-_

The back of his mind filled with persistent static—or perhaps it'd already been there a while—similar to what he experienced during the council meetings, making him frown and shove it away.

The emptiness in his chest was back with a vengeance. Sidon tried to ignore that as well as he left for the door. It only grew and stung with every step he remained ignored, each one like another refusal. He knew better than to give up on this girl. He did. But she wanted nothing to do with him...and he could not push down the sense of helplessness he felt right now because of it...

“ ...Nayu. “

 

_There!_

 

Sidon froze still at the doorway . Gold eyes blinked as he remained that way for some moments before he turned to look at her, the hylian girl still frowning down at her worn feathers. 

“ What…? “ He almost didn't respond at all, his voice light and quiet as if he might scare her away. 

“ Nayu. “ She said again.

 

_That’s the one!_

 

Finia lifted a brow as Sidon stared at the young woman.

Her name. She just gave him her name. Her _real_ name. She didn’t have to do that, he’d just given her an out...What’s more, she’d given her name to _him_ , not someone else.

This meeting just changed from complete disaster to a touch hopeful.

“ Nayu…” He repeated. Though she still wouldn’t look at him, Sidon bowed his head as gracious smile formed upon his features. “ Well, Miss Nayu...Welcome to Zora’s Domain. May your stay here grow to be a pleasant one.“

Nayu’s eyes closed, silently huffing air as she laid back down. Turning to lay on her side that was without the incision, she pulled the bedsheets back up to her shoulders. “ Get out. I’m tired.“

“ Of course...Have your rest. “ He said, nodding to Finia goodbye as he stepped outside and closed the door.

The doctor waited some moments before looking back to the girl. “ Don’t sleep just yet, girl. I need to have a look at your wound. And I need to finish changing your bandages. A new gown is in order as well.  “

Nayu sighed quietly as she turned on her back, her efforts to sit up far slower and weaker than the first time. “ Fine. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco watched Nayu as the door closed behind Finia, hovering close beside the hylian while she thumbed the softness of his worn feathers in her hand. His wing reached out for her cheek, only for it to go through like all other attempts before.  
  
“ _Nayu…Come on, kiddo. I’m here. You gotta know I’m here.  ”_ He said not for the first time that day, leaning over to get a better view of her face.  
  
The hylian didn’t react, only continuing to stare emptily at his feathers.  
  
“ _Nayu, I’m here! Please! ...If any living person here can see or hear me, it’d be you. You’re the one with the sight._ “ The aged rito pleaded.

He watched her for any sort of tells she might’ve sensed or heard him.

None.

Marco’s shoulders fell along with his expression.

“ _...At least you were when you didn’t have a broken heart._ “ He murmured lowering his head, his eyes wistful. “ _It was all finally starting to come back too…”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finia rubbed the sides of her head as the start of a headache began to form.

After the burning of hazardous bandages and bloodstained gown, washing her hands thoroughly and a long discussion with the med wards attending psychologist Dr.Lido regarding the prince’s hylian stray...Well, she was long overdue for a break by the time she headed to her office for some solitude and relaxation.

The head royal physician gave a long-winded sigh as she reached the door to her office and stepped inside.  
  
“ ...You look rather drained for what you ordinarily consider a light morning in the medward.“   
  
Finia stilled a moment, huffing softly. She looked over to see Seggin leant against the wall by the door, watching her with his arms crossed.  
  
“ Yes, well, I had a rather exhausting meeting with a patient. But then you already know that, given you were there to listen in...“ She said moving towards one of the medicine cupboards in her office, preparing a pre-emptive remedy to her forming headache. “ I swore I was back in time 70 years ago…It’s like that girl was raised when the Age of Burning Fields _began_ rather than the time of it’s decline...”

Seggin was quiet, watching her for some more moments before his eyes trailed towards the floor. “ ...Is that how I was back then...? “

Finia’s brow furrowed slightly as she grabbed the kettle and poured old tea from this morning into a cup and began mixing it with her medicine. “ ...Not to the same degree. You had your family and friends. Even in your lowest moments, your son kept you from sinking any deeper then you had. Bazz brought you back when nothing else would. “

She took a sip from her cup, blinking when the tea was actually tasted warm and still fresh. Arms circled around the doctor’s waist as Seggin came up and leaned over behind her. 

“ Not just my son…” He murmured as Finia turned her head, caressing her face with his own.

Finia raised a brow, a small smile forming on her aged features. “ Sergeant Seggin, are you being sweet with me? “

“ Technically, it’s Captain... ” Seggin rumbled softly from his chest. “ ...And I was thinking perhaps that I take some time to relax with my lovely wife in the bed she has tucked in her backroom. ”

Her smile grew, taking a large sip of her tea before she set it down. “ Well, husband...I would say that sounds far better than my initial plans...I could even give you an examination or two.”

His hand grasped her cheek, lips tenderly pressing against her own. Finia gave a light purr, her cup left forgotten atop the side-table cupboard as he led her away to her office’s backroom, giving an approving rumble as he shut and locked it's door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Having stirred from dormancy, her senses cleared to view the corrupted metaspace she occupied, making out the sound of one’s singing softly filtering through her ears.

Marco’s singing. That was what woke her. He was back.

Skeptical, her sight through Ruta’s eyes showed it was still daylight outside. It couldn’t have been a few hours past noon.

The zora champion blinked with uncertainty as she listened. The lyrics a language she didn’t recognize. Based on the melody itself, the song was meant to be gentle and uplifting...And yet the voice behind it was so downcast, seeking comfort from the song itself.

 

_Marco...?_

 

The aged rito’s voice cut off, turning his head to her as she left the metaspace and appeared in front of the main terminal. He was sitting off to one side of the platform the terminal rested on, his form clipped against the floor like this morning.

Marco quirked his scarred beak in a reserved smile. “ Hey, princess… “

Mipha floated over to his side, filled with concern as she sat down by him. “ ...You’re back so soon.“

“ Yeah...I needed some company that could actually see and hear me… “ He said, looking towards the water of the chamber.

She watched him quietly some moments.

“ Did Nayu wake up…? ”

The rito nodded. “ Yeah...But she can’t hear me. Not a word. Couldn’t get through to her at all. “

Mipha pursed her lips into a thin line as she watched Marco’s troubled smile grow. “ Marco...I’m sorry. “

He gave a weak chuckle, scratching his head. “ I already knew it’d be like that, but I still had to try, you know? Heh...“

Though he wasn’t looking, she nodded her head. “ ...Of course. “

“ ...How’d you do it? Getting your people to hear you at your funeral. “ Marco then asked lightly.

The question took her off-guard briefly, hesitating as she thought of how to answer.

“ I…In truth, it was somewhat of a blurr to me. ” Mipha admitted, her hands folding over the other as she recalled that day. “ I shouted and shouted, but no one could hear me through the trident. Then Sidon arrived. He heard me...he kept asking me to come back and I would keep trying to speak back, telling him to be strong. It broke my heart each time I could not reach him, seeing him so sad when he tried so hard to hear me...I finally became overwhelmed when my father arrived to pay his respects, seeing him cry, to see everyone around me grieving as they did...I remember...a warmth passing over me, holding me up and...and I somehow knew, knew that my voice would be heard in those next moments. ”

The rito hummed quietly as he considered what she told him, giving a nod.

“ Sounds like you might’ve had some help somewhere. Hylia maybe? ...Or perhaps your mother? “ He mused, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“ Perhaps...Forgive me, I know it is not of much help. “ She said apologetic, only for him to shake his head in dismissal.  
  
“ It’s alright. I was just curious. I figured you wouldn’t know or you would have already told me...“ He reassured her, then giving a long sigh. “ ...I’ll be okay. Your brother has my back, even if he doesn’t know it. He’s got his work cut out though...“

Mipha listened as Marco began to relate the events of that morning, Nayu’s initial awakening, Sidon’s rushed departure from the council room chamber, his with meeting the hylian and her cold shoulder, the questioning that turned to an argument...the bladed words Nayu used to cut into her brother.

“...She really said that to him? “ Mipha asked.

“ ...Yeah. About what I expected, really. “ Marco said, rubbing his face. “ Actually, no, not quite as bad as I expected, better actually...Still bad though...It’s, it’s alright by the way, you can be angry at her…”

The zora princess shook her head. “ It upsets me, but I understand that she’s acting out from a place of grief..."  
  
" Doesn't mean it's okay. " He said letting out a sigh.

" No, it doesn't. " She agreed easily enough. "...but if I consider the way she spoke of you, I suspect she was actually holding back, at least in part. ”

Marco’s smile brightened, if only a little. “ Heh...Picked up on that, did you? “

The zora champion nodded quietly, suspecting the rito would not have said so himself if she hadn't. Likely he felt it would come across as contradictive and refusing to acknowledge the extent of how hurtful Nayu's behavior had been; excusing his daughter and dismissing the champion and her brother's feelings.

“ There are choice words I believe you left out on Nayu’s part, but you have otherwise told me word for word what was said. “ Mipha told him. “...She never once said my name, spoke ill of me. She did not even touch on my death directly. “

“ Mm. She’s trying to push him away without truly hurting him… “ He said. “ Again, not that it makes it okay what she said. Luckily Finia was there. “

Following that, the rito continued on with his story, recounting Finia’s rebuke and what happened thereafter as though reading from a script or a novel.

“ ...Well, Finia’s perceptiveness has not dulled. She determined the same conclusion as us even in the moment. “ Mipha said.

“ As well as the fact that I was the ‘fanboy’, I think. Both facts she took advantage of when calling out Nayu’s bull. “ Marco said folded his arms, smiling a bit broader. “ Mad as Nayu is, she still loves me and knows how important your family is to me...So it struck a few chords to learn Sidon almost got killed for her. ”

“ Enough that she would choose to yield her real name to him? Admittedly I am skeptical. Even with the guilt she felt, it goes against her intentions to keep him away.  “ She said skeptical.

“ Hah, it wasn’t just the guilt at play. Determined as Nayu is to shut your brother out and pretend otherwise, there’s still a part of her that’s curious about him. “ The rito said as his smile turned slightly amused. “ Prince Sidon’s that little prince I met and played with that I told her about all those years ago. One of her favorite stories to hear and mine to tell after all that happened during the Calamity...Nayu’s interested in getting to know him and what I consider as a second family. “

“ As I was interested in knowing you? “ Mipha asked, receiving a nod. “ ...Then that desire probably holds stronger right now. After my mother passed, Father and I had wanted to meet you even more…To meet anyone who knew and was close to her. ”

“ ...It was the same for me. “ He admitted. “...But I was still alive and therefore with secrets to keep. “

“ Like how you do not age... “ She said.

Marco was quiet, closing his eyes a moment before nodding again.

“ ...When people find out that part, the rest tends to follow one way or another...unless I cut away from them entirely. More than that though…If I met you and your father, I knew I would’ve come undone. I would have told you everything and that terrified me. I’ve, uh, eheh...uhhhm... ” The sound of his chuckle carried a quiet undertone of dread, smile growing as it gave away old pains. “ ...I’ve had a lot of experiences that were not so nice when people find out everything, all kinds. I was scared for myself and for you guys. For Nayu. The Zora Royal Family is pretty high profile too, the fact I kept in contact with your mother and then your father like I did until the Calamity hit was already pushing it. A lot...So even the little things I’d tell to those I’ve gotten close with in the past...they were kept quiet from you guys...“

Mipha’s hand laid over his feathered one, his plumage ruffling as he finally turned his head to look her in the eyes.

“...You were trying to protect us. “ She said, taking his hand between hers.

The wing in her hands became heavy as it went limp and relaxed, Marco lighting up softly despite remaining plaintive.

He gave a sigh. “ ...Still, for all the well intent I may have had, my vigilance from back then really works against us now. Nayu’d get mad and have a repeat of today’s chapter, but it would make it a lot easier for Sidon to get close and have her warm up to him if he knew the truth, that it was me up there...“

“ My father is at least suspicious, despite his doubts. “ Mipha said.

“ Yeah, but that’s why Nayu gave my name instead of being tight-lipped. She knew he might be, after my last appearance with your brother. “ The voe-armored rito said, clicking his beak at himself. “ ...The friend of King Dorephan’s wife is not named ‘Marco.’ “

The Zora Champion shook her head. “ It will only thwart his suspicions for a time. Just like my mother, my father knew you had secrets. You always made that fact transparent in your letters, even though you would not say so directly. The possibility your name is one of those secrets is not difficult to consider. You gave my brother a different name too after all. “

“ I...guess so, yeah...But your father isn’t exactly going to be hard for Nayu to avoid, not when he’s the one busy having to rule over the domain. “ Marco said rubbing his face again. “ Your brother was never actually told about me by your father either, for one reason or another…He has no reason to suspect it could be me after all this time...Heh, really wish my body wasn’t stuck on the mountain right now, unsightly as it looks, it’d be recognizable to Sidon...Actually no, that’s—that’s not something I want him to see...I just..."

His feathered digits closed around Mipha’s hand while she pet the back of it with the other. Sunset gold eyes closed, the rito breathing in and slowly letting it out. When his eyes opened again, there was a deep serenity in them even as they remained downcast.

“ ...It’ll be alright. It is what it is, we’ll make do. And I believe in your brother, he’ll get through to Nayu one way or another...He won’t give up on her no matter how much of a brat she’ll be. “ The rito said looking back to her.

Mipha nodded, giving an encouraging smile. “ He won’t. And you’ll be there to help him...It is not much but as I said this morning, I can teach you how to interact with your surroundings to some extent...Perhaps that will yield something more for you while you’re out with my brother. “

This time his eyes truly brightened, even giving a twinkle. “...Well, at the very least I’ll be able to really sit down with you, eh? “

The two of them shared a soft laugh, Marco then bowing his head to her.

“...Thank you, Mipha....Seeing Nayu like this, it hurts and it’s not easy but I’ll be okay. “ He told her sincerely.

“ I’m glad…” She said, her brow then knitting slightly. “ I was really surprised though, Marco, to find you had returned early. Worried as well…”

Even with his death and the previous uncertainty of Nayu’s survival, Mipha had not found him as heavy-hearted as he’d been or in this case heard.

His head lowered more.  “ Heh, sorry...I feel better now though, really. ”

Mipha’s concern smoothed from her face as she nodded, then canting her head. “...If I may ask...What was the song you were singing? “

Marco lifted his head, looking sheepish for a moment before it faded into a fond smile. “ ...Roughly translated, it’s called ‘ To your tomorrow ‘...A song in old hylian. _Old_ old hylian. My mother, she would sing it to me all the time, even as a young adult. I could give you a translated version if you like? It’s not exact since it has to fit in with the melody but...“

Mipha smiled.  “ Yes, Marco. I believe I would like that very much. And perhaps after, we get started on those lessons. “

She watched the bird’s countenance become lighter, eyes giving another soft twinkle. “...Sounds like a plan. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd, I hope I didn't leave any unintentional plotholes out. =A=
> 
> Last scene brought to you by Growlanser III Ost, the tracks which used being ['To Your Tomorrow Emma Kathy ver.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdd63W09EzA) though as the background music for the scene I'd say it's the ['Monika version'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxPtBRJvfj0)
> 
> I wanna say now that I got this darker shit out (not even the darkest writing you see either, what a wimp I be) that the next chapter will come out quicker but I also don't want to disappoint anyone if it doesn't. Aaaaugh I wish I had buffer chapters, I don't want to make you guys waiiit. There's also the part with DLC and Revali's scene making me all 'hrrrnnnngh I want to skip to third arc of my story!' because while I started carrying torch for sidon first the bird boy is my fav. ( I love both) I will say that oh my gawd, it 100% matches what I made out of his character just from his scenes and aaaa. I have to stay away from watching it though, I need to keep my mindset focused on the zora for these two arcs...And for those of you wondering, no, my tagging his name in this story wasn't a mistake. We just haven't gotten to him yet. ;w; 
> 
> Also, yeah, Finia being Seggin's waifu is a thing now. Old people romance yeahhh :shot: 
> 
> Please! Leave kudos/Comment/Questions and check out my art tumblr! (which has had utter lack of activity since starting this story yay;w;) >> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	14. Thinking of Stuff, Watch your Heart and Mind the Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK ME it's been an month and one day! That's even longer then last time! AUGHHH :claws face: Is this what I'm reduced to? Posting once a month? Granted there've been distractions along the way but AUGH...Then again I suppose I didn't really start working on this next chapter immediately as I should have...I was kind of struck low on morale when I finally posted the last chapter which was long awaited only to have received silence until recently. SEriously, those comments really helps motivate me the past two weeks.
> 
> So BIG shout out to [mary_sued](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_sued/pseuds/mary_sued) and [PaciFicAMV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaciFicAMV/pseuds/PaciFicAMV) , as well as Aaria.
> 
> AND TO Natashahanintham BECAUSE THEY ARE ONE OF THE ORIGINAL COMMENTERS WHO CAME BACK AAAAA ;A; I thought I lost you all, so happy your still here my dear aaaa
> 
> Oh and for you TFAS people who've been waiting and might've missed it, I finally posted second chapter last week. Har. For those that like their steamy steam, go checks it out. After my chapter here. And then come back to me because I don't want to lose you. 
> 
> And if you haven't already, my art tumbly at [half-scratchscribbles](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com) Which actually has been posted in recently. We got a Bazz and Rivan WIP going on thar.

“ Halt! “

Nayu scowled in hollow irritation. Coming from Sahasra slopes, they just started into the narrow path nearing Kakariko Village’s west entry. The cliffs surrounding them were full of sheikah archers, their arrows nocked and ready to fire at Marco and herself. The rito beside her let off a chuckle as she and him raised their hands in submission.

His smile and chuckle only irritated her as well, greatly so. She wanted to crack his beak on her fist.

The rito sensed that of course, letting out sigh as he let his smile fall, petting her head as he stepped forwards in front of her.

“ Not one more step! State your business! “

Marco raised his wings higher in a placating manner, eyeing the sheikah who spoke. “ We’re not here to cause trouble. Please. We just want to speak with your leader. “

“ Hah! You wouldn’t be the first! I’m curious, did the Yiga send you or did you two come with the intent to kill her of your own accord? There are plenty who blame us for the Calamity, after all.  “ the sheikah tribesman said.   
  
“ I know. And I’m sorry that you have to deal with that burden. Makes it awfully hard to get things done, protect the people when those same folk are also trying to kill you. We know you just want to help. We do too. “ He said, remaining calm as stillwater.   
  
“ Honeyed words aren’t going to gain you entry, you best leave now. “

Marco didn’t move, his eyes remaining trained on the sheikah tribesman, silent some moments before he spoke something in old tongue. Nayu watched as the man and a number of others, likely older members reacted with subdued surprise.

“ ...So it was said to the friends and allies of Tomoko, leader of the Sheikah during the War of Shadows. ” The man said in a gruff voice, signaling the others to lower their bows. Even so he regarded them with reluctance and suspicion. “ ...Be advised, Rito, if you or the girl make even the slightest wrong move, it will end in a swift death. “

Nayu fought not to roll her eyes, instead frowning at Marco as two tribe members were sent down to them. “ ...What did you just do? “

“ I stepped out of my comfort zone. “ He said before the two sheikah began to escort their way to the village.

Stepped out of his comfort zone. Which was code for ‘ I’m putting my secret at risk. ‘

Nayu’s frown only rooted itself deeper into her face, now taking careful note of every person eyeing them as well as the two escorting them, like they had now become a potential name on her hit list.

Marco’s wing draped around her shoulders and drew her smaller form against his side as they walked. She craned her head up at him almost wildly, survival mode demanding she be ready to draw her weapons, to attack. She couldn’t do that if he was hugging her against his side like he was. Despite that, the rito’s hold remained as she discreetly tried to separate from him, Marco giving her a soft look to coax her down.

“ Easy there, kiddo...You’re gonna give these guys the wrong idea with that look on your face. “ He told her quietly, then giving a reassuring yet weary smile. “ We want to end the Age of Burning fields, right? Meeting with Lady Impa at Kakariko’s the best place to start. For both gear and information. “

Nayu’s lips pressed into a thin line, ignoring the glances of their escorts as she clung to his midsection protectively. “ ...This isn’t what I had in mind.  “

“ ...I knew what coming here would entail when I suggested it in the first place. This way, we’re at least guaranteed a meeting. It’ll be alright, eh? ” the voe-armored rito told her.

She gave a low grunt, but didn’t say anything for the remainder of their walk.  
  
True to his word, they’re meeting came in short order once they reached the village, brought to the sheikah leader’s home before they could even find a place to settle amongst the number of refugees already there.

When they entered through the door however, another pair of sheikah stood to block their way from the young woman who sat on the floor pillow ahead of them, her face hidden by the large straw hat she wore.

“ That’s far enough, I’m afraid. You’ll have to relinquish your weapons first if you wish to come closer. “ She said in a soft but firm tone.

Nayu gave an incredulous look, turning her head to Marco.

He quirked his beak, taking a soft breath. “ Lady Impa, I’m afraid my daughter is not comfortable with the idea of being unarmed in these dangerous times. With your permission, may she please at least keep one of her knives? “

“ ...Daughter, you say? Interesting to note. “ Came impa’s light voice. “ Alas, she may not. Have her wait outside if she is unwilling to part with them. “

Nayu’s face wrinkled into a scowl. “ I’m not leaving his side. “

“ You have your options. “ was the curt reply.

“ Fair enough. “ Marco said as he handed over the steel bow hanging from his back. “ No one’s going to attack the other, right? “

Impa only hummed as the question was obviously an assurance made towards his daughter and companion.

Nayu watched him with an unnerved look as he began unstrapping the belts securing his quiver, clenching her fists before she too began disarming herself with utmost reluctance, cursing under her breath.

She practically shoved her short blades into the waiting sheikah guards arms along with her hidden knives, quiver and bow. She grit her teeth aggitatedly while looking back to Marco just as he handed over the last of his own weaponry...his twin swords, both wrapped and concealed from view.  
  
Finally they were allowed to pass, the tall rito minding his talons on the floor as he walked with Nayu to sit cross-legged in front of Impa.

“ Well...I would first know your names so I know who it is I am speaking with. “ She said, the guards carefully setting their weapons away in separate corners of the room, all the while keeping their eyes trained on their guests.

Marco bowed his head respectfully. “ Of course...My name is Hans and this is my daughter, Lana. “

Nayu didn’t bat an eye as Marco lied through his beak, using their current paired aliases. It always stung the bird however, so she hoped for his sake he didn’t blink or give any tells as she kept her eyes forward.

“ Hans...Not a terribly rito sounding name. “ Impa mused, Marco smiling as he scratched his head.  
  
“ Not so much, no. Though not surprising, given neither of my parents were rito. Lana here actually comes from a long family tree of adopted children on her grandmother’s side. “ He said truthfully, the tribe leader nodding.   
  
“ I see. Forgive me then, if I have caused you offense. “ Impa said, Marco tensing when she tilted her head, revealing the young face beneath her hat. “ ...You are the one responsible for saving my dear sister's life, as well as her subordinate’s, after all. “   
  
Nayu did bat her eyes then, looking over to Marco who did his best to keep a straight face. “ I-I see. So the scholarly girl with the glasses…”

“ That was my older sister, Purah, yes… Her and Robin’s description of you was limited as you’d covered yourself in cloak, but your sheer size and talons alone leave you rather distinct…” She said, red eyes looking beyond them as she gestured with her hand. Marco and Nayu turned their heads to see one of the sheikah guards coming forward with the Rito’s wrapped swords. “ ...As well as these twin blades. “

The rito was quiet as the weapons were placed down in front of her, the young sheikah woman wearing a neutral expression as she unwrapped the both of them, giving an affirmative hum as their ancient sheikah designs were revealed. The weapons had been giant in the guards arms, and in the woman’s smaller hands appeared even bigger as she inspected one. Her hands looked like a small child’s as they traced the long hilt’s knuckle-bow up to where the crossguard was, decorated with swirling patterns, though it’s constellations were an unlit grey where it should have glowed amber. Unsheathed, brown swirling patterns traveled arcane dark brass colored metal about halfway down the blade.  
  
“ I cannot say I’ve seen this particular design in any ancient weaponry we had excavated...Or any blueprints thereof. Still, they are indeed authentic...Peculiar though, as these weapons appear as though made to fit your hands rather then any hylian or other race. “ She said sheathing the blade once more. “ How did you come by these weapons, Hans? “   
  
His head lowered a little, Nayu’s lips pressing thinly as she felt his unease. “…I realize how it might sound questionable, but they were actually gifted to me as a young adult by my father. I give you my word though, they weren’t stolen or anything immoral like that. “   
  
Impa shook her head. “ My question was purely interest, not accusation. Far better they remain in your possession anyhow, I doubt my people could wield even one of these properly if we decided to take them from you...“   
  
“ Thank you…” He said giving a breath of relief.

“ Moving on, your escorts informed me of the phrases in old tongue you spoke. An old password of sorts...Do you...know what it means? “ She said, making him fidget all over again.

Despite this he nodded. “ We blend with the darkness, fighting evil unseen. We serve the light, for without her glow, us shadows could never be… ”

The sheikah leader hummed low as she gazed down at his swords a while longer.

“...Few records remain telling of the brutality and chaos that came during the War of Shadows. Less now that the Calamity has struck us...But it was Tomoko’s innermost circle that was responsible for securing the victories that ended the bloodshed...In that close circle, only one of them was a rito. “ Impa’s hands glided over the two swords again. It was then that her gaze lifted, Marco unable to keep his feathers from ruffling as she pinned him with her stare. “ The original language that password is spoken in is not old hylian but an idioglossia, a private language spoken between Tomoko and her cousin as children. As such there is no book out there defining those words, you could only know their meaning if they had been passed on by those who originally knew...That you know what the verses actually mean—all the verses—it proves you are his descendant in particular; he was the only one our past leader shared the complete translation to. Your father or mother must have known your blood parents, to be able to have passed that on to you. ”

“  I see...That would explain a few things when I was told to remember it. “ He let out quietly.

“ He’s a young man we know next to nothing of, as he was rarely mentioned. Only through Tomoko’s private journals was he ever mentioned with consistency, proven as a real figure. He disappeared without a word before the kingdom even celebrated the wars end. “ Impa continued, leaning forwards ever so slightly. “ Quill the Undying, they called him, for his apparent gift at surviving the impossible…A gift you evidently inherited, Hans, as I’d been told you’d been swallowed by the malice as the ceiling came down on you...”

Marco’s beak immediately fell closed. It was only when Nayu herself seemed ready to move did he actually lift his head, grabbing her shoulder to keep her seated. Impa didn’t miss how his feathered hands struggled to keep from trembling, causing her head to tilt.

The rito swallowed dryly before taking in a long breath, his pupils thinning back to calm and serene. “...It’s not exactly a gift. That’s why Quill disappeared. He was scared. “

“ ...As you clearly are now before me. “ Impa said, her brow knitting in concern. “ Very well, I...will speak no more of it. On Tomoko’s behalf. Your ancestor was quite beloved by her, after all…”  
  
Marco lowered his head humbly. “ Thank you…”

The ornaments of her hat jingled as she tilted her head in earnest. “ But may I at least ask, what were you doing in Hyrule Castle? “  
  
Sunset gold eyes rose to look at her for a moment, before lowering again to the floor, his brow knitting wistfully.

“ ...I thought I could do something. “ He said with utmost honesty, though without knowing what he truly hid, the sheikah leader could not know the depths of the statement. “ Your sister and her friend were the only ones I actually got out. As you said, the ceiling came down on me. It didn’t take long before I finally crawled myself out from the rubble...but by then the castle had gone silent from the screams and yelling, of the living it held before...Even the king was dead when I found him…”  
  
Marco shook his head. “ I left to find Lana at that point and join the fight in Castle Town to buy time for those escaping...We’ve been fighting on the frontlines ever since. “

“ Which is why we’re here now. Hans’ weapons are effective, but if we’re going to be hunting guardians we need better gear, more than just his swords. “ Nayu finally spoke up, eager to move on from the previous subjects.

The sheikah leader blinked, hesitant of her own ears, looking to Marco. “ Hunting the guardians? “

“ ...Someone has to, don’t you think? At the very least we’d like to start luring them away from the main roads. “ The rito said, forming a small light smile. “ I know what happens next here, as I’m sure you do. There are people who will turn against each other, raiders and bandits forming a plenty across the provinces with the Yiga no doubt leading that race...Many will go rogue simply to take advantage of an opportunity, but most will be because they were desperate. ”

“ Dealing with the guardians would kill one of the larger sources of that desperation and fear. We’re not just going to sit on our asses and leave it all to the goddess’ ‘chosen hero’ to come along and clean up this fucking mess. “ The hylian added harshly then narrowing her eyes.” Speaking of which, since you’ve been so nosy about pops’ here and ruffling his feathers, perhaps you might be courteous enough to spill some of your own secrets? “

Not the most tactful way to bring it up, but then the hylian girl wasn't exactly feeling patient or polite.

At the immediate aggitation of Impa’s guards, Marco raised his hands placatingly. “ What she means to say is that we’d like to know what actually happened to the hylian champion at Fort Hateno and the events that proceeded them after which lead to Hyrule’s Princess subduing Ganon. “

Red eyes immediately took on the look of an old elder, worn and weary, a sadness and guilt filling their depths as she signaled her kin to be at ease.

“ Oh, but of course you do, you would not the first...For most others, I would lie and reveal nothing. But as one who rescued my kin, only to appear before me and reveal themselves as descendant among those who fought and won the War of Shadows...I very much doubt this meeting to be coincidence, Hans…Even your intentions mirrors that of your ancestors; to quell the chaos of this broken land so that it may start to heal...” Impa let out, only to cover her face as the heaviness which she bared finally showed the rest of itself. “...Hylia forgive my people, forgive me for failing to protect that which has always been our charge. “

At the sight of the sheikah leader showing such vulnerability, Marco’s shoulders fell. His own nervousness faded as his countenance offered solemn compassion, even as his insides stung and burned with his own guilt. “ Lady Impa...There is no single group or person responsible for what happened. “

“ Yes...you are right of course...“ Impa’s hand lowered as she nodded, breathing in air and letting it out wistful but calm. “ You must forgive my lack of eagerness to share, as while the tale does end in hope, just thinking upon these events still leaves my heart sinking like stones in water...The princess, the hero, they were my friends...The other champions as well, yet even with their own talent and prowess…Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali…”

At that moment, the austere look on Nayu’s face crumbled into something less expressive. Marco’s responding grimace to the sheikah leaders woes became one discretely concerned for his daughter as he discretely turned an eye to her. She couldn’t really say she noticed, at that point leaving all effort of speaking to him. Not that she’d contributed much to the conversation to begin with…

The blue of her eyes was dull and hollow as her mind saw the skies in the far northwest of Castle Town, the corrupt red lights decorating the Guardian of Skies valiantly flickering back to blue little by little, only to suddenly...violently bleed back red. Eyes glancing over her shoulder towards her wearing bow, one she never had a chance to replace, she stared heavily at the short string of red and gold beads tied to it that ended in a green one of larger size and a pair blue feathers...

 

 _‘ If anyone asks, make up something...A-at least for now, until we’ve had more time to be certain what ‘this’ is between us... ‘_   


 

* * *

  


  
“ ...Er...Miss Nayu? “   
  
The hylian looked up from the cards in her hand to the dark green zora sitting at her bedside, the age lines of his face creased as he looked to her with concern.   
  
“ I’m fine, Dr.Lido. “ Nayu said, brought back to the here and now of her patient room.

“ Ah, good. You had me rather worried for a moment. ” The psychologist said smiling in earnest over his own cards. “...Were you lost in thought or was it just physical discomfort? If you’re overwhelmed, we can take a break. “

He laid out his cards on the bed, revealing his hand as four of a kind—Four fives and an eight.

“ No need. I’ve had my medicine. Still feel like shit, but it’s a state I can tolerate. “ She answered, stretching her bandaged fingers after setting down her own cards, letting the pain of her rheumatism draw more of the edge off her dulled headache.

The psychologist’s stupor was audible as he took in the hylian’s cards, looking almost physically struck as his mouth hung open. “... _Another_ royal flush…?! ”

Nayu only shrugged. “ ...Wanna go back to Blackjack? “

“ ...I’m fairly certain my luck in that game remains unchanged, given this is your second royal flush out of just five rounds of Poker. “ He uttered, gold eyes staring with shock and disbelief more potent than the first time.

“ Well, admittedly, even for me this is a bit much. Although luck-based games tend to go in my favor, I usually only get such a hand once with the group of people I’m playing with. Until the next time I’m passing through the area. Or if it’s just been a while since I played.” She said, handing him back the cards. ” I’m impressed though. Most people would’ve accused me of cheating by now. Makes it hard to play unless it’s a game also involving skill. “

“ A bit difficult to carry out the sleight of hand necessary to cheat when your fingers are compromised as they are right now. And you don’t touch the cards until I’ve actually given them to you. In fact this whole set up of playing on the bed makes it a bit difficult, I would think. “ He said while shuffling his cards, then leaning back in his chair. “ What would be the point, even? By which I ask from your current state-of-mind, which I imagine does not think it an effort worth making...Would you say that is accurate? “

“ A fair assessment, yes. “ She said simply.

Dr. Lido nodded at this before canting his head and smiled awkwardly. “ And given your obvious luck in the cards, why would you even need to? Fortunately for me, we’re not actually betting anything… “

Nayu hummed, “ That and your boss would probably have a fit if you brought your habit with you while seeing a patient. “

The psychologist nearly dropped his cards as he gave a look of shock and embarrassment.

“ Well I was right about Luma wasn’t I? It wasn’t really hard to guess you’re a gambling man. “ She said plainly.

“ Ahah, I suppose not. No…” The aged green zora said, adjusting himself in his seat. “ I do indeed like to gamble. Though it is a habit I have successfully curbed into something I am in control of. Not alone, but with the help and support of those around me. “

It wasn’t hard to read the tone and implications of that last sentence. ' You see where I'm going with this? HM? You need friends. ~ _The power of friendship heals allll~_ '

Nayu chose to roll along with it rather then just roll her eyes. Or let it slide off her back. Whichever.

“ Going back to your earlier question, the reason I spaced out was because I was thinking about my stuff. “ she told him.

His brow quickly knitted. “ You mean your equipment we salvaged? I assure you, it’s all safe and securely stored. But as I told you in our first session, for your safety and well-being, we can’t give you access to anything sharp. “

‘Because we think you might kill your ass dead if we do’ Nayu could practically hear. It didn’t bother her of course, nor was she surprised or vexed in the original conversation. Although it did leave her to question their competence when there was a pair of nice glass windows she could break if she intended to slit her throat with something sharp.

Well...Maybe the glass was harder than it appeared. Still, jumping out the window would suffice just as well. Granted the two options wouldn’t even be viable until she recovered more of her strength, if she actually intended to kill herself here.

Back to focusing on the conversation though.

“ Not that. That’s just stuff that I salvaged along the way myself. I’m talking about the things I left back in Akkala. “ She said, then watching how easily the doctor turned from concern to interest.  
  
No doubt he thought this was an opportunity for progress. How silly of him.   
  
“ I see, yes. Not just your personal belongings but Marco’s as well…” He said, Nayu pointedly ignoring the birds mention. “...Did you want them to be retrieved and brought here? I’m sure we could find a way to arrange that. “   
  
Oh, if only...Except even if, that would lead to other problems...if the Yiga aren’t already here searching.

Nayu only had to consider that a moment longer before she inwardly cursed for it not crossing her mind sooner. When Marco fled his fight, it was in the direction of Lanayru province, Zora’s Domain. It would be the first place they would look...Finia had already informed her of what an entire spectacle her arrival was, no doubt it was already widespread gossip throughout the Domain. It wouldn’t be hard to connect the dots.

...It seems she might have to divert her original plans for this conversation a bit.  
  
“ No, by now it’s all been pilfered and sold. “ She said, then shifting carefully. “ When I consider to hope our things have remained untouched where they are, well...Such things usually turn out to be a trap in my experience...And it is with that thought that I have come to also consider...the possibility of something else that might be troublesome. You see, the tenacity of the bandits that attacked us, it is indicative of how they prefer not to leave any loose ends…More so than the average group.“   
  
If Dr.Lido wasn’t paying close attention before, he was now, trading his card deck for his quill and notes. “ ...You fear they may actually come here to the Domain looking for you?  ”

“ Call me paranoid, I know. It’s quite a lot of trouble to go through, but I’ve seen it happen before. Granted, being stuck here in the palace’s medical ward, I’m not worried about security and protection…” That last part was a lie, the Yiga could slip past these guys if they really wanted. “ But if someone gets hurt, as a Hylian, I imagine that’s going to cause me problems later. And I’d rather be able to leave as soon as possible without any more issues than the ones I already carry. “

Nayu watched as the elder green zora’s quill scratched letters onto his notes which she could not see or care for, the doctor only taking a moment longer before he lifted his gaze. “ ...I will inform Lady Finia of your concerns so she can pass it along to our Guard Captain. “

Nayu nodded softly, minding her headache. “ The sooner the better, doctor. We’ve yet to find a card game that does not solely involve luck. For those that are not mathematical geniuses anyway...My drug addled brain will try to think of a new game meanwhile. “

The doctor was silent regarding her, writing some more before rising from his seat. “ ...I might be a few minutes. This is something she’d hear from me personally rather than through a note. “

“ Certainly. And send nurse Kohji in. He’ll help keep me awake while you’re out. I’d rather have our therapy session over in one go unlike yesterday. “ The hylian said waving carelessly at him. “...I’ll show him my luck with the cards, unless I just jinxed myself. “

Might as well appease Dr.Lido’s earlier unsaid poke at being social, and since Kohji was also part of his playing circle, she’d be working on fulfilling her original plan meanwhile.

All too easily, the doctor gave a pleased smile as he nodded his head. “ Careful now, you’re in a place where wood’s not easily found to knock on. “

“ There’s plenty enough here in this room, just not in my reach...Well, I suppose there is the bedframe but as I am now I can’t be bothered the grand effort of rolling around to reach an exposed part of it. Woe is me. “ She shrugged.

He gave a soft snort. “ Kohji will be here in a moment. “

Nayu hummed her acknowledgement watching him disappear out the door.

 

 

* * *

  


“...And yet despite that, the next morning I come by, Finia tells me she refuses to have visitors!“ Sidon said in frustration as he paced back and forth.

Gaddison hummed, yawning sleepily from where they stood along the palace walls overlooking the training courtyard. Despite having finally recovered from her cold-turned-flu, she was still groggy.

“ She’s respecting her patient’s wishes, she’s kind of obligated to. Just let the girl have some space. Besides, it doesn’t sound like she’s too fond of you. “ Gaddison said leaning against the railing as she watched the sparring novice guards down below.

The prince fanned his hands out as his pacing came to a stop at her side. “ But she gave me her name, Gaddison...her _real_ name. She can’t truly hate me or she would not have done that. At the very least, Miss Nayu would have given it to another after I left. “

“ That is true, I suppose…But your highness, you should be careful. ” His friend said fighting off another yawn before giving him a concerned look. “...This Miss Nayu’s not in a good place right now, and last I checked you were still having struggles of your own. “

Sidon batted his eyes a moment before shaking his head. “ I’m doing fine, Gaddison. Better than before. I haven’t...had another of those nights. Not since the storm. “  
  
Gaddison gave a low hum. “ How often would you say you normally find yourself sneaking out anyways? “

The prince’s brow furrowed, hands dropping to his sides as he looked to his feet.

“ Often. Sometimes as much as three or four times in a single week. “ He straightened. “ But as I said, I’ve been doing better…”

“ Doesn’t matter. You need to remember to take care of yourself. Especially if you intend to help this girl. You’ve got to stay on top of that and make sure _this_ doesn’t get worse. “ She said tapping over her heart. “ Trust me, I know what I’m talking about...As much as you care, it’s still draining if you don’t take regular breaks from all that gloom. “

  
_She’s right, you know. Take it to heart._   


Sidon frowned, letting out a huff as he turned and regarded the clear morning sky. “...Is that what it was like with Bazz? Rivan? “

“ Bazz mostly. Whenever he was having a hard time with himself. Which was a lot when we were kids…I’d get tired and fed up so quickly, there were days I’d avoid them and play by myself so I wouldn’t have to think or worry about their problems. Heh, I thought I was a terrible friend for it. Until I unloaded everything to Finia one day, seeing as how she was the one who’d deal with Seggin, who was a lot worse off. Turns out it’s perfectly normal to want to get away and take a breather. That way you can be strong again when you get back in there. ” Gaddison said, before making an impatient face down at the courtyard. “...Ugh, when are they going to show up already? “

Sidon glanced back to her, following her gaze. “ ...Bazz and the other late recruits? “

“ They were supposed to show up alongside the rest of the newbies when they started drills but I’m not seeing any new faces amongst the new blood here...Whoever’s doing their orientation must be taking their time...” She said then looking back to him. “ Speaking of time, don’t you have puppy training class soon? “

Sidon’s eyes grew as he straightened. “ Goddess, that’s right! I’m teaching today! I’ve already had to delegate the last two sessions!“  
  
Gaddison mouth quirked. “ ....You should probably hurry to the community pools then, lest the young children start crying with their confused goldscale retriever pups that their favorite puppy training instructor will not be directing class again. “

The prince cringed. Yes, he’d very much like to avoid that if possible. He felt bad enough already for failing to teach the class twice in a row, and he’d rather not make it a third.

“ Let me know how Bazz does? “ Sidon asked.

The lavender zora nodded her head, “ Of course. My check-up in the medward isn’t until late morning, so I got time. “

Gaddison then startled as the prince abruptly somersaulted over the railing, only to relax as she watched him land neatly in the courtyard below, taking off and disappearing from view.

“ ...Show off. “ She said, then chuckling at the other gaping zoras who also witnessed the daring jump.

When the doors to the guards barracks opened right below her, she turned her gaze down hopeful and excited.

And then promptly blanched.

It was of course the late recruits, those who’d for one reason or another had either been sick or had other business that delayed them from being able to start with the rest of their kinsmen. Among them, a reticent Bazz kept to the back of the group of bored younger upstarts. They were led along by an older, short, and dark olive zora.

“ Sergeant Marsh…?” She let out.

It was no wonder they were late, the drill sergeant likely having gone over rules and details of facilities to an unnecessary and frankly confusing degree. For certain, half of what was said had already been forgotten by the zora he’d been leading around, if not entirely.

And Bazz...Her heart went out to Bazz, knowing his orientation must have been that much more nerve-wracking and harrowing an experience with the uptight zora leading it, the man having a strong distaste for their guard captain. It wouldn’t surprise her that he’d taken a number of verbal jabs from him.

He must have, given how he seemed to try and disappear in the small crowd until they split apart to head to either drill sergeants Norwin and Ula on the other side of the courtyard...

All except for Bazz who remained where he was, standing straight and trying not to cringe as Marsh turned to him.

“...Oh, shit. ”

  


* * *

  
  


It was fine. It was fine, no big deal. All Bazz had to do was keep his head low and do everything Marsh—Drill Sergeant Marsh, in case he was reading this thoughts—ordered without complaint.  
  
“ So, Captain Seggin’s son…” The old trout said in a tone that sounded more to muse then address him.

Bazz stood at attention nonetheless. “ Yes, sir.”

Marsh gave a low hum, hands folding behind his back. “ It would seem you’re the only one that’s been assigned to me out of the late roster. ”

No doubt his father’s work. Couldn’t spare Bazz’s nerves this first day by giving Marsh a distraction with other late recruits, now could he?

“ Yes, sir. “

Another hum as Marsh’s gaze frowned lightly. “ Tell me honestly, did you choose to be here? “

Bazz’s stance faltered at the question. “ I’m sorry...? “

“ You’re a bit older than our usual greenhorns. And a late entry no less, but the reason for it wasn’t stated. As I understand it, you were previously employed in the Medical Ward. “ Marsh explained, then lifting a brow. “ Did your father put you up to this or was it your own volition to join the guard? “

...How was he supposed to answer that? Was...Marsh actually giving him an out?

The young man could only stare dazed, leaving only the sounds of the other guardsmen training in the courtyard as he failed to answer.

Marsh only grunted at his silence. “ Young man, if you don’t want to be here...I sincerely suggest standing up to your father and walking away right now. “

The temptation of going back and hiding away working as an errand boy for the medical ward from his insecurities was strong as he was given this one last opportunity to step away.

Not at this point however. The captain’s son looked down at the chestplate he wore. It felt good to wear it, as well as the rest of his issued armor. Now that he had it, even his doubts and frayed nerves couldn’t make him give it up, they’d have to be torn from his hands.

Aside from that, he could feel in his gut that something was obviously wrong about this offer...

Features becoming even, Bazz spoke firmly to the much shorter zora. “ My father can’t force me to do anything I don’t want for myself. I’m here because in the end I chose to be, sir. “

He’d stand by his answer. His new drill sergeant did not question it, seeing the certainty and determination that was rarely present these days in Bazz’s eyes.

Marsh wasn’t pleased, if the way his features hardened was anything to go by.

“ Well, I suppose it can only be true when you speak with a firm gaze...From how you hid in the back of the group, I did not think you capable of such a look. “ the older man said as his voice pitched low.

Bazz’s mouth pressed into a thin line as he kept his expression straight.

He was right then. Marsh was baiting him, hoping he’d succumb to his insecurities. It was obvious Seggin arranged Bazz to be put under him, and the drill sergeant had hoped to ruin any plans he had right now rather than serve his captain’s machinations.

“ Out of fairness to our other men, I hope you realize I won’t be going easy on you just because you’re the son of the Demon Sergeant. “ Marsh warned him. “ You’ll have to work hard like everyone else.“

And suffer a thousand more deaths with it.

Bazz bowed his head. “ Yes, sir. I completely understand. “

Just like that, his drill sergeant’s face brightened, patting him on the arm as his shoulder was out of reach. “ Very good. Let’s go join the others, shall we? They should be in the training hall today. Follow me, young Bazz. “

As Marsh walked back inside the guard’s barracks, Bazz could only watch him and dread the what the false pleasantness meant before moving to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize since this chapter is not as long as the last few, and that even so it took only until today to get it up. Dx
> 
> Buuuut your thoughts? I realize it's not terribly interesting especially after the last chapter but it should pick up soon. I will try harder to get this shit out faster, not just for you but for myself as well...
> 
> It really helps when you guys talk to me though! So talky! It motivates me! Seriously! It does! Half this chapter was written from the start of this week thanks to the new commenters!
> 
> Bookmark, kudos and most importantly: COMMENTZ~~
> 
>  
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles tumblr](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com)


	15. A Talk of Betting, Canine Whisperer, and Coming Up Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay I'm like a week earlier then I've been posting ;w; Gotta keep working on that output though. Posting every week without a buffer might not be possible but I'd like to work on at least getting something out every other week. (no promises but I swear on my honor I am le trying ;w; )
> 
> In other news, I've actually started arting a bit more. In fact, I've gotten further with my Bazz and Rivan concept art and I've other stuff too but have not put up cuz I wanted to get a bit further with those....But yeah, go check out [half-scratchscribbles](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com)

Finia quirked her mouth as the door to Nayu’s room opened, Dr.Lido finally stepping out. He wore a blank look to his features as he closed to the door.  
  
“ How did it go? “ She asked the psychologist, making him blink some moments before they started walking down the hall, the dark green zora waiting until they were further along.   
  
“ I’m afraid she’s not any better than the previous days. This is going to be an ongoing process… ” Dr.Lido told her as he stared at his notes before looking to Finia. “...Did you know Luma has a cat? “   
  
Finia lifted her brow at the seemingly random topic, “ ...I can’t say that I did. “

“ I never had a clue either, not until I asked her. Turns out she’s had a number of them over the decades. Nobody ever knew. Except the patient did…” He said. “ It’s not just Luma, though. The patient has made a number of deductions just observing the staff in her presence…”  
  
The head royal court physician gave him a flat look. “...Like your gambling habit? “   
  
The psychologist immediately shrunk under her gaze, chuckling nervously. “...I... _may_ have given her that one when I suggested we play cards…”   
  
“ Well, it is one of the more effective tactics you employ to get your patients to open up…” She snorted. “ Although for her, it was more like submitting yourself as an open book. You should be more careful. “   
  
“ So I quickly learned...But that is what brings me to the next point of conversation which I think might present as a good opportunity. “ He said coming to a stop. “ The patient knows some of the staff here and I like to get together and play for rupees. “   
  
Finia’s brow knit, she didn’t like where this was going. “ ...You invited her a seat at the table? “   
  
“ She asked, in fact. “ Dr.Lido said.

The royal court physician immediately gave a narrowed look. “ ...She has an agenda. “  
  
“ That she does, I’m afraid. “ He sighed, nodding.   
  
“ The girl hasn’t a rupee on her, and like most things, traveling does not come without expenses. She could sell what we recovered of her things for a good sum, but that would leave her without the weapons and gear needed for her profession. “ Finia said, folding her arms. “  It would require her to spend extra time here in Zora’s Domain saving up for her travels, which she is against. So to avoid that, she’s looking to find ways to attain that money now. And what way could she possibly earn when she’s in no condition to work? It’s clever, provided she wins. “   
  
Dr.Lido nodded again, quirking his mouth as he scratched the tip of his muzzle.

“ And she will, believe me. Her ridiculous luck in survival extends to cards, games of chance in general. She doesn’t win _every_ time but between me and Kohji, our victories made up less than half our games... “ He said then looking to his notes again. “ Still, I suggest we play into her scheme. It would put her in a routine social setting.”

“ ...I take it you already know she has no intention of actually making friends at the game? “ Finia grunted, to which the taller green lean man nodded.

“ Yes, ma’am, I do…I play dumb mostly, but I know half the time she thinks I don’t know what she’s doing, trying to manipulate or fool me. “ The psychologist said giving a wry smile. “ However, the fact is she _will_ be socializing, leaving her open to connect with others to some level. “

“ ...Very well, so long as the others agree to let her join your play sessions, I will allow this… “ The head court physician said resuming their walk, sighing as she furrowed her brow. “ I trust you all will maintain the vigilance you’ve put into not getting carried away...You know how I worry about you and the others. You especially, Lido. “  
  
“ Well, that’s why you allow us a space to play here in the ward itself. If we’re going to play and gamble our money, better it is where you have eyes and ears to watch over your med ward children. “ The psychologist said lightly.   
  
“ You’re a bit old to be mine, sir. But yes, it does feel like I’m running daycare some days. “ The court physician snorted.   
  
Lido’s smile grew to show his fangs before turning serious. “ How did things go with the Guard Captain? The patient may have played things off lighter then she’d have me believe, but she wouldn’t have brought it up—much less prod me to speak with you immediately—if it wasn’t a real concern. “   
  
This time a smile played upon the grey lavender zora’s lips, Finia giving a small look of pride and amusement. “ Ah well, as it happens, Seggin is already on top of the matter. He would not give me details as to the security measures he’s taken but apparently Prince Sidon had approached him on the matter some hours after his talk with the patient. ”   
  
Dr.Lido blinked, humming. “ I see...Good instinct on his part considering the patient didn’t think of it until only today...“

“ Much has happened to her. Her physical condition and the medicine only slows down the processing of recent events. “ Finia said looking ahead as they turned the corner of the hall.

Although she heavily suspected what really prompted the prince’s vigilance was the black gem on the hylian girl’s back. She and the prince were the only ones who knew about it, and if it was a secret then they wouldn’t reveal it’s existence to others unless necessary. But if Prince Sidon had seen it, there was the possibility one or more of her attackers had as well and may have thought her something valuable as a result.

The gem was something Nayu failed to mention however, let alone hint at what it was. Her patient was cagey thing, so Finia let her be for now.

“ Still, she’s been with us for a fortnight's time. Assuming they’d been hot on her tail, these bandits have had plenty of time to catch up...Our guard didn’t run into these men when they were searching for signs of any more creatures like the one she encountered, or it would’ve come up when they returned from their patrol. “ Lido mused.

“ Yes, I’ve thought about that as well. Honestly, with her not forthcoming with details, there are numerous possibilities in why we have not encountered any trouble with these bandits of hers. Three of which are most prominent in my mind.“ Finia said now keeping her eyes ahead. “ One is that she overestimated their tenacity. The second is that she and her friend were successful in losing their tail. The third—and this one beats the first two—is that they’ve already been here. “  
  
The taller man next to her hugged his notes to himself at the thought of the last one, giving a shudder to which Finia chuckled.   
  
“ At ease, my dear friend. Without access to insider knowledge as we do, they can’t confirm it’s her. Less so, given how her friend is absent from the gossip, and they know he was last with her. “ She said then sighing. “ Even that Corin is not stupid enough to loose his tongue about the incident and the patient despite his exorcism from my Med Ward. ”   
  
At the mention of their former unpleasant colleague, Lido’s brow knit in concern. “ ...How are things back home at the Archipelagos? “   
  
Finia lifted a brow. “ My home is here, Lido. Has been for a long time now...but to answer your question, this morning I received a letter back from my sister who tells me all is fine for now. Still, we both know our cousin...He’ll start having his man-child tantrums soon enough alongside his son when he finds out I’m no longer allowing his little rat to continue spying on me. “ 

Lido gave her a sympathetic look as she shook her head, rubbing her temple before giving another sigh.  
  
“ I do not blame our prince for running him out though, I would have done it myself. Not even his ‘protection’ would have spared him from the consequences of that level of asinine blunder. “ She said, before sadistic smile grew on her face. “...I do so wish I could have been there to see it, though. Gilbert and Kohji told me it was glorious, although they themselves were shedding their scales at the time. “   
  
The psychologist grinned, wishing to hear details but as he knew it, the prince had asked those involved not to speak of what happened to others.

It made him feel guilty about what he had next to say. “ Speaking of the prince...I understand he is...unhappy with our patients call for ‘no visitors’. “  
  
Finia tilted her head. “ Quite so. It was a request made solely to keep him away from her...“   
  
“ Well with our card game, it wouldn’t be considered ‘visiting’ her if he’s there on an invite to play as well...The problem is I don’t believe he should. “ He told her, Finia giving a light hum.

“ I perfectly agree with that notion. “ The lead court physician said, snorting as Lido breathed some relief. “ What, did you suspect I would suggest we use this chance for him to meet her again? “  
  
He bowed his head. “ Only a little. “   
  
“ Hah. I do believe he would do well by her, of course. However, to have another encounter like that would be premature. “ Finia shook her head. “ No, it’s too soon for that. “   
  
“ Indeed...Even if the patient were to stay for the session, I suspect she would not return to participate in the next ones as a result. “ Lido said as they neared the ward’s main clinic area.

“ Which would be no good to us in the long term. “ Finia easily surmised, shaking her head.

Still, it would do well to take advantage of these sessions and invite others Nayu would not normally meet otherwise thanks to her ban on visitors...It was just a question of who. They would have to be someone the hylian wouldn’t dismiss nor fool easily but also a person her barriers wouldn’t feel threatened by…And as Finia and Lido entered into the infirmary, the royal court physician’s lips curved into a pleased grin at the sight of the fellow lavender (albeit more vibrant) zora, just waiting for their appointment as they sat at one of the patient beds.

“ Hello, Gaddison. “  


 

* * *

 

  
  
“ Watch closely, now...Lotus, sleep time. “ Sidon booped the nose of the pale gold-coated goldscale retriever in front of him, the canine dramatically falling limp as though he’d cast a spell.   
  
The community pools below the palace’s throne room filled with the sounds of small zora children squealing and laughing.

The Prince signaled for them to quiet down so they didn’t over-excite their pet friends, their laughs quickly dying down to something more subtle. Still, he grinned as they hugged their own fluffy companions while they sat, some still puppies while others young adults. It was the same for the zora-half of his dog training class, showing their bright fanged smiles, their ages varying from 15 up to their early fifties. Those younger were accompanied by siblings.

Lotus waited for him to tap her nose again, lifting her head to check if he was still there after some moments.

“ Not yet, go back to sleep. “ He chuckled lightly, the children giggling when she quickly resumed her sleep trance. Sidon held his finger to his lips as he pretended to whisper. “ Sshhh, she’s sleeping. “

That earned more giggles, renewing every time Lotus would make a curious glance at him only to go limp once more.

“ Alright, Lotus, wake up time. “ He said as he knelt and tapped her shiny wet nose again, his teeth gleaming in a smile as Lotus sprang back to life, rewarding her with a fish treat from the pouch on his belt. “ Haha! Good girl, yes, you’ve earned your treat! “

The younger children squealed and clapped, some even getting to their feet.

“ That was funny! “

“ Again, again! “

“ I wanna try! “

The other dogs finally started to grow restless, barking and tugging on the rope tied to their harnesses in response to their little zora companions' ecstatic energies. The older children of the class tried to shush their younger classmates and only succeeded in adding to the noise.

Sidon quickly straightened to his full height before absolute chaos broke out. “ Ah, ah, settle down now everyone. “   
  
The younglings instantly went silent at his firm tone alongside their pups, save for one maturing goldscale who quickly dragged it’s pink scaled owner away from the spread out group. The girl’s cheeks burned red as she tried to control her excited goldscale dog.   
  
“ Rosie, no!! Stop pulling, come back and sit! “ She yelped, pulling the rope of her dog’s harness, blushing even more as Sidon came to aid her.

He made a loud click with his tongue, minding his nails as he gave a gentle prod of his fingers to the red-coated Rosie’s neck fluff. The gesture acted a soft reprimanding bite, the pup looking up to the Prince who shook his finger at her as he told her no.

“ Rosie, sit. “ Sidon commanded, then holding a fist above her head which the pup’s bright eyes followed until her hindquarters rested on the decorated carved floor, tail wagging back and forth. He smiled, reaching into his pouch to hand her a treat as he knelt, keeping it caged in his fingers a moment in front of her muzzle while she sniffed at it excitedly before allowing her to take it. “ Good girl…Are you alright, Tona? ”

Tona didn’t immediately answer, swooning with big golden eyes as she smiled, enamored by her prince. “ Y-yes, Prince Sidon...Thank you. “

 

_Ah...Yet another young lady who also has a crush on you._

 

While Tona let off soft bubbly giggles, Sidon almost choked and made a face that would have surely sent her running off in tears. At the implication of his thought, his eyes briefly looked over towards the other young zora.

Sure enough, most of the girls and some boys, even some of the minnow-sized ones were giving him the same glittering eyes...

He cleared his throat, petting Rosie atop the head as he kept smiling to the love-struck Tona.

“ Aheh...You’re quite welcome, Tona...It’s easy to forget in the moment, so try to work on remembering what I taught you the first day as I just showed you, and to stay calm while doing it. Relaxed but firm. As you saw, Rosie didn’t really feel like listening to you, did she? ” Tona bowed her head and shook it embarrassed, Sidon patting her head. “ Our friends here don’t use words to communicate so words alone do not work without gestures to accompany them...Certainly not at first while we’re training them.”

“ R-right…” Tona squeaked out, still fidgeting.

“ That’s not to say they don’t enjoy you talking to them, they do, even if they don’t understand a word of it. “ Sidon added with a softer smile as he looked to Rosie. “ Isn’t that right, Miss Rosie? You love having conversations, don’t you? Yes, I’m sure you and Young Tona talk to each other all the time! “  
  
Rosie’s bottom began to wiggle from the force of her tail wagging back and forth, Tona brightening as Sidon chuckled and ruffled her dogs fur before standing tall once more. The pink zora was all giggles again, thanking the prince one more time before she returned to her original spot with Rosie.

“ ...More tricks? “ One of the smaller hatchlings said beside their older sibling and dog, her scales a pale yellow.

Sidon beamed warmly at the young growing zora before him. “ Of course, little one! I promised you all, did I not? “

The hatchling cheered, as did the rest while the prince called the waiting Lotus over to his side. Both then continued to dazzle and awe their audience, performing the same trick as last time, albeit Lotus going limp in Sidon’s arms. At the prince’s command and hand gestures, the pale-gold furred assistant would next weave back and forth between his legs, then do so again in reverse, shaking hands and going under the bridge made by his legs as he sat on the floor.

The children would cover their mouths to muffle their squealing and cheering at their performance and still they had to pause at some points because their energies would excite their pups anyway.  
  
Sidon didn’t mind their enthusiasm and excitement in the least, even as he had to go and help a few of them control their equally gleeful canine companions.

  
_You’ve done such a great thing here…_

 

Sidon blinked as the thought prickled warm in the back of his neck, feeling humbled and modest...But most of all he felt happy, the warmth in his chest overflowing. That thought as well as the children’s own joy brightened his heart, and in this moment right now, he felt at peace.   
  
The prince’s smile glowed far more bright as Lotus trotted in place and the two danced in a circle before he knelt and leant forwards towards the nearest pool.

“ Lotus, jump and dive! “ He said swinging his tail clear as he pat over his shoulder, bracing for impact.

The children gasped as Lotus ran, her well-groomed coat gleaming as she leapt onto his back and then again into the air for a clean dive into the pool with a splash. He gave a triumphant laugh as she emerged from the surface, her ears flopping back and forth as she shook the water from them. Sidon somersaulted into the pool after her, minding his still recovering gills as he kept them shut in the water.

“ Good girl! “ He praised loudly as the children gathered closer to the pool, then letting his arms stretch out across the water’s surface, fins tucked against them as his hand gestured upward. “ Lotus, over. ”

Responding to her cues like before, Lotus doggy-paddled to his arm. Sidon kept his limb in place as her front paws found purchase on his forearm and used it as leverage to pull herself over it.

“ Now under. “ He gestured downward with this other hand into the water.

The younger students of the class were nearly shrieking with their high-pitched baby voices making their dogs jump and flinch back, babbling at incoherent speeds when Lotus swam around and ducked beneath the water under his arm out the other side. It was the loud sound of shushing from their classmates that promptly had them clamping their mouths shut and Sidon laughed heartily as they mumbled bashful apologies.

Repeating the trick a couple more times, the prince then finally drew his demonstration to a close. Sidon escorted his canine partner out of the water as though she were the finest princess that ever was, even when she shook herself off right by him once standing on firm ground, earning laughs all around.

Sidon knelt beside her, giving her a good head scratch through her wet fur and some well-earned treats. “ Good girl, Lotus! You were such a good assistant today, thank you! “

The sound of one politely clearing their throat had the prince turn his head towards the young zora who stood separate from the rest, a dark lavender girl of 45, Dunma, whom his canine teaching assistant, Lotus, belonged to. Sidon brightened, smiling as he nodded his head to her before turning back to his students.  
  
“ Ah, well my dear friends, it would seem class time is officially over…Everyone give a thank you to Lotus for her wonderful help again today! And young Dunma for doing such an amazing job training her! I couldn’t have made my demonstration otherwise! ” He said as he sent Lotus her way, the goldscale retriever eagerly trotting to her side   
  
“ Thank you, Lotus! Thank you, Dunma! “ The class chorused, the prince chuckling as the quiet Dunma turned red, nodding her head softly as Lotus sprinkled water with her wet wagging tail.

Sidon formally dismissed his students after that, reminding them to practice what they’d learned over the week before the group split apart. The younger went to run to their waiting parents or older siblings. If they still hadn’t arrived yet, they’d run around and play with their dogs while they waited. Others lingered, like Tona, asking him to demonstrate how to make their dogs sit and stay or explain yet again the basics of canine body language. It wasn’t just his class though, other zora who’d been nearby watching would come to strike up conversation as well, most decidedly female.

Like Tula, a nice girl not much younger than him. Although because she had allergies to the dogs, she tragically was unable to adopt one for herself.

...Not yet at least.  
  
“—and I only got minor scale rash! My eyes weren’t as itchy either! Most importantly, no icky side-effects! “ She told him excitedly as she showed the small rash on her pink arm, which did indeed resemble less like she’d been attacked by Eldin fire ants. “ Ohh, Prince Sidon, I know I’ve been saying it a lot the last decade but my father and I are getting real close to that anti-allergy elixir! “

“ That’s fantastic, Tula! I cannot wait until the two of you finally succeed! “ He genuinely praised, making her face flush as he smiled from ear to ear. “ Truly! There are children and adults like you who have wished to take on a dog for a companion only to have their hopes dashed because they suffer the same allergies. What you and your father are doing is amazing and will make many very happy! Just as I am that you two have taken up this goal! “

Tula’s eyes sparkled, her hands fidgeting with themselves as she smiled bashfully, practically melting into a puddle of goo. “ Heehee, it’s all thanks to your encouragement back when I first had the idea…Oh goodness, I-I’m embarrassed just thinking of it though! I looked like I’d been stung by a dozen hives of coarser bees and had been crying the entire time with raw eyes until you came and cheered me right up! ”  
  
Before she had the chance to continue, Dunma was clearing her throat again.

“ My apologies, but his highness, Prince Sidon no doubt has other duties to attend to. “ The young girl said, her face and tone flat, unimpressed by the lovesick crowd.

“What? N-no! No, he can’t leave yet! “

A black arm waved out from inside the group, Sidon recognizing it as the younger Torfeau, hopping up and down angrily beside her confused and worried pup.  
  
“ That’s not fair, I’ve been waiting! I have my own questions! " She said in distress, her voice clipped and frustrated. " And I mean real questions I need help with! Not like Tona and the others playing stupid just to get attention! “

Tona's face turned red with embarrassment alongside others, Rosie tilting her head curiously. Her denial was steadfast. “ I-I do not! They’re real questions too! “

The tomboy grew more angry, shaking her head as she pointed at the pink girl.

“ Liar, I see you all the time with Rosie practicing tricks and gushing about the prince! “ Torfeau spat, Tona gasping as she became completely mortified.

Her cheeks puffed up in anger with tears in her eyes, stomping her foot viciously. “ No I don’t! "

  
_Ohhh boy, cat fight..._   


Sidon gave a weary chuckle, raising his hands placatingly. “ Now, girls, let’s calm down. Torfeau, apologize to Tona. I know you’re frustrated, but that was very unkind of you to embarrass her like that. "

Torfeau’s mouth dropped a little in shock , the black scaled tomboy’s eyes big and hurt as she looked up to him. “ But it’s true! She doesn’t need your help! “

Sidon’s brow knitted, keeping his voice level. “ Torfeau, that’s not for you to assume. Now apologize. “

The young girl sagged but only for a moment, the grip on her pup’s leash tightening before she violently shook her head.  
  
“ No! She and most of the other girls always waste time pretending to be dumb and we never get to half the things we’re supposed to! " She said as her voice began to crack and turn hoarse, then shouting even louder. " They don’t need help! _I do_!!“ 

The words rang with an urgency and helplessness, making the crowd flinch.

Suddenly this seemed less then a simple tantrum.

The tomboy panted after her outburst, then looking desperately to her growing goldscale puppy as he whined and nudged her leg worriedly. “ ...Nobu’s started chewing everything at home and barks at night a-and….and doesn’t stop no matter what I-I try! Nothing’s working!...My dad said if I can’t make him behave soon th-then M-mom...won’t let me keep him! “

Tona blinked her tears away when Torfeau’s own eyes welled-up and clung to Nobu protectively, the pink scaled youth quickly growing quiet and shifting uncomfortably as some of the others did. They looked up to their prince, Sidon’s features turning from stern and scolding to concerned and sympathetic as he motioned to give her space. As they quickly parted and allowed him to approach, Dunma and Lotus came to the tomboy’s side to quietly soothe and reassure her, Tula as well despite how the even closer proximity of the dogs made her eyes water and puff up.  
  
“ Torfeau, I had no idea…” He said kneeling in front of her, hand reaching over to pet Nobu. “ You didn’t have to wait until after class, young one....You could have told me first thing. “   
  
“ I-I tried to...I even came extra extra early like you said to do but you weren’t here until class started…” Torfeau hiccuped as she kept her head low, the sting of Sidon’s near-tardiness coming back to haunt him. “....a-and then everyone else started to crowd you and bumped us away to the back, they kept talking over me during class...S-so I tried to wait until after but then…”   
  
She waved frustrated and tired to the surrounding zora around them, fellow students averting their eyes while some of the adults who’d come by quietly excusing themselves.   
  
“ Oh, sweety, I’m so sorry…” Tula apologized cringing, knowing she was just as much an offender as the others.   
  
Dunma grunted, Sidon looking to the older youth as she straightened.

“ Your highness, if I may...While I disagree with how Torfeau handled the situation, particularly the behavior which disrespects your status, it does bring to light and illustrate how those who would superfluously ask your assistance and advice causes those in actual need of help to become overlooked. “ She said stoically as she passed her eyes over the now squirming individuals, her gaze more pointed. “ I believe a serious talk with the students at the beginning of next week’s class would be prudent. This cannot be allowed to continue. Should they still seek assistance, then as the teacher’s aid and substitute I would be more than happy to help them in your place. “

  
_So serious and mature, her dad must be the child of the two._

 _  
_ Sidon spaced out at the mixed feelings he was getting. On the one hand he was feeling sheepish as well as a bit daunted by the vibrant lavender girl, who did indeed act and speak with a maturity far past her age group. On the other, he felt endeared and amused. The ladder felt more distant and dissociated from himself, but it was there nonetheless and while it persisted into the next moment, thoughts of the young hylian woman at the medward popped into his head.   
  
It was gone in the next instant, however, like losing his train of thought as his mind was pushed back to the issue at hand.   
  
“ ...You are right, of course, Dunma...I will make sure to speak with them concisely on this matter.” He said, brow furrowing. “ Although it feels neglectful on my part to delegate them all to you...And I do enjoy helping the little ones. “   
  
“ If they are genuine in their need for help, they will come to me as Torfeau did. “ Dunma said easily.   
  
The prince looked back to Torfeau and her sand-colored pup, watching as Lotus sniffed them while he himself pat Torfeau’s head. “ Has she now? “

Lotus’ owner nodded, Dunma lowering her head a little. “  ...She kept the nature of the situation’s severity from me so I did not think to inform you. A failure on my part, forgive me. I should have realized it for what it was as she’d come to me both classes prior to today’s and then again at the royal kennels. “

Sidon’s eyes widened a little as he considered the length of time this had been going on. The first time he’d missed class was because he’d been out-cold in bed half the day in the med ward, placed under observation for the rest of it after his unknowing brush with death thanks to the malice he’d breathed in. The second time was because the prince didn’t want to miss that morning’s council meeting—The additional scouting parties that had been deployed after expanding their search further out from their territory for creatures like the dark lynel had finally returned...That would mean that this was the start of week three that Torfeau was having this problem with Nobu that he knows about, and while recovering from near death and maintaining the Domain’s security were certainly more important matters in the grand scheme of things—and pardoned his absences to others—Sidon did not consider it an excuse for failing to address this young subject’s struggle sooner, much less failing to take notice of her distress before or during class.

He had never experienced her predicament himself growing up, so to hear of it almost didn’t seem real. Still, having grown up these past decades with a strong love for his canine companions in his heart, he felt Torfeau’s plight as if it were his own, the devastation and fear of being separated. Even if he’d not been present for the previous classes, he could have at least spared some time during the two weeks making himself available for the children as he had previously. It made his guilt sting all the more, feeling as though he’d dismissed and ignored her, and it was likely Torfeau herself felt that way. Really, it was little wonder that she’d snapped the way she did.

...What was strange was that Nobu was always such a calm and well-behaved pup, and Torfeau always handled him well. Even now, her pup sat at her side behaving, only whistle-whining over her distress.

“ Torfeau, just to be sure, have you had Nobu examined by one of our veterinarians? “ He asked her softly, patting Nobu’s head.  
  
He received a couple short nods. “ Twice...Th-they said he was healthy. “

“ I see...and nothing Dunma has suggested works. “ Sidon hummed, looking to Nobu who looked back to him. He smiled softly to the dog, giving him an extra pat. “ ...Let me go speak with my father’s secretary, Miss Laflat, at the palace and then we’ll figure this out together. “  
  
Her tearful eyes widened, blinking up to him in surprise, hopeful but cautious as Dunma and Tula also gave him unexpected looks.   
  
“ Y-you will…? “   
  
“ Your highness...? Is that really alright?“ Dunma questioned wearily.   
  
“ Quite so. Fortunately, there are no urgent matters that require my undivided attention. I’ll only be suffering a desk full of paperwork, which is no different than any other day.  “ he said reassuringly as he helped Torfeau back to her feet, standing to his full height before looking down at her. “ As I said, Torfeau, we’ll figure out what’s wrong so do not fear. You really should apologize to Tona though…”

Torfeau cleared her throat as she nodded, tired eyes having regained some of their brightness as she reservedly looked to Tona who ducked her head, her pink scaled classmate flitting her gaze between her and the ground.  
  
“ ...I’m sorry for being mean like that, Tona...I don’t hate you, I-I don’t why I only picked on you...I-I just got so mad...“ The tomboy said quietly, bowing her head.   
  
Tona for her part was just as awkward, fidgeting with Rosie’s leash. “...It’s okay...I love Rosie, I’d be scared too if my mom and dad said they were gonna take her away...”   
  
Torfeau shrank at the mention. “ Y-yeah…”   
  
She jumped a little as the prince’s hand came down to pat her head.   
  
“ Cheer up, Torfeau! Nobu’s not going anywhere without you! Not if I have anything to do with it. “ Sidon said, teeth glimmering as he smiled.   
  
“ That’s right! With Prince Sidon here now, you should have nothing to worry about. “ Tula chirped brightly as she clasped her hands together, only to sneeze as her eyes turned more red and puffy.   
  
Sidon gave a weary chuckle.“ ...You...You should probably step away before your allergies become worse, Tula…”   
  
“ Ahah, y-yes, you’re right. Thank you for your concern, Prince Sidon...You’re ever so thoughtful...“ She choked out as her throat became scratchy, rubbing her tearing eyes as she put some space between her and the nearby dogs.   
  
Dunma only shook her head at the groupie, sighing before straightening out. “ Well then your highness...I will watch the children still waiting for their parents...and assist any remaining individuals regarding their dogs, if they require it... “   
  
“ You have my gratitude as always, Dunma. “ He told her before grinning back down to Torfeau and Nobu.  “ Wait here, I won’t be long at the palace. “

The little tomboy gripped Nobu’s leash anxiously. “ Promise…? “  
  
He placed his fist over his heart, kneeling to her in a theatric fashion. “ On my honor, young one.”   


 

* * *

 

 

Bazz felt like an idiot. He looked like a fool. And with every snicker or pitying look he was given while over in the little corner he’d been exiled to, he felt that much more frustrated and smaller.

Smaller...He grimaced further as the irony of size wasn’t lost to him.

When he and Drill Sergeant Marsh had arrived at the training hall, he had expected to see his fellow new recruitees already doing one-on-one sparring matches as was one of the main purposes of the room. Instead he’d seen them all lined up practicing their spear forms in what was barely enough room for all of them while one, decidedly a teacher’s pet and brown nose, stood at the front directing them.  
  
“ My fellow drill sergeants are rather lacking when it comes to instilling proper technique and grace in their men, and I don’t want them influencing you all with their poor performance. Unlike them, I make sure we really take the time practicing our stances and forms each day before anything else. “ Marsh had said to him by way of explanation and Bazz hadn’t missed the discrete eyerolls or faint shakes of their heads.   
  
From there the Drill Sergeant gave an introduction of their newest addition to the fold, to which Bazz did his best not to cringe at some of the looks he was given, especially when Marsh 'enthusiastically' mentioned him being the highly-esteemed Guard Captain’s son—Just to make certain that no pair of eyes was doing less than a close stare. He’d learned then that the brown noser leading the class earlier was named Reed as he quickly introduced himself with no less than a thinly veiled look of distaste. He hadn’t been the only one. Out of the group, he’d located at least four others with a similar look, all in the front row, ironically bearing similar swamp colors to Marsh’s dark olive. There were others who’d had an edge to their gaze but unlike them, Reed and the four’s glares screamed of being Marsh’s little lackeys.   
  
And they _were_ little. Or rather shorter than the average Zora man. Only a couple of them barely matched the height of the women—which he curiously noted to find they outnumbered their male peers—though still were ever so slightly taller than the pudgey Drill Sergeant.

He had simply bowed his head and given a modest hello, glad to leave the spotlight as Drill Sergeant Marsh took back command from Reed and Bazz found a place among the other recruits for them to resume training.  
  
It was exactly less than five seconds after Bazz had taken a practice spear, spread his feet and assumed a readied stance with everyone that Marsh had stopped everything, his stomach sinking when the Zoras next to him flinched and cringed at him.   
  
“ Guardsman Bazz, just what are you doing? What kind of posture is that? “ Marsh had questioned, looking at him like he’d grown a second head.   
  
Bazz had looked down at the position of his feet and everything else that could possibly be slightly wrong or off, even comparing to some others to see if there was some needless quirk in their stance that Marsh had them do. To his knowledge and eye, it wasn’t so. In fact, he could’ve said that a few of the guards-in-training were the one’s that could use some correction rather then himself. Their feet weren’t quite wide enough apart and some were slightly too bent at the knee.   
  
But he hadn’t been about to argue with the Drill Sergeant, certainly not on his first day.   
  
“ My apologies, Sergeant. Would you please show me what is actually the proper stance? “ He had tactfully asked instead.

In that way, he avoided looking further like a fool as he would have trying to guess the problem and wouldn’t antagonize his superior to boot.  
  
Except when Marsh gracefully assumed his stance to show him, Bazz tried and failed to see anything different between the sergeant’s and his own.   
  
Other zora discretely began to mouth words to him, though they themselves seemed uncertain.   
  
‘ Bend your knees? ‘

‘ Feet are too wide? ‘

It had only served to confuse him more, but he took their advice and shifted his feet slightly closer and bent his knees more. It was awkward, but he couldn’t afford to be making waves.

To his relief, the Drill Sergeant had nodded in approval to the correction. “ Yes, there you go. But have your feet closer together. “  
  
“ Closer…? “ He had repeated as he shifted his feet slightly more.   
  
Marsh had nodded again, straightening to adjust Bazz’s posture himself the rest of the way, the black zora giving a bewildered look as his stance was butchered and unnatural. With how bent his knees were, he looked like a frog and even that wasn’t right because his feet were far too close together.   
  
It was not the same stance the Drill Sergeant had made and it was only until his superior performed the stance again for him to compare that something clicked in Bazz’s brain, making him glance back to everyone else as his eyes doubled in size.   
  
The space between their feet had been all equal to Marsh’s, their knees bent to an angle that had them match their superiors height...   
  
Bazz had inwardly sworn to Hylia above as Marsh prattled on about something or another, gazing at the individuals holding not-quite-right stances in a whole new horrified light.   
  
The taller you were, the more your stance paid for it by having to meet the Drill Sergeant’s height.

That realization was quickly followed suit by other epiphanies, as though the first had shattered a window to let them in.

....Like why those assigned to Marsh were mostly women, why out of roughly the thirty five recruits assigned under Drill Sergeant Marsh, there were only 11 men, including himself. It wasn’t some fluke or coincidence. Being generally shorter than their male counterparts, the women were the ones who had to compensate the least for this glaring fundamental defect in Marsh’s teaching, which only Bazz seemed to be aware of among those present. Most of the ladies only came up half a head taller if not less than the dark olive-scaled man, so it affected them little. As for the men that did get assigned here, like Reed and his circle, they didn’t reach much higher than the women.

So as a result, when everyone finished basic training, they would still come out equal to their taller fellows who’d trained under drill sergeant’s Norwin or Ula.  
  
And also be none-the-wiser of their own sergeant’s teaching defect.

Because how else could Bazz _not_ have heard about this when he’d heard  _everything else_ about the uptight Drill Sergeant!? It couldn’t have been any reason other then that these poor souls and those who’d come before had no idea; it wasn’t a noticeable issue for them and their lacking heights.

...Except Bazz wasn’t lacking in height. No, no. In fact, he’d inherited the unofficial title of ‘second tallest’ in all of the domain from his father for a number of years until the Prince’s growth spurt brought him half a head taller than the Captain Guard’s son. Zora woman only came up to the base of his neck while the men just reached the pink of his olfactory gland.  
  
And those were people of average height...The top of Marsh’s head barely made it to little more than an inch or two above the bottom of his chestplate.   
  
Bazz had had two options then. The first was to simply nod his head and remain quiet to the indignity that was this awkward frog stance Marsh had put him in for the duration of basic training, suffering bad posture, the quiet tittering of his peers that had already started, and spending extra hours in his off-time training his body to unlearn this ridiculous stance.   
  
The second option was to speak up and suffer some other indignity for igniting the pudgey Drill Sergeant’s wrath without even the guarantee that Marsh would listen.   
  
Bazz had wanted to sock his fist at his father, knowing full well the choice he wanted his son to make and knowing he’d make it, day one or not.   
  
Apparently some of that emotion had leaked onto his face because it was about that moment the Drill Sergeant had ceased his prattling to clear his throat.   
  
“ Guardsman Bazz, are you even paying attention? “ Marsh had asked sharply.   
  
Bazz had flinched and bobbed his head. “ Y-yes, sir! It’s just—Ahem...Uh, permission to speak freely, sir? ”   
  
His heart had done flips, keeping his head low and submissive yet all the while maintaining eye-contact with his superior who gave him a critical look before snorting.

“ Granted. “  
  
“  Thank you, sir…” Bazz said before straightening, swallowing hard as he did his best to pick his words carefully. “ What I wanted to say was—”   
  
Ohhhh, how he had wanted to say a lot of things…He didn’t dare let them play in his head, knowing something would more than likely slip out.   
  
“—that in consideration of your advice and my observations of your stance...I was wondering if, accounting for size and proportions, whether or not this position would be more efficient? “ He had finished saying, gingerly assuming the stance he had been in originally.   
  
Bazz had wisely kept his mouth shut when Marsh’s eyes had glazed over in the next moments, like he’d only just then been informed of dried fish guts staining his chest after being out all morning. Except the tall black zora knew it to be far worse than that. Marsh’s gaze had kept locked to his, neutral expression taut to conceal his shock and embarrassment from the rest of his men while a nervous Bazz knowingly looked back at him, stomach twisting in knots. 

He had grimaced slightly as anger eventually crept into Marsh’s eyes as they sharpened, having known from the start that this had been a blow to his superior’s pride and ego and wouldn’t take kindly to it.

From the guard captain’s son no less.

Really, Bazz could not have approached the matter anymore discreetly then he had though. He had even refrained from putting in a possessive pronoun when mentioning size and proportions because Marsh was sure to take insult if the disparity between their heights was even implied...Which arguably still was...but less so without the ‘my’, it had made the question appear less about him and more about determining one’s correct stance in general.

To have said anything along the lines of ‘I’m bigger than you’ would have been disastrous, that much had been certain, and Bazz had been greatful he hadn’t thoughtlessly blurted such words out as another might have at the start.

There _was_ the tense point where this had happened in front of everyone else, something that could have been avoided by approaching Marsh later in private but that would have made it simpler for his superior to walk over him. While he hated it himself, it had to have been in front of everyone else. For those with eyes and common sense, they too would have caught on to the situation, and the secret of Marsh’s teaching blunder would be have been undeniably confirmed depending on the rational of his response.

Eventually, Marsh had formed a tight smile, the corner of his lips twitching as he nodded his head, speaking in a low tone. “ ...Very good, Guardsman Bazz. You are quite correct. I was wondering if you would speak up or not. Forgive my testing you, I just like to know the personalities I’m working with and from my observations thus far, I worried you were a mouse...“

Bazz had given a small anxious smile as he nodded and played along, ignoring the mouse comment. “ I-I see, sir…”

“ We can’t have mice in our guard, after all. “  
  
“ Of course, Sir... ”   
  
He hadn’t said anything more, remaining still and attentive under Marsh’s scrutiny. Bazz could feel the dark aura of the short man, the drill sergeant having nodded a few more times in seeming approval before turning from him. The tall black zora had swallowed as he started to walk away, his shoulders lowering as Marsh returned to the front of the class, intending to relax somewhat if only for the time being.   
  
That lost tension regained itself as soon as he’d heard the dark olive zora hum in thought.   
  
“ Alright men, I believe we’ll end form practice early after all. What say you all to sparring instead? “ Marsh had asked far too pleasantly, taut smile growing.   
  
Bazz’s eyes had grown while the other’s enthusiastically cheered, that smile of his seeming to aim at him.   
  
Despite this, he hadn’t ruffled too badly. If Marsh intended to have him beaten down in the ring by the other guardsmen or himself, Bazz welcomed him to try, having felt a small thrill run through him as he and the others began clearing the room’s center for space.   
  
“ Oh, not you, Guardsman Bazz. “   
  
Bazz had stopped where he was, turning to see the Drill Sergeant still smiling. “ ...Sir? “

“ Did you think I had forgotten it was your first day? It would be unfair to put you in the ring with the others, they’ve been training hard for two weeks now. “ he said shaking his head. “ And while it’s apparent you already have a grasp on proper forms given the familiarity you hold the spear with, you’re still not ready to spar with them yet.”

Bazz had almost called ‘bullshit’ out loud to his face, taking a moment to swallow instead.  
  
“ No, no, definitely not ready. Your stance earlier may have been correct...But the way you carried yourself was far too tense, your limbs completely stiff, much more so than the others were when they first started...“ Marsh continued on. “ Even now, simply standing, my joints hurt just looking at how rigid you are...So you’re going to be playing catch-up on improving your flexibility and loosen that frame of yours. “   
  
Bazz had opened his mouth to speak out, to argue that his ‘stiffness’ was _NOT_ in fact, a reflection of his physical fitness but the result of his nerves, not only being his first day but also that he had a dumbass superior officer out to get him, who he just had to call out and correct...

All in a respectful way of course.

The pointed glint in Marsh’s eyes had made his voice die before it could start, having sensed the hope the drill sergeant had that he would speak up, a trap lying in wait.

...Thus Bazz had remained silent and began his exile to the corner of the training hall, hands and feet flat on the floor holding the rest of him up, bent backwards in an arch and left with an upside down view of the world.  
  
If he recalled correctly from a book he’d read from the medward, this particular stretch was referred to as the ‘ wheel ’.  
  
Such a stupid name....It’s was more like an upside-down bridge. A reverse arch? It didn’t matter, he felt ridiculous. His entire body ached, muscles and joints straining from the extreme bending. A pose like this was not meant to be held for more than a few minutes—more so than others—whereas he’d been holding it for more than an hour.

Oh, but that wasn’t all. No, far from it.  
  
“ How you doing, Bazzy? “   
  
Bazz’s cheeks flushed a deeper red then the shade that had been forming from exertion as the current young lady sitting on him poked at his lower abdomen, making him jerk and tense.   
  
“ ...F-fine…! “ He let out, turning even more red as the women standing near him giggled.

“ Damn, Bazz, look at those muscles flex. “ One of them said appreciatively.  
  
“ And definitely not for show. You must work out quite a bit. The rest of us could only hold this pose for half an hour or so before falling over, you’re not even out of breath. “   
  
Hence why Marsh had invited his peers to come and sit on him...to add a layer of extra challenge and humiliation. Before that, a number of female guardsmen had started to wander over and collect nearer to him, throwing him curious glances.   
  
It was because of that however, that he was saved from the indignity of playing chair for the ‘ Short-stacked Five’, Reed and his friends, as he’d learned they were called. The girls had been quicker to volunteer and arrive at his side and he’d much rather them than Marsh’s lackies.

“ Okay, my turn. Cida, off. “

The little bright yellow femme atop him gave a small noise of disappointment but slid off, Bazz grunting as she was replaced with another young women with vivid ocean blue scales.  
  
“ You alright? “ She asked.   
  
He swallowed, taking a slow breath and letting it out as he adjusted to her new heavier weight. In her defense, Cida was even tinier then Marsh. “ Yeah, I’m…good.”

“ Niwal, we got stink-eyes coming from the Short Stacks again. “ Cida said to the new girl on him.

“ Okay, well the rest of you split up. Those who’ve been standing here a while go somewhere else. We don’t want them coming over. “ She said dismissively, a number of the others nodding and strategically switching with others who’d been standing further away.

Bazz, Son of Captain Seggin, almost 100 years old, being looked after by 60 and 70 year olds…  
  
He sucked in another deep breath and let it out, tail laying against the floor, his head fins flopped about as he looked longingly towards the sparring match happening. Even now in this position, he could feel his arms and legs twitch, wanting to move, to get in there and swing a weapon…   
  
“ You’re going to make yourself dizzy if you keep your head turned like that. “ Niwal said.

He gave a low sound, brow furrowing as he watched the pair fighting upside-down. It was like they were on the ceiling from his perspective, which added a layer of fascination to the fight.  “ If I’m not going to spar, I want to at least watch. “

The girl gave a hum, folding one leg over the other, practice spear resting on her lap. “ ...So what’s Marsh’s beef with you? “   
  
Bazz’s mouth pursed into a thin line. Sure they all seemed to be nice, and perhaps they genuinely were but he’d prefer to get to know them better before answering such questions.

At the same time it wouldn’t serve him well if he gave them the cold shoulder.

“ ...You mean aside from being tall? “ That earned a few snickers from the girls still around him. “ Well, in all seriousness, it’s probably not a good time to bring up the subject when he’s right there in the room... “  
  
“ Ha. Fair enough. “ Niwal said then smirking, though he couldn’t see it. “ You _are_ tall though. Not as tall as the prince but yeah, you’re really up there...My cousin Kohji wasn’t kidding when he told me you were big like the prince. “   
  
That had Bazz’s attention, craning his head forward to his chest to look at her. Now that he thought about it, Niwal’s gaze had been among the first to look at him intently from the start. “ You’re Kohji’s cousin? “   
  
Her smirk grew, her fangs showing as she glanced at him. “ Yup, Kohji from the Med Ward. He actually used to have a big fat crush on you, you know...“   
  
Bazz felt blood rushing back to his cheeks, quickly looking back to the sparring match. “ ...I thought he had a boyfriend. “   
  
“ Well _now_ he does. Good thing Yota came along too, you were completely clueless. “ She said poking his abdomen, making the muscles tighten. “ Why else would he ask if you were into men? “

Because he’d caught him eye-balling beneath the good Dr.Gilbert’s hindfins that one time probably...  
  
“ Wait, Bazzy’s _gay_ ? “ Cida asked, having been one of the few that stuck around, her tone not of disgust but rather leaning towards potential disappointment.   
  
Niwal snorted. “ Rude. Ask him, not me. “   
  
No. Please don’t.   
  
Bazz got a face full of the bubbly Cida, her eyes big as they silently pleaded for the secret that was his sexual preference.   
  
“ Uhh…Both…Both, I like both.  ” He said self-consciously so she’d straighten, weary of Cida’s kneeling drawing Marsh’s attention from the match. He already glanced this way frequently enough.   
  
He heard a collective sigh of relief from some of the girls—particularly Cida.   
  
“ ...So does that mean you also think Prince Sidon is hot? “   
  
Hylia above, why was that the first thing women always ask...?

Once again the heat from his straining muscles and tendons seemed to travel back to his face.“ ...I don’t think that’s an appropriate question, Miss Cida...um...could you please move? I’m trying to see the match? “

The bubbly yellow girl blinked before giving a quiet squeal, smiling bashfully as she cupped her cheeks. “ He called me ‘Miss’!  “

“ Cida, knock it off, you’re gonna get us in trouble. “  
  
“ Yeah and you’re making him uncomfortable. “   
  
More uncomfortable. He was already uncomfortable to start, but thanks.   
  
Her round cheeks puffed up at the others. “ I just wanted to know if he thinks the prince is attractive... “   
  
Bazz cleared his throat as he tried to get a view of the match between her ankles. “ Again, I don’t feel like it’s appropriate to ask…”   
  
“ Cida, it looks like the match is about over...why don’t you show ‘Bazzy’ here how good you are with a spear? “ Niwal suggested tactfully.   
  
The little yellow ball of sunshine’s eyes grew as they looked up at Niwal and then towards the match where one of the current duo just got swept off their feet and pinned. Cida’s gold orbs lit up as she giggled and nodded, skipping off with her practice spear to volunteer in the next fight.   
  
Niwal shifted a little. “ Sorry...I wasn’t thinking when I brought up that last bit...Guess I’m a dumb young thing after all. ”   
  
Bazz hummed low at the apology. “ It’s...fine. I was more concerned with the drill sergeant. To his credit, he doesn’t seem to let his agenda against me keep him from monitoring the fights…”   
  
As he said this, two of the Short Stacked Five had been fixing to take the next match, only for Cida to cut in with her bright and sunny countenance. The smaller of the Short Stacks—the one with a flattened cube head and a muddy yellow color which contrasted heavily to Cida’s shining yellow—sneered at her, making a shooing motion as the other snickered. In an instant, the little lady’s disarmingly perky demeanor morphed into a vicious snarl and glare. Bazz’s mouth fell open as her petite voice came out like terrifying lynel that effectively cowed the two Short stacks into silence, Cube Head’s friend retreating behind him and pushing him forwards.   
  
Bazz’s eyes only grew in bewilderment as Cida’s sunny side came back, only to flip back to terrifying and furious once the match had begun. All the girls were holding back snickers as the little terror had her opponent yelping and running for his life while her spear maintained a rapid fire of thrusts behind him, Marsh’s voice rising over Cube Head’s screams telling him to counter. Even then, Cida’s strikes were harsh and loud against the other’s spear as he barely blocked and parried, making him flinch and be driven further back.   
  
“ Idiots. You’d think they’d have learned the first time…Cida is like a rabid angry piranha in a fight, or just when she wants to be.” Niwal said.

“ ...I can see that. “ he spoke lamely, the sunny zora’s battle roars filling the training hall. He couldn’t help but give another sigh, lamenting further he would not be participating. He’d actually be interested in having a go with Cida.  
  
Niwal hummed at the sound, smiling a bit before a finger tapped his lower abdomen, making him stiffen as she got his attention. “ So...some of us are planning to hang out this evening at Toto Lake. You should come with. “   
  
Bazz’s eyes shuttered, lips pulling into a thin line uncertainly. “...Toto lake, in the evening? “   
  
“ Yup. “ She nodded, his blush growing again as she traced a circle on his skin, rattling his composure. “ Couple hours after we finish training for the day. “   
  
He swallowed, giving a short breath as he felt her trace more circles, though that didn’t stop him from thinking. “ ...Th-that’s not a good idea. They’ve combed the area recently, sure, but monsters could still show up. “   
  
“ Oh? Is that a ‘no’ I’m hearing? “ Niwal's voice said low and teasing.   
  
Bazz gave a mute yelp as the tips of her fingers tickled over his stomach muscles, his heart racing as he struggled not to break out in laughter, limbs shaking as they fought not to collapse.   
  
“ Oh, Niwal, stop. Look at how red he is, you’ll make him pass out. “ One of the others giggled.   
  
“ Right, right. Okay, sorry. “ Niwal tittered as she let up, patting him. “  Really though, you sound like a worry-warting old man. “

“ O-old man? “ Bazz let out, panting flustered.  
  
He was just being responsible for Hylia’s sake! And clearly it had to be him since everyone else wanted to go be a ‘dumb young thing’.   
  
“ It’ll be fine. It’ll be _fun_ . You’d be ending the day on a good note, a boost to morale, if you will.  “ She reasoned, Bazz still giving low note of disapproval.” Look, we’re not breaking any rules by going there. “   
  
That unfortunately, was true. That didn’t mean it was safe.   
  
“ I still don’t like it. You should find a different place, somewhere in the domain. “ He said.   
  
One of the other girls grimaced and sighed. “ Yeah...about that. We would, but the Short Stack Five always manage to show up...Sometimes they ‘join’ us or sometimes they’re around to watch. It’s annoying and creepy. “   
  
“ Also, we’re pretty sure Reed has a crush on Cida. Don’t bring it up in front of her though, she gets really grossed out and disturbed. “   
  
Bazz’s eyes glanced toward the short lean form that was Reed across the room, his face wrinkling at the dopey idiotic smile he wore. He shuddered seeing the zora puff hot air from his muzzle, watching avidly while Cida trounced his friend.   
  
Ew....Okay, he could sympathize with that…

Not that it changed his mind, but at least he knew they weren’t choosing the location based on thrill-seeking, even if strong-headed.

“ Come on. You could do with some friends, right? “ Niwal persisted. ” It’s not just going to be girls gossiping, we’d be practicing with our spears...And you’d actually get to be in a sparring match instead of just watching one. “  
  
That last part struck a nerve, Bazz’s mouth pressing into a tighter line as he felt his hands twitch at the prospect.

It ached somewhere deep in him to be stuck simply watching, to be denied a fight now when he was finally part of the guard. His eyes looked to Marsh, who just so happened to be looking at him, the drill sergeant giving a patronizing smile as their eyes met. Marsh had him pegged. He knew that like Seggin, Bazz had a thrill for battle deep down inside him and that his inner warrior was hurting to keep him away from joining the others, which had been his intention.

...If he was going to be stuck stretching in humiliating poses like this all week and who knows what else, he needed to experience some sort of high point at the end of those days to keep up his sanity.  
  
He grunted as Marsh focused his gaze back on the match. “ Well, I suppose there has to be someone in the group to keep you all out of trouble…”

“ So that’s a ‘yes’ then? “ Niwal hummed, Bazz sighing.  
  
“ Yes, I’ll go…” He confirmed, only to crane his head forwards with a firm look. “ But the moment there’s any sign of danger, we’re gone. Understand? And no staying out until midnight. It’s important to get a good night’s rest. “   
  
The ocean blue zora rolled her eyes, though she and the others were pleased.“ Alright, alright, _Papa_ … “   
  
Bazz snorted as he let his head hang upside-down again to continue watching Cida punish Cube Head, letting it distract from the pain and exhaustion of his cramping frame.   
  
As soon as training was over for the day, he planned on dragging himself straight to Finia...Keeping this position was murder on his everything, and he was sure to need one of those chiropractic adjustments his father so regularly received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way I'm mad, cuz I feel like not a whole lot happens this chapter, I'm so sorry there's no Nayu and I miss Marco and Mipha scenes. D:
> 
> nyerr, I'm sleepy. so I'll leave things here. Comment and Kudos por favor? Comment? Thoughts? Bazz's scene? Talk to me dearies. It helps. 
> 
>  
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com)


	16. Parent meetings and seeing trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit should've been done like three weeks ago, I have no excuses, forgive meeee Dx I've...been very bad and irresponsible, I might have mentioned that I've been messing with the botw 3-d models? Well...I've been getting too into it and distracted even though I tell myself not to and mentally yell at myself to stop but the other side of me is all like 'aaaaahahahahahah more, more! I want to have all the dollies, wait these UV map for Normals and specular different from Diffuse and no work in 3d dolly posing program of mine. I FIX IN BLENDER PROGRAM YES!'
> 
> So yeah.......you see where this is going. ;w; I swear, I am trying to get control of that.
> 
> Technically I had more slated for this chapter but I know myself and it's gonna take longer so I'm splitting it and I'm so sorry all ya'll, I'm so sorry for the wait. Okay, so it's March 9th as I post this chapter though I'm gonna tweak the publication date so that the story is at least seen at the top for people for like 3-4 days before putting it back too the original date. I intend for the last half of this chapter (technically now next chapter) to go up in the next week, so like the 16th. Date it, mark it and start vigorously poking me if it's not out by that day—Yes, I am giving you the greenlight to nag me. Please, PLEASE. NAG ME. Responsibly of course, but nag.
> 
> Keep an eye on my tumbly too, [half-scratchscribbles](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com) cuz I'm gonna start putting some stuff up...If I'm gonna shit around with the 3d models, I might as well start showing them off.

It was only ever when Sidon was set on doing something as he was now out in the Domain that he realized just how much his people would come to engage with him, whether it was just a friendly greeting or a full on conversation.

Such was the prince’s thoughts as he spoke with one of his much more elderly subjects. Venturing in one of the residential areas on the eastern side of the Domain, the man had greeted and invited him to drop by the market for one of he and his son’s new selling dishes. Not that he didn’t mind but he was off-task.

“ My good sir, you flatter me. I would be honored to try this delicacy some time, you both are wonderful cooks. “ He said with a warm look before bowing his head. “ Soon, no doubt, but for now I must go. Forgive me for cutting our talk short. “

The old man for his part shook his head, wrinkled features smiling pleasantly. “ Worry not, I have my own leave to take. Be well, your highness. “

Giving thanks, Sidon bid his leave returning back to the young Torfeau who waited nearby with her sandy-gold pup Nobu.

“ My apologies, Torfeau. That conversation went on a little longer than the others, it was not my intention to keep you and Nobu waiting. “ He spoke kindly as he knelt to her.  
  
The black scaled tomboy canted her head, eyes to the ground as she spoke. “ I-It’s okay, Prince Sidon...It um, it wasn’t too long. “   
  
Smiling at the two, he pet her head and resumed his full height. “ Let’s continue on, shall we? You said it’s not much farther from here? “

She ducked her head. “ Uh, y-yeah…”  
  
The two of them began their walk down the sculpted blue paths, Torfeau shyly leading the way.

“ So, you said both your parents work? “ The prince asked, trying once again to converse and dispel the young girl’s feeling of awkwardness.

It wasn’t everyday that the prince of the domain came to your house after all. No, not at all.

He could still vividly see the young one’s shocked round eyes when he’d asked that she take him to her home.

“ Yeah, uhm, my mom catches fish and my dad, well, he weaves and sells fishing nets. A-and also coils of rope. He works at the nearby rope yard sometimes too when they need extra help filling orders. “ Torfeau said, fidgeting with Nobu’s leash. “ He’s...He’s the one who made the leash for Nobu’s harness, actually. “

Sidon lifted his brow with interest, now eyeing the green-dyed rope in a new light. “ Is that right? I thought it was a custom order made through the royal kennels! Your father does good work, Torfeau! I’ve held your leash, it’s strong but gentle with the hands. Hah, and apparently he knows thing or two about adding aesthetics! “

The young girl’s cheeks pinkened as she smiled in pride and nodded, Nobu wagging his tail as he walked evenly at her side. “ My dad actually thought about working beads into part of it but he didn’t want it hurting my hands by accident. He’s trying to learn some leather working too so he can make a leash out of that and an extra harness for Nobu to wear on special days like the Lightscale Festival. He’s already made a bunch of toys for Nobu to play with. Mostly ropes tied in different knots but...Well, Nobu loves them. “

The prince nodded impressed as he followed them around the corner, smiling fondly as her pups gait seemed to bounce a little, as opposed to the weary steps of earlier while the girl started to relax some more. “ ...It sounds like your father loves Nobu as much as you do.”

“ He does...He’s the one who calms Mom down when she gets mad at Nobu and convinces her not to give up on him. It worked at first but now...  “ She trailed off, looking anxiously to her growing puppy.  
  
“ Now his methods of charm and persuasion are no longer holding effectiveness…?” Sidon surmised.

“ Yeah, that…” Torfeau let out a heavy breath, nodding reservedly a moment before turning her head to look up at the prince who trudged a slow pace to match her much shorter legs.

Sidon canted his head when she made to speak, only for her to blink in distraction. “ What is it, Torfeau? “

“ Uh…” She slowed to a stop, her brow crinkling uncertainly. “ You got a little...stuff coming out of your gills...your highness. “

The prince’s eyes widened in alarm, quickly looking down at himself as he brushed a hand gently over his right set of gills. Upon feeling the familiar substance and seeing the translucent salve in his hands he relaxed.

“ Oh, this...Not to worry, it’s only a medicine I’ve been using. I kept my gills closed during my jump in the pool earlier but it appears some portions of it still have become slightly runny.  “ He said shaking the substance off his hand, giving a sheepish smile. “ Not very sightly though, is it? “

Nobu’s nose twitched where he went to sniff the salve that fell on the ground, tilting his head as he looked up and down curiously between the prince and the salve.

Torfeau shrugged a little, tugging softly on Nobu’s leash as they started walking again. “ ...It’s because of what happened when Vah Ruta acted up, right? That you’re having to use it, I mean... “

Sidon hummed quietly. “ Yes...You see, the monster’s blood was poisoning the water and it burned my gills when I breathed all that in. I’m no longer sick but my gills are still slightly irritated from then.“

He watched amused, a new curiosity forming in Torfeau’s eyes as she gave a simple ‘oh’, questions wanting to be asked but remaining silent while trying to hide said curiosity.

“ Torfeau? Is there something else you wanted to ask? “ His voice was gentle and light, reassuring she wouldn’t be reprimanded for her questions, even if it was something he couldn’t answer.

Her eyes darted to the side, scratching a nervous itch on her arm as she inspected the violet shine of her black scales. “ I know there’s not much that you can really talk about right now...but, well, I was wondering how the hylian is doing…? “  
  
Sidon blinked a moment. “ Ah. Well, she’s...recovering. “

He wasn’t caught off-guard per say, he knew many would be curious about Nayu. It was because he was reluctant to say ‘fine’ or ‘alright’...the words tasted off in his mouth. While she may not have been in any peril, Nayu was in fact _not_ fine. 

Before he could linger in that thought, Torfeau’s inquiry continued. “ What’s she like? Is she nice? “

Is she...nice…?

 

_Eegh, ow, loaded question..._

 

Sidon tried not to make a face, he really did. The tomboy’s worried expression proved she wasn’t oblivious to the slight cringe he made, Nobu tilting his head and perking his ears to him.

Thankfully a voice from up some ways ahead called out to them, young and reserved. “ ...Torfeau? Is that you? “

The prince and Torfeau turned their attention back forwards, Sidon’s expression sobering some at the young boy standing in front of one of the surrounding homes, no older than Torfeau, black scales carrying a green iridescent sheen. Closely at his side stood his own goldscale retriever, fully grown with a honey coat, her harness equipped with a guiding handle for her charge to hold on to alongside her leash.

“ Tottika…” He watched as Torfeau and Nobu jogged ahead to greet him, the boys unfocused eyes widening a bit as they made out his red silhouette.

“ ...Prince...Sidon? “

He brightened, hurrying over to his side. “ Yes! Yes, it’s me Tottika. You look well, how’s Misha here? “

Tottika’s cheeks turned pink, giving a shy smile as he pet his canine companion, Misha and Nobu sniffing each other delightedly. “ O-oh, Misha’s good…...Um, H-how are you? Are y-you here to help Torfeau?”

Sidon knelt down, ruffling Misha’s fur between his fingers. “ I most certainly am. I’ve already given my word, just as I had for you. “

Tottika ducked his head bashfully, nodding his head. “ ...I know you’ll come through for her then…”

The prince’s gaze softened. “ How are your eyes, Tottika? “

The boy brightened, showing his fangs as he smiled. “ Getting better. It doesn’t look night time anymore like last time we talked. It’s all still really blurry so I can’t really make out anything farther away, but it’s way better than pitch black. “

Torfeau frowned a little in concern. “ Tottika, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be going to the medward today? “

He shifted on his feet some, not able to see her gaze but feeling it nonetheless alongside her tone. “ ...Well, I wanted to see how everything went for you and Nobu after your puppy training class, but your mom said you hadn’t come back yet. “

The tomboy’s eyes grew with a look of bewilderment, looking past Tottika to the home he stood in front of. “ Wait, my mom’s home...?! "

A clearing of the throat had Torfeau squeak as she and Sidon looked to one of the house’s open windows, a women of dark purple scales and a stern expression poking her head out. Holding a wet cloth to the side of her head, she gave her daughter a flat look. “ I heard that, you little scamp. “

Torfeau swallowed as Tottika too became small with her.

“ Ah, you must be Torfeau’s mother! “ Sidon spoke up, purposely redirecting the attention to himself. He raised a hand in greeting while the woman raised and knitted her brow. “ Hello there, Madamn! “

“ Prince Sidon, hello...Torfeau, you actually brought him here to our house? “ Torfeau’s mother said tired and exasperated, only to let out a sigh and shake her head. “ Hylia, alright...One moment. “

Torfeau squirmed, Nobu’s ears going flat and tucking his tail in response to her nervousness as her mother closed the window and disappeared. She jumped a little as Sidon rested a hand on her head, giving a smile of reassurance.

“ It will be fine, young one. “ He said, taking the lead to the girl’s front door, Tottika with Misha following as silent moral support.

Torfeau fidgeted closely to Nobu as the door opened and her mother reappeared, giving the smile of the guilty as she greeted her. “ ...H-hi Mama…”

“ Hello, Torfeau. Tottika. “ She said tiredly to her daughter and, once more, her friend briefly before looking up to the Prince to greet him again. “ Prince Sidon, I’m Tohru, welcome to our humble home.“

Sidon bowed his head politely. “ And what a lovely home it is. I do apologize for the surprise visit. I don’t suppose your husband is here? I’d love to meet him as well. “

She gave a low noise as she folded her arms, Sidon’s smile chipping a bit under the unimpressed look she gave him. “ He stepped out soon after I got home to purchase some hearty bass. Or salmon, if he’s lucky. “

 

_No doubt to soften up his honey, hah! She knows your game, sir._

 

His neck and cheeks prickled, feeling an embarrassment and annoyance like someone started laughing at his expense right in his ear. “ I...I see…”

The woman sighed. “ I take it you’re here because of Nobu...Let me guess, my daughter hasn’t exactly made me out as the good guy here. “

Sidon watched as Torfeau’s head tucked like a turtle, becoming smaller in her place. “ Oh, I wouldn’t say that, no. All she has told me is that you're not too happy with Nobu these days and that you are the one putting her foot down. “

Torfeau’s mother rubbed at her eyes, breathing in and letting the air out slowly.

“ ...Well, I’m certainly not doing it to be mean. I see how hard my daughter works with Nobu, I know she’s trying, and she done everything right far as I can see...But this is really affecting our lives here... _None_ of us are getting any sleep. Except for the days she’s slept over at Tottika’s like last night, Torfeau keeps dropping her face into her food at the dinner table, she trips over nothing, walks into walls, doesn’t hear half the things we say. My husband is way behind on his work, he keeps making mistakes and having to start over, poking himself with his netting needle, dozing off because he can’t focus properly. “ Tohru then pointed at herself, specifically the area of her head that she’d been holding a cloth too earlier. Sidon frowned while Torfeau’s eyes grew when they saw the small gash and discoloration that her dark purple color hid. “ You see this? I blinked my eyes and fell right asleep at the fishery down below, hit my head on the way down the waterfall into Ruto Lake...Naturally, I wasn’t about to continue and risk another injury, so I returned home early to sleep instead. “

“ Mom, it looks bad, how hard did you hit yourself...? “ Torfeau asked anxiously, genuinely concerned that she had been hurt.  
  
Her mother softened a moment, before waving it off.

“ I’m fine, honey. It could have been a lot worse, honestly. I still got a slight headache, but the swellings gone down so I no longer look like I’ve got a second head growing. “ She reassured, folding her arms again.

“ Actually, Madamn, you should probably have that looked at. Head injuries like that are nothing to take lightly...“ Sidon told her with all due concern.

“ Thank you, Prince Sidon, but it’s not like they’ll tell me anything I don’t know. I already intend to rest and take things easy. “ Tohru’s eyes glanced pointedly to the Nobu. “ ...As easy as one can be when the family dog becomes an utter menace at night. I blame you, you know.  “

Knowing she was talking to him, Nobu’s ears tucked low in submissiveness, hiding against the back of her daughter’s leg as she gave a huff.

Torfeau’s hands tightened on her leash. “ M-mom, please don’t be mad at him. Prince Sidon’s going to figure out what’s wrong and get Nobu to sleep again at night. “

Tohru brow knitted, her tired eyes giving an irritated look. “ Well, I certainly hope so, Torfeau. Because I am at the end of my rope here. I’m sorry, but we can’t keep doing this and it’s not good for Nobu either. “

“ If the prince doesn’t figure out what’s wrong today, he could sleep at my place for a few days until he does. “ Tottika quickly offered in attempt to be helpful, gripping the handle on his dogs harness. “ He doesn’t bark or anything at our house and my parents wouldn’t mind. Misha always likes having him over to play. “

The prince’s attention lit up, looking back to Tohru. “ Is that right? You’ve already had him spend the night elsewhere? “

The mother frowned. “ Not to delegate the problem on someone else. When you trained Misha for him, you also worked closely with Tottika, gaining him a better handle of dogs then most. His parents offered for Torfeau to sleep over with Nobu in hopes we might get some insight to the problem. “

“ My apologies, I meant not to come across as accusatory. “ Sidon bowed his head, then looking back to the young boy. “  I intended only to confirm what Tottika was saying; he did not misbehave? “

“ No...He gets a little anxious at bedtime like he wants to go home but he sleeps through the night otherwise…I’d sleep over here instead but even with Misha, my parents and Mrs.Tohru are worried I might get hurt trying to move around while he acts up. I'm come to play a lot but I don’t know their house like mine. ” The young boy shook his head, reaching out to pet the blurr that was Nobu, running his hands to through the fur. “ From what they said, it sounded like there was something outside spooking him, but Torfeau and her dad’ve already searched in and around their house.“

Well, Tottika certainly had the right idea.

“ I wouldn’t count that theory wrong just yet, Tottika...That’s actually why I’m here. I wanted to take a look for myself and make sure we haven’t missed anything. “ Sidon smiled down at him, glancing to Tohru as he quickly added “ With your permission, of course. “

“ ...You want to look around yourself? “ She repeated.

He gave a nod. “ Yes. “

She shifted uncomfortably, trying not to flinch or groan. “ Including inside our house. Where this fin nibbler has been eating our family tapestries, our books and the leg off one of the chairs of our dinner table...“

...Oh, he saw where this was going.

Prince Sidon cleared his throat, bowing his head. “ Mrs.Tohru, I assure you...I will not be offended by any disarray that has befallen your home, nor will I be judge to it. You needn’t be ashamed, I have experienced it all myself...right down to the presents found in the sleeping pools. “

  
_PFFFFfff-_

 

Tohru blanched. “ We haven’t had that happen. “

The prince chuckled awkwardly, having that same feeling of someone somewhere was laughing—this time to tears—over his shoulder again. “ Ahah...Mikau would get very upset at Nobu’s age when I failed to get up on time...“

To this day, Sidon wondered if Mikau had deliberately did his business in the lounge/sleeping pool—always when he’d sleep there—because he knew the prince’s keen sense of smell in the water would jolt him awake as he hacked and choked to death from the foul odor. He’s sure if Mikau hadn’t woken him when he’d try to jump in his water berth that he’d do the same thing  in there too...

Hylia, he still loved that dog though...Every one of them.

The mother gave a long breath of air as she nodded. She still wasn’t looking forward to letting someone, much less the Prince of the Domain, come and see her home which was in state of disarray...But she felt better about it next to the prince’s humbling experience. The woman then gave him a critical assessing look. “ ...If you don’t find anything, what happens next? “

What indeed...

“ ...Well, in order to correct Nobu’s behavior myself, I would need to be present when it happens. “ He explained.

Sidon watched as Tohru became silent at the implication, staring while the two little ones beside him dropped their jaws.

“...You’re...gonna sleep over? “ Torfeau said as her eyes grew big, Tottika mumbling enviously how he’d like the prince to stay over at his house too.

 

_Hoohoo...Good thing the fangirls aren’t here, they’d be flipping out!_

 

...Yes, they certainly had already been picking their jaws up off the floor when he’d asked Torfeau to take him to her house...No, not just them, all the children. Nothing like the Zora Prince coming to visit your house to make their day!

Sidon cleared his throat. “ Well...Something of that nature, yes...If no other leads present themselves before then, I’d like to take him for an evening walk in the area. This way he might lead me to the source of his upset, or I can begin correcting him if there is no identifiable source.“

“ ...Alright. I assume if it’s the ladder it’s not going to be a snap fix. “ Tohru hummed thoughtfully, looking down at Nobu.

“ For certain, yes. Though it may not be a quick fix either way. If there is something out there upsetting Nobu, dependent on what it is, dealing with the source may not be that simple. “ He explained to her honestly.

Torfeau’s mother pursed her lips, tired eyes trying not to look too dejected. “ Well, so long as something’s being done, I suppose I can be patient....I don’t know how, I’m way past my limits here. I already don’t want to deal with another sleepless night...”

Sidon gave her a sympathetic look, hearing how worn down she was. Torfeau could be proud of her though, he found it unlikely that many other parents would be willing to still go the distance in order to keep the dog after nearly cracking their skull open as she did.

“ I understand, but you have my guarantee that I will help Nobu. And if you’re patient for a little while longer, your household will be all the happier for it in the end with your family still whole, don’t you think? “ He gave her an earnest smile. “ After all, Nobu is one of the family. “

The mother was quiet, rubbing her eyes as she fought a yawn. They watched as she eyed Nobu who still hid behind Torfeau’s leg, her jagged gaze softening at the edges as she sighed and reached her hand out to him.

“ Come here, Nobu…” She beckoned.

Nobu’s ears perked curiously a moment at the lack of resentment or irritation in her voice, then folding them back submissively as the growing pup walked out from behind Torfeau. She knelt down as he came to stand in front her, taking his cheeks some moments to look into his brown eyes and then stroking his face. Nobu’s eyes closed as he leaned into the touch, tail wagging softly.

Torfeau stared at the display of tenderness, looking up to Sidon who smiled down to her and then to Tottika who wore his own smile to her. The prince easily guessed that such a moment had likely not happened in a while since their troubles began.

“ ...Well, I suppose I’ll let you get started looking around. I’d assist but…” She stood once more and palmed her face, frowning as she fought down a second yawn. “ ...I’m not near alert enough for such a task, I really need some sleep...If you could just stay out of my bedroom, or search it first if you must, that way I can get some rest... “

Sidon cleared his throat to make her pause, his eyes going to the small gash on her head. “ Actually, Mrs.Tohru, I really think it would be best you go see a doctor for that head wound first. “

The mother narrowed her eyes. “ Are you trying to get rid of me, your highness? “

He shook his head avidly, offering his hand out, genuine in his worry.  “ Not at all. In fact, I would go with you, Madamn. We could go to the nearby clinic. Perhaps it is paranoia, but I fear you might very well have a minor concussion and not even know it...Really, you have my deepest apologies that this happened, that I have not been here to address this sooner. You would not have been hurt otherwise. So please, let us take you first. Better to be safe than sorry, is it not? That’s why you came home early after all. “

Tohru gave a heavy look, not of irritation but simply of one reluctant to go out again after a long hard day, tired both emotionally and physically. Making to speak, she stopped when Nobu came to attention, the dog’s ears perking up excitedly as he turned away to look down the street in front of their house.

 

_Oho, the husband is back._

 

“ Torfeau, sweety, your back! Tell me how it went, I see you brought friends—Is that _Prince Sidon_ ? “   
  
Prince Sidon blinked as he turned with Torfeau and Tottika, a lean-built man standing a short ways away gaping, a woven basket with a hearty bass and salmon hanging from his arm, his scales black with soft grey freckles under his wide eyes. Beside him stood another zora man equally aghast, with a bag that looked similar in design to what Sidon remembered as Finia’s medical kit.

“ Hi, Daddy! “ Torfeau tugged on Sidon’s hand a little, in a subtle eager moment of ‘Look, it’s my dad’.

Her father’s expression remained off-kiltered, eyes still big on the zora prince standing at his front door. “ Hey, Torfy…Hey, honey...”

Tohru sighed with a dry look. “ ...Hello, Beau. Yes, it’s the Prince. He came to help with Nobu...Please stop hanging your mouth open like that, you’ll catch flies.“

“ Err, yes, uhm, of course! “ The man promptly shut his mouth, only for his eyes to light up, holding his fish in the air. “ Oh! Honey, I managed get a salmon at the market! I went ahead and got some bass as well. “

Tohru gave him and his apparent companion a beckoning motion, Beau hurrying to join them at the front steps. “ That’s great, honey. I’m glad you’re back...Who’s that you got there with you? “

Beau gave a light sound gesturing the man who’d yet to speak.  “ Right, yes. Tohru, this is Dr. Nedson, he’s from the nearby clinic. He owed me a favor, so I asked him to make a home visit to look at your head...I actually meant to get him first and the fish later but he wasn’t at the clinic and the others were busy so I ended up going to the market after all looking for him. ”

“ Oh…” Tohru’s face went blank, Sidon smiling amused as she glanced from him to her husband.  

Beau mimicked Tohru, looking between her and the prince. “ ...Am I missing something? “

“ Oh, you’ve just saved us the trip is all. I was actually about to insist we take her to the clinic myself. “ Sidon chuckled, shaking his head. “ So you are Torfeau’s father. It is nice to meet you, Mr.Beau. “  


 

* * *

 

 

Sleep would be dreamless half the time since waking three or four days ago. No, not dreamless, but simply a black void she wandered, in what seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. It was preferable to the other half, re-living the night of the storm;Marco’s corpse trapping the Lynel’s arm, her descent into white rage, a red silhouette pulling her from the dark depths lit by the spirits...The prince’s stern grimace as he spoke, unknowingly channeling the words and feelings of the large bird that wasn’t corporeally there.

...What a fucking moron Nayu was. She should’ve just let the damn lynel kill her too instead of losing her shit.

She opened her eyes to the ceiling of her patient room. Soon to be former patient room, they planned to move her out of the IC hall. Icey blue eyes blinked numbly at the ceiling, scowling when she felt her head throb and her stomach turn. With her muscles aching with the tiniest efforts, she painstakingly moved. Her arm was heavy as it lifted to reach over to the bedside table, her next allotted dose of medicine left there while she slept, only to come up short at the sight she beheld.

“...You gotta be fucking kidding me. “ She muttered.

Sitting upon the bedside table was a small pudgey child creature of grey almost blue bark, it’s maple leaf mask red and vibrant against it’s body and the blues of the room, a small branch of leaves and red berries carried in one hand while the other rested on a tiny phanny pack that was secured around it’s tummy. They sat there and quietly stared at Nayu, humming high in interest while leaning right and left. Nayu’s flat stare was unfailing as it trailed the movement.

What followed was an overly excited squeal that just left the hylian’s skull pounding even more.“ You really _can_ see me! Hi! “

...Well, if she had any fraction of ability left to see the supernatural after this, she supposed it would be enough to still see them as they exist in the mortal realm.

“ Shouldn’t you be out planting trees or something? What do you want, korok? “ Nayu muttered, rubbing her temples with her wrapped up fingers.

“ Paka! I’m Paka. “ He said with a high tone that easily reflected the cut shape of a smile on his mask. “ Esno didn’t believe you’d be able to see us even after everything the zora were saying but I did! I did! I can’t wait to rub it in his face! “

Oh good, so that’s why he was sitting there watching her sleep for who-know-how-long. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Nayu rolled her eyes as she slowly worked herself into a sitting position, grabbing the round pellets that was her medicine and then the cup of water beside him. Her hand shook as she lifted the cup, frowning as the water it held dripped down it’s side as she struggled not to drop it. Ignoring the irritation of her weakness, she plopped the foul tasting pills into her mouth and drank them down.

“ ...Well, Paka...Since you’re here, you might as well make yourself useful. “ The hylian girl said, drinking down most of her water with both hands before shakily placing the cup back.

“ Okay! “ Paka readily agreed without a thought, waving his branch all eager. “ What do you need? Do you need me to brush your hair? I know how! I’ve done it before on a horse and I’m really good at it!“

Yes, her hair did admittedly need tending. Not right now though.

Nayu looked him straight in the ‘eyes’. “ Give me your poop. “

If his leaf mask was actually a face, it probably would have blinked in confusion. “ But they’re not poop. They’re seeds. “

And yet he knew exactly what she was referring to. Curious.

“ The smell of them says otherwise. “ Nayu said holding the cup out for him to take and set aside. “ So do you have a poop on you or not? “

Paka unbuttoned his phanny pack, the hylian humming in satisfaction as he took out a decent sized korok seed to give her after some minutes or so rummaging.

Next she pointed to the set of desk drawers where her belongings rested on top, minus the weapons.“ Nice. Alright, now, see my clothes over there, there’s a pouch with a plain iron ring inside it. Grab that and then let me borrow your little magic branch. “

Paka went ahead and passed her his branch first and hopped off the bedside table, pulling out another seed. Nayu watched with neutral interest as it sprouted in the korok’s hand all the way into a korok clover, which he used to softly lift himself onto the desk drawer. Taking the pouch in hand, he simply took the whole thing over to her as he flew onto the end of her bed. Nayu made no complaint of taking the pouch instead of just the ring, only opening it instead and taking the ring out. That done, she set everything out on her lap in front of her with the ring in the middle. Satisfied, she then reached for the ruby pendant that still hung from her neck, pulling it out from where it was tucked inside her gown. Her lips pressed into a thin line when she held the jewel in hand, remembering how her bird had been the one to hang it around her neck in the first place. Closing her eyes, her bandaged fingers stung as they untied the string and set the pendant down on her lap as well, feeling a rush of chill as the warming magic left her.

“ What are you doing? “ Paka asked as he watched her take up his branch wand.

“ I know how to make a minor enchantment or two. “ She said, picking off a leaf and berry to put with the korok seed.  
  
The korok gave a sound of shock, followed an uncertain noise once he’d recovered from his surprise. “ Healing magic won’t work on you. I tried, I brought you a fairy. You have to get better the long way.“

The hylian gave him a minor glance. “ I know, because of my illness. I was told. I’m not doing a healing enchantment. “

“ But then what kind of enchantment is it? “ He asked wandering up the bed into her working space only for her to feebly nudge him away.

“ Strength. “ She grunted, then closing her eyes to focus. ” Quiet now. “

Paka moved back into her workinspace, not taking the hint. “ So then, this will make you strong again? “

Nayu’s eyelids opened to give him a pointed look, shooing him back again.

“ Tell me, tell me! “ he said hopping, the hylian glad her legs were parted so they weren’t underneath.

She sucked in a breath of air, resisting the urge to swat at him. “ _Minor_ enchantment. So no, it won’t. But I’d like to be able to pick up a cup of water without nearly dropping it. And also not have to call for help every time I need to use the chamberpot. “

“ Oh. What’s a chamberpot? “

Ugh.

“ ...A pot to poo and pee in. “ She told him out straight before narrowing her eyes. “ And that, Paka, was your last question. Now be quiet so I can focus. “

The young woman watched him critically as the blue barked korok nodded and sat himself down, squinting at him some moments more until confirming he’d remain quiet. Taking in a slow breath, she held it a moment before letting it out...along with her annoyance which only added to her headache. Eyes closing once again, she focused and held out the branch wand—a conduit for her otherwise now inaccessible magic—over the items on the bed. The korok hummed awe at the different streams of colored light that rose as their magical properties were drawn out.

The leaf and the berry came first as one, granting their power of vitality and energy; both from the branch which was used by the koroks to nurture and grow their plants as they set out to plant new trees throughout the land.

Next came the korok seed: a tool of korok enchantments...a catalyst augmenting the transferring essences but also adding the power of resilience, like a tree whose branch or leaves have been broken, it would grow anew.

Last was her pendent’s ruby: Mined in the Eldin province, it’s essence of fire contained the durability and might of it’s native people.

Circling the branch in a fluid movement, she carefully wove the streams together. They combined into a single small mass of light which then flowed downwards. Nayu’s eyes opened partway, watching as it slowly imbued into the metal of the ring, the plain band set aglow.

Once the process was finished, she set the branch down and took up the metal ring, it’s surface carrying a new fresh sheen in the light.

“ ...It looks shinier than before...Does that mean it worked? “ Paka asked, moving into her lap where the ring once was.

The hylian hummed, sparing little thought or care to the koroks new chosen spot. “ ...Let’s see. “

She slipped the metal band onto a wrapped finger, feeling it tingle her skin through the bandages. Since she had first awoke, every limb down to her own fingers felt weighed down, moving was like wearing five suits of bulky thick-plated oversized full body armor.

Nayu’s hand closed into a fist, grunting as she looked to the cup of water on the bedside table. Reaching out to grab it, the corners of her mouth raised into a thin smirk as she handled it with ease, drinking it’s contents in whole.

...Five suits gone down to one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she basically has a korok minion now. And Sidon, you better make good on your part and find out what's makin' puppy Nobu upset at night. Mama Tohru needs her sleeps.
> 
> Remember, kudos are nice, comments are lovelier and sharing with friends would be that much more awesome!
> 
> Also there's this other tumblr I started and kinda left to the collect dust where I intended to put my botw story up as well, but I'm thinking maybe I use that instead to put up screenshots of certain areas that are in game like Toto Lake to go along with posted chapters which I'll link to here for those who don't remember or haven't been to those areas OR you a silly willy and don't actually have the game! Tell me what you think of this!
> 
> Actually, in an effort to try in small baby steps to get more of you guys to talk and reach out to me, I was thinking...Since I've been fooling with these 3-d models anyway, perhaps I might make a few posing requests with Sidon...or something? Sidlink anyone? No Nsfw though. I'll take the first five requests I get on here and post them to that unused botw tumbly of mine. It's [Wind In the Shell](https://windintheshell.tumblr.com)


	17. Ropes a plenty and a childhood hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllp, it's been way more then a week since this story last updated. And despite my permissions to come at me with a broom for that deadline, the closest one I got was sweet Choporin's (how ya doin' honey? ) and that wasn't even a nag, that was positive encouragement! Ahah...ahah, I mean, I wasn't even expecting much of a response but like NO nagging whatsoever? Ahah...
> 
> Anyways, once again this should have gotten done way sooner but life got in the way. I should also mention that I am busy working on a portfolio to apply to animation schools which I need done soon, among other things. If I get in, things are unfortunately gonna slow down even more, ugh...><
> 
> Which is why I split what I had for this chapter into two cuz it turns out I wrote nearly thirty pages. Expect the next chapter in about two weeks after this one. I'd celebrate the buffer but the time is going to be going towards getting what I need done for applying to the schools I got my eye on.
> 
> One last note, for those who don't follow my tumblr, [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/) I did some more arts regarding my fic that I have up now since last post. Like [this WIP of Mipha and Marco](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/172240077563/wip-teasers-of-picture-ive-been-working-on-that-i) and [Bazz's completed concept design](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/172833530013/captain-of-the-zora-guard-bazz-magnificent) and [ this spontaneous illustration ](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/post/172431264098/windyren-sidon-bared-his-teeth-in-frustration) depicting Nayu soul punching Sidon with words back in chapter 13
> 
> Anyways, TO THE STORY

“ ....Never have I ever seen so much rope in one place. “ Prince Sidon said as he ducked through the doors into Beau’s storage shed, the man coming in behind him with his daughter, Tottika, and their dogs. Coils of rope made of various fiber materials were in each corner of the room, fishing nets of every kind hanging from the ceiling.

Torfeau’s father gave a modest sound.“ Ahahah...You should visit the rope yard, your highness.“

Sidon looked down to him fascinated. “ And you’ve made all these yourself? “

Beau gave a light noise, canting his head in the affirmative before clearing his throat. “ Well, I’ll leave you all to it while I look after my wife. Concussion or not, I’d rather not leave her by herself... “

“ Are you sure? I agree with you, of course. But are you really alright with us searching your shed by ourselves? “ Sidon had thought the man’s shed would be a place of touchiness, much like his father and his sea garden of moon kelp.

The father gave a soft smile and nodded as he pat Torfeau’s head. “ I’m sure, your highness. I have my daughter help me organize in here all the time, so she knows her way around. Feel free to move things, just...try to keep it neat? “

“ Of course, Mr.Beau. You have my word. “ Sidon promised, bowing his head in earnest.

“ Um, please, your highness, call me Beau. “ The grey freckled man said waving his hands. 

“Ah, yes, very well. Beau it is. “ The prince said easily. He would have offered the same in turn but he’d learned long ago that such an offer usually flustered or intimidated his subjects and he didn’t want to get them into trouble with others either.

A shame, really...

With the prince’s assent, Beau smiled again as he excused himself, taking a moment to pet Nobu and Misha before heading back the house.

Sidon clasped his hands together when he was gone, looking pleasantly to the two young black zora. “ Let’s get started, shall we? Tottika, there’s a great deal of things to trip on here so let’s find some place for you to comfortably sit first before you let Misha go to sniff around. “

“ Yeah...I guess I can’t really help in here...Although I haven’t really helped at all…” The young boy said, mumbling the last part.

“ Nonsense! Perhaps you are not playing the active part in this search, but your presence here as Torfeau’s friend is an invaluable source of moral support and confidence. “ Sidon said, Tottika immediately turning embarrassed at being heard

“ Prince Sidon’s right. I do feel a lot better with you and Misha here…” Torfeau said.

“ You see? “ Tottika eye’s grew as he saw the prince’s red towering silhouette come to his side. With the young one’s cheeks burning as his large hand came down, he was given a reassuring pet on the head. “ Let’s see, that crate over there should make a nice enough seat. Watch your step.“

Tottika toted a shy flustered smile as he let the Zora Prince lead him with Misha to said crate which sat to the right of the wall with the doors, mindful of the nets which hung by the support beams above. “ O-oh...Okay…”

Helping him climb up onto the crate safely, Sidon gave an approving sound and nodded. “ There we go, and you should be able to direct Misha to sniff around from here. “

Taking a couple steps as he turned back, he made an off-guard grunt as the horns of his crest got caught on one of the hanging fish nets.

“ Are you okay? “ The boy asked hearing the noise.

Sidon chuckled as he untangled his head carefully so the net wouldn’t fall off it’s hook. “ I’m fine. Though the irony that I should get caught on this net after cautioning you is not lost on me. I suppose I should heed my own advice, lest I be trapped flailing like the fish these nets are intended to catch, eh Tottika? “

Both Tottika and Torfeau chuckled lightly at the mental image.

“ Yeah, you’ll need to be extra careful in here, your highness. Dad hangs the nets high so he doesn’t run into them but you’re really tall so they still hit your head. “ Torfeau said coming up to him with Nobu in case he needed assistance.

“ In his defense, I doubt he was expecting the prince of zora’s to spend time in here. “ He said as he freed himself. “ That’s better.  _ Now _ we can get started. ”

They began with the front, working their way towards the back of the storage shed. Sidon did the heavy lifting, moving aside crates of materials and giant spools of rope in order to inspect the nooks and crannies otherwise inaccessible. The level of pristine in such spaces told of how Torfeau and her father had performed the same level of thoroughness in their previous search, cleaning the spaces just for good measure before putting everything back. Nobu would keep by them as they worked, in case anything they did provoked the same behavior of the night while Misha scented everything up and down. Trained not to just guide Tottika around, she’d also been taught to be alert for smells that warned of monsters nearby, turning into a bodyguard in those moments.

In all honesty, Sidon had come to the conclusion early on that whatever was triggering Nobu in the night was not in the storage shed...A quick walk around with Nobu implied as much. Rather then any anxiety or upset, the sand colored pup was more interested to see if Torfeau would let him play with the ropes and nets, Misha holding a similar fascination. But it was important they didn’t miss anything, so on the small chance that there was, Sidon kept silent and committed to the search.

It wasn’t as though the pair of black scaled children didn’t realize the same thing themselves, however...And as the one who had already searched her home twice over, Torfeau wasn’t feeling much confidence in that small chance as they drew closer to the back of the large shed. She had begun to tire as the same exhaustion her parents felt finally started to catch up, moral having waned over their prior search of in and around her house.

“ Prince Sidon, maybe we should just call it and wait for night…Nobu hasn’t acted up at all and Misha certainly hasn’t. ” She finally said when they took a small break, situating themselves where Tottika was back at the front of the shed. There was only the back right corner left to search, Nobu wandering through it over and over with Misha without any thought as they explored the shed on their own.

“ Torfeau, don’t give up. Why, it would be tragic if what we’re looking for was right in that corner and missed! “ He said from where he leaned against the wall by the doors. Torfeau’s shoulders just sank more with a tired grimace where she sat by Tottika, the prince forming a sympathetic look. “ ...Why don’t you stay and keep taking a rest with Tottika after our break? There’s not much left, I’ll do the rest. “

The young girl was reluctant at first, this was all for her dog after all. In the end, her fatigue won out and made her nod, albeit guiltily.

“ It’ll be okay, Torfeau. “ Tottika told her.

“ Yeah, I know…” She said looking to the floor before raising her eyes to her friend. “ You never did go to the Medward, Tottika. “

The young boy cringed, looking over to Sidon’s relative location at the sound of his alarmed noise, drawing the two goldscale retrievers to his side.

“ She’s right…! You were supposed to inform us when the time of your appointment neared. “ The prince said, frowning concern. “ It’s already late afternoon, when was your appointment at?“

Tottika shrank and figeted towards the ground. “ U-uhhh…W-well…”

 

_ Two centuries ago, it appears. _

 

Yes, the guilty look certainly gave that away.

” Your parents are going to be mad at you. “ Torfeau said flatly, making him sink. “ Dummy, these are your  _ eyes _ . You shouldn’t skip something like that. “

Tottika formed a light frown. “ I know...Since she works in the medward, I told my neighbor Luma that I might be late but...Well, I wasn’t expecting things to take this long. I didn’t want to leave you and Nobu in the depths though. “

The young girl sighed and shook her head. “ You could’ve just gone and come back.  “

Her friend formed a blank look, then covering his face with his hands.

He groaned lamely. “...Urgh, why didn’t I think of that? Mom’s gonna make fish soup out of me...She and Dad  _ finally _ stopped hovering too...“

“ Tottika, we’re almost done here. I’ll take you after this. “ Sidon told him.

The boy’s hands lowered with wide unfocused eyes, his face going flush.

“ Really…? I-I mean, y-you really don’t have to…” His voice fell into a mumble, twiddling his thumbs. “...Although, I really would like it if you took me…”

Torfeau gave him a squinty look while the prince remained oblivious to the mumbling.“ No, no. It’s no trouble, Tottika. If we don’t find anything, we will go as soon as we’re done. “

“ O-Okay! I mean, thank you, Prince Sidon...A-and I promise it won’t happen again—Skipping my appointment, I-I mean!“ The boy’s unfocused eyes kept low to the ground, mumbling more through his hands. “ I don’t mind if you end up taking me to the medward again after this, i-it’s actually kinda cool…”

 

_...Heh, reminds me of… _

 

...of...?

There was a tingling sensation in the front of Sidon’s head that spread through to his tail while his trail of thought became muddled. It felt as though he was spacing out, his mind unable to parse out words to the thought line, continuing on but not in a way he understood.

Sidon shifted, briefly looking at Tottika who remained bashful.

A feeling of warmth and nostalgia hung itself over the prince, his mind’s eye replacing Tottika with his hatchling self, shy and smiling up towards his mountainous rito friend....It was strange to him, at a loss to why he thought of himself.   
  
He paused.

That’s what Sidon was reminded of? Himself...?

Sidon could picture his younger self with better clarity, none of the deterioration or haze that usually came with early childhood memories. His mind brought forth the image of him swimming with puppy Nugget in Ruto Lake towards one of the little islands, a white figure beneath the surface rising up. It grabbed the two in a surprise lunge out of the water towards land, their attacker crowing loud like a rooster towards the morning sun. Sidon had shrieked with laughter while Nugget flailed and barked ready to wrestle with their would-be attacker.

 

_ ‘ Huzzah, Lunch! Now I can—Eh?? Little highness?! Nugget!? I thought you were a hearty salmon and voltfin trout! ‘ _

 

Sidon’s eyes dilated at the recalled voice, trying to focus in on the person it belonged to while the memory’s childhood fog remained lifted. Even then it still came in patches, Big Bird’s image remaining vague. 

He stubbornly held on to it, until he recalled vibrant gold with pitch black talons…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Large round baby golds examined with wonder their big rito friend’s feet, the man chuckling at Sidon’s fascination as he played with his toes while they and Nugget sat on the largest of the four islands within Ruto Lake.

Which the Prince of Zora’s had just officially—or rather unofficially—dubbed as Nugget Island.

“ You have really big feet, Big Bird. ” Sidon said, feeling the tough lizard-like texture of the gold skin and then the smoothness of his sharp long talons. Big Bird could easily grab his entire head with his big feet if he wanted to. “ Papa’s feet are tiny. “

Big Bird snickered as he used the red sash around his waist to dry off Nugget in his lap, his own feathers left to dry in the breeze. He’d taken his armor and cloak off before the swim—Sidon hadn’t gotten a good look at what his gear looked like, the bird had been quick to remove them and left them covered beneath where his cloak laid—leaving only white cloth and red sash around his waist, a pair of red bangles on each ankle and leather bands around his feet and back toes. His feathers had no color patterns, bearing only white and slightly unkempt. The plumage of his head was like a short windswept mane that went down his fluffy neck, only a little of it gathered and tied into a small ponytail at the base of his head.

“ They do look tiny on him, don’t they? “ Big Bird said with a sunny grin, the corners of his scarred beak raising further as he broke into a wholesome laugh. “ Hah, imagine if he had feet like mine though! That would surely be a sight!“

The little prince broke into his own fit of giggles, eyes lighting up while picturing his father lumbering around on such big feet. “ Papa would trip so much! “

“ Hah!! Oh yes, he would! I know I did when I was a little kid! These walkers of mine weren’t much smaller back then, the rest of me had to  _ grow _ into these!  And my talons—my toenails—ohooo boy… “ The rito laughed as he gestured wide at his avian pedes, then leaning forwards with a sneaky whisper to the young boy. “ If I walk in someone’s house, I have to be really  _ really _ careful or I’ll scratch the floors and ruin their carpets...But when I was your size, I’d run around even inside so they’d get caught on everything!! You wouldn’t believe how many of my friend’s moms and pops would get mad when I’d play in their house! “

Sidon made a small gasp with an ‘uh-oh’, brow rising as tiny fingers wrapped around the trouble-making talons. “ Did you try cutting them? “

“ My parents would, but they’d grow back pointy real quick and I wouldn’t check my feet before entering someone’s home…” He told him, then snickering with a wink. “ It always drove my papa crazy...Ah, but I did eventually get the hang of it. “

The rito straightened with a fond hum when Nugget started to wiggle in his grasp, feathered fingers scratching his head before holding him up, his large wings nearly engulfing the pup. “ Nugget, your feet are kinda big for you too, aren’t they? “

Nugget gave a small yowl, tail whipping back and forth, head stretching forward to sniff and lick the rito.

“ Ahaha, aww, I’ll bet you grow into them too! Right, little highness? What do you think? “ Big Bird cooed, turning his bright face to the prince. 

Sidon smiled and gave a strong nod, forming small bubbly giggles when the other started making silly noises to Nugget. The sounds both excited and confused him, his ears perking and canting his head. Big Bird only cooed further at the sight, nuzzling his face against Nugget’s frame which he delightedly pawed and licked at, Sidon jumping a little when the man’s taloned feet wiggled in child-like excitement.

“ Yehehehyeeahhh, kisses! I love you too, Nugget!...Oooohhhohoho, it’s a puppy! It’s a puppy-wuppy, sweet puppy! Yeaaaahhh-ha-ha! A-boo-boo-boo-baa-baa—“

Sidon squealed and laughed even harder as the mountainous rito devolved into baby talk with tiny little Nugget. Nosing his beak against his small muzzle, the puppy’s little tail flapped fast like a coarser bees wings as he started to talk back in playful growls and yips. Not wanting to be left out, Sidon let go of Big Bird’s feet and went to climb onto his lap instead.

There was the shortest of pauses in the white aged-rito as he saw what he was doing, sunset gold blinking down at him before he glowed in earnest.“ Oho, well hi there! Done discovering my feet, are you? “

The little prince bowed his head, face turning bashful as he nodded with a tiny smile. Big Bird spared a wing to help him up, chuckling as Nugget used his beak for extra purchase while he balanced him with the other arm. Sidon gave his own soft giggle, watching Nugget hug and paw the bird’s beak before he formed a shy look.

Big Bird calmed his play with Nugget, some of his glow softening as he fixed his attention on the boy. “ ...Changed your mind? You can get back down if you want, it won’t hurt my feelings.“ 

Sidon immediately shook his head, pursing his lips a moment as his eyes went from the Rito to Nugget holding his beak. “ ...May I please touch your beak too? “ 

“ Hm...? “ Big Bird’s eyes sparkled where the puppy practically laid on his face, his shoulders bouncing gently as he broke into a warm chuckle. “ ...Of course you can, little highness. ”

Giving Nugget one last nuzzle, he set the pup down beside Sidon in his lap before offering his wings to the little prince. Sidon’s cheeks pinkened, beaming as he let the rito lift him to his face. Like when he’d explored his feet, he was reserved at first...but also like last time, Big Bird’s face was warm and welcoming. He softly grinned as Sidon’s tiny webbed hands curiously came to pet his beak, feeling over the scarred indentations.

Baby golds dilated in awe of the familiar texture. “ It feels like your toenails, Big Bird. “

The Rito’s shoulders shook as he chortled. “ They’re made of similar stuff actually...Along with hair, feathers, horns...hooves...turtle shells too. That’s just what I remember off the top of my head. “

Sidon gave him a look of disbelief. How could so many different things be made out of toenails?

At the prince’s evident sense of doubt, the bird laughed and pouted.

“ Oi, you look like you don’t believe me! Honest to Hylia, I heard a sheikah scientist tell me once a long time ago. It’s all made of carrots!“ Big Bird said proudly, then made a show of hesitating and thinking. “ No, wait...Carrot-something! Nothing to do with the vegetable...I don’t actually remember the word. But it sounded like carrots!  “

The prince’s tiny hands went to the rito’s cheeks and back, trying and failing to comprehend the fact that his feathers were also made of carrots like his beak—carrot-something. Big Bird only hummed amusedly, unbothered by those little hands touching curiously all over his face.

The exploration would continue down to his neck, where then the prince next asked to see his large wings, Big Bird smiling and remaining permissive the whole way through. Even for his tail feathers, though Sidon got distracted from touching much more than their tips when his large friend decided it was time to play with Nugget again.

At the bird’s loud guffaw, Sidon’s attention had quickly left the man’s tail feathers altogether to walk back in front of them to see what was happening.

“ He wants my sash! “ The rito told him in amused horror, the prince blinking his eyes as Nugget tugged at the red cloth before he broke into a squeal and giggle.

Nugget leapt back when Big Bird retaliated with a tickling hand, barking playfully as he retreated. He ran back and forth around the bird, wings darting out to tickle him. Nugget would catch a feathered finger in his mouth, teething on it until it withdrew. Eventually he left the rito’s reach entirely, chubby bottom wagging with his tail as he entered a play bow, eyes intent on the bird.

“ Uh-oh, uh-oh! Here he comes! He’s gonna charge, he’s charging, he’s charging! AAackk! “

Sidon shrieked with laughter, holding his sides as the little gold ball of fur dashed and jumped, Big Bird theatrically falling back on impact to his lower abdomen.

“ Ooouugh…he got me... “ He said feigning pain as the prince came up to his side, little Nugget walking all over him and sniffing. The bird’s act quickly fell apart when the puppy moved on to his head, making him lose balance as a harpy-like cackle rose from his chest. “ Hylia, do you see this? He wants to sit on my face! Pfffah-blegh, puppy butt to the beak, ough!  “

Sidon almost fell over as his shrieks and giggles mixed with the rito’s, his cheeks hurting with how hard he was smiling. He shook his head, the boy’s long red tail swaying back and forth.

A breeze stronger than previous blew the air, the rito’s feathers and Nugget’s coat swaying with the wind. Sidon’s laughter died down as gold eyes caught on what he’d originally thought was just a dark shadow upon the right side of the rito’s white chest. With the wind having blown and unsettled his feathers, he saw now that this ‘shadow’ was actually a hidden patch of missing feathers, the skin a darker black then the birds talons. Big Bird continued to chuckle unaware a few more moments before he noticed prince’s sudden quiet, looking from the pup to the young boy. His own sunset golds followed his line of sight a moment before realizing.

“ Ah, this thing…” Taking hold of Nugget, the aged-rito pushed himself back to sitting. The puppy tilted his head as he palmed over the patch, the rito thumbing his feathers aside to show it better. “ ...It’s an old scar from a long time ago. “

Sidon cupped a hand over the other, looking up to the Rito uncertainly. “...What happened, Big Bird? “

“ Well…” The rito looked up towards the sky, giving a heavy breath of air before looking back down at him. There was an extra weight to his eyes, though his smile never dimmed. “ There was this really mean bad guy, ya see...He hurt my papa, and was ready to go hurt others so I fought him. He was stronger, but I didn’t care if I got hurt or not...Pretty silly of me, huh? I should’ve been more careful, look at how big this thing is. It’s when I cracked my beak too. Don’t worry, though, I got him back good."

The little prince nodded slowly, forming a grimace, hands tightening and feeling his heart thrum the more he looked at it. “ ...So you beat him? “

Big bird quirked his beak, not quite certain how to answer. “ ...Ehhh, not exactly? But I’ve been really annoying to him ever since. Hah, my daughter tells me I’m pretty good at making the bad guys mad actually...”

Sidon pursed his lips, “ ...Why is it black? Is it a bruise? Does it hurt? "

Canting his head from side to side with a hum, the rito waved his hand a bit. 

“ It’s not a bruise, no...but there is an uncomfortable pressure at times. Not usually, though. “ he said, remaining candid.

So it didn’t hurt...yet despite that, the boy didn’t feel any better.

“ But then why is it black? That’s bad, isn’t it? “ The more he looked at it, the bigger the pit he felt growing in his stomach. “ What if it means you’re sick, Big Bird? “

“ Nah, I’m healthy, little highness. ” The rito was quick to tell him, winking as he flexed a wing. His brief tone of playfulness was put away though, eyes looking down to Nugget as stroked his head. “...It’s just, when the bad guy hurt me, it wasn’t just with a weapon or his fists. It was dark magic. ”

Sidon’s grimace turned confused. “...Dark magic? “

Big Bird’s hum was low as he nodded. He cradled Nugget in an arm as he looked back to him.  “ Nasty stuff, not nice at all. I don’t know how it makes the scar black but it did...I’m alright, though. I promise. “

His smile was distant yet serene as he said this, having long accepted and made peace with what had happened…even if it came back to burden him in the present.

...even when it hurt him.

Sidon seemed to know that, to sense this wound still came to have an impact on Big Bird, even if as a child he could not articulate it. The prince was still so young though, so he didn’t dwell in deeper thought to try and make sense of that gut feeling.

All he knew is that he didn’t like that his new dear friend had gotten hurt, even if it was in the past now.

He wanted to hug him, because that’s what he felt he should do. But Sidon couldn’t just give him a hug though...Unlike with Nugget, Big Bird seemed to avoid handling him much. He didn’t do things like pick him up and lift him to the sky or try to wrestle with him like the puppy, even though he wanted to.

His bottom lip curled up as he stepped closer to sit with the rito man, Big Bird sobering when he saw the distraught look on his face. His tiny hand clung to his feathers like one does the end of a shirt. 

“ Hey...What’s wrong, little highness? Are you still worried about me…? “ He asked,  his free wing coming down on his head, petting him gently to reassure him. “ You don’t have to be, you know? ‘Cause...if you look, my beak and this thing are the only scars I have on me. Meaning I’ve...never gotten hurt again like that.  “

If Sidon heard the falter in the rito’s voice at the end, he didn’t realize it’s implications of a lie as he simply responded with a low noise. His baby golds went big as they looked at a curious Nugget still tucked in the bird’s arm. His bottom lip only stuck out more in envy, looking back to a confused Big Bird with more urgent longing in those big eyes.

The rito blinked as he looked from Sidon to Nugget, offering the gold ball of fur down to the boy. “ ...Is it Nugget? You want to hold the puppy again? “

But Sidon shook his head, releasing his feathers as he curled his arms close to himself.

“ No? Hm...” Big Bird drew Nugget close to himself once more, the boy’s head lowering. “...You can talk to me, little highness. What’s bothering you? “

The prince’s cheeks pinkened as his free wing went back to petting him, soothing the boy just enough that he raised his head, earning a warm welcoming look from the bird. He leaned into the touch as he stroked around his crown, a tiny webbed hand coming up to hold his big friend’s.

Big Bird canted his head, smile patient and encouraging as the boy reservedly tried to find his voice.

“ Can I hug...you…? “ He finally let out shyly.His heart beat with envy as he watched Nugget blink down at him from the birds hold and then more as he looked to his mean black scar. “ I don’t know if it’s okay...You hold and touch Nugget very much but not me, so I don’t know...But I don’t like that you got h-hurt, it was not n-nice and I...I…”

Sunset eyes stared at the boy. Big Bird’s his beak closed into a thin line in silence, smile gone as the white rito’s eyes misted briefly, racing with emotions Sidon did not know why were there. The prince feared he had finally done wrong until the bird’s smile returned with a whispy chuckle in the next half-moment. He blinked away tears before they could even gather at the corner of his eyes, his gaze full of nothing but love and endearment for the boy...A look Sidon so often received from his father and sister.

“ I’d love a hug, little highness…” He said holding his wing open.

Sidon brightened, biting his lip a moment before he was climbing onto Big Bird’s lap again. His small skinny arms reservedly went out. The prince hesitated though, wanting to make sure the other’s smile never left as he looked up—Big Bird had looked like he was going to cry, after all…The rito’s expression was unchanged however, no less cherishing or adoring from one sunset eye to the dirt red-flecked other. A white wing silently wrapped around the boy and Sidon was soon embracing the rito man’s midsection, doubt cast aside. Big Bird set Nugget down beside them where he watched with interest and a wagging tail, his other wing coming to wrap around Sidon.

…The aged-rito’s feathers were so soft. Sidon’s heart lulled into a slow content rhythm as he pressed himself against his large friend’s plumage. He could feel the firm tone muscles hidden beneath his feathers; a soothing familiarity to his own kind whenever his attendants, his father, or Mipha would carry him to bed. The layer of plumage just made it that much more cozy and warm. 

Even still sad over his sister...The pain and sadness felt farther away. Sidon...felt fine. And when Big Bird’s arms enveloped him, held him closer, he felt safe. Safe from that empty hole in his heart.

It was no wonder Big Bird said Nugget didn’t like to leave the rito’s arms earlier...Sidon wouldn’t want to leave his arms either if it meant keeping the sad feelings away.

Sidon’s arms held tighter, hoping, wanting to give back that same feeling to his new friend.

“ I’m sorry I made you think I don’t like hugs…” The white rito said tender and apologetic, curling over Sidon slightly as the little boy rested his cheek against his feathers. He didn’t see Big Bird’s smile sadden.

“ It’s not true though. I wanted to give you a great big hug the moment I saw you, Sidon...I really did...“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, that flashback scene wasn't originally planned. Haha...kinda like the last one I did. AAAA Marco hug the baby booiiii fdsffdsfs
> 
> Oh and to those looking for rope jokes/innuendo cuz of Beau and his profession, your getting any until Nayu's in the picture. Same goes for that moment when our shark prince gets himself tangled in a fish net—no that's not next chapter, please don't hit me.
> 
> Remember to comment and kudos/bookmark! Views are nice but comments are nicer! I like to hear your voices, gimme your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


	18. Clicking nails and a Chilling Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, been two weeks. Haven't been able to work on the next chapter at all with working on portfolio and other stuff so yaaay, buffer is gone aaaaa that didn't last long.
> 
> Let's just cut right to the chapter shall we? 
> 
> Remember to comment and kudos/bookmark! Views are nice but comments are nicer!
> 
> Check out my tumbly if you haven't already dearies! [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)

Sidon’s gaze was distant, unaware of the concerned looks that met him by Torfeau and Tottika as he unwittingly stared their way in silence.

Gold eyes started to mist. The black scaled pair’s own eyes went from concern to double their size in alarm and bewilderment, Tottika following a moment after Torfeau when mentioned to him.

“ P-prince Sidon…!? “ Torfeau let out flustered, the tomboy’s voice startling him from his mind.

Sidon’s pupils shrank in focus, blinking rapidly, voice distracted. “ ...What? “

Tottika clasped his hands together, his eyes still big as he bowed his head.“ P-please don’t be upset! I-if it was something I said, I’m really sorry! “

The prince gave the two a queer look, staring at them confused.

 

_Ya got tears in your eyes, sir._

 

Sidon froze.

He rose a hand to his eyes, feeling the wetness around them. His mouth fell agape, becoming the very picture of mortified.

Goddesses above, he really did have tears in his eyes…He had actually started to cry—in front of two children no less!

Nobu and Misha sat in front of the prince wagging their tails. Their heads were cocked to one side as he continued to make the same expression, looking to one another as he continued on in his stupor. Nobu stood on his hind feet and pawed at his legs to get his attention while Misha licked the skin above his anklet.

Ah, yes. Correction: Two children and two dogs.

His eyes looked back to Torfeau and Tottika who stared back at him with big eyes, huddled together in their spot on the crate. Tottika’s unfocused eyes were the larger of the paired gazes. He clearly believed himself the guilty party for having been the last to speak to him before he’d gotten lost in his head.

And the poor boy looked like he was about to start crying himself for it.

Sidon hands and elbow fins were a blur as he waved them placatingly, the back of his neck prickling with embarrassment. “ Tottika, no! Please, be at ease! Watching you just reminded me of something from my childhood. “

 

_...wait, whut?_

 

Yes, that’s exactly what happened, why was his mind questioning this?

While he was questioning himself, the blind boy’s eyes only widened further at unintentionally confirming his fears. His bottom lip immediately started to quiver as Torfeau gave Sidon a horrified look.

“ Happy! You reminded me of something happy! “ Sidon quickly re-iterated.

It was true. Having been able to remember something vividly of his time with Big Bird had his heart lifting with joy, filling the aches in his heart, though at the moment it was pushed to the background with the current situation.

To his relief, Tottika’s guilt and upset quickly abated, Torfeau calming as well. Though now he had two pairs of eyes watching him for a whole different reason.

Yes, he’s supposed he did owe them some kind of explanation as to why the prince of zora’s was about to start shedding crocodile tears. Oh, he hoped the two wouldn’t start spreading that around…

“ Do you two remember my story of the friendly stranger I met as a hatchling? “ He asked, the pair lighting up in recognition.

“ Big Bird the Rito, he was the one who gave you Nugget. “ Tottika said as he and Torfeau nodded.

The two had heard the tale often in their respective puppy training classes. The smaller hatchlings often requested to hear the story of how Sidon came to attain Nugget the Puppy, the very first Zorana Goldscale Retriever and progenitor of all those who followed.

Sidon gave a soft smile, nodding himself before he crouched down. He began to scratch Misha’s chin with one hand, ruffling the fur on Nobu’s head with the other. Both started wagging their tails in earnest, the prince chuckling as they came to nuzzle against him and licked the back of his fingers.

“ Well...As you know, he’d taken the two of us out on an adventure that day. I was very small however, so much of it is a blurr. I was able to recall some of it just now, where we were still out playing at Ruto Lake. “ He said thinking back to the memory once more.

The clarity was gone, the rest of the prince’s early childhood having sunk back beneath it’s fog. But Sidon poured over his recent recollection, over the vivid image he now had of his old rito friend, memorizing it to heart so it wouldn’t fade again. How fortuitous it was that he remembered that particular memory, one that had him so focused on the Rito’s features...Before now, he could only vaguely recall the hooded image of the bird looking down at him at Veiled Falls as he first approached him.

It was confounding however, and riddled him with guilt that he could have forgotten something so distinct as the black scar on the rito’s chest...Yes, truly, his memory of that day had been reduced to a blurr, consisting more of feelings of warmth and joy. He couldn’t help but wish he’d run away some days sooner and met the bird, perhaps he would’ve been able to spend more time with him, had more memories to draw from.

 

‘ ... _when the bad guy hurt me, it wasn’t just with a weapon or his fists. It was dark magic. ‘_

 

He was no longer a child now, too naive and innocent to read the signs.  It was obvious there was more to his story, to his scar then he’d let on. 

Dark magic killed. Corrupted. If the Rito had not been killed or dying, then the likeliest possibility that followed next would be that he had been cursed somehow.

Honestly, the prince couldn’t blame the rito for keeping silent if that were so. Why would he want to? Sidon had only been a little hatchling, after all. He hadn’t been about to burden or scare Sidon with something so troubling when just the scar had been enough to upset him. And while Big Bird had not told him everything, he had at least spoken honest and genuine of the things he did tell him.

It was no lie when Big Bird said he’d been alright, so perhaps he found some way to keep it under control and manageable in his daily life.

There had only been one instance that his friend had spoken falsely...That he had never suffered serious pain and injury as that day in the rito’s own past. But that wasn’t a lie intended to be hurtful, only to protect and reassure, if poor and hastily executed.

Yes, very poor. Sidon did not much have to focus at all to catch his friend fibbing, and that was a memory he was going by...Not like Nayu in the Med Ward, where it had solely been gut instinct that caught her trying to pass off false names.

Big Bird’s scar though…The black color of it had his mind tingling, like he’d seen it recently.

...It only took him a few moments before he finally realized where; the gem on Nayu’s back.

Sidon’s face sobered at this conclusion…It was almost—if not completely certain—that the hylian’s gem came from a source of dark magic as well...But of course, Miss Nayu would sooner bite her tongue off then say anything about it, and he certainly had no opportunity for bring it up with her demanding his banishment from her presence.

Well, perhaps he might get lucky and ‘accidentally’ run into her at the med ward when he took Tottika—No...No, that’s not why he was taking him and the poor boy would no doubt be hurt if he felt that was the only reason why he escorted him.

Speaking of which, he needed to finish searching that corner of the shed so they could go.

“ Well, I best stop dawdling, shouldn’t I? Else Tottika will never get taken to the Med Ward. “ he said giving the dogs one more pat.

The black-scaled pair nodded and watched as he straightened to get back to work, Nobu and Misha trailing his feet. Their nails clicked on the stone floor behind him as he made his way around the hanging nets. The little sounds briefly fell to a lower pitch as they reached the back center wall and then back up again once in the corner.

Tottika shifted and blinked at the floor as he picked up the difference in sound, his hearing sharpened after adapting to his lack of sight.

He lifted his head reservedly, one hand clasping over the other. “ Uhm, Prince Sidon…I thought I heard—“

Sidon nearly jolted into one of the hanging nets when Tottika’s startled yelp filled the shed, the boy scuffling back against the wall where the crate rested against. Torfeau almost fell off her perch beside him from the sudden outburst, looking at her friend in alarm.

“ Tottika?! What’s wrong? “She asked, Nobu and Misha running back to them as she helped him re-settle.

Sidon was already half-way back to them himself. “ Yes, are you alright? What happened, young one? “

Tottika’s unfocused eyes were wide, looking around surprised and confused before he settled down. He became embarrassed, lowering his head. “ I-I’m alright, sorry. M-my eyes were just playing tricks…I thought I saw someone next to you and the dogs. “

 

_AhfdsefwafsHAHAOHMAGOSH!! He—_

 

A cacophony of background fuzz played in Sidon’s head, making it hard to think.

 

— _boy be seein’ ghosts!_

 

What?

Sidon looked over his shoulder awkwardly, eyes passing through the shed. “...You mean, like a ghost? “

“ Oh, n-no...I-I mean it crossed my mind but—I’m sure it was just my eyes! “ Tottika covered his face, shaking his head self-consciously a few moments before he lifted his head. “ A-anyways, u-umm, w-what I was going to say was that I heard the sound of the dogs footsteps change for a moment... “

The prince’s eyes shuttered, looking back to the young boy. “ Did you? “

Torfeau and him glanced towards the two goldscales, Sidon patting his leg for them to follow as he backtracked to the unsearched corner of the shed. He listened closely, hearing the change of their nail-clicking as they padded near the back center wall.

“ There it is…” The prince said, considering the sound for a moment.

It was not a unfamiliar sound to him. He remembered in his younger years the interest and entertainment he had when the clicking of Nugget’s nails on the floor would change, leading him back and forth just to hear it. It was nothing terribly uncommon throughout the Domain. It meant the foundation in that area was slightly uneven with the rest.

He was about to say so when a strange feeling in his gut formed, making him hesitate.

 

... _Wait..._

 

Nobu and Misha sat as they watched the prince stand their silently some moments, his eyes looking again to the floor in confusion...Anxiety fluttered through him which he did not understand, glancing towards the dogs and back at the floor.

A static only came next, making it hard to focus and think. Similar to a minute before yet much more stark. Sidon rubbed the sides of his head, grunting as he tried to push it away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Well, little highness…? Tell me you at least got some of that. I know I have your attention. “_ Marco said persistently, the prince’s brow furrowing. “ _Buddy, trust me on this. I’ll say it as much as I have to, I just went through the floor here and—“_

“ Prince Sidon, what is it? “ Torfeau asked, breaking the prince from his thoughts.

Marco cringed, giving a weary chuckle as feathered hands clasped together at the girl in a pleading gesture. “ _Torfeau, little chick-a-dee, pleeease don’t distract him. This is hard enough. “_

“ Ah, nothing. Just thinking a moment, that’s all. “ Sidon said shaking his head in dismissal.

“ _Yes, yes! Keep thinking! “_ The bird said, waving his wings in front of the prince. “ _Think, Sidon! What else could it be? “_

The prince hesitated a moment, giving a dubious look before he spoke next with a conceding look. “ Torfeau...is there cellar basement in here by chance? I didn’t see any hatch doors but I’m not familiar with the shed as you are... “

Marco gave a sigh of relief. “ _Oh, thank hylia, he got something…_ ”

That is until the tomboy shook her head blinking. “ No, just the one in the house but we already checked that...It probably sounds different because my dad had to repair the stone there a while back. “

The rito gave a low noise, scratching his head. “ _Okay, small setback. Ah, but WHY would Beau have had to do that, Sidon? “_

“...I see. Alright, well that confirms it. It is just a foundation problem. Still, I wanted to be certain. ”

Marco slumped a moment, giving another worn chuckle and nodding. “ _Well, that is a valid conclusion...And true, technically, but not what I was going for. “_

Tottika ducked his head in disappointment. “ ...Sorry, I thought it might have been something. “

The bird turned with a sympathetic look to the boy. “ _It was, Tottika. Don’t feel—”_

“ Now don’t feel bad, Tottika. It was still an excellent catch. Indeed! It was an impressive feat of observation, for the change in sound here is not an obvious one!  “ Sidon spoke over him, his voice extra energetic and proud since the youngling couldn’t see the smile on his face. “ Beau and Tohru will be glad to know about this! They will not have to remove and replace as much of the floor as they would otherwise if they figured out the problem only when the floor cracked again. And that is assuming they even realized there to be an underlying problem with the floor the next time it cracked! You may have well saved them from repairing the shed’s floor a third and fourth time! “

Marco couldn’t help but be proud of his favorite not-so-little-anymore prince, seeing him be nothing but bright and encouraging as he spoke to these kids. To Tottika. Those little shy smiles of his, so much like the infant Sidon’s...The sides of his beak turned up in a smile.

Back to reality though, this was not quite going well…

“ W-well, I don’t think the cracks would grow _that_ fast before they got to them...but I understand what you mean…” Tottika said smiling bashfully once again.

Sidon flashed his own teeth, content to see the boy no longer discouraged before he began turning away and head off towards the corner.  
  
“ — _Wait, no no! “_   Marco let out as the prince passed through him, knitting his brow. “ _Aaand there he goes._ _Come on, little highness...I know I got your attention, don’t ignore me now. Sidon, come on, you had it right the first time!_ “

The aged-rito watched Sidon look dully to the floor as he started inspecting the corner, the prince making a face for a moment before shaking his head.

“ _Oi...come on, you never doubted what I had to say before...Okay, maybe during those council meetings with me gabbing your ear off didn't help, but STILL! Why’re you starting now? We just had a moment like five minutes ago! There were tears and everything!  ”_ The rito said before going right up to Sidon’s ear. “ _Sidonnnnnn...”_

When the prince gave no signs of listening, Marco tried waving his hand through him to get his attention. When that produced nothing, he clicked his beak in disappointment.

Too bad he still hadn’t picked up touching surfaces yet with Mipha…Perhaps that might have been helpful?

Marco shook his head, knowing there was nothing for it right now and it certainly wasn’t a guarantee. Instead he floated past the dogs, the two glancing his way curiously, sensing his presence though their behavior only appeared as random glances of their surroundings.

“ _Hey, kiddos. Torfeau, sweet bee, sorry to haunt you but we need to have a word._  “ He said as he came to a stop in front of the two young black and whites.

If he couldn’t get Sidon in on this one, then perhaps he might be able to through the kids. The fact that Tottika saw him—if only for a moment—left him hopeful at least. Although the two of them didn’t seem pick up on him at all at the moment. Though not surprising.

The voe-armored rito took a deep breath, holding it some moments before letting it out, calm but serious. “ _Torfeau, you know that little voice in the back of your head? I need you listen for it real close right now, alright? “_

No response. Marco didn’t falter, floating closer to her side.

“ _Torfeau, there’s something you’re missing here. Now you gotta think, is there anything beneath the shed? Something you forgot about? “_ He spoke again to her, eyeing the prince working. _“ Come on, think. We’re missing something here. And you’re not gonna find it in that corner. “_

The tomboy’s pupils contracted a moment before her eyes shuttered, looking to the questionable spot at the center back wall uncertain.

Thank Hylia, he had her attention.

“ _That’s it, Torfeau. Keep working with me here. “_ Marco urged her. “ _Alright, now try to remember everything you can about your home. Is there anything you might’ve noticed in here one time that was strange? “_

Torfeau pursed her lips, looking down uncertain at the purple shine to her black scales as she tried to think. The rito felt guilty, sensing the anxiety in her caused by the notion she was forgetting something big. But this was important, and if there was anything she knew that would set them back on the right trail then he needed her to remember it.

“ _It’s alright, just think. What about your papa? Beau? You and him are close, I bet he tells you lots of things, eh? Maybe he knows something? Do you remember anything your father might’ve told you? “_ He prodded gently.

All at once, Torfeau’s eyes lit up then slipping down off the crate to the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ Prince Sidon, I just remembered something my dad told me! “

The suddenness and rush in Torfeau’s voice made Sidon stop what he was doing, giving his full attention. “ Torfeau, what is it? “

“ It was when I was smaller, when my dad and his friends were fixing the shed and making it bigger. I-it was really tiny before.” The tomboy canted her head a little, scratching her arm in thought. “ He said the shed actually used to belong to the empty house next door, and that it’s cellar had a passage connecting to here before people sealed and covered over it. “

The prince frowned slightly as he stood up from where he was.

“ So what you’re saying is that there is something beneath here…” He shook his head. “ And the house next door is empty? Why didn’t Beau or Tohru mention this? “

Torfeau lowered her head self-consciously. “ W-well, I’m pretty sure my Mom just didn’t know. And my dad...H-he can be really smart but sometimes he can be really...dumb “

“...Once when it was Torfeau’s birthday, Mr.Beau couldn’t remember where he hid her presents and didn’t find them until months later. “ Tottika chimed in, Sidon’s brow rising.

 

_Oh, ouch._

 

The corner of Sidon’s mouth twitched a little as he smiled in sympathy. “ I...I see. “

Torfeau’s shoulders sagged a bit and nodded. “ Mom doesn’t let him hide the presents anymore. At least not without her watching him. ” 

No, and Sidon probably wouldn’t let him either. Hylia, if Beau could forget something like that for so long, he probably didn’t even remember the house next door _existed_...

Focusing back to the new information however, this scenario rang familiar of another time back in his childhood...Nugget had been a grown adult, and sweet Lulu was still a growing pup like Nobu when they went out of control one night, viciously snarling and barking on the way to his quarters with his father. Unlike the present however, his father was able to guess right away what and where the issue had been when the cause for their unrest was not immediately apparent.

Sidon had learned that night of an old secret passage in the Palace...as well as seen his first electric keese.

 

‘ _Animals have a better sense of danger then most, of monsters...and it would appear Nugget and young Lulu are no exception to that…’ King Dorephan had told him after he’d had one of the guard come to dispose of the lethal pest. ‘ Should they ever behave this way again, listen to them closely, heed their warning. They will protect you from harm, my son. ’_

 

Shaking his head, Sidon beckoned Misha and Nobu to follow as he made for the sheds door. “ We need look inside that house. Tottika, I’m sorry, I know I said I would take you after this but do you mind waiting just a bit longer? It will just be a brief look around, I promise you. “

The boy shook his head in earnest. “ It’s okay. Really. But how are you going to get in? “

“ He’s right. Nobody’s allowed to go in there except the people who come take care of it once in a while. “ Torfeau said as they met him at the door.

Sidon only chuckled, pumping his fist with a starry grin. “ If we’re talking about authority, it is well covered, my friends. I am a Zora Prince after all. “

The prince and his entourage of children and goldscales joined him back in Torfeau’s house after that. Once informing her parents of his findings and plan, he left Torfeau and the rest to wait at the house with Tohru. There had of course been mild protest...But when the issue came that they wanted to join him, there had been a sharp prickle up his neck and down his tail that keenly dropped whatever meager consideration he might have had to bring them.

 

_You can’t bring the kids._

 

The thought had rung loud in the back of his head and it was more than enough, though he hadn't planned to bring them from the start. Her parents easily backed his decision. Sidon was soon on his way next door after that, albeit this time with Beau as his company, having insisted on redeeming himself after his forgetfulness.

“ Locked...Of course. “ Beau said when they tried the front door. He scratched his cheek. “ We could try the back? If not, we’ll need to see about asking for the key…Unless you wanted to...break in? ”

As the grey freckled man gave a cringing expression to his own suggestion, Sidon was quick to shake his head.

“ I think we both can agree we can save that for an emergency. I would not do harm to this house if possible. “ He said though he couldn’t help but give a low hum at some of the disrepair that there was to the home. It wasn’t severe. It wasn’t minor either. “ The ones in charge of this house are a bit on the lazy side, wouldn’t you say? “

Beau nodded. “ Tohru complains to them all the time when they come. Makes sure they at least clean the place thorough when they come, so that the rats and frogs don’t spread to our home. She’d do it herself regularly if they’d just give her a key. They haven’t come by for more than two months. Not unusual of them though. “

The prince gave a sound of disapproval, making a note to complain himself later. It would certainly carry more weight, and light a fire on their seats.

His sentiment only reinforced itself as he glanced at the condition of the subpar decorations in front, specifically the chipped pots. A small glimmer inside one of them caught his attention, stepping over to casually glance inside when his brow rose.

 

_Well, how about that?_

 

“ Unbelievable…” He said, Torfeau’s father turning his head to him curiously as he reached inside it and pulled out none other then a key.

Beau’s mouth fell slightly open, his brow knitting. “ ...Looks like these people are less careful then the even the small credit Tohru was willing to give them. “

“ Decidedly not. Hylia, the pot didn’t even have a lid…” Sidon said as Beau took the key from him and slid it into the keyhole.

“ Well, it works to our favor in this case. “ the older man said unlocking the door, the prince ducking low through the door frame as the two went inside.

It’s layout wasn’t much different then Beau and Tohru’s home. Sidon could easily picture their dinner table off to the right next to the small built in kitchen. The main living area was set around the fireplace towards the left whereas the small hallway leading to the bedrooms was in the back.

“ Bit dreary in here, isn’t it? “ Beau said, his finger picking up dust as he ran it over the kitchen counter. “ Still, I’m not seeing signs of pests. Aside from the forming cobwebs. “

“ Neither am I. “ Sidon said glancing around, noting said cobwebs on the ceiling before looking back to him. “ Let’s find that cellar, shall we? “

The other man hummed in agreement, the two walking around for some moments before they found the hatch door blended into the tiled floor by the kitchen. They walked down it’s steps, the carved walls and floor becoming less decorated as they reached the cellar, processed luminous stone lighting up the empty space along it’s walls.

Beau gave an unsettled noise, and it didn’t take Sidon guessing as to why. He too saw the fissure like cracks traveling the floor from the door that was across from them.

“ Given the direction towards your house, Beau, I would say the old passage into your shed is beyond this door. “ The prince said as he crossed to open it.

“ Your highness, we should be careful of going much further…I’m not sure about the structural integrity here, something tells me we’re right above one of the Domain’s larger plumbing channels.” The grey-freckled man said anxiously.

Sure enough, the sound of water flow met their ears as they slipped into the passage, the floor and walls becoming no more then grey rock. Beau swallowed nervously as he and Sidon looked to each other. With the way turning dark not far beyond the doorway save for tiny spots of soft glowing rocks, the older zora produced a small glow torch of luminous stone from the satchel he wore from his belt. It wasn’t a terribly long passage, the glow torches unobstructed light was able to the end where the stairs would have led into Beau’s shed.

Between them and those stairs however, part of the floor and left wall was collapsed.

Sidon features turned to a deep frown as they looked towards the gaping hole exposing the domain’s water network, feeling that same static in his head from before.

 

_Send him back._

 

“ Beau, you stay here…” The prince said as he took the glow torch from the man and carefully began to proceed towards the opening in the passage.  
  
This only disconcerted Beau, who only persisted to follow after him. “ Your highness, wait, it’s dangerous. “

“ I can assure you I am capable of taking care of myself, Beau. I will be mindful of the surrounding structure. “ Sidon said, then gesturing for the other to go back. “ I would not forgive myself for putting one of my subjects in harm’s way, however. “

The man shook his head as they began to climb down. “ And what kind of subject would I be in turn, letting you go by yourself? “

Mindful of the rubble, Sidon dropped down the rest of the way into the water channel, both sides containing a walkway between the running water. The prince looked up to give Beau a strict look as he held up the glow torch. He was about to outright order him back up when the static plaguing him became louder, a foreign instinct silencing him. From above, Beau gave a small shiver.

It wasn’t just him. Sidon was giving his own little shudder, becoming all too aware of how chilled the air was in there. Frowning, he finally turned around where an odd mass of luminescence immediately drew his eyes towards the channel ceiling.

“ I wouldn’t suggest we wander too far from here, much less take any forks in the passage. “ Beau said shortly before he dropped down beside him. “ We might get los—”

Sidon’s hand launched to cover his mouth and mute him, the grey-freckled man’s brow knitting in confusion.

“ Keep your voice down…” He told him quietly under the sound of running water.

The low tone of his voice had Beau swallowing nervously, wearily nodding. Sidon gestured with his head towards the ceiling by way of silent explanation, the black zora blinking as he looked up cautiously.

It was fortunate that Sidon hadn’t uncovered Beau’s mouth yet, as the man couldn’t stop himself from at least giving a short sound of alarm. From the horrible way he’d jolted, Sidon was sure he would’ve outright screamed had he not warned him beforehand.

After all, the worst they’d expected had only been a few keese…This was an entire swarm, and ice keese at that. The only blessing Sidon could think of was that they weren’t their electric cousins.

“ We need to go...We need to go now. “ Sidon uttered to his company.

Beau didn’t need to be told twice, quickly and quietly making his way back up, urging his shaking hands not to falter. Taking a moment to look further beyond the ceiling, Sidon’s expression turned more severe as he saw the plumes of ice and snow throughout the water channel, and the ice filling the cracks along the damaged wall.

A small high-pitched chirping noise from above met his ears.

His blood ran cold as he looked up. One gleaming eye was open amongst the swarm, followed by the stirring of many others, pinning him down with their gaze.

Fool. A fool, he was such a fool, he should have left immediately—

 

_Sidon they’re still drowsy, MOVE!_

 

His body jolted into action. Holding the glow torch in his mouth, Sidon practically leapt halfway up the wall and then launched himself up again regardless off the noise it made—it didn’t matter at this point; they were already awake.

Spitting the glow torch from his mouth to his hand, he practically dragged the other waiting man as soon as he was on his feet. “ Run, Beau! “

“ Oh, goddess! “ The black zora let out as he nearly stumbled to keep up.

The sound of chirps and screeching overwhelmed the sound of the sewer canal’s running water. Ice keese flooded into the passage behind them as Sidon and Beau made a break for the cellar, turning the air of the narrow space frigid and nipping at their heels. Sidon practically threw Beau ahead of him into the lit cellar, the swarm just a hair’s breadth away from enveloping their prey when he slammed shut the door.

His jaw clenched, heart racing as he felt a number of them crash and impact against the door, ice and frost crawling through the door seams as he drew his hands away. Sidon swallowed, cautiously backing away from the door when the impacts ceased and all he could hear was the screeching and flapping of wings.

...Which also came from right behind him.

The prince turned just in time to come face to face with one of the ice keese. He ducked right before it dove in a spin at him, leaving frost in its wake. His hand launched to the hilt of his sword, just about to cut it down when a distinct smack sounded followed by the creature face-planting on the ground with a pained screech. It’s wings gave a pair meek flaps and twitched only for it to fall still completely, losing it’s icy glow.

Sidon looked towards Beau, the freckled man panting anxiously as he scowled down at the dead ice keese. Given the blood-stained glow torch in his hand at the ready, Sidon must have dropped it right after passing through the doorway.

“ ...Are you alright, your highness? “ He asked once he’d calmed down some, grimacing in disgust towards the monster’s blood now frozen on his glow torch.

“ I am. Thank you, Beau. “ Sidon said nodding before canting his head worriedly. “ What about yourself? “

Beau shook his head, letting out a heavy breath. He rubbed wearily at his face, giving another sigh.

“ A little shaken, given what we just encountered but otherwise unharmed. If it’s all the same to you however, I would like very much to go back upstairs.” He told him as he looked to the door, at the ice coming out from the doorway seams. “ It may not be falling apart but I still don’t feel much confident about the condition of this door. Closing the cellar hatch would provide a second obstacle for them, should they breach this one. Stacking a pair of those heavy crates in my shed on this thing wouldn’t hurt either.“

Sidon readily nodded. “ Agreed. “

Reaching into his beltpack, Beau drew out a cloth to wipe the frosted blood on his glow torch. He then made to drop it over the dead keese, wrapping it the best he could before they went back upstairs.

“ In case anyone has doubts. “ He explained easily. “ ...And you’re going to palace medward after this, right? I’m sure they could use the parts. “

They hadn’t needed to walk outside the house to hear the frantic howling and barking next door, which only got closer and closer. Stepping outside, Torfeau could already be seen running up to them with both an agitated Nobu and Misha.

“ Papa! “ Torfeau practically threw herself at her father, the tomboy’s arms clinging to him as the dogs rumbled past them inside the home. “ Papa, are you alright? N-nobu—A-and Misha too, they just went crazy! I-it’s not even dark yet!  “

Sidon and Beau watched as the goldscales never even wandered the house, going straight to where the cellar hatch door was. Nobu howled and whistle-whined, looking back towards the group every so often. He circled around the hatch with Misha who bared her fangs as she snarled and barked with an aggression that was unlike her sweet disposition, the fur on her back flaring.

Nobu barked on a note that ended in a whistle, the pup galloping back to them. He gave another whine before barking non-stop at Beau, at the wrapped dead keese in his hand.

Sidon quickly came forward, holding the pup by the harness and gave him a warning bite with the tips of his fingers at his neck to snap him out of it. “ No. Nobu, _sit_. “

The pup didn’t listen, looking up to him and whining as he pulled against his grip. He expected as much, remaining calm and firm as he repeated the bite and command until the pup had stilled, quieting down. Nobu continued to whistle-whine whenever he looked towards the wrapped bundle in Beau’s hands, his ears low and tail tucked.

“ ...It’s alright Nobu, you did very good. “ Sidon said gently. “ I’m sorry it took so long, but we understand now. “

He refrained from petting him, as it would only reward and encourage the goldscale pups distress then comfort him. Straightening from his position, he then turned towards Misha, merely having to utter a command before she went quiet. The adult goldscale wasn’t happy about it, looking confused as to why he’d tell her to ignore the threat she sensed as she walked back to them outside the house.

“ Good girl.“ He said, Misha groaning low in discontent as she looked up at him and back inside.

The sound of her name was enough to perk her ears, turning to see Tottika being led by the hand by Tohru.

“ Misha? Misha, come! “ The boy called, his goldscale galloping to meet them and take over as the boy’s guide.

“ Beau, Prince Sidon...Thank goodness. Good to see that neither of you are hurt... “ Tohru said reaching their side, her expression turning into a worried frown. “ What happened? Nobu gets loud and restless, but this time was completely different. Not to mention Misha...The timing can’t be a coincidence. “

“ And you would be right, Mrs.Tohru...That defunct passage to your shed had a breach into one of the Domain’s plumbing channels. “ Sidon informed her with all due seriousness. “ All we had to do was climb down it before we encountered a nest of ice keese. The dogs behaviors were likely triggered around the same time they woke and hunted after us into the smaller passage.“

The mother’s mouth slowly fell open in shock and alarm, Torfeau and Tottika matching the look.“ That’s...Ice keese? At this time of year? “

“ Better than electric keese. I’ll count my blessings for that...Still, it had to at least be two or three times the size of the swarms encountered out in the wild. “ Beau said palming the side of his face.

Tohru only stared more in disbelief, shaking her head. “ Wh-b-but—How? How could this have gone unnoticed for so long? There’s usually signs! How could a nest that big get down there in the first place? ”

“ That’s exactly what I intend to find out, Madamn. “ Sidon said as he eyed back inside the empty house.

Tohru’s questions were right on the mark, particularly that last one. Granted, in her fluster, the meaning she intended was not worded correctly. How did they get down there? The same way previous nests have, occasionally slipping past undetected by the guard and settling in.

What she was really asking was how it was possible the population could grow to such sizes and _survive_. The domain was very diligent about caring for it’s plumbing, so the presence of rats and other vermin were sparse and therefore not a consistent nor large enough food source to support even a regular swarm of keese. Which would mean they would have to leave their dwelling to go outside and hunt.

...Except there were two factors that suggested such a conclusion was not the case. The first being that such a large flock would never be able to fly out from any points of entry and exit without making a scene, and keese were not smart enough to split off into smaller groups when looking for a meal. The second factor only supported the first which was Nobu himself: His level of aggitated behavior was constant throughout the entire night. If they left to go hunting—even to just search through the underground—his behavior would have only taken place at the start and end of each night; when the swarm left to hunt and when they returned to sleep for the day.

The nest should have extinguished long before it got that big, either by it’s members cannibalizing each other as they are known to do or starving to death.

That is unless...there was someone to provide them food.

Sidon frowned at the idea and shook his head. For now he would put the riddle away, turning his focus back towards the family.

“ Mrs.Tohru, Beau, I think it would best if your family relocated elsewhere for the time being. Until the problem is safely dealt with. Would your relatives or friends be able to let you stay with them? “ He said bringing a hand to his chest, sincerity in his voice and concern on his features.

The children watched as Tohru and her husband looked to each other and nodded.

“ Both our parents wouldn’t have a problem staying at their homes. “ Beau said to Sidon’s relief.

“ I’m glad. It should only be a few days at most, given the severity of the matter. Nevertheless, let me know if your circumstances change, I would be more than willing to make arrangements for you to stay at the The Seabed Inn. “ He told them, then stroking his chin. “...The same offer will apply to your neighbors of course, there is their safety to consider as well...“

“ Are the ice keese that much at risk of escaping through the house...? “ Tohru said disturbed.

Sidon blinked, lowering his hand and shaking his head. “ No, I don’t believe so. Certainly not any time soon. I am merely taking pre-cautions for the unexpected. This did take us by surprise after all. Well…perhaps not all of us. “

The family and Tottika looked down towards the sand-colored pup as Sidon turned to softly smile down at him. Nobu’s ears pointed back and low as he looked back to them.

“ Good Nobu. Excellent Nobu! I’d say he’s earned a some extra cuts of delicious fish in his dinner tonight! “ Sidon praised, kneeling by his side some moments and patting his head.

He stood once more, Torfeau moving to take his place and kneel by Nobu’s side, arms wrapping around her pup as she murmured her own praises. Her mother let out a tired sigh, but smiled.

The prince’s smile grew as the dark purple woman went to give Nobu some pats of her own before clearing his throat. “ Well, I believe it best I head back to the palace as soon as possible. Not only do I need to report this to the guard, I also have a promise to keep. “

Tottika’s head ducked shyly as his gaze turned his way, quietly murmuring a ‘yes’ while bobbing his head. Sidon went over to gently take his free hand, the boy’s other pre-occupied holding onto the guide handle on Misha’s harness. Tottika’s cheeks went red, keeping his face low as he gave a flustered smile. Having turned his gaze on Beau, Sidon was oblivious. He held out his other hand to take the dead wrapped keese from him, the two exchanging farewells—as well as gratitude on Beau’s part—before he and the young boy started on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes this episode of Detective Dog Whisperer Prince Sidon! I dunno about you but I rather enjoyed the beginning of this chapter with him freaking out the kids with teary eyes. mahaha. And Beau's dumb moment. lol.
> 
> Next time on TMTS: Bazz has backpains and everything pains, Gaddison borrows money and Nayu is meh, everything starting to lead up to more bigger plot. An explanation kept strictly vague as I'm not strictly sure what will end up in the next chap or if I will end up splitting it like this and the previous chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos! Tell me your thoughts! Could you tell that I was outright avoiding the use of the word sewers and that I was plumb bullshitting some stuff? Are you curious what's goin' on with the Ice Keese? Talk to me. Tell me your thoughts. I command it. 8I
> 
>  
> 
> [half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com](http://half-scratchscribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
